¿vivir sin ti?
by raquikou
Summary: Aquello le tomo por sorpresa al descubrir que a quien estrangulaba y amenazaba con su filosa navaja no era Serena Tsukino. Si no una joven morena y pelinegra S
1. perderte

**Decepción...**

Entonces llegó, mi corazón se detuvo en ese instante, no podía creerlo la espera había terminado y a pesar de que anhelaba ese momento con ansias me sentía confundida, nerviosa...había soñado tantas veces este momento y ahora es real el esta justo delante de mi...sonreír seria poco o mas bien nada, **arrojarme a sus brazos y besar sus labios eso es lo único que deseo...eso es realmente lo único importante para mi**

Levanto la mirada, recorriendo su cuerpo lentamente hasta detenerse en aquel maravilloso azul de sus grandes ojos fijos, él solamente sonrió fríamente, mientras que ella sentía como pequeñas y finas agujas se incrustaban en todo su ser, bastó con solo ver la mueca en el rostro de el, para que ella desistiera del saludo que tenia preparado, se detuvo en seco...mientras oprimía fuertemente sus puños...

Ese no era realmente el reencuentro que tanto había anhelado, él sólo suspiro profundamente, mientras se acercaba a ella, le temblaban las manos al igual que todo su ser, más no era el mismo motivo que el de ella, tenía algo que decirle pero no sabia como hacerlo, aquella angustia que le recorría era evidente y se reflejaba en su rostro...trataba de evadir su mirada simplemente aun no encontraba las palabras...para hacerlo

aquel frío, y largo silencio la mataba, varias ideas le cruzaban por la mente, tratando de tranquilizarse, se repetía mil posibles motivos de su comportamiento-**él no es así, quizás...la escuela, el viaje que hizo, puede ser que las cosas no le resultasen como las había planeado, ha sido algo distante conmigo desde hace tiempo, es posible que tenga algún problema y por temor a preocuparme no halla querido mencionarlo, es posible...a menos que**-aquel presentimiento le rondaba por la mente más no quería admitirlo, debía ser algo mas...se repetía

pero sus fríos ojos, no le decían nada-después de tanto tiempo separados, debería sentirse feliz de verme no importando sus problemas,** ¿es que no le alegra el verme?...¿o es que se debe a... algo tan malo que teme lastimarme?, pero no podría hacerlo a menos de que él...**-la sola idea le destrozaba por completo, pero en ese momento todo estaba lo suficientemente claro-el quiere dejarme...-sus ojos se cristalizaron...veía venir el descenlase y ya no soportaba mas aquel doloroso silencio...estar tan cerca de él y sentirlo tan lejos tan ajeno

Rompió el silencio entonces, después de aclarar su garganta-E**scucha Serena yo...debo decirte algo y espero bueno espero que puedas comprenderlo**-para esos momentos ella se encontraba con la mirada cabizbaja aquellas palabras solo podían significar algo...-¿**se termino no es así?-**pregunto con la voz llorosa sin ser capaz de alzar la mirada mientras oprimía fuertemente aquel bello relicario que colgaba de su cuello...

Bueno, la verdad...es que-no podía decirlo, ¿como le explicaría a ella que alguien mas había entrado en su vida?, después de haber sostenido aquella relación por tanto tiempo, y a pesar de que sabia que debía afrontarla antes de su regreso, las dulces palabras de ella al hablar por teléfono, y su tendencia a postergar las cosas lo habían llevado hasta ahí...a ese momento tan difícil-**no se como decirte esto...cielos es tan difícil**

había esperado por tanto tiempo, para ser exacta llevo casi 6 meses ansiando el momento de tenerle cerca de besar sus labios, y volver a escuchar de el esas palabras que me hacen tan feliz...te amo...y sin embargo, ahora todo se ha desvanecido, debí verlo venir en el momento en que las platicas por teléfono se habían reducido de 2 horas diarias a solo una a la semana, debí percatarme cuando me dijo que volvería y que no deseaba que viniera a recibirle...**pero no comprendo por que...o mas bien como se ha esfumado toda esto...ahora solo tengo silencio y este terrible sentimiento**

Una bella chica llego en ese momento acercándose a el le tomo del brazo, no sin antes plasmarle un beso en los labios-amor ya estoy aquí, el taxi esta por llegar, así que démonos prisa ¿quieres?-en ese momento se percato de la presencia de la otra chica

Aquella escena le destrozo por completo, deseaba sacarle los ojos a ambos de haber tenido la oportunidad, pero simplemente se trago su dolor conteniendo sus lagrimas, mientras que él trataba de disimular lo que pasaba, temía que su voz se quebrara en ese instante, temía que el llanto se escapara de sus ojos-**descuida Darien, me queda claro ahora...me da gusto que hallas regresado..**.-cubrió su rostro ya no podía contenerse mas...

aquella chica la miro desconcertada, mientras se soltaba del brazo de él-**lo siento si interrumpí algo, mi nombre es Rei Hino**- extendió su brazo en señal de saludo, mas ella no respondió y continuo hablando sintiéndose un tanto incomoda-**soy la novia de Darien, nos conocimos en los Angeles, habíamos decidido no mencionar nada de nuestra relación hasta su regreso, es una sorpresa para sus amigos**…-se sonrojo un poco, mas el gesto inexpresivo en la cara de Serena la desmoralizo un poco y tras no recibir respuesta, volvió su mirada a él esperando una respuesta...

El solamente desvió la mirada, mientras una profunda ira se apoderaba de Serena- valla sorpresa, Darien resulto ser tan poco hombre,¿como pudo hacerme esto?,¿como puede hacerse el que no sabe nada?...¿como pude enamorarme de alguien así?-sus ojos se cristalizaron rápidamente, trataba de contener su llanto...esforzándose por sonreír y a no ser por que en ese momento se escucho un fuerte grito...

cuidadoooooo-aquel chico caminaba presurosamente y en un descuido había dado un empujón ala pobre chica, la cual cayo al suelo en cuestión de segundos, el trato de frenar pero ya era tarde y las maletas que llevaba cayeron también al piso una de ellas golpeo a la pobre chica-**justo lo que me faltaba,¿oye no podrías tener mas cuidado mira lo que me hiciste**?-le grito furiosa mientras trataba de levantarse, y una risita se escuchaba aquella chica Rei se esforzaba por contenerse pero la escena había sido bastante graciosa, y esa risa solo aumentaba la molestia de Serena-esto no puede ser cierto...

sus ojos ya enrojecidos y su semblante tan triste captaron rápidamente su atención, aquél rostro tan gris le removió el corazón haciéndole sentir un tanto culpable, llevaba demasiada prisa y por eso había actuado tan descuidadamente pero no quiso lastimar a nadie, avergonzado se quito las gafas oscuras que llevaba y extendió su mano hacia ella para ayudarle a levantarse, mientras trataba de disculparse-**De verdad lo lamento, soy un torpe, bueno es que... tengo demasiada prisa y no te vi...pero permíteme ayudarte por favor...de verdad lo siento**-le sonrió dulcemente

Ella solamente suspiro poniéndose en pie, mientras que el continuaba disculpándose torpemente, y levantaba algunas cosas que habían escapado de la ultima maleta, así que Serena miro al chico quien yacía en el suelo recogiendo aquí y allá, sonrió un tanto conmovida después de todo el no era el culpable de lo que ella estaba pasando, y se dispuso a ayudarle...

Darien aprovecho aquel momento, era la oportunidad para desafanarse sin la necesidad de dar explicaciones y no pensaba dejarla escapar-**Bueno Serena, me dio gusto verte pero tenemos que irnos... ¡por favor...discúlpame**¡

Como si esas palabras bastaran, como si eso cambiara mi sentir-pensó Serena mientras que veía a Darien tomar por la cintura a Rei, alejándose de ella y perdiéndose entre todas las personas que se movían presurosas en el aeropuerto, **sintiendo que no podía contenerse mas, estalló en llanto, cubriéndose el rostro...estaba destrozada y ya no tenia por que disimularlo mas...**

no era el reencuentro que esperaba tenia ya dos años, ese día cumplían dos años de noviazgo, el se había ido de viaje por cuestiones de estudio, sólo eran seis meses en los que tomaría un seminario...solo eso y después todo regresaría a la normalidad, pero ahora el había regresado solamente para destrozarle el corazón, y apenas podía entender lo que pasaba, estaba destrozada y no le importaba solo quería desahogarse, yacía de rodillas ante ese sujeto...el cual la miraba completamente intrigado...

rompió el silencio, cortésmente extendiéndole un pañuelo mientras la miraba acongojado-**espero que esto no sea por que te tire con mis maletas,¿OH si?-**se llevo las manos ala cara, acomodándose su larga cabellera-**lo lamento enverdad, soy un descuidado,¿te encuentras bien?**-la miraba fijamente, mientras le regalaba una encantadora sonrisa, depositando sus manos en las mejillas de la chica y secando las lagrimas que aun resbalaban por su rostro

ella, alzó la mirada un tanto consternada, de alguna manera una paz le había invadido en ese momento, aquél chico yacía delante de ella mirándole tiernamente y solo pudo sonreír tímidamente-**yo estaré bien, lo lamento no debí ponerme así...es solo que...**

unas voces se escucharon, detrás de ellos se encontraban unos chicos vestían trajes muy elegantes y los miraban un tanto molestos-**Seiya...¿podrías darte prisa?, ya estamos atrasados**...-mientras continuaban su camino sin mirar siquiera a la chica que estaba a su lado

Levantando las ultimas cosas del suelo se acerco a ella-bueno yo...-contemplo sus enormes ojos azules, enrojecidos y su larga cabellera rubia, tomó entonces una hermosa cadena que llevaba consigo-lamento mucho lo que sucedió, debo irme, ¿estarás bien?

Serena se había tranquilizado lo suficiente para ese momento, así que sonrió nuevamente-si, bueno también debo irme adiós-se dio la vuelta dispuesta a alejarse, pero el la detuvo del brazo-aguarda antes de eso, bueno yo quisiera aceptaras esto, creo que te servirá mucho, me ayuda en mis momentos difíciles, es un amuleto de buena suerte...

ella abrió las ojos sorprendida, alzó la mirada, perdiéndose en sus ojos celestes que la veían con gran dulzura, mientras esbozaba una encantadora sonrisa y depositaba en su mano aquella hermosa cadena la cual llevaba un dije en forma de media luna, con una estrella detrás de ella, sé sonrojo en ese momento, estaba confundida ¿por que aquel chico era tan amable con ella?,titubeo un momento-**pero...es que yo no puedo aceptarlo...te lo agradezco pero**

el sonrió aun mas, tomando sus maletas-escucha, me dio gusto verte, a no ser por que tengo que irme me quedaría a platicar contigo, por favor tómalo...en señal de amistad, estoy seguro que te será de mucha ayuda, a mi me gusta contemplar el resplandor de la luna, de alguna ,manera me trae una sensación de paz y tranquilidad...no se por que te digo todo esto...-sonrió nuevamente dándose la vuelta e iniciando su marcha

ella tomo aquella cadena, quitándose el relicario que llevaba consigo y guardándolo concierto desprecio en su bolsillo, él chico ya había avanzado unos cuantos pasos, Seiya es su nombre suspiro-**Gracias le grito en ese momento, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una enorme sonrisa-gracias...**

aquella bella sonrisa le removió algo en su interior, era tarde pero de alguna manera no quería dejar de verla y a pesar de no conocerle le preocupaba demasiado-**Espero volver a verte**-hizo una pausa para pensar, puesto que no sabia su nombre-tienes una hermosa sonrisa, deberías de sonreír mas seguido...hasta la vista-**no sabia ni el por que lo había dicho, solo estaba seguro de algo...aquella chica era especial**

**sk**

ya han pasado dos horas y Serena no se digna a llegar, ella es impuntual, sin embargo, Darien...bueno es que después de todo el empeño que puso en organizarle esta fiesta sorpresa no puedo comprender**...¿como puede retrasarse de esa manera?,aun que es mas que evidente después de seis meses sin verse es obvio que han querido tiempo a solas, par de tortolito**s-sonríe, mientras acomoda las mesas del jardín, ve su reloj constantemente dando vueltas de un lado a otro...

veo que aun no han llegado, no deberías estar solo aquí, de nada servirá que esperes afuera eso no hará que las cosas se aceleren, por que no entras con los demás, después de todo es posible que ambos se hallan marchado por ahí, dejándonos aquí plantados-aquella chica sonríe ampliamente, el vestido azul celeste que lleva hace resaltar sus hermosos ojos color violeta...-anda Andreuw...las cosas no van a cambiar si continuas aquí,

la silueta...de Serena llamo su atención-es ella...pero,¿por que ha regresado sola?-al ver el rostro de la chica un presentimiento invade su ser, se acerca a ella presuroso, llevándose consigo algunas mesas y adornos que súbitamente caen al piso-**Serena pequeña,¿que fue lo que te pasó, le ocurrió algo malo a Darien?**.-le decía mientras la tomaba en sus brazos, ella solamente sollozaba desconsolada...

Será mejor que me encargue de los invitados ahora regreso-dándose la vuelta entro en la casa, apenas y noto que su querida vecina Setsuna se había marchado, la verdad se había propuesto no llorar más, pero ¿como podría explicarle a todos que DARIEN?...seco sus lagrimas, mientras su amigo le acercaba una silla, suspiró...mientras buscaba las palabras para poder explicar lo que le había sucedido-**si le ocurrió algo malo a Darien**-dijo mientras contenía sus lagrimas y el le hacia una seña para que continuara, tomo aire y prosiguió mas tranquila-**lo que le paso...fui yo...no debí ir a recibirlo como me lo pidió...el no deseaba verme**

a que te refieres explícate, no lo comprendo-la veía un poco consternado, ella solo se encogió de hombros-¿que quieres que te diga, que tenias razón?, que tu y Setsuna me lo advirtieron y yo no lo quise ver, que Darien...-rompió en llanto, había estado gritando pero en ese momento su voz termino por quebrase-**que Darien conoció a otra, que yo siempre fui...una niña tonta a su lado...**

Serena...-la veía conmovido, él y setsuna habían sido muy duros con ella en el momento en que conocieron a ese sujeto, simplemente aprovechaban cada situación para hacerle ver que el no llegaría a tomarle enserio, mas en el momento en que él se fue, y sus llamadas dejaron de ser tan constantes, no dejaban de recalcarle que las cosas saldrían mal, pero serena tan dulce como siempre se negaba a ver la realidad, **y ahora ella yacía ante él, vencida...pues en cierto modo siempre tuvieron la razón**

**ahora no vas a decirlo, hazlo dilo...dime telo dije recálcame en la cara...que tenían la razón y que yo...fui una estúpida por creer solo en e**l-sollozo, había perdido la calma, temblaba todo su ser, temblaba de dolor, de ira, ahora no estaba segura ni siquiera de lo que sentía, cubrió su rostro...las lagrimas se desbordaban de sus mejillas

no Serena, te equivocas, no es eso lo que queríamos...**en verdad lamento tanto lo que estas pasando y quisiera poder ayudarte pero no se como**-ella se refugio en sus brazos, el solamente acaricio sus cabellos mirándola con ternura-lo lamento, yo es solo que me siento tan mal, perdóname, no debí reaccionar de esta manera...

-**lo se...**

**sk**

entro en la amplia sala, había dos chicas sumamente impacientes que daban vueltas de un lado a otro y una pequeña niña que jugueteaba con una chica de cabellos rizados y rojizos, sé sentía un poco de tensión en el lugar, y al verla se hizo un gran silencio-Bueno, creó que Darien no vendrá, no estoy segura de lo que esta ocurriendo, pero...será mejor posponer todo esto...¿no lo creen?

Haruka, volteo completamente consternada-¿darien no vendrá?...y ¿SERENA?...acaso discutieron?-la chica que se encontraba al lado de ella trato de tranquilizarle, Haruka había salido rápidamente de la habitación, se quedo congelada al ver la conmovedora escena, yacía en los brazos de Andreuw, llorando desconsolada, sintió una repentina culpa, bajo la cabeza...avergonzada

todas, se marcharon, en silencio...setsuna no quiso interrumpir...pero salio molesta y presurosa abordo su auto, **con solo una idea en mente...encarar a Darien chiba...**

**sk**

entro en su departamento un tanto cansado-ha sido un día largo, no esperaba la reacción de Serena, **en realidad no quisiera pensar por lo que esta pasando**-sobre su buró yace aun una fotografía de ambos-es una chica adorable, pero realmente no es lo que busco...-suspira mientras se deja caer sobre la cama-serena quizás esto es lo mejor, después de todo eres joven y muy bella estoy seguro que encontraras a alguien mas...

el timbre suena insistentemente, lo que lo obliga a levantarse, un tanto molesto abre la puerta-**setsuna,¿por que no me sorprende que estés aquí?-**dice un tanto fastidiado, pero una bofetada le hace volver la cara-**ah ya veo...supongo que ya Serena te ha contado lo que sucedió, escucha tu mejor que nadie sabias muy bien que lo nuestro no funcionaria**, además deberías estar brincando de alegría,¿acaso eso no era lo que querían tu y el entrometido de Andreuw

**-¿como pudiste?,te esperaba ansiosa, organizó una fiesta para recibirte, solamente vivía para este día...para reencontrarse contigo, ella te entrego su corazón y tú**-su mirada era fulminante-solamente te limitaste a hacerla llorar de esa manera,¿que fue lo que le hiciste?

aun no lo sabes, conocí a alguien en mi viaje ella es una hermosa chica, inteligente audaz...atrevida, simplemente no pude evitar enamorarme de ella y-**nuevamente una bofetada le hizo callar**-eres un cínico infeliz, no mereces el cariño de Serena y te aseguro que te vas arrepentir...-se alejo furiosa echando pestes de el aquel sujeto le resultaba sumamente despreciable

aun le ardía aquella bofetada, estaba molesto, pero muy seguro de si mismo, azotó la puerta furioso, mientras tomaba todo aquello que le hiciera recordar a aquella chiquilla, arrojándolo furioso...por la ventana, en cierto modo no solo le ardía aquella bofetada, sino que ella tenia razón, serena no había hecho mas que entregarle su corazón, y el le había pagado de la peor manera...

**sk**

miraba las estrellas sumergiéndose en aquel bello panorama que daba la vista de la terraza de aquel maravilloso y elegante hotel, él viaje había sido largo...y por alguna razón la imagen de aquella chica, no se borraba de su mente-**me pregunto...¿que pudo haberle ocurrido?,bueno como sea dudo mucho volver a encontrarme con ella**

habían hecho un largo viaje, y estaba ansioso por conocer a su misterioso benefactor, desdé pequeños habían quedado huérfanos, mas nunca carecieron de nada, pues de la nada aprecio un misterioso tutor, quien se encargo de ellos, no le conocían pero aun así sentían un gran aprecio por ese misterioso personaje, y ahora les había mandado traer...le intrigaba tanto misterio, pero también se encontraba ansioso por conocerle...

aquella voz, ronca le hizo volver de sus pensamientos-**es momento joven seiya todos le están esperando**...-se trataba de el mayordomo un hombre ya entrado en años, de un carácter sumamente fuerte, comenzó a caminar al interior de la estancia, por fin había llegado el momento ansiado...

ante ellos apareció...una bella chica...aquel bello rostro esbozaba una gran sonrisa, sus largos y rojizos cabellos se extendían por su cintura, vestía un bello vestido negro que tenia algunos bordes en color rojo quemado, lo que resaltaba sus bellos y profundos ojos, aquélla chica yacía un tanto ruborizaba lo que resaltaba mas sus blancas mejillas, se acerco a ellos extendiéndoles la mano en señal de saludo...

Taiki...es ese tu nombre no es así?,mi abuelo me ha hablado mucho de ti,eres el mas inteligente y dedicado de los tres, y es verdad...aunque no esperaba que fueses tan alto-**el se ruborizo completamente apenado, besó el dorso de su mano en señal de saludo**-a decir verdad no esperábamos la recepción de tan bella dama...

**es decir, bueno por las cartas que hemos recibido esperábamos a una persona un tanto mas...-**no supo como terminar la frase, se culpaba a si mismo por aquella indiscreción no era forma de recibir a quien tanto les había apoyado...bajo la mirada un tanto avergonzado...ella se acerco a el sonriendo calidamente...

Seiya Kou...sin duda alguna, eres el mas extrovertido,sociable y encantador...a decir verdad ignoraba que tuvieses...esos ojos hermosos que se figuran a un bello par de celestes, también me da gusto conocerte-**dirigió su mirada al rezagado Yaten quien yacía observándoles a distancia...**

y se puede saber...¿quien eres tu?, me queda claro que sabes quienes somos, pero a decir verdad no creo que seas la persona que hemos venido a buscar-seiya y taiki trataron de disculparse por el, pero ella hizo caso omiso, sé acerco a el sin que la bella sonrisa se borrase de su rostro...

a mi también me da gusto conocerte Yaten...el mas reservado y huraño de todos, ah decir verdad te cuesta traba demostrar tus sentimientos...es verdad- se volvió ante ellos, tomando una copa que se encontraba en una bella mesa de centro...dando un pequeño sorbo...y tras aclarar su garganta continuo-**creo que no nos han presentado,mi nombre es Kayuu, soy la nieta de su gran benefactor...el señor Karapan...creo que han escuchado de el...por algún motivo el no pudo estar presente en su recepción...es por ello que me ha enviado a recibirles**

el señor Karapan...-murmuro mientras se llevaba la mano a la barbilla-por supuesto que he escuchado de tan reconocido caballero,a decir verdad es quien se encarga de las industrias fantasma cristal plateado, la cual administra también la señora Neherenia y que estuvo a cargo de la reconocida...Beryl...

así es, veo que estas al tanto, bueno el motivo por el que mi abuelo les mando traer es por que las industrias se encuentran en una grave crisis, la señora Beryl falleció hace poco mas de un mes, **heredando todas sus acciones a su primogénito Kenji Tsukino...mi abuelo desea que se muden con el a una pequeña zona rural conocida con la villa de la luna...**

curioso nombre para un poblado-sonrió Taiki mientras le invitaba a continuar-a decir verdad las personas de ese poblado sienten un profundo amor por este astro, dicen que de ahí han salido varios poetas...reconocidos puesto que el lugar es un paradisíaco mundo de inspiración...

el rostro de Yaten mostraba un gran fastidio, por lo que Kayuu se limito a terminar su relato-mi abuelo solo desea que estén cerca de el, puesto que se dice que la mujer neherenia es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de dominar las industrias por completo**...el teme por sus vidas y por la de todos los que le rodean**

no entiendo..¿que tenemos que ver en esto?...-es simple la señora Beryl fue mi abuela, por lo que las industrias, se dividen en 50 y 50, la vida del abuelo esta en peligro al igual que la de el señor Kenji Tsukino...puesto que neherenia siempre ha anhelado tener el poder total, con la muerte de la señora Beryl solo dos cosas se interponen

el abuelo, y kenji...y a decir verdad estoy segura que investigara todo acerca del abuelo, ella esta al tanto de su existencia...es por lo que también sus vidas corren peligros...puesto que en caso de que el abuelo y el señor Kenji fallecieran...la empresa pasaría al manejo de ustedes...como sucesores del abuelo...ya que el así lo ha estipulado confía en que ustedes en especial taiki podrán sacar adelante a la empresa...como verán es muy importante que permanezcan aquí...por su seguridad...y claro la mía

no puedo creer que exista una mujer tan cruel como la que mencionas, aún así será un honor permanecer aquí, y dentro lo que cabe haremos lo posible por protegerte...-sonrieron...mientras que Yaten se levanto silenciosamente saliendo de la habitación...-tendrás que disculparlo...Yaten no acostumbra convivir mucho con las personas, desde que...bueno...-**kayuu asintió silenciosamente-lo comprendo...debió ser difícil para el...presenciar la muerte de sus padres...-sus ojos se cristalizaron...**

**sk**

en aquella noche le cuesta trabajo conciliar el sueño, aquel frió le recorre todo su ser...aquella desolación le invade y por mas que se ha propuesto no llorar mas, lágrimas resbalan de sus mejillas, **aquel dolor en su pecho le hace levantarse y abrir de para en par la enorme ventana de su habitación es tarde y su padre aun no ha llegado**, cosa que la tiene un tanto preocupada, solo tenia que ir a la lectura del testamento de su abuela Beryl...pero ya casi era media noche y no había noticias de el...aquel dolor que sentía comenzó a transformarse en angustia...su padre no acostumbraba llegar tarde a casa...

comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación, aquel presentimiento comenzó a rondarle por su mente...no estaba segura pero en ese momento sintió que le faltaba la respiración, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse cada vez más, **entonces sus ojos se abrieron por completo, distinguió aquellas luces y aquel automóvil...que se acercaba a la casa...respiro aliviada...y presurosa bajo las escaleras...**

ahí estaba su padre, con la cara completamente desfigurada, y su frente perlada de sudor...el sudor frió que le recorría al verle se le helo la sangre-**Serena hija...entra inmediatamente a la casa**-su voz revelaba el temor que le invadía volteaba constantemente hacia atrás, entonces fijo la mirada en aquel auto...al parecer le habían seguido hasta ahí, se acerco a ella tomándola fuertemente entre sus brazos...

estaba completamente desconcertada, había planeado salir a regañarle por su tardanza mientras sonreía para sorprenderle, pero al ver la expresión en su rostro, aquél presentimiento se hizo presente nuevamente, las ventanas de la recamara principal...yacían abiertas de par en par...Ikuku había escuchado el automóvil estacionarse y al ver que Kenji no entraba en la casa decidió asomarse...

**escúchame no hay tiempo, almenos el mió se me ha terminado, dile a tu madre que deben irse cuanto antes a villa luna, ella ya sabe que hacer**-dijo esto mientras la empujaba haciéndole caer...dirigió una ultima mirada hacia ella sonriendo se despidió de ella-**Serena no olvides que te amo...hija siempre estaré orgulloso de ti...dile a tu madre que ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida**

apenas lo entendía, la imagen de su padre se perdió al cruzar la calle deteniéndose delante de aquel automóvil, ella sentía que el corazón le estaba por saltar del pecho, el aire comenzó a faltarle, y entonces le vio aquella mancha de sangre en su saco azul, era casi imperceptible en la noche...mas aquella herida no era mortal, la sangre ala luz de la luna había tomado un tono violeta o quizás ese efecto se debía a que sin quererlo había comenzado a llorar, serena estaba tan asustada...

saco entonces una pistola de su saco dirigiéndola hacia el auto que le había perseguido...sonrió al ver la cara de sus tripulantes completamente estupefactos, aquéllos disparos sonaron...como feroces rugidos...**cerro los ojos mientras un calor recorría su cuerpo, aquél auto inicio la marcha...mas no llego muy lejos una bala había golpeado justo al tanque de gasolina...**

lanzo un grito el cual se perdió con el ruido del auto al hacer explosión, un hombre escapo del auto yacía en el suelo, revolcándose para apagar las llamas que consumían su traje...**aquellos ojos se concentraron en el rostro desfigurado de serena la cual apenas daba crédito alo que estaba ocurriéndole...**

Mas no pudo evitar ver sus rasgos afilados y aquella tosca nariz, aquél rostro yacía con una quemadura en la mejilla izquierda, serena nunca olvidaría aquel rostro, ese hombre echo a correr entre la oscuridad de las calles mientras varios vecinos salían de sus casas, para contemplar aquella trágica escena, ikuku yacía petrificada ante la puerta de la casa, había salido apenas escucho los disparos

serena corrió la calle contemplando aquel auto que aun se encontraba en llamas a mitad de la calle el cuerpo de su padre yacía completamente bañado en sangre, **sus ojos veían hacia las estrellas, lanzó un grito desconsolada , levanto su mirada al cielo, una cosa era segura...ahora ni la luna podría consolarle**, tomó entre sus brazos a aquel...ser

su padre,las lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos, **más ahora se le hizo una estupidez haberlas derramado por ese que no valía la pena, **ahora estaba sufriendo la perdida mas grande de su vida y aquel dolor era aun mas insoportable, se aferro a el...lloraba impotente mientras a lo lejos se escuchaban las sirenas de las ambulancias setsuna yacía ya abrazando a ikuku incapaz de decir algo, habia escuchado todo y había llamado a las patrullas...mas como siempre ya era demasiado tarde

**Las sirenas sonaban cada vez mas cerca, no supo en que momento llego ante ella...mas no quería levantarse no quería dejarle, su cuerpo estaba tan helado y frió, ella lo acariciaba mientras le sonreía-Padre todo estará bien, ya vienen**

Todo estará bien-repetía para si misma, mientras aquella imagen era borrosa para si, las lagrimas le nublaban la vista, sintió aquel brazo aquellas tenazas sostenerle por la fuerza-**señorita por favor, tiene que levantarse debemos analizar la escena del crimen-**mas esa voz era ajena para ella solo sabia de su intenso dolor solo sabia que ese hombre de cara afilada...le había arrebatado la felicidad...

Aquellas manos le hicieron levantarse a no ser por su madre y setsuna que habían llegado ante ella quizás se hubiese derrumbado, **aquéllos celestes se encontraron ambas mujeres compartían aquel intenso dolor...se abrazaron mutuamente, sintiendo que la vida se les escapaba en ese momento….**

**Nota:**

Pues este es el primer capitulo…es un poco trágico…pero bueno

Espero sea de su agrado muchas gracias por su atención espero que me comenten lo que no les halla gustado

Es una historia medio loca que aun esta en proceso bueno ojala les guste…solo puedo decir gracias por su atención…y espero verles en el próximo capitulo….

Con amor **RAQUI KOU**


	2. buscando en el pasado

**Capitulo 2"buscando en el pasado"**

Era una noche fría, mas fría de lo común, el resplandor de la luna se nublaba tras la gruesa cortina de nubes que ensombrecía aquel momento, las voces de las personas ir y venir llegaban hasta ella, en cuestión de minutos…el sitio yacía invadido , que rodeaban la escena… el viento golpea sus mejillas húmedas y sus cansados brazos se aferraban con desesperación a aquel cuerpo calido que le sostenía, ambas lloraban desconsoladamente mientras que las sirenas se escuchaban cada vez mas fuerte…las personas salían de sus casas movidas por la curiosidad de los sonidos escuchados previamente…

Serena continuaba sumergida entre los amplios brazos de su madre la cual sollozaba en silencio mientras le acariciaba sus dorados cabellos, aquella desgarradora escena era contemplada por Setsuna la cual había escuchado los disparos y había llamado angustiada a la policía, ahora estos invadían la propiedad cercando todo a su paso y tratando de mantener a distancia a los curiosos que ya rodeaban el lugar…

Parecen buitres…-suspiro molesta, varios reporteros habían comenzado a llegar fotografiando y preguntando a gritos detrás de las cintas de seguridad-_señorita… ¿Cómo se siente usted después de todo esto?... ¿logro usted ver el rostro de los atacantes?... ¿como se siente usted?...-_aquellas voces comenzaban a irritarle, veía a ambas mujeres destrozadas por el dolor, veía a los policías andar de un lado tras otro tratando de poner orden en aquel lugar…

Será mejor que entremos a la casa-les comento mientras las tomaba a ambas por los brazos, hasta que aquel chico apareció ante ellas-_disculpe señorita se que es muy grave lo que esta usted pasando pero necesitamos que usted rinda una declaración…¿cree poder hacerlo ahora o quizá?-_la respuesta de Serena era eminente, aquellos celestes enrojecidos le traspasaban la piel, el chico agacho la mirada mientras se daba vuelta-_cuando se encuentre mejor_….-suspiro mientras que Serena se abrazaba a Setsuna la cual miraba con disgusto a las personas que ya comenzaban a rodear las, ahora yacían por todas partes curiosos que fotografiaban la escena mientras los paramédicos y algunos oficiales hacían lo posible por cercar la escena y mantenerles apartados…

_Señorita que es lo que vio…cuéntenos…puede identificar al asesino…eran varios…como fue que_-aquellas voces llegaban por todas partes, varios empujaban para alcanzar a Serena la cual hundía su rostro en el regazo de su madre, ambas entraron ala casa abriéndose paso torpemente, mientras que Setsuna completamente molesta les cerraba la puerta en las narices-_**largo de aquí….¿es que no pueden entender el dolor ajeno?**_-aquel joven trato de escurrirse dentro de la casa pero la bella setsuna le detuvo fríamente con la mirada-_se muy bien por lo que esta pasando pero es preciso que rinda su declaración es elemental para nuestra investigación-_

El joven policía se detuvo delante de la puerta, Serena volvió el rostro lentamente alzo su mirada llena de dolor, aquel silencio fue suficiente respuesta para el joven -_si usted lo desea podemos esperar…-_

El joven policía de cabellos rubios y ojos azules…suspiro dándose la vuelta con un aire de derrota mientras oprimía fuertemente los papeles contra si, la voz de Setsuna le hizo volverse,-_**Tendrá que esperar ella no se encuentra bien**_-respondió, mientras Serena solo dejo escapar-_no puede ser cierto, hace unos momentos...debe ser una pesadilla una espantosa pesadilla-_Ikuku le abrazo mientras le llevaba dentro de la casa…

_Lo entiendo pero es preciso…que ella rinda su declaración aquí tiene mi tarjeta dígale que en cuanto este lista me llame-_ setsuna se alejo de el, mientras que cerraba la puerta entro a la casa mientras que Ikuku se cubría el rostro con amargura…y Serena contemplaba fijamente las ventanas…

Son peor que animales rastreros llenos de ese morbo…-dejo escapar molesta, y se sentó entre ambas-_hace unos momentos estaba tan feliz…de verle, tenia pensado esperar tras la puerta y darle un buen susto a papa…se lo merecía por llegar tan tarde…y ahora…no puedo aceptar que ya no esta mas_…-dejo escapar en medio del llanto, mientras se aferraba a los brazos de su amiga, Ikuku se esforzaba por conservar la calma mientras que su cuerpo se estremecía de dolor…

Entonces unos pasos ligeros se escucharon en aquel silencioso lugar, bajaba las escaleras adormilada, llevándose las manos a la boca bostezando ampliamente mientras se tallaba los ojos, aquella pequeña niña pelirroja de apenas tres años de edad yacía delante de ellas, serena sintió un leve jalon en sus cabellos, abrió los ojos sorprendida, aquellos celestes le miraban_**-¿serena…en donde esta papa?...el prometió que terminaría de leerme…la historia déla princesa de la luna hoy?**_-serena sintió que se le desgarraba el corazón, con todo ello séle había olvidado su pequeña hermana

Aquella tierna y delicada niña se quedo unos minutos mirándolas, hasta que logro distinguir las lagrimas que resbalaban por el rostro de ikuku, entonces se lanzo a sus brazos mientras que preguntaba atemorizada-¿_Qué es lo que te pasa mamita…estas llorando por que no he querido comerme los vegetales esta mañana?...mamita…no llores_…-su voz se quebró entonces en su rostro se formaron pucheros mientras lagrimas resbalaban de sus blancas mejillas-_**no llores…**_-sollozaba la pequeña mientras que la peliazul le abrazaba con fuerza y trataba de ahogar su llanto

_No…mi pequeña chibi, chibi…no es nada de eso, sucede que mama y yo_-decía serena mientras se ponía en pie para tomarla entre sus brazos-_mama y yo hablábamos de cosas muy tristes…pero eso no importa ya_…-chibi, chibi se abrazo de ella mientras volvía su mirada curiosa a su madre quien solo cubría su rostro_-¿mamita estas bien?... ¿es eso cierto?-_ikuku solo asintió con la cabeza mientras que Setsuna trataba de tranquilizarle

Serena levanto a la pequeña llevándola consigo-_descuida mama la llevare a la cama_-subió aquellas escaleras las cuales séle hicieron eternas mientras que trataba de armarse de valor para no dejarse caer en llanto, no delante de aquella pequeña, la cual jugueteaba con su pijama y le aventaba almohadas al rostro- anda chibi…chibi es hora de dormir

_¿papa no vendrá?-_serena se había sentado al costado de su cama con el libro abierto dispuesta contarle la historia…al ver aquellos ojitos somnolientos sintió como si le incrustaran cientos de pequeñas agujas en su interior-_escucha papa ha tenido..Que_-suspiro para tomar valor, mientras miraba las imágenes del libro que sostenía, el libro que papa solía leerme, susurró mientras una lagrima cayo hasta este, fue hasta que sintió la calida mano de la pequeña sobre ella que se digno a alzar la mirada_-¿he dicho algo malo?-_Serena suspiro profundamente…levantándose y dirigiéndose a la ventana para cerrar las cortinas

_Afuera hay mucha gente…he oído cohetes…¿es que hay una fiesta ?-_Serena rompió en llanto ene se momento, mientras se lanzaba a la cama cogiendo a la pequeña entre sus brazos-_no es Ninguna fiesta...es solo que_-la pequeña frunció el ceño –_me estas asustando ¿por que están llorando?, ¿por que papa no ha llegado?…¡quiero verlo¡…¡quiero que me lea un cuento¡ y me lleve a la cama_-serena seco sus lagrimas esforzándose por sonreír-_mira ya te leeré ¿te parece eso bien?_

_No quiero, que mi papa_…-Serena llevo sus manos a sus mejillas mientras le decía dulcemente- _**escucha papa ha tenido que irse…-**_la pequeñita abrió los ojos asustada_-¿es que ya no quiere estar conmigo?-_pregunto con su voz quebrada por el llanto-_**no, te equivocas papa te adora, nos adora—**_

Entonces sollozo, mientras que abrazaba su oso de peluche-_**el ha tenido que hacer un viaje…uno muy largo**_-suspiro serena mientras que le arropaba_-¿volverá pronto_?-serena se esforzó en sonreír-_es posible…ahora debes dormirte…no son horas para que una pequeña este despierta-_aquella niña se envolvió entre las cobijas…mientras cerraba los ojos-¿_te quedaras conmigo hasta que me duerma?-te lo prometo-_ sonrió Serena…

**Sk**

Lleva ya rato en silencio, así que al verle el rostro de preocupación aquella bella chica se acerca a el juguetonamente**-¿sucede algo malo Darien?, desde esta tarde en el aeropuerto has estado muy extraño conmigo…¿tiene que ver con esa chica?-**le decía mientras acariciaba sus cabellos y recorría con sus manos su pecho, desabotonando su camisa, mirándole seductoramente

Darien solamente se limito a tomar el control remoto del televisor mientras que se separaba de ella-_simplemente no estoy de humor hoy Rei, hicimos un largo viaje y lo único que quiero es descansar_-esta frunció el ceño molesta mientras se levantaba - **no te entiendo, apenas hace unas horas…pareciera que esa chica te ha trastornado, ¿hay algo que ignoro no es así?, ella fue algo tuyo….**

Darien esquivo su mirada haciendo caso omiso a los reproches de la chica, mientras el televisor comenzaba a sonar cada vez mas fuerte-_**si vas a estar así entonces talvez deba irme**_…-_el se levanto con un poco de fastidio mientras le tomaba por la cintura- escucha ya te lo he dicho ha sido un largo viaje, aquella chica es solo una amiga…no es importante_-la morena solamente sonrió- **¿de verdad**?- darien le beso apasionadamente cerrando los ojos tratando de alejar de su mente las palabras de Setsuna, los recuerdos de Serena que yacían por todo el apartamento…

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a acariciarle suavemente. Recorriendo su cuerpo con ansiedad mientras le oprimía contra su pecho para sentir la calidez de aquella joven, acario sus cabellos con pasión mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda, aquel pensamiento le atravesó en ese momento- serena…serena, te desee tanto, siempre he anhelado este momento…serena…-abrió los ojos separándose de ella avergonzado…-_discúlpame Rei_

Ella solo le miro intrigada-¿Qué sucede?-el se sentó en la cama llevándose las manos al rostro-_**Rei…es verdad estoy con Rei ahora**_-suspiro mientras que del televisor se escuchaba aquella débil voz-"_**boletín de ultimo momento, nos encontramos afuera de la casa del gran empresario el señor Kenji Tsukino en donde hace unos momentos"-**_su rostro palideció en ese momento, mientras que se acercaba al televisor tratando de comprender lo que sucedía

**Darien…ahora vas a ignorarme- **le decía insistentemente aquella pelinegra que yacía hablándole al oído, mientras desabotonaba su camisa y le recorría lentamente el cuerpo con sus delgadas y finas manos-_**darien…OH vamos apaga eso… ¿es que vas a dejarme así**_?-el simplemente se abotono la camisa mientras retiraba sus manos bruscamente- ahora no ¿quieres?...

En el televisor aparecían las imágenes de las personas que yacían afuera de la casa…de aquella casa tan bien conocida por el…en la acera la imagen de un hombre cubierto con una sabana blanca mientras que se escuchaba al reportero continuar con su informe-_**el hombre fue vilmente acribillado delante de la mirada impotente de su joven hija…la señorita Serena Tsukino…la cual hasta ahora no ha querido rendir…-**_serena tsukino…aquel nombre resonó en su interior-quisiera estar a tu lado en este momento…Serena…

Rei miraba el televisor atónita mientras aparecía en el la imagen de Serena Tsukino, aquella joven chica de cabellos dorados, con el rostro completamente deformado por el dolor, y aquella pálida mujer peliazul que le acompañaba con la mirada perdida, la cámara se centro en aquellos profundos celestes completamente irritados, que de cierta manera transmitían una intensa sensación de vació, llevo sus manos al rostro mientras que se levantaba presurosa-_OH por Dios…no puedo creerlo, es la chica del aeropuerto…OH por Dios pobre chica que cosa mas cruel…debes hacer algo ella es tu amiga…debes…_

Repetía constantemente mientras que Darien permanecía hundido en sus pensamientos-_**debo…no, no debemos hacer nada…mi presencia no le ayudaría…no después de lo que le he hecho soy un miserable…OH Serena ¿Cómo fui capaz?**_

_Que no debemos, ¿has perdido la razón?…esa pobre chica…-_Darien apago el televisor mientras dirigía una mirada fría hacia aquella morena que se movía de un lado a otro impaciente-_no puedo creerlo, pobre chica...no-_se acerco a ella-**no haremos nada… ¿entiendes?, ella no desea vernos…estará bien…Serena Tsukino estará bien es una chica fuerte**-aquellas palabras las decía mas bien para si mismo, se alejo de ella concentrando su mirada hacia la ventana…

¿Pero que estoy diciendo?, Serena es la clase de chica que llora hasta por que se le ha derramado su helado, no estará bien…no ella es tan frágil, tan dulce tan delicada…ella me necesita…soy un estupido… ¿Qué estaba pensando?...-suspiro mientras se daba vuelta para encontrarse con los profundos ojos negros de la morena la cual le miraba confundida

Es evidente que esto realmente te ha afectado, creo que por esta noche será mejor…que me marche-Darien permaneció en silencio…no sintió el momento en que ella cerro la puerta, no sintió el transcurrir del tiempo, permaneció así toda la noche hasta que la luz del amanecer se reflejaba por su ventana…

Aquellos calidos rayos del sol, se fijaban en su rostro…entonces supo que aun le amaba de alguna manera…sintió la gran necesidad de salir corriendo a buscarla, sujetarla entre sus brazos…y desaparecer toda esa pesadilla…

**Sk**

Los rayos del sol penetran por aquella ventana, lo que le obliga a levantarse con cierta pesadez, se dirige a la ventana, hasta encontrarse con la figura de aquel peliplateado que yace sobre la cama pensativo-_El señor Karapan es todo un misterio...¿realmente será enserio todo eso de lo que nos ha hablado esa chica?..._

Seiya sonríe mientras recorre las cortinas de aquella amplia habitación-_ debe serlo...aun así, no seria una mala idea visitar aquel lugar_...-en ese momento aquel castaño de semblante pálido ingresa en la habitación-valla ya era hora de que despertaran-arrojo el periódico al rostro de Seiya quien le miraba atónito-¿que ocurre contigo?

Taiki se sentó a su costado, mientras que Yaten se ponía en pie para acercarse a ambos, el castaño señalo simplemente al encabezado del periódico. Los zafiros de Seiya se incrustaron en el titulo de este

**Kenji Tsukino. Muere acribillado ante los atónitos ojos...-**ambos alzaron la mirada intrigados, mientras que Taiki se ponía en pie dando vueltas pensativo-lo que se temía la Señorita Kayuu ha ocurrido ya, es posible que el mismo destino le espere al señor Karapan, e incluso a ella, estamos en verdadero peligro...

_Es imposible_-suspiro mientras concentraba su mirada en la imagen de aquella mujer peliazul con el semblante destrozado- _aquí dice que fue asesinado justo en la puerta de su casa y ante los ojos de...-_Yaten se había levantado-**ante los ojos de su hija mayor, termina la frase Seiya, no te preocupes por mi...hace tiempo que no me incomoda hablar de ello**

Supongo que esta noticia te afecta mas que a nosotros-suspiro Taiki-será mejor comenzar a empacar, nos iremos ahora mismo-Seiya tomo aquel periódico entre sus manos mientras lo enrollaba-_pobre chica_...-suspiro

_Iremos al funeral-_soltó bruscamente Yaten quien yacía delante de un cajón- _debemos ubicarla, puesto que ella comparte el mismo destino que nosotros, es posible que quienes asesinaron a su padre le busquen ella esta en peligro..._

_Es cierto...Serena Tsukino esta en peligro, pero nada podemos hacer-_la voz de aquella chica les hizo volver el rostro, a su lado se encontraba un hombre ya entrado en años, su pelo canoso y sus enormes ojos cafés, penetrantes llamaron la atención de los chicos aquel anciano tenia algo familiar para ellos...

_Es posible_-sonrió Yaten el cual se abalanzo rápidamente hasta el para saludarlo-pero si es...-el anciano sonrió ampliamente dejando relucir su blanca y perfecta dentadura mientras que le daba una palmada en la espalda a Taiki-_veo que no logran recordarme..._

Seiya le miraba confundido-_**se que le he visto antes mas, no puedo recordar... ¿como?, mas bien ¿donde?-**_aquel hombre se dejo caer sobre la cama destendida a un costado de Seiya mientras que Kayuu tomaba asiento en la cama de Yaten el cual continuaba sonriendo ampliamente, Taiki yacía aun de pie...sin poder comprender por que se sentía tan feliz de ver a aquel hombre a quien no lograba recordar...

_**Soy el Señor Karapan**_-suspiro- pero también soy su amigo, nos conocemos...por supuesto que si...-Yaten fue quien termino la frase_-nos conocimos en invierno, hace aproximadamente 20 años...por supuesto que si, lo recuerdo muy bien usted es quien nos ha llevado a ese albergue...en donde hemos crecido, el cual ha sido nuestro hogar..._

Seiya le miraba detenidamente, aquellos enormes y calidos ojos cafés le traían recuerdos, recueros lejanos y distantes...pero ahí estaban ya...aquellas luces en la carretera aquella neblina y aquel gran temor...

Taiki podía escuchar aquellas voces alo lejos, aquellos gritos volvían a su mente, mientras que podía distinguir la imagen de aquel hombre que sostenía de la mano a su hermano...

_A nuestros 5 años de edad, cualquiera diría que lo he olvidado, pero no...No es así, nunca lo será aquel día marco mi vida, aquel día me prometí no olvidar nunca ese rostro...no olvidar el minino detalle de lo sucedido...ha sido usted quien nos encontró en medio de la carreter_a-suspiro Yaten, el cual yacía con los ojos enrojecidos aquellos recuerdos le habrían viejas heridas...

OH si- suspiro aquel hombre con gran tristeza-_aquel día también cambio mi vida, me sentía muy solo a decir verdad y ustedes han sido quienes me ayudaron en cierta manera, ustedes han sido quienes salvaron mi vida- _

**¿A que te refieres con ello abuelo?, ¿es que por fin vas a decirme como es que tu eres el benefactor de estos chicos**-el hombre solo soltó una enorme y sonora carcajada-OH mi pequeña todo a su tiempo...a decir verdad han sido estos jovencitos quienes salvaron mi vida...nuestras vidas pequeña...

¿_nosotros?, pero de que manera apenas y recuerdo...su rostro...solo somos unos huérfanos a quien usted decidió ayudar y a quien le debemos tanto-dejo _escapar Taiki-mientras que aquel hombre se llevaba las manos a la barba amplia y cerrada ye aclarándose la garganta dejo escapar...

_**Ya es momento de que conozcan su pasado...el mió y el por que de todo esto, he esperado el momento adecuado a que tuviesen la edad necesaria para asumir el control de las empresas cristal plateado...he seguido sus pasos su educación no podría esperar menos de los Kou...por supuesto que no...**_

Aquel briíllo en su mirada daba un aire de gran seguridad-he meditado demasiado mi actuar, pero creo que he hecho lo correcto-encendió en cigarrillo mientras hacia una larga pausa, Seiya se había acomodado y yacía atento a cada una de sus palabras mientras Taiki observaba como se consumía aquel cigarro...y Yaten había borrado de su rostro aquella sonrisa...

E_s verdad...les contare mi historia...la historia de como llegaron a mi vida...serán ustedes quienes decidan lo que sucederá a partir de este día...pues un viejo como yo nada puede hacer ante lo que se avecina, solo les suplicare que no desamparen a mis nietas adoradas...son lo único que aun me mantiene con vida...-_suspiro mientras aquel humo se elevaba en aquella habitación...y el aroma del cigarrillo se impregnaba en sus ropas...mientras aquella brillante luz roja parpadeaba y ellos sentían como sus corazones se aceleraban rápidamente...

_**Flash back**_

Era una tarde fría, pero es de esperarse en invierno, ese año la empresa cristal de plata pasaba por una fuerte crisis, y mi vida personal al mismo tiempo, me había metido en problemas muy serios con unos tipos a los cuales les debía una gran cantidad de dinero, mi vida pendía de un hilo, era imposible reunir la cantidad necesaria...

Hacia tiempo me había metido en negocios peligrosos lo cual había puesto en riesgo a la mitad de mis bienes mas ahora toda la empresa estaba en riesgo...había bebido mas de lo normal lo único que deseaba era morirme en ese preciso momento, entonces le vi. Aquel auto volcado en la mitad de la carretera...y aquel pequeño de cabellos plateados dando fuertes gritos de auxilio, frene como me fue posible...

Ahí estaba aquel pequeñín de ojos esmeralda, lloraba desconsolado, no supe como solo se que me dirigí a aquel auto, ahí había un hombre joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules intensos el cual sostenía en sus manos aquella bolsa, la mujer al costado suyo solamente suplicaba por sus hijos recuerdo que débilmente les llamaba-_**Yaten, Taiki, Seiya...mis pequeños**_

Trate de explicarle que solo veía a uno de ellos trate de abrir el auto de mover aquellos hierros , mas aquel hombre se aferro de mi brazo y con voz temblorosa coloco aquella bolsa en mis manos- _de prisa no hay tiempo, debe irse ahora mismo...por favor encárguese de proteger a mis pequeños se lo suplico_...-yo estaba completamente perplejo- _desee prisa o regresaran no hay tiempo que esperar...se lo suplico-_repetía mientras yo retrocedía confundido y aquella mujer dirigía hacia mi sus bellos ojos violetas me traspasaron el corazón me veía completamente destrozada por el dolor, por la impotencia de no poder estar al lado de sus hijos-por favor se lo ruego cuide de ellos...se lo suplico...

**Tranquilícese yo me encargare iré por ayuda se lo prometo**-fue lo ultimo que pude decir pues aquel hombre solo me miro con el rostro desfigurado por el temor-_**vallase cuanto antes su vida esta en peligro...vallase y no regrese...**_

Confundido tome aquella bolsa aferrandola contra mi, y tome entre mis brazos a aquel pequeño que me veía confundido- papa estará bien, ira por ayuda...y mis hermanos...

Solo asentí silenciosamente mientras tomaba las llaves de mi auto...entonces vi. aquellas luces a lo lejos un auto regresaba a toda velocidad, inicie la marcha y al dar la vuelta en la curva escuche el estruendo de un auto a estallar, el pequeño solo sollozaba mientras que trataba de seguir en el camino y de poder obtener información de el...

Estábamos haciendo las compras no quise quedarme en casa, un auto nos...-tartamudeaba el pequeño, entonces se escucho aquel estruendo espantoso...me dirigí a unos campos apague las luces del auto mientras buscaba el teléfono para marcar a emergencias, entonces aquel auto paso a nuestro costado a toda velocidad aquellos hombres reían...mientras el pequeño se cubría el rostro a aterrorizado...

Después de varias horas el pequeño me indico el camino a su casa, me sorprendió encontrar a los otros chicos solos en la casa, eran tres trillizos, encantadores, me rodeaban preguntando por sus padres entusiasmados, _**era víspera de navidad...no tenia cara para volver a casa y no podía dejar desamparados a aquellos niños...Esa navidad la pasamos juntos esa y varias mas...**_

_**Fin flash back**_

Yaten fue el mas afectado, comprendí que si continuaba viéndoles constantemente nunca superaría lo ocurrido, es por ello que decidí no verles mas, pero continué al tanto de ustedes, puesto que esa noche al llegar a su casa y tras varios días que investigue acerca de ustedes descubrí que sus padres eran extranjeros, su padre el señor, _Takashi era un importante detective del FBI_

Había viajado a Japón tras la pista de uno de los mas buscados asesinos de Francia, supongo que ese mismo quien se encargo de asesinarle, aquella misteriosa bolsa que su padre me entrego, era sin duda el dinero que había acudido a retirar del banco, _supongo que presentía que su muerte estaba próxima y en un intento por protegerlos retiro ese dinero, quizás su plan era entregárselo a alguien junto con ustedes..._

**¿Pero por que no lo transfirió por el banco?-**interrumpió Taiki-como pueden imaginárselo podrían rastrear ese dinero y dar con ustedes, supongo que los atacantes creyeron que viajaban juntos y los dieron por muertos...al explotar el vehiculo debieron suponer que el dinero se perdió al mismo tiempo...

No puede ser...ya lo recuerdo, usted era el tío benja...así le llamábamos en navidad...poco a poco desapareció de nuestras vidas hasta que creímos que fue solo una creación de nuestra imaginación...y es real siempre ha sido real-suspiro Taiki-aquel anciano sonrió mientras se dirigía a Seiya, el cual le miraba intrigado_**-¿y el dinero?...**_

Ese dinero...lo invertí en la empresa, saliendo de mis apuros económicos y de esa manera es como Fantasma Cristal plateado es ahora su patrimonio...ustedes son los dueños de la empresa...de todo lo que me pertenece...aunque a decir verdad la empresa solo les pertenece en un 50 el resto es de mis dos nietas, y ustedes son dueños de todas las tierras de villa luna...y la vieja casona en la que crecieron aislados de todo esto-suspiro aquel hombre.

_Ha sido usted quien se ha encargado de nosotros, ha sido usted quien sabe como murieron nuestros padres, pero no ha dicho todo... ¿quien era el hombre al que mi padre perseguía?-el _anciano se levanto lentamente mientras se dirigía a Yaten con la mirada cristalizada_**-¿insistes en recordarlo?, ¿no ha sido suficiente ya?...**_

**No lo ha sido...quiero saber quien fue...quiero vengarme-**aquel anciano sonrió mientras se dirigía a el-lo sabrás a su tiempo...

_Es increíble que todo esto este sucediendo...tu abuelo, ¿que mas ignoro_?-pregunto molesta aquella joven-podría contarte el por que tu y Serena no se conocen, podría incluso decirte el por que tu y estos jovencitos se conocieron hasta este día...mas mi pequeña todo se revelara a su tiempo...

Se que Serena es hija de Kenji...tu primogénito, que tu y la abuela se separaron puesto que- sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente ante la sorpresa- _**por que tenias otra familia...esa otra familia...eran...son ellos los hermanos Kou...pero y ¿yo?, si no has tenido otra mujer ¿yo?...**_

Mi pequeña Kayuu, tu has sido una bendición...no quiero decirte aun como has llegado a mi vida, así que no seguiremos con esto, ahora debo ver a mi amada Serena-aquella joven de piel blanca, yacía con la mirada perdida...tratando de asimilar lo que ocurría-** no soy tu nieta**...-palideció ante la idea

OH te equivocas Kayuu los cuatro son mis nietos...son quienes han salvado mi vida eso no lo olviden...ahora vamos es tarde y no puedo faltar al funeral de mi hijo Kenji-la joven se levanto con la mirada cabizbaja_**-permitiste que el se molestara contigo todos estos años, por que pensaba que tenias otra mujer, otra familia, renunciaste a la abuela Beryl aun cuando le amabas y llorabas por ella todas las noches...sufriste todos estos años...Kenji...y ella murieron molestos contigo...¿por que lo permitis**_te?-sollozo mientras que Yaten le abrazaba fraternalmente

Por ustedes...por protegerlos...por ocultar mi pasado...por que la cara se me caería de vergüenza de tener que revelarles como fue que la empresa se fue a la quiebra como fue que tu llegaste a mi vida...fue lo mejor para todos ahora basta de preguntas...

Salio de aquella habitación, sintiendo como aquella pesada carga se desvanecía poco a poco de sus hombros-aun no es tiempo aun no...-se repetía, mientras dentro de la habitación permanecían en silencio confundidos...

**Sk**

En aquella oficina con las cortinas cerradas apenas puede introducirse unos leves rayos del sol, aquella mujer lanza al suelo papeles y todo cuanto se atravesaba a su paso-_ Maldita seas Beryl... ¿como has osado dejarle todo a Kenji? he sido yo quien ha levantado el nombre de la empresa he sido yo quien debería quedarme con todo...yo lo entiendes..._

Ah maldita debí terminar contigo desde un principio...eso de envenenarte lentamente te dio tiempo de cambiar el maldito testamento...pero no te saldrás con la tuya-sonrió maliciosamente mientras que tomaba en sus manos una fotografía del escritorio y la oprimía con fuerza hasta que el cristal se quebró, abriéndole la piel aquella sensación de ardor le hizo volver el rostro a la foto la cual yacía ensangrentada, ella sonrió satisfecha-_ es una pena que Kenji halla muerto...madre..._

Se levanto entonces, mientras aquel cabello largo y negro le cubría el rostro_-¿como pudo haber pasado algo tan cruel?- _decía en un tono irónico mientras una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en su rostro, dirigió su mirada ala imagen que yacía en una pared de aquella amplia oficia-_**OH madre el ya esta a tu lado...pero no debes preocuparte...Karapan ira a hacerle compañía muy pronto y todos, todos los que osen interponerse en mi camino...¿lo entiendes las empresas Cristal plateado son mías...solo mías...jajaja **_

En ese momento el teléfono sonó con insistencia, descolgó la bocina, sabia quien le llamaba había estado esperando ansiosa aquella llamada-**Señora mía...como puede usted ver ya esta hecho lo que ha ordenado...espero su pago puntual, y sabe que si desea otro trabajo...jeje bueno aquí estaré para servirle**-aquella ronca voz, le brindaba seguridad

_¿Nadie te ha visto?-_después de una larga pausa aquel hombre misterioso añadió-**nadie, ha sido limpio mi señora no hay forma de que puedan encontrarme**-ella sonrió satisfecha-_muy bien tendrás lo prometido ahora piérdete, ya sabes que hacer te buscare si vuelvo a necesitar de tus servicios, ahora es momento de darle mi sentido pésame a mi desdichada cuñada_-colgó sonriente mientras contemplaba su pálida faz en aquel espejo...

_Hum veamos...debo sollozar destrozada, o conservar la calma con gran resignación, no, no daré entrevistas aun que seria una gran publicidad, si la empresa venderá una medalla conmemorativa por los años que Kenji dedico a su servicio un homenaje si...OH debo verme mal muy mal...sufrir si... ¿que semblante debo poner?...soy tan desdichada_-decía mientras aquella cínica sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y aquellos ojos azules brillaban en la oscuridad-_**todo será mió**_...

Aquellos débiles golpes le hicieron volver a la realidad-adelante­-la puerta se abrió lentamente y la imagen de aquel joven de 26 años de cabellos castaños y largos y de ojos azules se hizo presente-_**perdón mi Señora pero es preciso informarle acerca de lo sucedió anoche-**_suspiro con la mirada cabizbaja-_anoche mientras trabajaba en el papeleo de la Señora Beryl recibimos una llamada, su hermano ha sido..._

Neherenia que había estado practicando ante el espejo se dejo caer en la silla que yacía en aquel lugar llevando una mano a su frente mientras lagrimas resbalaban de sus intensos ojos azules-_**OH lo se es terrible, lo leí esta mañana en el periódico... ¿has estado ahí?, has visto a mi cuñada OH pobre Ikuku ¿ellas saben lo de el testamento?**_- decía mientras volvía su rostro a aquel castaño quien recorría aquel desastre con la mirada

**No...No he podido**-tartamudeo fijando la mirada en la fotografía ensangrentada que yacía sobre el escritorio-_**OH no debe asustarse por este desorden es natural no he sabido como reaccionar esto es una pesadilla**_-sollozó cubriendo su rostro...para hacer mas convincente su actuación-_discúlpeme señora quizás deba volver otro día- _dio la vuelta lentamente para salir de aquella habitación

_¿Ellas lo saben, saben de la herencia...del testamento de Beryl_?-aquella duda carcomía su mente, el chico volvió el mirarle fingiendo confusión_-¿quien podría hacer algo así?...es absurdo...seguirá usted a cargo del papeleo_-el joven asintió- **como abogado del Señor Tsukino seguiré al tanto...el así lo desearía, me dejo instrucciones precisas...**

_**¿Instrucciones?, ¿de que habla le ha mencionado algo?, ¿sospechaba algo así?, ¿sabe usted quien es el asesino**_?-el joven solo negó con la cabeza-_estaba muy extraño, la tarde de ayer...solo me dijo que debía seguir al tanto de s familia si algo malo le ocurría es posible que tuviese sus sospechas, como sea se las ha llevado a la tumba, ahora con su permiso debo retirarme--_

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse le volvió en si-_se lo ha llevado a la tumba y ahí se quedara. ¿Que tanto sabias Kenji? Hice bien al acabar contigo...ese chico no me gusta nada, mas le vale que deje de entrometerse en mis asuntos o el joven Masato será un abogado mas en la lista de los desaparecidos_-sonrió para si misma ante su espejo...

**Sk**

Me ha costado tanto pensar en el día de hoy...es que es posible iniciar un nuevo día sin ti... ¿vivir sin ti?, que difícil se me hace, jamás pensé que esto sucedería, no de esta manera, es que todo esto es tan...OH ¿por que ha tenido que ocurrirme ahora?-sollozaba mientras las personas se alejaban lentamente, Ikuku yacía a distancia abrazada de la bella peliverde que se encargaba de abrir paso, entre los curiosos...

Serena yacía completamente recostada sobre la tierra aun húmeda, y sostenía entre sus manos aquellas rosas rojas que oprimía, las espinas se incrustaban en su delgada piel y gotas de sangre se confundían con aquella negra tierra, sus mejillas reposaban sobre aquel montón de tierra, las lágrimas resbalaban hasta aquellas rosas...

Oh padre... ¿por que?...hasta ayer-decía mientras concentraba su mirada en aquellas flores marchitas-hasta ayer nada me hacia mas feliz que una bella rosa roja, y ahora no puedo contener este intenso dolor, ¿que me dirías ahora?, ¿que sabio consejo me arrojarías en esta situación?, nada hay que pueda disminuir mi dolor, nada hay que te haga regresar, nada...no existe palabra mágica que termine con mi martirio...

Padre...como no he podido hacer nada...debí, si hubiese...¿por que padre?...no puedo no quiero pensar que ahora yaces bajo ese montón de tierra, no quiero pensar que después de hoy no te veré mas...no quiero darte...no quiero vivir sin ti...no puedo...tu eres quien me hace fuerte, tu eres quien me ha hecho crecer...¿como superarlo?...es que no es justo, perderte ahora...como he perdido a Darien...el mismo día, es absurdo que piense en el, ¿que clase de persona soy?, te he perdido...y el viene a mi mente...supongo que el me haría entender...me diría una de esas frases...típicas en el...

Algo así como _serena el ponerte así, no le devolverá ala vida...déjame ser parte de tu dolor...a el no le gustaría verte sufrir así...de esta manera...OH vamos levántate__**, **_que se yo...no, no tengo idea, lo que diga no te devolverá la vida...no cambiara lo que ha pasado...

_Nos has dejado padre...nos has abandonado...no tu no nos dejaste, me han arrancado de tu lado...esos sujetos...ese tipo... ¿padre que ocurre?... ¿quienes eran?... ¿por que a ti?...no es justo...no le hiciste daño a nadie...no puede ser que mi castillo se derrumbe de esa manera..._

Ayer pensaba que la vida era color de rosa, comprometida, con Darien...con una maravillosa familia...OH padre...no puedo dejarte ir no quiero...no...

Aquel joven se había colado en el cementerio, entrando por la puerta de atrás, y tras buscar varios minutos por fin la vio, aquella rubia continuaba arrodillada, conversando ante aquella tumba recién escavada, sus rubios cabellos se deslizaban por su espalda y sus blancas manos resaltaban entre la obscura tierra...sobre la cual reposaban aquellas rosas...

La sombra le hizo volver el rostro, para encontrarse con la profunda mirada de aquel joven de ojos azules y cabello castaño, el cual le tendía un pañuelo mientras se arrodillaba lentamente ante ella-_disculpe mi atrevimiento Señorita Tsukino...pero no encontraba otra manera de acercarme a ustedes...necesito hablar con usted urgentemente..._

Ella tomo el pañuelo, algo apenada, mientras trataba de contenerse_-¿qui...quien es usted_?-aquel joven le miro conmovido, mientras que le acomodaba el cabello, y añadía de la forma mas amable posible-_mi nombre es Masato...soy el abogado de su padre..._

Ella se levanto, molesta-_**no quiero hablar con ningún abogado, ¿es que no lo entiende?...ahora no me interesa nada de eso...¿es que no sabe respetar el dolor ajeno**_?- el joven se levanto tomándola por el brazo-_escuche este asunto es importante, tengo la certera sospecha de que ese testamento...el de su abuela tiene mucho que ver con lo ocurrido con su padre...el me ha pedido que cuide de su familia es mi deber advertirle que estoy seguro de que corre usted...grave peligro..._

Los celestes de la joven se cruzaron con aquellos ojos intensos, Serena sintió como una descarga le recorría el cuerpo intensamente, se separo de aquel joven mientras este contemplaba aquel rostro cubierto por la tierra, dirigió su mano a la mejilla de la chica, mientras la limpiaba suavemente-_perdone usted...se ha ensuciado..._

Serena no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquel gesto, pero estaba aturdida, no podía asimilar lo que aquel joven le decía_**-¿como es que usted?...-**_ante el gesto del joven Haruka y Michiru quienes miraban a distancia la escena, comenzaron a acercarse...

_Escuche no debe mencionar nada de esto a nadie, yo la contactare, solo le diré sospeche de su propia sombra_...-Serena estaba aturdida, mientras el joven acariciaba su mejilla, se acercaba lentamente a su oído- _estará bien...me encargare de protegerlas...no debe temer, hasta pronto Señorita Tsukino..._

_**Aguarda Masato... ¿como se que puedo confiar en ti?...como te encontrare si yo...-**_el sonrió-_su padre menciono villa luna. ¿No es así?, es mejor que se pongan en marcha nos veremos allá...se lo aseguro_-y se perdió entre las diversas criptas...

_¿Quien era ese?-_la agitada voz de Haruka le sorprendió-_no lo se...-_sonrió serena mientras llevaba su mano a la mejilla-_pero por alguna razón me ha hecho sentir segura...es como si hubiese hecho desaparecer todos mis miedos...no nos has dejado solas Kenji Tsukino_-suspiro mientras se persignaba y se daba vuelta...

_¿No te ha molestado?, ¿era un reportero_?-Haruka preguntaba con insistente preocupación, mientras que Serena solamente suspiro-_**no...Nada de eso...descuida estaré bien**_-Ante ella apareció aquella pelinegra de largos cabellos y penetrantes ojos azules-mi querida Serena...he venido en cuanto me ha sido posible...

Aquella mujer nunca le había agradado, cuando era pequeña su padre tenia que darle un pellizco para obligarle a saludarla, y ahora aquella mujer, vestida de negro y con exceso de maquillaje solo se le figuraba a una espantosa bruja-_**tía Neherenia...-**_ella la abrazo con fuerza mientras que Serena sentía que aquellas manos la apresaban y el aire le faltaba, esa sensación de temor le invadió en ese instante, la tía Neherenia siempre le dio miedo-_OH que espantoso ha sido...has visto su rostro has declarado ya?..._

_No tía...todo ha sido tan rápido_-la mujer se separo de ella-**es mejor que no declares que tal si esos tipos te buscan no...podría ser peligroso la justicia no hará nada...he visto esto en la televis**...-Serena cruzo sus manos mientras se preparaba para una larga platica por parte de la tía...

_Lo se tía, lo se...descuida todo estará bien_...-suspiro mientras llegaban al auto en donde la pequeña chibi chibi yacía entretenida despeinado a Ikuku y Setsuna esperaba al volante-¿como estas tan segura?,¿has hablado con la policía, sospechan de alguien? ¿Tu padre te ha dicho algo?...

_No tía no se nada...solo se que ayer me han arrancado la vida, solo se que el culpable tendrá su castigo, de alguna manera averiguare como y por que juro que le haré pagar solo se que no se quedara así...solo se...-_sollozo Serena mientras que Haruka le abrazaba-_**solo se que todo marchara bien...solo quiero pensar que saldremos adelante...**_

**Sk**

aquel joven de cabellos castaños contemplaba de fotografía del periódico donde aparecía en rostro pálido de Serena-es muy hermosa sin duda alguna, _ahora entiendo por que Kenji Tsukino nunca me dejaste acercarme a tu casa, nuestros padres eran casi como hermanos en la universidad es por ello que aceptaste ser mi primer cliente..._

_Es curioso como nuestras vidas se han entrelazado, mi padre asesinado apenas hace 5 años, y ahora tu...pero juro que encontrare al culpable...y que no desamparare a tu bella hija_...-suspiro mientras se ponía en pie y se dirigía al refrigerador

El teléfono empezó a sonar insistentemente, pero no tenia intenciones de contestarlo-_a decir verdad Kenji eras como mi padre...OH si vivieras te pediría me dejases cortejar a tu bella hija, hoy que la tuve frente a mi...aquellos hermosos celestes se incrustaron en mi memoria, hubiese querido sostenerla entre mis brazos, lucia tan frágil...tan bella..._

_No puedo sacarme su imagen de la mente, aquellos bellos y delgados labios_-la contestadora inicio su trabajo...en el altavoz podía escucharse la voz agitada de aquel joven-**Masato soy yo Jedite escucha te hablo por el caso Tsukino...me han asignado a mi la investigación...se que tenias contacto con el señor Kenji tal vez puedas ayudarme**...

_**La chica no desea hablar con nadie hemos iniciado la investigación, te sorprenderá saber que el sujeto que murió en el auto...tiene que ver con el caso que investigaba tu padre... ¿estas ahí?**_

_El caso...de Malachite_...-respondió agitado-

_**Sabia que te interesaría...escucha esta investigación es prometedora, es posible que estemos tras la pista de una red de criminales...quizás los mismos que asesinaron a tu padre**_...

_Ya veo...así que hay una relación, llegaremos al fondo de esto..._ –su voz revelaba la emoción que le invadía, _veré la forma en que puedas contactar a la chica, por ahora no es conveniente_-tomo en sus manos aquellos papeles que un día antes le había entrado el señor Tsukino...

Aquel papel, el primero en sacar, era una hoja arrugada, en la cual se veía apenas aquel escrito que el señor Tsukino con manos temblorosas le había entregado-_es posible que encuentre una pista en todo esto-_pensó mientras escuchaba el reporte de su amigo el detective Jedai

Aquella nota le helo la sangre:

_Hagas lo que hagas mantén alejada a Serena de Neherenia...es posible que su vida este en peligro confió en ti Masato, estoy seguro que estos papeles te servirán es mi testamento retrasaran sus planes un tiempo..._

_Debes llevarlas a villa luna...dentro de un mes deberás buscar a zoycite ella te proporcionara el resto de las instrucciones..._

_Confió en ti...mi joven amigo..._

_Te encargo mi mas preciado tesoro mi familia, probablemente Serena se rehusé a acompañarte es por ese novio suyo, si es preciso tendrás que obligarle a acompañarte lo que he descubierto, les pone en riesgo espero me perdones por exponerte de esta manera pero no confió en nadie mas..._

_Debes tener fe en que todo saldrá a la perfección, debes advertirle a Serena de los Kou la otra familia de mi padre-¿amigos enemigos?...aun esta en duda..._

_Todo lo que necesitas esta dentro de este sobre...entrégale la carta sellada a Ikuku...no he tenido tiempo de explicarle las cosas...es probable que para estas alturas si estas leyendo esto yo...halla muerto..._

_Att: Kenji Tsukino..._

**Así que lo sabias...viejo, ¿que mas es lo que sabias?...y ¿desde hace cuanto?...tiene novio...hum esa noticia en verdad no me alegra, no vi. A ningún chico a su lado excepto aquel rubio que corrió a su lado en cuanto me vio, Haruka** **creo...**

_**Escucha Masato, debemos tomar precauciones, esto es grande sumamente grande... ¿entiendes?... ¿Masato?...**_

Aquella voz le sonaba ahora tan lejana...en sus pensamientos solo se encontraba aquel sujeto de cabellos rubios y rasgos sumamente finos-_**es demasiado hermoso para ser varón... ¿que estoy pensando?- **_se levanto mientras sacudía la cabeza y sostenía aquel periódico en sus manos-_Serena es hermosa...serena Tsukino...ahora que lo recuerdo...su padre una vez menciono que ella estaba comprometida..._

_No debería pensar en ella, pero es obsesivo no puedo sacarme de la mente aquellos ojos tan bellos que en cierta manera reflejaban un gran dolor e impotencia, misma que sentí, misma que siento al no poder...protegerla, ¿es que nuestros destinos están unidos por una extraña maldición?..Es absurdo pero es como si la historia se repitiera...y esta vez...no fallare..._

**Sk**

Afuera de la casona se encuentra una gran limusina sus tripulantes parecieran nerviosos, el anciano es el primero en bajar-si no desean acompañarme lo entenderé-dijo secamente mientras les miraba por la ventanilla y cerraba aquella puerta...

_No lo se_-suspiro Taiki mientras veía por la ventana a varias personas que trataban de tomar fotografías de todo aquel que se acercase a la propiedad-_ahora hay demasiadas personas. Nosotros no conocemos a la desdichada familia, y quizás no sea el momento de presentarles a su otra familia_-dicho esto se recargo en el respaldo

_**Entiendo... ¿que hay de ti Kayuu?, a Serena le caería muy bien una amiga como tu se entenderán a la perfección ambas son casi de la misma edad**_-la pelirroja sin alzar la mirada permaneció en silencio...

_Yo iré_...-aquel chico alzo la mirada con una sonrisa confortante-no le permitiré ir solo, además siento que es mi deber-el anciano sonrió a la vez- esta dicho entonces-los demás permanecieron confundidos, Yaten el mas huraño, el mas frió y al que no le gustaba convivir con desconocidos...caminaba ahora al lado de el anciano dispuesto a conocer a aquella familia...

_**Es comprensible...Yaten entiende mas a esa chica...puesto que ambos han presenciado la muerte de sus padres, claro en distintas etapas de sus vidas-**_soltó Taiki mas para si mismo...

¿_**Y que hay de ti?-**_suspiro la pelirroja mientras concentraba la mirada en aquel pelinegro, el cual en todo el camino no había dicho palabra alguna-¿_**no piensas bajar?-**_Seiya solo concentro la mirada en aquella puerta que se abría y de la cual asomaba el rostro sonriente de una pequeñita pelirroja que se abrazaba ahora al anciano...

Vio como una mujer alta de mirada profunda extendía su mano para saludar al peliplateado y después los vio perderse en el interior, volvió su rostro a aquella chica que le miraba insistentemente-_no pienso bajar no por ahora_-regreso la mirada ala casona concentrándose en una silueta que yacía en la ventana de una de las habitaciones del segundo piso, era la silueta esbelta de una mujer, de cabellos largos...

Por alguna razón no quería dejar de mirar en aquella dirección, vio como la cortina se abría lentamente, y aquel rostro pálido asomaba por ella tímidamente, aquellos cabellos dorados se movían con la brisa...

Sintió como si su corazón se acelerase en ese momento, se levanto rápidamente, asomándose aun mas por la ventanilla quería verle...estaba seguro de que esa chica era_**-¿sucede algo**_?-la voz de Taiki le era ajena_**...-¿que es lo que vez?...¿seiya?**_

¿_Será ella_...?-dejo escapar mientras las cortinas se cerraban en ese momento y aquella silueta se desvanecía en ese momento _**-¿Serena Tsukino?, la chica peliverde...no, no lo creo debe tener como 28 años aproximadazo te, no ha dicho el Señor Karapan que tiene aproximadamen la edad de Kayuu...unos 22 años...a lo mucho **_

Seiya volvió el rostro a Taiki, no era eso a lo que se refería, -_es verdad-sonrió_...-_**es verdad yo tengo 23 años...Serena seguramente tendrá 22... Y por los rasgos del abuelo debe ser una chica hermosa**_-Taiki sonrió en ese momento-_ al igual que tu...-_Kayuu solo volvió su mirada hacia Seiya mientras se sonrojaba...pero este estaba perdido en sus pensamientos...

_**Será ella la chica del aereopuerto...no, no puede ser...pero y si lo fuese...**_

**Sk**

Dentro de aquella casa, no podia evitar sentir que el tiempo se habia detenido en ese instante, permanecia inmovil contempplando como aquella pequeña niña corria de un lado a otro tomando de la mano a su abuelo emocionada-_inocente pequeña que permaneces ajena a todo este dolor_-suspiro, mientras veia bajar a aquella rubia

La cual paso a su lado sin notar la prescencia del chico y se acerco a saludar a su abuelo-_**veo que todos estamos reunidos nuevamente y por fin te has atrevido a presentarnos a tu otra familia Karapan**_...-aquella molesta mujer le hizo volverse no habia notado la presencia de aquella pelinegra de mirada intensa la cual se acerco para saludarle mientras le clavaba las uñas-_**mi nombre es Neherenia...**_

_por favor tia, no es momento para ese tipo de comportamientos-_la voz de aquella joven le hizo sentir una extraña descarga de sensaciones-_todo aquel que venga con el abuelo es bien benido en esta casa por favor...joven no aga caso de los reproches d emi tia, ella esta sufriendo una crisis nerviosa-_Serena extendio su mano para saludarle mientras que Karapan le veia sonriente-_**eres igual a tu padre siempre amable...**_

**Y**aten veia confundido a aquella delgada chica, la cual tenia los ojos completamente cristalizados y hacia un esfuerzo por no llorar, la pequeñita yacia tomandola de la mano-¿_serena podrias...llevarme a...-_Serena...Tsukino...es esta bella joven...suspiro mientras ella se agachaba para levantar a la pequeña-_vamos chibi, chibi­-_y volvia su rostro a aquel joven-_con su permiso sientase como en su casa..._

el peliplateado le siguio unos cuantos pasos hasta que esta se detuvo-_disculpe Señorita mi nombre es Yaten...yo solo quisiera darle mi mas sentido pesame y explicarle que su abuelo ha sido una persona extraordinaria y nada de lo que le han dicho...-_la pequeña entro al sanitario mientras Serena volvia su rostro hacia el-_yaten mucho gusto...y no tiene por que preocuparse, yo jamas pensaria algo malo del abuelo a diferencia de mi padre estoy segura de que el ha tenido sus buenos motivos y le agradezco...­_

aquella conversacion fuedetenida por los fuertes gritos que lanzaba Neherenia desde la sala-_**si kenji estuviese con vida moriria de nuevo al ver a ese chico a qui- **_Ikuku que habia permanecido en silencio todo ese tiempo solo se dirgio ala puerta abriendo esta de un tiron-_escucha Neherenia te agradezco que hallas venido a dar el pesame pero no permitire que armes una escena en mi casa, mi pequeña esta aqui...no quiero que ella se asuste con todo esto ¿no es suficiente con que hallan perdido a su padre?, ¿ahora piensas derribar la imagen que tiene de su abuelo?...si es asi sera mejor que te marches..._

**pero Ikuku...¿de que lado estas?, te arrepentiras...si Kenji estuviese aqui...-**Serena se acerco a ella molesta-_pero mi padre no esta aqui...adios tia-_se coloco en la puerta molesta mientras lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro-**ustedes no saben nada...tontas­­-**azoto la puerta mientras que se alejaba furiosa...

el anciano trato de disculparse mas las mujeres no lo dejaron terminar-_descuida Karapan esta es tu casa...siempre seras bien venido...aqui-_sonrio Ikuku mientras la pequeña salia del baño mirando confundida al chico que esperaba en la puerta-¿_serena?­-_yaten solo sonrio señalandole la direccion en que se encontraba la rubia, la pequeñase acerco a esta molesta-_mala me dejaste sola..._

_no es asi...-_sonrio la rubia -_te he dejado con un amigo...mi amigo Yaten-_el cual se acerco mientras buscaba en su bolsillo un dulce para relagarle...y el anciano con semblante serio se diriga a Ikuku-**no es bueno hacer molestar a Neherenia ella es muy impulsiva podria...­-**ikuku nole dejo terminar la frase-_no le temo, nunca lo he hecho­-_el anciano dirigio una mirada a los chicos los cuales conversaban amenamente y jugueteaban con la pequeña, sonrio satisfecho al ver que se llevaban bien y despues añadio-_sera mejor que se muden cuanto antes..._

_lo haremos...es probable no veo por que seguir aqui, esta casa me trae tanta nostalgia...­-_la mujer cubrio su rostro mientras se recargaba en los hombros del anciano, dando rienda suelta a su dolor...


	3. Serenity

"**Serenity"**

**Capitulo 3**

Aquella rubia camina por las calles de esa singular aldea, su mirada determinada se fija en una vieja estatua, la cual representa la imagen de un grupo de niños pequeños sonrientes sujetados de la mano de una bella mujer, la rubia se detiene delante de esta solo por unos instantes y dirige su mirada hacia la placa que yace debajo de esta...

"_a los niños perdidos de villa luna-trágico septiembre de------"_

La fecha ha sido borrada-susurra aquella enigmática mujer que yace detrás de ella-**es una pena...creo que nadie quiere recordar aquel día**-suspira mientras se acerca a un cerezo que yace a unos pasos detrás de la estatua recargándose en este-**fue un día negro para los habitantes de villa luna**

¿Quien es la mujer de la estatua?-pregunta la rubia mientras contempla nuevamente aquella misteriosa estatua-¡_OH ¡es la princesa de la luna...Serenity_-aquel nombre resuena en su interior provocando que aquella rubia pierda el equilibrio...

¿Sucede algo? ¿He dicho algo...que le afecte? señorita-la rubia retrocede unos pasos hasta que choca con la estatua, dirige su mirada entonces a la estatua-No...No sucede nada, ¡es una pena lo que ha sucedido...aquí¡-suspira tomando aliento

**Muchas personas visitan este lugar con la esperanza de algún día recuperar a sus hijos perdidos, es absurdo si lo piensa... ¿por que motivo regresarían? Después de 20 años**-suspira aquella mujer mientras saca de su bolso un cigarrillo-dudo que sigan con vida...para mi que se ahogaron el lago-dejo escapar con un tono severo...

Quiere decir... ¿que aun hay padres que les recuerdan?... ¿cree usted que ellos siguen viviendo en este lugar?-la mujer se dio la vuelta-si algunos aun viven aquí...otros les dieron por muertos y se marcharon de la aldea...quizás solo para dejar esta espantosa tragedia atrás...

La rubia dejo escapar un corto sollozo, mientras sus ojos se cristalizaron, la mujer se detuvo para observarla por unos instantes-¡por cierto¡ otros creen que la princesa de la luna cuida de ellos desde su mítico imperio....¡soñadores solo eso¡-e inicio su marcha...

Serenity...ese nombre me resulta tan familiar-la rubia tomo asiento en una banca cercana a la estatua-¿por cierto quien es usted?...-la chica miro a la mujer un tanto confundida

¿Quien soy?...eso mismo es lo que quisiera saber....hasta hace unas semanas estaba segura de ser Mina Ahino...una audaz reportera...bueno no tanto...ese es mi sueño y lo conseguiré ¡por supuesto¡...pero ¿que dices mina?, ¡ nuevamente estas divagando¡...¡no es momento para hablar de mis sueños¡....

Mi vida cambio...cuando Beruchie me confeso aquella impactante verdad...yo soy una de los tantos niños perdidos...en villa luna...y he venido a buscar...mi verdadera identidad solo cuento con mis instintos...y con esta esclava que lleva mi nombre detrás....Serenity....

¿Y bien?-la mujer le veía detenidamente –es evidente que no pertenece a esta aldea.... ¿que le trae hasta aquí?-la rubia continuaba perdida en sus pensamientos, hasta que la mujer molesta le dio la espalda e inicio su marcha-¡mientras no se uno de esos reporteros mas¡...

¿Reporteros?... ¿hay mas?-la mujer frunció el ceño molesta-¡por supuesto que los hay¡ están por todos lados...por algún motivo se han enterado de que esa chica Serena Tsukino vendrá aquí...como lo saben bha eso no es ningún secreto después de todo este fue el pueblo natal de su padre...y por supuesto esperan conseguir una entrevista ¡ ilusos¡-

Los celestes ojos de la rubia brillaron en ese momento-¡que bien¡ jamás me imagine que las cosas me resultarían tan sencillas, sólo debo esperar a que esa chica venga aquí...¡y la gran Mina Ahino conseguirá esa entrevista¡....¡seré por fin reportera del gran diario la capitale¡....

La risa de la mujer hizo que la chica se ruborizara-¡otra ilusa mas¡...te será imposible acercarte a esa chica...ella vivirá en la gran casona de el Señor Karapan es un lugar sumamente cuidado...no podrás acercarte a ella ni en sueños....ah valla al menos ahora se quien eres....y por el diario que mencionas debo suponer que vienes de Francia....espero que tengas suerte-sonrió mientras arrojaba la colilla del cigarro a un bote cercano-por cierto mi nombre es Zoycite...búscame si me necesitas...

¡Por supuesto¡-sonrió la rubia completamente entusiasmada-ahora parece que la fortuna le sonríe a la gran Mina Ahino...hum talvez deba dejar de decir eso puesto que mi verdadero nombre es Serenity...o al menos eso pienso...

La sonrisa se esfumo de su rostro mientras veía los nombres bajo la placa, hasta toparse con aquel- _Serenit...-_en vano trato de completar el resto de aquellas palabras era evidente que habían sido borradas intencionalmente-Serenity...¡es posible que tus verdaderos padres te den `por muerta¡-suspiro con gran tristeza mientras se alejaba de el lugar...

Pero no es por eso que estoy aquí...no en realidad....he venido a buscar la verdad, encontrare a ese sujeto que Beruchie menciono...y haré que se pudra en la cárcel...puesto que es lo menos que se merece...por haber acabado con la vida de mi mejor amiga...-se dejo caer en el pasto aun húmedo por el roció matinal...-beruchie-sollozo...mientras los recuerdos le invadian....

Escúchame bien Mina-no vas a rendirte.... se que Black moon esta detrás de esto...se que la verdad esta aquí...-suspiro mientras secaba su llanto-no me rendiré tan fácilmente...Serena Tsukino pronto la gran...........pronto te entrevistare si....hum pero ¿por que motivo todos quieren entrevistarle?, ¿será una cantante o algo así?.... ¡rayos¡ ¡tendré que informarme cuanto antes¡....

Inicio su camino nuevamente, contemplando los aparadores de aquella bella plaza-hum veo que la joyería es el sustento de este lugar....valla son artesanías hermosas...y parece ser plata fina

En realidad no lo parece mas bien lo es-aquel apuesto joven sonrió en ese momento mientras se acercaba a la bella rubia-así que Serena Tsukino has decidió adelantarte...

Eh Serena Tsukino...-la rubia se sonrojo mientras retrocedía-pero yo no soy....-titubeo mientras el joven tomaba aquella cámara en sus manos-bien la exclusiva es mía...Serena Tsukino decide engañara a todos con un maravilloso disfraz jajaa y un cambió de peinado pero eso no funcionara para este audaz reportero....

Pero...yo no soy...-respondió la rubia mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos-basta deténgase por favor-el joven le seguía mientras tomaba foto tras foto, el flash lastimaba los ojos de la rubia...la cual molesta le arrojo el bolso en el rostro-he dicho basta.... ¿es que no lo ve?...yo no soy Serena Tsukino, no podría serlo...vengo de Francia....mi nombre es mina ahino...

Aquel joven pelirrojo se detuvo en ese instante mientras le veía confundido-pero eso es imposible-la rubia molesta saco su pasaporte casi restregándoselo en la cara-lo ves ahora...valla reportero...

Pero...-el joven leyó por fin aquel documento, inmediatamente guardo su cámara mientras que se llevaba las manos a la nuca avergonzado-lo lamento...pero es que su parecido es....enorme...

¿Mi parecido?-la chica se acercó al joven intrigada-¿quiere decir que me parezco a esa chica...¿que tanto?-el chico sonrió mientras buscaba una fotografía en el bolso de la cámara-lo suficiente como para perdonar mi equivocación...-extendió aquella fotografía a la chica...

Hum...en realidad...no me parezco en nada a ella-murmuro molesta-yo soy mucho mas bonita-sonrió mientras veía nuevamente la imagen-con que esta es Serena Tsukino...o por lo menos su borrosa figura...pero que espantosa fotografía....no se podría reconocer a alguien con esto

El chico se ruborizo por completo-lo siento...no ha sido sencillo tomarla, desde lo ocurrido ella no sale de su hogar y si lo hace siempre esta acompañada no he podido acercarme pero confió que en este lugar no halla tanta vigilancia como en Tokio...

Hum...bueno si es rubia eso es claro...-sonrió la chica-¿por que todos desean entrevistarla?-el pelirrojo sonrió-¿es que no lo sabe?....

Si lo supiera...no lo preguntaría...-respondió molesta-no se por que te pregunto a ti-en inicio su marcha-aguarda te lo diré....si aceptas que te invite un café

Valla que es mi día de suerte, ahora desayunare gratis, nada podría salirme mejor ahora-sonrió mientras tomaba del brazo a aquel chico-por cierto cual es tu nombre-

Soy rubeous...el futuro reportero de siglo-la rubia solamente sonrió mientras se decía para sus adentros-definitivamente debo dejar de hacer eso...

Y dime por que una chica tan bella como tu, camina sola por las calles de esta aldea olvidada-la rubia dio un sorbo a la taza de café, mientras dejaba escapara aquel suspiro-a decir verdad no lose...

Dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana quedando maravillada con la vista que esta le brindaba el lago pareciera resplancer por si mismo, había colores maravillosos por todas partes...y el andar tranquilo de las personas por el lugar-tal vez mis padres aun vivan aquí...no los conozco...pero de algo estoy segura debieron amar la leyenda de la princesa de la luna...puesto que llevo su nombre...Serenity...Serena...

En ese momento sintió como su corazón se comenzaba a acelerar...-esos nombres...son tan parecidos...es que quizás...-

Sucede algo malo...te has quemado con el café...cierto, ja me pasa seguido quieres que te de un buen consejo-la rubia desvió su mirada al simpático chico-no en realidad... ¿podrías ahora hablarme de Serena Tsukino?...

Por supuesto...-sonrió el joven-aunque esperaba otro tipo de conversación...-dijo un tanto desilusionado, mientras la rubia se recargaba en la silla –talvez en otra ocasión-sonrió...

**Sk**

Hay quienes piensan que todo tiene un por que de ser, mas yo no creo eso, no puedo concebir que mi padre se ha marchado, me cuesta pensar en una excusa que inventarle a mi pequeña hermana, la cual no hace mas que preguntar por el, es preciso decirle la verdad, mas a su tierna edad...no se como reaccionara, a decir verdad Darien eligió el peor momento para abandonarme, por que es ahora cuanto mas le necesito...

Por que en momentos como este me cuesta tanto respirar, me cuesta tanto levantarme por las mañanas y arrastrarme a mi rutina diaria, y pensar que nada me faltaba para ser dichosa, hoy apenas encuentro motivos para sonreír... ¿si Darien estuviese conmigo seria diferente?

A veces me culpo por haberle perdido...de pensar en aquella noche cuando me dio la noticia de que se marcharía de el país, sentí que era el fin del mundo...sentí que le perdía, quise aferrarme a el...no dejarle nunca...en cierto modo así fue...mas ahora eso no es lo mas importante...hay mas cosas por las cuales preocuparse, como por ejemplo esta el hecho de que debemos mudarnos a villa luna...y ese sujeto Jedite que no deja de llamarme es el detective asignado al caso de mi papa a decir verdad esperaba alguien con mas experiencia es un joven de tan solo 27 años, muy apuesto por cierto...

Y también esta ese otro chico Yaten...ha resultado ser un gran apoyo, es como si el pudiese comprenderme a la perfección, ha venido a visitarme casi todos los días desde que le conocí, el tiempo se pasa volando cuando uno esta entretenido entre tantas cosas, hemos estado empacando, puesto que nos mudaremos en tan solo dos días...

El timbre del teléfono hace que la rubia de un enorme salto, dejando a un lado su laptop se dirige a contestar un tanto aturdida-hola buenas tardes... ¿señorita tsukino?, habla Masato

La rubia yace un tanto confundida, mientras que busca en su memoria-masato...el chico del cementerio el abogado de papa-de alguna manera una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro-si ya recuerdo...¿ocurre algo malo?-pregunta un tanto intrigada por alguna razón su corazón ha comenzado a latir rápidamente y aquel cosquilleo recorre su cuerpo

Escuche señorita Tsukino es preciso fijar una cita, para hablar con respecto a lo ocurrido, pensé que para estas fechas estarían ya en villa luna usted y su madre...es preciso que salgan de ahí cuanto antes-el tono serio del joven hace que ella borre de su rostro la sonrisa-estamos en eso...en dos días estaremos en villa luna a mas tardar... ¿quiere decirme por que tanto misterio?

La voz del joven es sumamente cortante-Me parece perfecto señorita Tsukino...le veré en dos días hasta entonces le agradeceré que se haga acompañar por el detective Jedite el le pondrá al tanto...hasta pronto-serena cuelga la bocina sumamente confundida-pero

Que extraño es ese sujeto...

Aquella mujer peliazul yace sentada frente al televisor sosteniendo aquel papel...con la mirada fija en el, llena de melancolía, seca su llanto al ver a la rubia descender por las escaleras-¿no ha llegado aun?...

La mujer suspira...mientras dobla aquel papel-no aun no ha llegado...realmente te sientes preparada...para-la rubia se acerca a ella mientras que le revuelve el cabello cariñosamente-no te preocupes mama todo estará bien...-sonríe aun así no puede evitar sentir ese cosquilleo en todo su ser.

El timbre de la puerta hace que de un salto sorprendida, ante ella aparece aquel rubio de penetrantes ojos azules-esta usted lista señorita tsukino...cuando lo desee-aquella pequeña niña baja las escaleras al escuchar el sonar del timbre-es yaten...pregunta entusiasmada mas al ver a ese joven vuelve a subir las escaleras un tanto decepcionada

Tendrás que disculparla-sonríe Serena mientras se acerca al detective-le prometí llevarle esta tarde al teatro, hoy se presenta...la princesa de la luna...su historia favorita-el joven simplemente asiente mientras saluda a la señora con un gesto amable y se dirige ala rubia-no debería exponerse de esa manera...mucho menos en un lugar publico... ¿es que Masato no le ha dicho nada aun?

Al ver la reacción de Jedite Serena simplemente se deja caer sobre el sofá-a decir verdad el joven Masato...no ha querido hablar del tema no aquí...-dejo escapar un gran suspiro-si no hasta que nos mudemos....

Es prudente-dejo escapar el rubio, mientras tomaba asiento a unos centímetros de la chica-bueno es preciso que me hable de lo sucedido aquella noche, necesito tomar nota de todo lo que usted pueda recordar...

No hay mucho que decir...-suspiro la rubia mientras calidas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas-aquella noche yo no podía dormir-el joven tomaba nota de cada palabra de la chica, después de todo ese era su trabajo mas no podía evitar concentrar su mirada en aquellos celestes tan profundos-quiere decirme el motivo por el cual no podía dormir

Es necesario....no le veo importancia...además es un asunto personal...yo no deseo-suspiro un tanto molesta,-escuche es preciso...que me relate ese día...sin omitir un solo detalle...entendido-mi día....mi día entero...suspiro la rubia entre lagrimas-no se si pueda

El joven aquel dejo aquella formalidad acercándose a ella y mientras posaba su mano sobre el hombro de la chica-debe hacerlo...es la única manera de hacer pagar a quien...le hizo esto...hágalo por su padre...-serena seco su llanto en ese momento, mientras que fijaba su mirada en el retrato familiar que yacía colgado en el centro de la estancia...

**Sk**

Hace tiempo que no recibo noticias de Serena, supongo que estas semanas han sido muy difíciles para ella, apenas y contesta el teléfono...a decir verdad extraño aquel brillo en su mirada y aquella amplia sonrisa-suspiro aquella pelirroja que tomaba asiento al lado de el joven rubio que yacía hundido en sus pensamientos.

Serena es una persona maravillosa, no me explico como puede pasarle algo así-el joven alzo la mirada mientras hacia a un lado el libro que sostenía en sus manos-es verdad....mas supongo que todo esto tiene que ver con la inmensa fortuna que posee su familia...

La pelirroja frunció el ceño molesta- sabes bien que Serena nunca ha tendió contacto directamente con...su familia como dices tu...

Es posible que Serena...no pero su padre si...¿recuerdas que hace tiempo...comenzó a comportarse de una manera sumamente extraña...incluso supe que fue a visitar varias veces a la Señora Beryl y al Señor Karapan....a pesar de que afirmo varias veces que jamás volvería a buscarles...

Quizás ese cambio repentino tiene que ver con lo que mando a investigar-la voz de aquella peliverde les hizo volver el rostro sorprendidos, aquella mujer les guiño el ojo mientras tomaba asiento a lado de la pelirroja y dándole una palmada en el hombro agrego-para ser una biblioteca...hay demasiado ruido aquí..

Molly se sonrojo de inmediato mientras que Andreuw no le quitaba la vista de encima a Setsuna-Kenji Tsukino estaba convencido de que en las empresas cristal plateado había algo sumamente sucio...-suspiro la peliverde para tomar de nuevo el hilo de la conversación-al menos eso menciono Ikuku....al recibir una carta...días después de el atentado...

Y ¿quien le ha entregado esa carta?...-preguntó intrigada la pelirroja que sin darse cuenta había alzado el tono de voz, lo que hizo que varias personas dentro de el lugar volviesen el rostro molestas-para ser la bibliotecaria....sueles ser muy molesta...

Molly se levanto rápidamente, mientras su rostro cobraba un color rojo intenso-yo...yo lo lamento-aquel castaño de cabellos largos y penetrantes ojos azules sonrió en ese momento-descuide Señorita yo solo ha venido a solicitar un libro...

Setsuna no dejaba de mirarle estaba segura de haber visto ese rostro...mas no podía recordar el lugar, ni la ocasión, la pelirroja inmediatamente se paso tras el mostrador mientras que firmaba las papeletas y revisaba la identificación de aquel joven tan apuesto-lo lamento estaba tan entretenida...disculpe usted...

Andreuw volvió a tomar su libro perdiéndose en la lectura mientras que Setsuna se levantaba sin perder de vista al castaño, colocándose a un costado de Molly-Masato San-Join...aquí tiene su libro...

Este solamente sonrió mientras se daba la vuelta para alejarse de el lugar-aguarde...estoy segura de haberle visto antes...y no me parece que sea una casualidad el encontrarle aquí...-dijo bruscamente la peliverde a lo que Molly solamente llevo sus manos al rostro un tanto apenada-OH no le haga caso...mi amiga es un poco....

Descuide...Señorita...se muy bien como es la Señorita Setsuna, Kenji me hablo mucho de usted-sonrió mientras que se acercaba a ella para saludarle-y veo que no se equivoco en nada, es usted muy astuta...y a decir verdad no es ninguna casualidad que nos hallamos encontrado aquí...

Y a que ha venido señor Masato...-dijo en un tono un tanto irónico mientras que le recorría con la mirada-descuide no es a nada malo...solo ayudo a un amigo mió a investigar el caso del señor Tsukino...y eso incluye investigar a sus conocidos...y por supuesto a sus mas allegados vecinos...

¿Es decir que usted sospecha de mi?-el joven sonrió plenamente-en lo absoluto...aunque en estos casos todos son sospechosos...pero yo solamente ha venido a prevenirles...puesto que a vida de la señorita Tsukino esta en peligro será mejor que tengan cuidado...ahora si me disculpa con su permiso...

El joven se da la vuelta, mientras que Molly permanece atónita y sonrosada...contemplándolo a través de las amplias ventanas de aquella gran biblioteca, hasta verle girar y perderse entre las calles vacías-que joven tan mas apuesto...-suspira

Apuesto...es un pesado...estoy segura de que pretendía algo mas...pero no estoy segura de que-Molly simplemente sonrió mientras que leía en silencio nuevamente el nombre de aquel joven...-Masato...Masato Sain-Join...

**Sk**

Vas a salir nuevamente...hace tiempo que no pasas un día entero en casa...eso me resulta sumamente extraño, será acaso que tienes una noviecita escondida por algún lugar-las risas llegan hasta el peliplateado quien yace desnudo en la bañera, haciendo caso omiso de las burlas de su hermano. Esta muy concentrado en ver las burbujas que se forman dentro de la tina, mientras que deja que el vapor caliente recorra su cuerpo y las dulces fragancias se impregnen en sus poros, esta tan relajado que no escucha los pasos de aquel intruso el cual se acerca a el dejándole caer una cubetada de agua fría...

Aquel frió liquido le recorre la espalda, haciendo que se estremezca cual gato al estirarse, da un salto sorprendido, mientras voltea para encontrarse con la sonrisa burlona de Seiya el cual simplemente se aleja satisfecho...

Sal de aquí de inmediato....-le dice mientras que comienza a patear el agua de la tina para salpicarle-jajaa deberías haber visto tu cara-Yaten simplemente le cierra la puerta en las narices...molesto, y vuelve a introducirse en la tina...mientras trata de calentarse

Deberías agradecerme...creí que te habías quedado dormido eso te pasa por no contestarme...-le decía Seiya desde el otro lado...de la puerta mientras Taiki ingresaba en la habitación y al ver la sonrisa enorme en el rostro de Seiya le quedo claro que se trataba de una broma mas...

Sigues molestándolo... ¿hasta cuando te cansaras?-le pregunta mientras se dirige a la ventana-es tan divertido que no creo cansarme nunca-el castaño solamente deja escapar un suspiro-últimamente no pareciera ser el...

Si...desde hace tiempo que Yaten tiene mas vida social que tu y yo juntos hermanito... ¿no crees que es preciso comenzar a salir nuevamente?-el castaño solo deja escapar una sonora carcajada-dirás es preciso que comiences a salir....por mi parte...no lo creo sabes que soy un chico muy popular entre las mujeres...

Seiya simplemente se lleva una mano a la frente mientras hace un gesto de estar recordando algo-hum lo olvidaba...por supuesto que tu tienes mucha vida social...ahora que recuerdo no dejas de visitar a esas...chicas...

¿Que chicas?-pregunta muy intrigado aquel castaño el cual no logra comprender a lo que se refiere su hermano-pues esas...las momias... de el museo-y nuevamente se suelta a reír...mientras que taiki frunce el ceño un tanto molesto

No me interesan las chicas y tu lo sabes...-Seiya esta vez toma tono mas serio mientras se acerca a Taiki y dándole una palmada en la espalda, agrega-¿es eso verdad?...jamás pensé que lo dirías...pero no te preocupes aun así sabes que tendrás mi apoyo siempre...mas no me pidas que te presente a un amigo...puesto que...

Ah ya vas a empezar-Taiki se aleja del pelinegro sumamente molesto-cielos nunca tomas nada enserio...-Seiya por su parte simplemente sonríe-OH vamos Taiki no exageres....te comprendo...sigues soñando con la chica ideal esa que además de ser bella debe de ser inteligente...

Existe, en algún lugar...se que hay alguien que comparte mi pasión-Yaten aparece ante ellos aun con el cabello húmedo mientras el vapor se desprende de su cuerpo-claro que la existe...mas no creo que sea nada bella ni nada joven-termina Seiya mientras se acerca al peliplateado sonriente...

¿que es lo que quieres?-le dice molesto-OH vamos yaten no vas a contarnos a donde vas, es que no confías en nosotros-Yaten se dirige al espejo dispuesto a peinarse, mientras que Taiki se interpone en su camino-en verdad nos gustaría saberlo...hace mucho que no nos cuentas nada de tu vida

No hay nada que contar y lo saben...-dice molesto-¿entonces podemos acompañarte?-pregunta entusiasmado Seiya-no veo por que no....vamos...iré a casa de Serena Tsukino...le prometí a Chibi acompañarle al teatro...

Al teatro...-al escuchar eso Seiya se deja caer sobre la cama-no gracias...-Yaten volvió el rostro a Taiki el cual simplemente sonrió-jajaa a Seiya no le gustan los cuentos infantiles...-después tomando un tono mas serio agrego-¿con serena Tsukino?....así que has estado viéndole...

Así es...es una chica...muy agradable-suspiro-estoy seguro que les agradaría...si se dieran tiempo de tratarla-Seiya continuaba recostado contemplando el techo de la habitación-¿como es ella es bonita?-pregunto secamente

Solo piensas en eso...-dijo molesto Yaten-es bonita...claro que lo es...aunque estoy seguro que debió lucir aun mas bonita...si el brillo de sus ojos no se hubiese escapado, esta pasando por un momento muy difícil...aun así hay momentos en que su rostro se ilumina...y sus mejillas se tornan de un color rosado lo que resalta sus maravillosos ojos celestes....

Creo que alguien se ha enamorado-dijo en un tonito juguetón Seiya mientras se levantaba de la cama-no soy como otros que se la pasan suspirando por la misteriosa chica del aeropuerto...

Es real...ustedes la vieron...-Taiki simplemente sonrió-no recuerdo haber visto a tal chica...pero bueno talvez si le pregunto a mis amigas las momias me den razón-los tres comenzaron a reír plenamente.

**Sk**

Tras terminar de escribir algunas notas en su agenda, tomo un pañuelo extendiéndoselo a ala bella rubia-tranquilícese daremos con lo culpables...ahora solo necesito hacer unas llamadas...­-la rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida-¿es que no hemos terminado aun?

OH no en lo absoluto, usted dice haber visto el rostro de uno de los sujetos...necesitamos un retrato hablado de ese sujeto...solo llamare a una persona y será cuestión de unas horas para-

La rubia se levanto rápidamente-¿como unas horas?...no puede ser, yo debo salir, no tardaran en pasar por mi, ¿podría ser otro día?-jedite la recorrió de pies a cabeza, en verdad no había notado que aquella rubia estaba impecablemente hermosa...luciendo aquel bello vestido...que a pesar de tener el color de luto era sumamente elegante-es que no le interesa hallar a los...

Escuche...se lo he prometido a...-la voz de serena sonaba suplicante-chibi, chibi...no me hubiese vestido de esta manera a no ser por que ella me lo ha pedido...no podría fallarle-el joven detective solamente suspiro mientras se levantaba-enviare a la persona indicada...a villa luna...ha sido un placer señorita tsukino...-dejo escapar mientras besaba el dorso de su mano y se dirigía a la salida-Gracias...muchas gracias-suspiro Serena

Antes de que la rubia cierre la puerta ante ella aparece aquel peliplateado...con una gran caja de chocolates, Jedite casi se estrella con el al salir-¿quien es usted?-pregunta secamente mientras le recorre con la mirada, yaten simplemente sonríe-soy Yaten kou...

Kou...aquel nombre le cae encima cual balde de agua fría...masato menciono algo sobre la familia Kou, este simplemente le saluda bruscamente-mucho gusto detective jedite...-y se acerca al peliplateado para agregar-estaré vigilándole...joven kou...señorita Tsukino con su permiso...

La actitud de aquel rubio hace que se le borre la sonrisa, oprime molesto la caja-pero que sujeto tan mas...-Serena simplemente le toma por el brazo invitándole a pasar-no le hagas caso...el joven Jedite es muy dedicado a su trabajo...

La pequeña chibi, chibi se arroja inmediatamente a los brazos de aquel peliplateado, el cual rápidamente se había ganado su cariño-ya viniste...que me trajiste...nos vamos ya-Serena volvió la mirada a las escaleras en las cuales se encontraba Ikuku sonriente-simplemente escucho el timbre y bajo corriendo esta ansiosa...por salir

Yaten alzo a la pequeña, mientras le sonreía-por supuesto que ya nos vamos...-después volvió su rostro a la rubia, la cual aun tenia los ojos llorosos...-bueno solo debo ir a retocarme y bajare enseguida...

¿todo esta bien?-pregunto mientras colocaba a la pequeña en el sofá y dirigía su mirada a la rubia la cual subía las escaleras-por su puesto ahora vuelvo-y esta se dio la vuelta, yaten volvió su rostro a la pequeña la cual yacía tratando de abrir la caja de chocolates, hasta que sintió la calida mano de Ikuku sobre su espada-no te preocupes por ella, el día de hoy ha sido muy difícil para Serena, no le gusta hablar de lo que vio...pero hoy tuvo que hacerlo...

El peliplateado simplemente asintió-solo espero que lo supere pronto-Ikuku termino de abrir la caja colocando un chocolate en las manos de la pequeña la cual ilumino su rostro con una enorme sonrisa-lo hará en cuanto nos mudemos a villa luna...

**Sk**

Ha estado tentado todo el día, de un tiempo a la fecha marcar ese numero se le hace imposible, se ha conformado con ver la silueta de aquella pelirrubia...sabe muy bien en que horarios encontrarle después de todo hubo un tiempo en que ella fue su vida entera...mas ahora no puede siquiera pensar en una forma de acercársele...

Ha perdido contacto con todos los que le conocen, es obvio que en parte le culpen por lo sucedió...el mismo se siente impotente, quisiera estar con ella...estrecharla entre sus brazos y en cierta manera desaparecer toda esa tormenta...

Mas el sonido de la regadera le hace recordar...que no esta solo, cierra los ojos para pensar...pensar en ella en aquella rubia que en algún tiempo le robo el aliento, mas solo aparece en su mente aquella morena...aquella pelinegra recorriendo su cuerpo con sus finas y delgadas manos...

Ahora el sonido del agua al caer, le hace pensar en aquel cuerpo desnudo, siendo recorrido por las gotas de agua, no resiste mas la idea después de todo si cambio a huella niña fue por esa mujer...tan sensual...

Rei yace en la regadera, hace días que ha intentado por todos los medios de seducir a Darien pero en cierta manera el permanece tan ajeno, lo cual le confunde-desde que reconocí darien siempre ha sido tan pasional...estoy segura de que tiene que ver con esa chica...

En ese momento siente...las frías manos de aquel hombre a quien tanto ha deseado-se vuelve para besarle, pero este solamente la estrecha entre sus brazos sin mirarle el rostro comienza a recorrer lentamente su cuerpo...aquellas caricias hacen que la chica se estremezca por completo, comienza a desabotonar su camisa mojada, llena de ansiedad y deseo mientras que el comienza a bajar el cierre de su pantalón entregándose a sus impulsos-Te deseo tanto Darien...te amo-le susurra al oído mientras sus manos se abren paso tras la tela mojada,

Pero no recibe respuesta, Darien solamente se limita a acariciar cada centímetro de su piel, permaneciendo aun con los ojos cerrados, se llena de su aroma, mientras besa su cuello, y la chica solo se estremece, acercando sus senos a su pecho desnudo-podría estar así contigo toda la vida-suspira mientras que le besa apasionadamente...estrechándole contra si-Darien...te deseo tanto

El siente como ese deseo invade su cuerpo, después de todo es por ese loco deseo que esa chica esta en su vida, nunca pudo contenerse...aun cuando trataba de concentrarse en Serena, ella siempre le hacia olvidar, y en ese momento solo quería olvidar desconectarse del mundo...hundirse en aquella piel...hundirse en aquella calida mujer

Lo demás podía esperar, suspiro mientras se deshacía lentamente de su pantalón, no tenia prisa alguna quería eternizar ese momento o, dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido, simplemente desbordar todos esos sentimientos que le oprimían, desbordarse en aquella mujer

abrió los ojos para contemplarla, completamente desnuda, completamente embriagada de pasión, aquellos penetrantes ojos negros le hicieron estremecerse-ella es mía, solo mía-suspiro para si, mientras la abrazaba fuertemente y sentía aquella suave piel, aquellos senos contra su pecho, tal como ocurrió la primera vez que le vio...

**Flash back**

Estaba tan cansado de la rutina, no es que no desee hablar con Serena, después de todo en cuanto regrese nos casaremos, esta tan emocionada, darle el anillo de conpromiso antes de mi partida ha sido una excelente idea, así ella no me olvidara...

es tan dulce...como deseo estrecharla entre mis brazos, y besar sus dulces y finos labios, sentir los latidos de su corazón mientras contemplamos la luz de la luna, y acariciar sus dorados cabellos mientras recorro lentamente su cuello y ella se estremece de esa forma tan encantadora...

Mientras trato de llevar mis manos mas allá...un poco quizás tan solo un poco mas abajo, OH la deseo tanto, mas ella están penosa...siempre da un respingo alejándose de mi sonrojada, mientras que frunce el ceño y me dice con aquel tonito juguete-_tendrás que esperar Darien...lo bueno cuesta-_y aquella enorme sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro mientras esos hoyuelos se forman en sus mejillas...y yo no puedo evitar sentir ese deseo de comérmela a besos....

a veces me pareciera una tierna niña...pero hoy todo se ha complicado, OH Serena debería contarle lo que sucede conmigo, no tu esperas que triunfe y así será...lo haré por nosotros y le demostrare a tu padre que lo nuestro es enserio...así es-aquel moreno yace en la paya, bebiendo mientras contempla la luz de la luna en su esplendor-me pregunto si tu...estarás viendo lo mismo que yo...mi pequeña cabeza de chorlito-sonríe para si mismo evocando la imagen de aquella rubia...

me encantaba hacerte enojar...me encantaba...-en ese momento aquella imagen le parece un tanto borrosa, ante el aparece aquella morena sensual, en traje de baño-superior no bueno que este usted aquí solo en la playa, será mejor que venga conmigo-trata de levantarse de formular palabra alguna mas esta tan ebrio que apenas y puede distinguir a aquella chica...

La cual le lleva a dentro, dejándole caer sobre la cama-muy bien será mejor que descanse...ahora me retiro-el la ve confundido, apenas y recuerda haber visto ese rostro alguna vez-¿qui...quien eres tu muchacha?-la chica apenas y sostiene la mirada, su vista se ha nublado por las lagrimas que amenazan en desbordarse-soy Rei Hino...superior soy...-su voz se quiebra en ese momento-soy su asistente en las practicas de medicina-suspira mientras se da la vuelta-hasta mañana...Doctor

es verdad, pero que tonto he sido-la observa detenidamente, aquella chica tiene el cabello mojado-has estado nadando a estas horas de la noche-Rei solo sonríe tímidamente-es que no podía dormir-suspiro mientras que le desabrochaba los zapatos y ayudaba al moreno a acomodarse en la cama-es mejor que ahogarme en alcohol no lo cree?

¿Es que hay otra forma de olvidar los problemas?-aquella chica le miro fijamente mientras le sonreía-siempre hay otra manera...-y recorrió con sus manos el pecho del moreno-solo es cuestión de buscarla-de alguna manera Darien apreso los labios de la chica...mientras esta se recostaba sobre el...

**Fin flash back**

Siempre hay otra manera-suspiro Darien para si mismo, mientras aquel deseo se hacia cada vez mas incontenible tomo a aquella mujer entre sus brazos llevándola a la recamara, la dejo caer sobre esta y se lanzo sobre ella cual bestia salvaje, ella solamente hundió sus uñas en su espalda mientras que mordía su cuello suave y lentamente...

Aquella descarga de pasión le hizo sentir un gran alivio...aunque sea por unos momentos aquella rubia había salido por fin de sus pensamientos...

**Sk**

Entre risas aquella pequeña se despide de Yaten mientras toma la mano de la peliazul-en verdad te lo agradezco...chibi chibi esta muy feliz...contigo-el peliplateado simplemente sonríe-al contrario quien debería agradecer soy yo...por que me ha permitido acercarme a su familia...

Serena detiene sus pasos, para contemplar la luz de la luna...mientras aquellas palabras vuelven a su mente-_no me olvides Serena...volveremos a estar juntos...el tiempo pasara volando y después nada podrá separarnos...por que el destino esta escrito y tu me perteneces por el resto de los días...nada habrá que nos separe...te juro por la luz de la luna-_sus ojos se llenaron en ese momento de lagrimas-nada habrá eh...-pateo una piedra molesta mientras secaba sus lagrimas...

Yaten le miro en ese momento-ocurre algo malo –la rubia solo negó con la cabeza mientras se dirigía a la entrada de la casa-descuida no tiene importancia-suspiro en ese momento-Yaten le miraba intrigado-esta bien entonces me despido...

Aguarda...-suspiro ella mientras elevaba su mirada hasta encontrarse con aquellos ojos verdes-gracias por acompañarnos-el peliplateado solo sonrió, mientras serena depositaba un calido beso en su mejilla...y se daba la vuelta...

Aguarda-le detuvo del brazo en ese momento-aun es temprano no te gustaría ir a cenar algo-la rubia volvió el rostro a su madre la cual asintió mientras que cerraba lentamente la puerta-me parece bien...-suspiro mientras iniciaba de nuevo la marcha...

Volvió su rostro a aquel peliplateado que caminaba a su costado...serena paso su mano tomándole del brazo, mientras el solo volvió en rostro hacia esta sonriendo dulcemente, Serena caminaba con la mirada cabizbaja recordaba como solía colgarse del brazo de Darien-a el no le gustaba que lo tomase del brazo...decía...decía que...-suspiro...mientras veía a aquel chico...

Ahora darien no esta aquí conmigo...y a Yaten noparece molestarse, de alguna manera en su rostro se dibujo aquella sonrisa, el peliplateado se soltó de su brazo mientras abría lentamente la puerta del auto-si me hace el gran honor Señorita-sonrió

Serena le vio dar la vuelta hasta que subió al auto...-¿y bien a donde vamos?-sonrió mientras aquellos ojos color esmeralda brillaban en la oscuridad-no lo se –suspiro la rubia-usted es quien me ha invitado...-entonces encendió el motor sin decir palabra alguna-¿adonde vamos?-pregunto loa rubia intrigada-es una sorpresa-respondió el...

En el transcurso aquella idea no dejaba de pasarle por la mente-por alguna razón Yaten Kou me hace sentir...-desvió la mirada a la ventana de alguna manera su corazón había comenzado a latir rápidamente-me hace sentir...algo tan parecido...a lo que ese chico en el aeropuerto-suspiro mientras veía la luna reflejarse en las ventanas de los edificios de la ciudad y resplandecer en lo alto del inmenso cielo...

Que es lo que dijo el...si que en cierta manera la luz de la luna le hace sentir mejor-serena se sonrojo en ese momento mientras tomaba aquella cadena que colgaba de su cuello y que siempre ocultaba bajo su vestido...aquel dije en forma de luna con una estrella detrás...se quedo largo rato contemplando aquel brillo...sintiendo aquella calidez que le invadía...

¿que sucede...de repente te has quedado callada?, es que no te sientes bien, si quieres podemos-Serena alzo la mirada mientras estrechaba en su puño aquel singular dije y lo guardaba nuevamente en su lugar, en su pecho junto a su corazón-no...No sucede nada-suspiro mientras se decía así misma-tonta...eso no puede ser...jamás volveré a verle...ese chico podría estar ahora en cualquier lugar....a lo mejor ni siquiera es real...

Bien hemos llegado ya-sonrió mientras le abría la puerta a la rubia y le ayudaba a descender del vehiculo-¿que lugar es este?- el peliplateado solo sonrió-entra y lo veras-ambos se dirigieron ala entrada de aquel elegante lugar...

Serena quedo maravillada con los elegantes arreglos florales de las mesas-nunca había estado en un lugar así-Yaten volvió el rostro hacia esta-pero como es eso posible-esta solo se encogió de hombros a papa no le gustaban este tipo de lugares...era muy reservado-suspiro, yaten le abrazo en ese momento-lo siento si lo prefieres...podemos...

Serena al sentir los calidos brazos de Yaten...simplemente se abrazo de este, dejando escapar un largo suspiro, había contenido tanto su llanto...no quería derrumbarse ante su madre ante su hermana temía hacerlo y que después no hubiese alguien capaz de sostenerle, ahora en pleno pasillo...rodeada de tantas personas...solo podía sentir la calidez de _Yaten solo podía sentir que no estaba sola...

Así que dejo salir...aquel llanto amargo sin temor a derrumbarse pues ahora era sostenida por los fuertes brazos de aquel peliplateado que había llegado a su vida como una bendición, Serena sentía que el podía comprenderle...que el sabia...

Aquella frágil chica se aferraba a el...y eso basto para que todos desaparecieran, sentía como se estremecía de dolor...así que le abrazaba cada vez con mas fuerza era la primera vez que podía tenerle así...no el no había sido capaz de preguntarle...sabia lo que pasaba, por que cientos de veces el mismo sentimiento llego a apoderarse de el...

No era necesario que ella rompiese el silencio, no quería que lo hiciera quería sostenerla así...entre sus brazos y sentirla cerca, aquella rubia despertaba en el una sensación hasta entonces desconocida, beso sus dorados cabellos, mientras le susurraba al oído-tranquila...todo estará bien...

Aquel hombre en la recepción parecía un tanto incomodo ante la escena, estaban a medio pasillo...así que se acerco a el con voz ronca-¿todo esta bien?...va usted a tomar una mesa...-aquella voz le hizo volver en si, ¿pero que estaba pensando?, no era el momento no era el lugar para derrumbarse- pero que tonta eres serena-se reprocho a si misma mientras se separaba de Yaten

El cual solamente dirigió una mirada fría al sujeto aquel-si todo esta bien mesa para dos por favor-después volvió su rostro a aquella frágil chica la cual tenia la mirada cabizbaja avergonzada-¿estas bien Serena?...si tu lo prefieres-ella solo seco sus lagrimas...y se abrazo de el-si...discúlpame yo...

Te entiendo no tienes que disculparte-sonrió Yaten mientras acomodaba sus dorados cabellos-vamos a cenar ¿te parece?-serena suspiro en ese momento-por supuesto...solo déjame ir al tocador-esta bien...te estaré esperando-asintió yaten mientras se dirigía a la mesa asignada sin perder de vista a la rubia...

Pero que tonta eres Serena Tsukino, ponerte a llorar ahora...-suspiro mientras contemplaba aquella imagen en el espejo-¿que ha pasado conmigo?,¿en donde quedo aquella chica que se reía de todo?-sollozo-me han arrancado la vida...Darien estaría feliz ahora...soy justo lo que quería...-suspiro mientras que se acomodaba sus rubios cabellos-me siento tan vacía...

Esperaba ansioso el verle aparecer...estaba preocupado por ella, no estaba seguro de que fuera lo correcto llevarle a aquel lugar, hasta ese momento lo había comprendido, estaban rodeados de tantas personas...tomo un sorbo de aquella copa que había mandado traer mientras contemplaba la luz de las velas-es un lugar muy romántico, pero que piensas Yaten Kou...no ella esta comprometida...he visto ese anillo...mas no he visto al sujeto afortunado, no lo ha mencionado, evade ese tema...todos solo hablamos de Chibi Chibi...a decir verdad esta es la primera vez que estamos solos....talvez ahora podremos hablar de algo diferente pero de que-suspiro...y ante el aparecieron aquellos rostros familiares...

Yacía en la recepción aquel pelinegro...con la mirada perdida, su rostro reflejaba cansancio y aburrimiento mientras aquella pelirroja llamaba la atención con aquel vestido tan escotado y llamativo, aquella chica sonreía ampliamente, Yaten trato de hacerse pequeño de pasar desapercibido pero ya era tarde ante el estaba aquella joven que por alguna razón no terminaba por agradarle-OH pero que sorpresa...

Sonrió aquella mujer, mientras tomaba asiento a un costado de el-lo siento esa silla esta ocupada-dejo escapar yaten un tanto molesto-hum no veo a nadie aquí-respondió mientras que le revolvía el cabello, el solamente tomo su mano y la alejo de el-kayuu a que has venido-

A lo mismo que tu...pero que mal, veo que aun sigues con ese mal genio...no se por que no puedes ser como Seiya o Taiki...siempre estas molesto, es que no te agrado-el solamente tomo aire mientras buscaba la imagen de serena con preocupación-ahí esta ya-sonrió haciéndole una seña, después se dirigió a la pelirroja-a decir verdad...no...No me agradas...hay algo en ti que no temían por encajar...a mi no me engañas....-se levanto en ese momento mientras Seiya le veía petrificado, acababa de llegar a la mesa y aquella escena le desconcertó

Valla pero que coincidencia, creo que por fin conoceré a ala enamorada de mi hermanito-dijo sonriente tratando de desviar la conversación-con que es eso...lo hubiese dicho en un principio...no molestaremos a los tortolitos-dejo escapar en un tono irónico...

Aquel chico...se le hacia conocido...serena se culpo por no haber pasado mas tiempo retocándose, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba cada vez mas-esto no puede estar pasando...es el...-de alguna manera sus piernas comenzaron a temblarle y su respiración comenzó a acelerarse...aquel chico estaba hablando con yaten-es que es una coincidencia....estoy segura que es el-una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro-puedo sentirlo...

Trataba de controlarse, quería acelerar el paso y por fin volver a ver aquel rostro de frente, hasta que le vio aquella pelirroja se levanto para tomarle del brazo, y ambos se dieron la vuelta al mismo tiempo....serena sintió que se desvanecía en un profundo vació-ese chico tiene novia, pero que tonta he sido...-suspiro-no se nada de el...mírame ahora...-y así como llego aquella felicidad se desvaneció pero no por mucho tiempo pues yaten ya estaba tomándole de la mano-ven acércate quiero que conozcas a alguien...

Aquella sonrisa desapareció de su rostro, si fuese posible se tragaría sus palabras, pues al volverse su mirada se elevo lentamente recorriendo aquella esbelta figura, hasta encontrarse con aquel pálido rostro de finos rasgos, aquellos celestes...le perforaron el corazón nuevamente...aquel rostro gris le partió el alma-pero era posible, debía ser una broma una broma cruel del destino...que Serena Tsukino resultase ser...la misma...

La misma chica que le robo el aliento semanas pasadas en el aeropuerto, la misma chica que le robo el sueño a su hermano Yaten...-su rostro palideció en ese momento deseaba despertar y encontrarse con que ella era en si dos personas distintas...no podía ser la misma, no debía serlo....

Serena ellos son...mi hermano Seiya...y su acompañante Kayuu-serena veía el rostro sorprendido de aquel pelinegro, aquellos zafiros se encontraron con sus profundos ojos celestes, esta solamente extendió su mano para saludarle...-Serena Tsukino para servirle...

Por fin seiya sintió aquella calidez en su mano, mientras acariciaba el dorso de la chica volviendo su rostro lentamente a ella, perdiéndose en sus ojos celestes, sonrió como le era su costumbre aquella sonrisa encantadora fue correspondida por la amplia sonrisa de Serena-por fin se he ha concedido conocer tu nombre...

Serena se ruborizo en ese momento, ¿era posible que el la recordase?, tan solo habían sido unos instantes en su vida,-yo quiero agradecerte el gesto tan amable...que tuviste para conmigo-Seiya solamente deposito un beso en el dorso de la rubia-solo espero que te ayude en algo...yo siento mucho tu perdida-suspiro mientras veía como las mejillas de la chica tomaban un color rosado...

Yaten apenas creía lo que veía...confundido tomo a serena de la cintura apartándola del pelinegro-¿como?, ¿lo conoces?-la rubia volvió su rostro al peliplateado, mientras en su rostro aquella sonrisa se dibujaba-le conocí...en el aeropuerto....

Seiya agrego-lo ves te dije que no era mentira-serena los miro confundida de que hablan-yaten solo se dejo caer en una de las sillas-no es posible-sentía que todo en su interior se derrumbaba...la chica del aeropuerto----

Kayuu estaba molesta, basto con que la rubia apareciera para desviar todas las miradas hacia esta, y lo que mas le molestaba era la reacción de Seiya...podía vivir con el hecho de que yaten le despreciara, pero Seiya...

Después de todo el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer pera convencerle de acompañarla, después de todo el empeño que puso en su arreglo personal para que este ni siquiera lo notara, pero bastaba con que aquella rubia apareciera de la nada para robarle el aliento a ambos....

Se acerco a Seiya mientras dirigía una mirada fría a Serena-bueno hemos venido a conversar o a cenar-la rubia solo miro como aquella chica abrazaba al pelinegro, el cual sonreía un tanto incomodo-hola lo lamento....Serena Tsukino...

Estrió la mano para saludarle, mientras la pelirroja solamente le ignoro-se muy bien quien eres...el abuelo me ha hablado de ti...tomemos asiento ¿quieres?-la rubia bajo la mirada confundida-el abuelo...es decir que tu eres...

Si, soy Kayuu...has escuchado de mi... ¿cuantas veces te lo....-en ese momento Yaten dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa haciendo que ambas chicas dieran un gran salto por la sorpresa-ya basta Kayuu no te permitiré que le hables de esa manera...-esta solo bajo la mirada-lo lamento Yaten no molestare a tu amiguita....

Yaten le miro fríamente, mientras le acomodaba la mesa a Serena y Seiya tomaba asiento a un costado de esta-debes disculparla...no ha sido nada fácil para ella-dijo el pelinegro-no lo ha sido para nadie-suspiro la rubia mientras veía la carta...

Sintiéndose un tanto incomoda, ya que aquella mujer no dejaba de mirarla, y Yaten había tomado un silencio Fúnebre desde que descubriera que ambos ya se conocían, aun así la rubia trataba de guardar compostura...a demás de que de alguna manera le tenia cerca...aquel pelinegro no dejaba de mírale en fugaces ocasiones....sus miradas se cruzaban y había momentos en que ambos se sonrojaban...

Yaten por su parte no dejaba de mirar las luces de las velas, deseaba despertar en algún momento...hasta que por fin la pelirroja se digno a romper aquel silencio-veo que traes puesto un anillo de compromiso... ¿quien es el afortunado caballero?-dejo escapar...mientras veía como Seiya se estremecía

Un anillo de compromiso, no lo había notado...tiene novio-suspiro mientras veía a la rubia esperando angustiado la respuesta de esta, no era el único que anhelaba esa respuesta Yaten se había preguntado lo mismo varias veces incapaz de cuestionarle...algo así solo esperaba que la rubia algún día se dignase a contarle...mas ahora Kayuu le había resuelto el dilema...por alguna razón comenzaba a alegrarle que esa pelirroja entrometida compartiera su mesa...

Serena casi se ahoga ante aquella pregunta, sintió como si se formase un nudo en su garganta haciendo un esfuerzo por no dejar escapar ni una lagrima después de todo aquel chico no valía...una sola pensó...tomo aquel anillo entre sus dedos-este ha sido un presente...de...-su voz se quebró en ese momento....

Lo lamento....he sido muy indiscreta...si no quieres no tienes por que decirlo-yaten tomo la mano de la rubia para brindarle apoyo, esta se tranquilizo y continuo-a decir verdad si estuve comprometida...pero ese compromiso se esfumo...hace ya tiempo-suspiro mientras volvía a colocarse el anillo

Si se ha terminado por que aun usas ese anillo es que aun piensas regresar...con el-preguntaba intrigada de ser así, serena no seria mas un obstáculo-no no es así...-respondió la rubia con gran seguridad-este es solo un recordatorio....para no volver a cometer el mismo error...

Pero no todos los hombres son iguales...estoy yo por ejemplo-añadió rápidamente Seiya para hacerse notar-Serena simplemente sonrió, mientras que Yaten se comía con la mirada a su indiscreto hermano-no crees que deberías dejarlo en el pasado....

Hay cosas que no se olvidan yo simplemente....no podría olvidar ese día-el tono de serena era completamente trágico lo que hizo que a Seiya se le formase un nudo en la garganta-a que te refieres-la rubia solamente dejo escapar unas amargas lagrimas-el día del aeropuerto...estaba esperando a mi novio....estaba tan feliz....que había olvidado que hacia poco tiempo mi abuela había fallecido había olvidado que mi padre andaba nervioso por los pasillos de la casa estrujándose las manos mientras que pensaba....

Varias veces me dijo que aquel chico no valía la pena, cuanta razón tenia, quería que me interesara mas en los asuntos de la casa, papeles y algo relacionado con la oficina yo hice caso omiso...hasta ese día...mi novio regreso si...pero no venia solo...

La rubia dirigió sus enormes celestes a Seiya el cual hubiese deseado estrecharla entre sus brazos-fue cuando te encontré...y es por eso que lloraba...ahora me da pena pensar que llago tan absurdo como eso ocasionara mi llanto...pues de haber sabido lo que ocurriría después quizás...no hubiese sentido que mi mundo se derrumbaba...

Esa noche, esperaba a mi padre...quería pedirle perdón por las veces que discutí con el sin sentido, por que después de todo el tenia toda la razón, quería un consejo...quería decirle...-serena no pudo mas y llevo sus manos al rostro-esa noche...lo asesinaron....

Así que no puedo...no puedo olvidarlo, no puedo dejarlo en el pasado....-sollozo mientras yaten se acercaba a ella tomándola en sus brazos-tranquila...-Seiya le miraba derrumbarse en los brazos de su hermano se sentía impotente, hubiese deseado ser el...OH si tan solo hubiese sido el quien bajase del auto con el señor Karapan...mas ahora era Yaten quien consolaba a aquella rubia...que le robaba el aliento-.

Sentía tantos deseos de ser quien le consolase, acaricio sus dorados cabellos...tan suaves tan esponjados....aquella chica tan dulce como un bombón...paso su mano por la espalda de la rubia, mientras buscaba las palabras-lo siento en verdad...-fue lo único que se le ocurrió...

Serena seco su llanto, mientras elevaba la mirada para encontrarse con la calida sonrisa de Yaten-ya mejor-esta solo suspiro-que torpe soy parece que me empeño en arruinarte la velada-el peliplateado seco una lagrima que resbalaba por la mejilla de la chica-para nada, me alegra que por fin saques lo sientes no es bueno que lo reprimas...además aquí estaré para ti...¿te parece?, seré el hombro en que podrás llorar-serena sonrió mientras pasaba sus manos para abrazar a aquel chico-gracias yaten...no se que haría sin ti....

Aquella escena le destrozaba...de alguna manera Yaten le había ganado demasiado terreno pero el no seria capaz de competir contra su propio hermano, oprimió sus puños mientras desviaba la mirada-aquí estaremos para ti...-fue lo único que pudo decir...

Serena se separo de yaten mientras tomaba la mano de seiya y la oprimía...elevando su mirada para contemplar aquellos zafiros que en cierta manera le transmitían una sensación de paz-te lo agradezco...ahora dejemos este tema...por el momento...

Kayuu había permanecido en silencio, en cierto modo aquello le divertía...ambos hermanos perdidos por esa rubia...sonrió para si misma-yaten es mi favorito sin duda alguna, el abuelo dijo que teníamos que hacernos buenas amigas....talvez deba aconsejar a mi nueva amiga...Seiya es para mi....debe serlo,

La pelirroja se levanto en ese momento, dirigiéndose a Serena, mientras sonreía-cuentas conmigo también....juntas superaremos este trago amargo-y abrazo a la rubia...mientras

Yaten y Seiya evadían sus miradas...

**Sk**

Lleva ya rato esperando así que al ver la silueta de aquella mujer el rostro se le ilumina-bien ya estoy aquí-dejo escapar mientras tomaba asiento en aquella banca-¿que es lo que tienes que decirme?...

Siempre tienes que ser así de fría conmigo-la mujer solamente evadió la mirada de aquel hombre y con gran desagrado agrego-vas a decirme o no...Sabes que me molesta estar en este tipo de lugares....

Muy bien...muy bien, por ahora estamos de manos atadas y lo sabes, el testamento de Kenji fue modificado previo a su muerte...quizás sospechaba de ti...has sido muy descuidada-la mujer solamente le miraba molesta aquellos zafiros centellaban por si solos-estoy segura que tiene que ver con las ultimas visitas que le hizo a Karapan jamás me imagine que ambos pudieran reconciliarse....pero ese vegete no vivirá lo suficiente-oprimió sus puños molesta

Ese vegete es tu padre...Neherenia...no puedes negarlo-el hombre acerco su mano a aquella fría mujer-no me interesa...me dio la vida y eso que...yo busco, mas quiero poder y lo sabes-el solamente sonrió-es por eso que me encantas...

Se puso en pie para alejarse de aquel sujeto-no he venido en plan de conquista así que dime de una vez por que demonios me has citado aquí-no pudo evitar resentir aquel desprecio-es que ya no sientes nada por mi-soltó una sonora carcajada mientras que acariciaba aquellos plateados cabellos-no estoy para sentimentalismos y lo sabes...

Esta bien...es sobre tu dichoso hermanito....antes de morir visito...el fantasma-la sonrisa de la mujer se desvaneció inmediatamente-será...posible que lo halla descubierto...pero como ha podido entrar...-aquel sujeto se incorporo para tomar a aquella mujer por la cintura-_el esta muerto así que lo que descubrió se ha ido a la tumba con el y eso te lo debo a ti...-_la beso apasionadamente, mientras aquella mujer buscaba la forma de separarse de el

Malachite...basta, no veo entonces el porque has venido hasta aquí-se separo de el mientras que le recorría con la mirada, el solo hizo le miro molesto-es simple...estoy persiguiendo una pequeña molestia...alguien ha soltado la lengua...y debo eliminarle cuanto antes...

Entonces yo no tengo nada que ver en esto-respondió molesta-aquel hombre le tomo por el brazo bruscamente-en ese te equivocas...esto te concierne mas de lo que tu crees...OH acaso ya olvidaste el primer trabajo que le encargaste a Wiseman-la mujer palideció en ese momento-eso no es posible eso fue hace 20 años por dios-llevo sus manos al rostro con preocupación...

¿Que demonios ha ocurrido?-el hombre sonrió satisfecho-lo ves...te dije que te interesaría...-la mujer tomo asiento nuevamente- y bien...

Esta ves será como yo lo desee... ¿entiendes querida?...

Por favor Malachite no empie...-aquel hombre le tomo por sorpresa-eres tan delicada querida...-ella trato de safarse de el nuevamente, pero esta vez el le tomo del cuello, mientras le oprimía con fuerza-escúchame bien...no quiero que vuelvas a llamar por ese nombre lo entiendes...Malachite ha muerto...no es mas... ¿entiendes eso me compromete querida?, cuantas veces te tendré que repetir...

El rostro de la mujer había enrojecido en esos momentos ella pataleaba bruscamente mientras aquel sujeto sonreía satisfecho-muy bien querida...será mejor que cambies esa actitud conmigo empieza a serme molesta-y le soltó suavemente...

La mujer tomo aire desesperadamente dejándose caer en el suelo, mientras el se daba la vuelta-bien querida...te diré lo que sucede en otra ocasión...-sonrió mientras se perdía en los arbustos-in feliz....

Mi señora...-aquella voz le hizo volver en si-¿que rayos haces aquí?-se levanto molesta mientras que aquella mujer le seguía confundida-estaba preocupada por usted y quise venir a...

No estas autorizada para abandonar la limusina sin mi permiso, valla contigo Morgana-e inicio su marcha-anda llévame a casa cuanto antes-dio un ultimo vistazo pero aquel hombre se había marchado-si mi señora-respondió aquella robusta mujer mientras le seguía...

No has cambiado en nada...Malachite...-acaricio sus labios reviviendo aquel apasionado beso-pero no te permitiré que me utilices como los hecho con tantas...esto solo es un buen negocio...en el que yo seré la única que saldrá con una jugosa ganancia....

**Sk**

Lleva rato en silencio, tratando de sumergir sus pensamientos en cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa que no sea...ella, enciende el televisor con la esperanza de borrarla de su mente, mientras que es observado fijamente por aquel castaño que es incapaz de romper aquel silencio...

Hace a un lado aquel enorme libro, mientras se quita los anteojos y toma asiento a un costado del pelinegro-vamos Seiya tu y yo sabemos que no estas poniendo atención en el televisor, en otra ocasión pensaría que lo haces para molestarme...pero esta vez...no veo tu sonrisa burlona...así que quieres decirme de una vez que te sucede....

Seiya continua con la mirada perdida, incapaz de formular palabra alguna-OH vamos...lo has conseguido me has apartado de mi lectura no piensas celebrarlo-pero no recibe respuesta, aquel pelinegro solamente cambia monótonamente de canal-muy bien-eleva la voz molesto mientras apaga el televisor y se pone frente a el-¿que demonios te sucede?

Seiya agacha la mirada, mientras que el castaño le mira impotente-estas preocupándome... ¿que pasa contigo?...-pero nuevamente solo recibe un gran silencio-es que no confías en mi....vamos hermano....no estas bien puedo verlo en tu rostro...

Por fin el pelinegro eleva la mirada, en sus zafiros puede reflejarse un intenso dolor-le vì...-suspira

¿A quien?-pregunta intrigado mientras se sienta a su costado-¿la chica del aeropuerto?, ¿que pasa con ella?... ¿es casada?.... ¿tiene novio?.... ¿te acercaste a ella y te rechazo?....

Seiya solamente movió la cabeza en señal de negación-no...Nada de eso, es hermosa...me recuerda...es un ángel sabes...

¿Entonces?...no entiendo hermano...por fin le has visto, no es para que estés así...¿que es

Lo que ha pasado?-seiya solamente bajo el rostro-ella...ella es...Serena Tsukino...

¿Queee?—el castaño le miraba confundido-eso no es posible...Serena Tsukino

Yaten entro en ese momento, no fue capaz de decir palabra alguna, sabia de que hablaban la mirada compasiva de Taiki le decía todo, siguió de largo mientras que ambos permanecían en un largo e incomodo silencio

¿Que piensas hacer?...sabes bien que Yaten...esta-Seiya se llevo las manos a la cara, mientras cerraba los ojos con gran dolor-lo se...lo se....ambos se llevan maravillosamente...

Entonces talvez debas entender que esa chica...no es para ti-el pelinegro solo oprimió los puños con desesperación-eso no...Esa chica me interesa...me hace sentir...su sola mirada me penetra hasta el alma siento que he nacido para amarla...

No puedes acercarte a ella...Yaten es una persona diferente desde que la conoce, incluso sonríe...sonríe...nunca antes le había visto sonreír de esa manera, tu no debes intervenir...entiéndelo...el la conoció primero...

En eso te equivocas hermano...yo la vì. Primero, en aquel aeropuerto, nuestros destinos se cruzaron...nuestras vidas se entrelazaron...ella es, debe de serlo...-dejo escapar molesto mientras se levantaba...

Seiya es solo una chica, tu eres muy popular con las mujeres te olvidaras pronto de todo esto pero Yaten-el pelinegro yacía ante la puerta molesto-no...La perderé...

Seiya....aguarda...-fue lo único que alcanzo a escuchar pues la puerta se azoto tras de si, no podía arrancarse aquella imagen de la mente, Serena entre los brazos de su hermano-por que el...lo habría resistido de cualquier otro...podría vivir sabiendo que no existe...

Pero es real, pude sentir su suave y calida piel, pude contemplar aquellos ojos tan hermosos...tan tristes...pude sentirla...tan cerca...tan lejos...por que Yaten, por que tenias que ser real Serena Tsukino...por que el destino se burla de mi...

Te creí un sueño...un ángel hermoso que se cruzo en mi camino, debiste esfumarte permanecer como un recuerdo...pero reapareces en mi vida...solo para decirme que nunca serás mía...Yaten....porque tu..................

**Nota**

_Antes que nada quiero agradecer su atención espero este capítulo sea de su agrado, _

_Me despido de ustedes hasta la próxima…_

_Pd aun faltan mas revelaciones en cuanto a Serena y Seiya aun estoy algo indecisa jajá se aceptan sugerencias…._

_Atte. _

_Raqui kou_


	4. tan cerca de ti

**Capitulo 4**

"**tan cerca de ti"**

**E**n aquella tarde resiente mas el frió del invierno, de alguna manera trata de mantener la temperatura de su cuerpo, con la lumbre encendida en la chimenea de aquella rustica cabaña, la joven rubia apenas ha conseguido acostumbrarse al paradisíaco lugar-cielos no pensé que hiciera tanto frió,¿será acaso por los árboles que rodean todo el lugar?....o mas bien quizás se debe a esta soledad...jamás pensé que lo diría, pero me siento tan sola aquí...a veces creo que ha sido un error viajar hasta este sitio....no se que pretendo encontrar aquí, como si la respuesta a todos mis problemas estuvieran en ella....

Pero en realidad....lo dudo Serena Tsukino...es tan inalcanzable ahora, siempre rodeada por esos chicos...Masato san-join, y ese tal jedite aunque apenas tiene unos días que llego aquí...me pareciera una oportunidad, comienzo a creer que no conseguiré mi objetivo además de que séme acaban los recursos...el poco capital que reuní para venir hasta aquí, se esfuma de mis manos...-la puerta de aquella cabaña se abre repentinamente haciendo que la chica palidezca del susto...

Lo siento-se escucha aquella ronca voz, en la cabaña entra aquella mujer ya entrada en años, sus cabellos dorados cubren su rostro y aquellos ojos esmeralda se concentran en la silueta desganada de la joven-¿te he asustado no es así?-el semblante triste de la joven hace que la mujer deje en el suelo aquella bolsa que sostenía-¿pero en donde ha quedado todo ese animo que tenias cuando te conocí?

Bueno se ha esfumado-dice mientras se acerca a levantar la pesada bolsa dirigiéndose a la cocina, aquella mujer le persigue-¿es que la gran Mina Ahino ha decidido rendirse?-aquella chica se dispone a vaciar el contenido de la bolsa-no...Puedo acercarme a ella.

¡Vamos¡acaba de llegar estoy segura de que lo conseguirás ¡-la seguridad con que habla aquella mujer hace que la joven se contagie de animo, esta simplemente sonríe mientras le mira intrigada-es verdad Zoycite ¿por que has decidido ayudarme? has dicho que no te agradan los reporteros y yo...estoy dispuesta a convertirme en una....

Aquella mujer toma un banco cercano mientras toma asiento sin dejar de ver a la joven-me recuerdas mucho a un gran amigo mió, sabes el era igual de entusiasta que tu...nunca se rindió, estaba ansioso por conocer....

¿Conocer que?-pregunto la chica emocionada-la verdad supongo...-suspiro aquella mujer mientras se levantaba-será mejor que me aliste tengo que salir esta tarde...¿sabes una cosa? talvez deberías salir a dar un paseo ¡eso te animara¡

La rubia solo asintió mientras concentraba su mirada en aquella enorme ventana.-es verdad no debo rendirme Beruchie no me lo perdonaría jamás....

**Sk**

Yace recostado en aquella habitación con la mirada sumergida en aquel retrato sobre la pared, mientras que ve como aquel castaño recorre la habitación de lado a lado-escucha Yaten estoy preocupado por Seiya...no ha querido salir...y el era el mas entusiasmado con la idea de venir a vivir a este lugar...desde aquella noche no ha vuelto a ser el mismo...temo que esto realmente le este afectando demasiado....¡no puede seguir así¡, esto es algo absurdo-

El peliplateado solamente dejo escapar un suspiro mientras se levantaba acercándose a aquel retrato-¿has visto?...esa pequeña...que sostiene la mano del señor Karapan en este retrato...es muy parecida a Serena, sin embargo si ves fijamente sus ojos...¡no es la misma¡...además a Serena se le forman unos hoyuelos cuando sonríe....¡esta niña esta sonriendo¡....pero....

El sonido hueco de la pared al recibir el golpe de taiki hace que el chico vuelva el rostro confundido-no desvíes la conversación ¿quieres?....

¿Y que quieres que te diga entonces?...¿que me alejare de ella?, ¡no pienso hacerlo¡....-soltó molesto el peliplateado mientras salía de la habitación, el castaño solo se dejo caer sobre la cama mientras que contemplaba aquella imagen-Seiya quisiera poder ayudarte.....pero esto solo depende de ella-suspiro mientras veía a aquella pequeñita...concentro su mirada en aquella esclava en su mano derecha....observo detenidamente los ojos de aquella niña-se parece demasiado a Serena....¡pero no es ella¡....-dejo escapar un tanto confundido

**Sk**

Aquella linda niña corre de un lado a otro en aquel hermoso jardín mientras que la joven suspira un tanto emocionada, en ese momento descubre la silueta de aquel chico el cual yace recostado bajo la sombra de un árbol con los ojos cerrados, el rostro de Serena se lumina a distinguir que se trata de el pelinegro, sin mas se acerca a el

La sombra repentina hace que le de un escalofrió, aquella sensación le invade...y abre los ojos lentamente, solo para encontrarse con la esbelta figura de aquella joven que le mira sonriente-¡valla hasta que el joven Seiya Kou....nos ilumina con su presencia¡-

Trata de incorporarse presurosamente mientras la rubia extiende su mano para saludarle-¿te molesta si me siento aquí?...si lo prefieres podría marcharme-el solamente le mira atónito-no en lo absoluto, es solo que no esperaba verte tan temprano...

La rubia solamente sonrió mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban-¿quien te ha dicho que no me levanto temprano?-frunció el ceño fingiendo estar molesta-¡si ha sido yaten me las va a pagar¡-el pelinegro solo sonrió mientras dirigía la mirada a aquella pequeña la cual yacía ahora persiguiendo a una mariposa-no ha sido el...es solo que en estos días no te he visto por aquí....

¿Será por que te la has pasado encerrado ensayando con tu guitarra?....¿es que acaso eres una persona muy antisocial?-la mirada de la rubia se concentro en los zafiros de Seiya el cual se sonrojó rápidamente-a decir verdad...tocas maravillosamente...y cantas mucho ,mejor...me gustaría que alguien me cantase así alguna vez-suspiro la chica mientras su rostro se ornaba en un rojo intenso...

Por primera vez en su vida aquel joven yacía intimidado ante la mirada penetrante de aquella rubia, la cual le hablaba con una gran familiaridad- ¡pero que tonterías estoy diciendo¡....lo siento no quería molestarte...

No aguarda por favor...no estas molestándome-la chica que ya se había levantado dirigió su mirada a la pelirroja que se acercaba a ellos sonriente-¿si no te molesto?-volvió el rostro al pelinegro-¿entonces por que te la has pasado evadiéndome estos días?

Se quedo sin palabras en ese momento, no quería decirle que pensaba que Yaten estaba enamorado de ella-¡no es por ti¡-suspiró con la mirada cabizbaja-por alguna razón cuando estoy cerca de ti...simplemente no se que decir-suspiro

Serena sintio en ese , momento como su corazón se aceleraba rápidamente, de alguna manera sus mejillas tomaron un rojo intenso mientras que veía fijamente aquellos maravillosos zafiros había esperado por una larga semana volver a encontrarse con el pero a cada momento alguien se acercaba a interrumpir...el siempre estaba entretenido con Kayuu...o encerrado en su habitación....pero ahora le tenia tan cerca, estaba confundida y emocionada

El pelinegro tomo su mano en ese momento mientras que le decía suavemente-tu me intimidas demasiado-la rubia solamente bajo la mirada-Seiya...yo bueno-hasta que aquella voz les hizo volver el rostro –valla hasta que pude encontrarte...-la voz de la chica revelaba un tanto la molestia que le había invadido al verlos juntos-¿Serena es que has olvidado tu cita con el joven Masato?-la rubia se levanto rápidamente mientras se separaba de aquel pelinegro sus piernas temblaban...elevo la mirada al cielo suspirando profundamente...

Con que es por eso que esta mañana te levantaste temprano-dijo burlonamente Seiya mientras se levantaba colocando su mano en aquellos dorados cabellos-era de esperarse Bombón

Que...yo-Serena volvió su mirada al pelinegro-¿ bombón?-el solo sonrió-¿es que te molesta que te llame así?-la rubia solo agacho la mirada un tanto apenada-bueno es extraño...-Kayuu un tanto molesta tomo a la rubia de la mano-anda no querrás hacer esperar al joven Masato...

El pelinegro solo volvió su rostro a aquella pequeña niña que jugaba ahora con las flores-por poco se lo digo...pero que hay de Yaten...-suspiro consternado...mientras seguía con la mirada a ambas chicas hasta que sus siluetas se perdieron en el interior de la casona

**Sk**

Señorita Tsukino...hasta que por fin se me ha concedido el volver a verle-aquel chico yacía de pie en la gran estancia, sonriente se acerco a la rubia mientras posaba sus labios en las delicadas manos de la joven chica-Serena sonrió al verle, se acerco a el para saludarle cariñosamente-que gusto verle de nuevo joven Masato...espero que por fin podamos hablar sobre...el asunto tan delicado que quería tratar conmigo...

El chico solo sonrió forzadamente sin perder de vista a la pelirroja que lo miraba de pies a cabeza-será mejor que no hablemos de eso en este lugar... ¿que le parece Señorita si le invito a recorrer el lugar? tengo entendido que a pesar de que lleva una semana en este sitio no ha tenido la oportunidad de visitar la plaza...

El rostro de la chica se ilumino en ese momento-¡me encantaría¡ -mas al ver el rostro serio de Yaten el cual descendía de las escaleras su animo se desvaneció-...pero no puedo, además el detective Jedite me ha prohibido terminantemente andar por las calles...ya sabe ¡la prensa¡- murmuro la joven mientras saludaba tímidamente al peliplateado

¡Créame¡esta usted en buenas manos, además hay algo que tengo que mostrarle, no puedo hablar de eso en este lugar-susurro mientras sentía la presencia de aquel peliplateado el cual le miraba fríamente mientras le saludaba forzadamente-no tiene por que disimularlo...su compañero el joven Jedite nos ha dejado muy en claro que no somos de confianza-la rubia palideció mientras que Kayuu solamente sonreía un tanto confundida

¡OH por favor Yaten sabes que eso no es verdad¡...-decía desesperada la rubia mientras le tomaba del brazo, el joven abogado solamente se dio la vuelta mientras que se dirigía a la entrada-¿y bien Señorita piensa aplazar mas nuestra reunión?-la chica volvió su rostro al joven peliplateado el cual solamente le miraba en silencio.

No sabia que tenia que consultar a estos sujetos para sus decisiones-dejo escapar un tanto molesto el castaño-la rubia bajo la mirada, mientras se soltaba del peliplateado-discúlpame serena no quise importunarte-la chica tomo su bolso mientras que dirigía su mirada a Yaten-no dudo de ti...si eso es lo que piensa Jedite, o lo que pensaba mi padre...te conozco...confió en ti eso no cambiara, no hay nada que puedan decirme que me haga cambiar mi forma de pensar con respecto a ustedes-suspiro mientras oprimía su bolso contra su pecho

El solamente le abrazo enternecido-lo se...discúlpame-suspiro el peliplateado mientras que la chica se separaba de el y tomaba el brazo del castaño-mas te vale que cuides de ella-dejo escapar molesto mientras el castaño se alejaba-descuida...estará conmigo...

Yaten se dejo caer sobre el sofá mientras que la pelirroja le acariciaba el cabello-¿temes perderla cierto?-el solamente tomo la mano de la chica alejándola de si-¡eso no es de tu incumbencia¡-la chica solo rió sonoramente-¡por favor¡...¡claro que es de mi incumbencia¡...¿sabes hoy en la mañana la vi conversando con Seiya?...eso no me agrada nada...sus miradas se cruzaban y casi podría jurar que...

Yaten se levanto molesto mientras que se dirigía a la puerta que daba al jardín-¿o es que no lo notaste aquella noche? ¡Ellos se gustan¡ eso se ve a kilómetros...si te descuidas Seiya podría-se escuchó el sonido de la puerta al azotarse-la perderás...ya sea con el o con otro...deberías decirle...ahora-grito aquella chica divertida de la reacción de Yaten

La perderás...es absurdo, después de lo que ha sucedido a Serena ahora no le interesa nadie, no quiero presionarla...no además no voy a aprovecharme de su situación para acercarme a ella-dejo escapar mientras caminaba sin dirección hasta toparse con el...

Yacía sostenido un gran ramo de flores mientras que aquella pequeñita corría a su alrededor sonriente-Seiya que...¿que estas haciendo?-dejo escapar mientras que sonreía ampliamente ante la imagen, el pelinegro solo se ruborizo mientras aquella pequeña se arrojaba a los brazos del peliplateado-yate...yaten-gritaba emocionada...

Estamos jugando-suspiro el pelinegro-mientras que Yaten acariciaba los cabellos de aquella niña-¿yo puedo jugar?-la pequeña solo frunció el ceño-hum no...-el chico le miraba confundido-¿por que no?...

Por que...ya hemos terminado-la pequeña se abrazo de el mientras que seiya les miraba conmovido-se llevan muy bien-suspiro-pero podemos jugar a algo mas...-sonrió la niña mientras jalaba a Yaten emocionada anda ven...

Y que pasa conmigo-dejo escapar un tanto consternado-he sido desplazado-cubrió su rostro fingiendo estar llorando-la pequeña solo se acerco al pelinegro mientras tiraba de su larga cabellera-los hombres no deben llorar-frunció el ceño mientras sacaba la lengua-que....pero que niña tan mala...

Yo no soy mala-respondió mientras le tomaba de la mano-anda ven...-Yaten miro de reojo a –seiya-bueno hermano...andando....

**Sk**

Deja escapar un gran suspiro mientras se da la vuelta estirando sus brazos buscando aquel cuerpo...mas solo logra encontrarse con aquel lugar vació, algo aturdida se levanta buscando por todas las habitaciones a aquel joven...

Darien, Darien-le llama desesperadamente, hasta que por fin se deja caer sobre la fría silla de la cocina, el sonido del televisor encendido le hizo despertar solo para encontrarse de nuevo sola en aquel gran y frió apartamento-no puedo entenderte...¿por que haces esto?-solloza mientras que arroja al piso aquel vaso que aun conserva el olor a alcohol...

Darien ¿como puedes hacerme esto?...creí que vivía un sueño...mas ahora solo puedo encontrarme atrapada en esta pesadilla, pensé que en cuanto nos estableciéramos en este lugar podrías hacer a un lado...esa obsesión...mas no...No puedo competir con esto...

Si se tratase de una mujer...OH si fuese otra, vería el modo de seducirte de recuperarte...de nuevo, mas no puedo luchar contra esto...estas semanas han sido un tormento...-se deja caer por completo sobre la mesa mientras que aquellas lagrimas de impotencia recorren su rostro...

Si tan solo me dijeses que es lo que te tiene de esa manera....¿es por Serena Tsukino?, no es solo ella...debe ser algo mas pero que...¿que te tiene así?-el sonido de la puerta al abrirse hace que la morena seque su llanto y se incorpore rápidamente...

La imagen de aquel chico le destroza, su barba descuidada, aquellos azules ojos completamente enrojecidos y su labio partido, su frente aun escurre sangre y el hedor a alcohol le hacen volver el rostro-estuviste bebiendo toda la noche...

El solamente se dejo caer en la alcoba-solo quiero dormir-la chica se coloco a su costado tratando de levantarle-Darien no puedes seguir así, perderas tu empleo yo...sola no puedo...

El solo le dio la espalda-déjame en paz ¿quieres?-la morena solamente sollozo-¿por que lo haces Darien?...-el solo le volvió la mirada si decir palabra alguna, recorrió el cuerpo de la morena-basta...Darien-la chica se alejo de el no

El solamente se levanto tambaleándose aun-eres hermosa muy hermosa-soltó mientras la tomaba por la cintura, la chica volvió el rostro asqueada por el hedor del alcohol-ahora no Darien dúchate primero me das asco-el la tomo de las muñecas mientras le oprimía fuertemente-antes no solías decirme eso-dejo escapar mientras la empujaba contra la pared

La morena esquivo su rostro mientras que trataba de soltarse-antes no te embriagabas de esa manera...-el solamente se alejo de ella dejándose caer sobre la cama-vas a empezar nuevamente...sabes que no me gustan los sermones...

No te entiendo Darien ¿que fue lo que paso contigo?....-sollozaba mientras cubría su rostro y su cuerpo se estremecía de dolor-¿que es lo que pasa contigo?-el solamente concentro su mirada en el techo de la habitación...todo a su alrededor daba vueltas...absolutamente todo...podía distinguir colores...que se ondulaban hasta que el rostro de la rubia se formo....

Serena...mi cabeza de chorlito-suspiro-talvez lo mejor es que sea así...debes odiarme olvidarme...a si-lagrimas resbalaron de su rostro pero no hizo ningún intento por limpiarlas, sintió como el cuerpo de la morena se recostaba a su lado...

**Flash back**

Darien nuevamente te has quedado callado...sucede algo malo, nuevamente he sido indiscreta yo...lo siento no quise-suspiro la rubia mientras le veía fijamente, de no ser por aquel intenso dolor que le invadía hubiese tomado a aquella chica entre sus brazos pero no podía separar sus manos de su nuca...solo así podía sentir un ligero alivio...

Darien...te sientes mal-preguntaba aquella chica completamente preocupada, el sonrió forzadamente mientras descendía del auto y daba la vuelta para abrirle la puerta-estoy bien solo es un leve dolor de cabeza...anda hemos llegado no quiero que tus padres se molesten conmigo por tenerte fuera tanto tiempo...

Aquella rubia dio un salto colgándose de su brazo entusiasmada-serena por favor-no podía evitar molestarse cuando la chica hacia eso, puesto que aquel jaloneo solamente aumentaba el dolor, sentía como punzaba su cabeza con temor a que esta le estallase-la rubia se separo de el apenada-lo lamento yo...

El trato de confórtale pero la molestia no desaparecía, solamente deposito un beso en aquellos calidos labios-discúlpame sabes que no me gusta que...-la rubia se aferro a el cariñosamente-esta bien te entiendo

El susurro en su oído-no olvides que te amo-la chica sonrió ampliamente-yo te amo mas-suspiro mientras el se daba la vuelta rápidamente, lo único que quería era salir de ahí...-hasta mañana-la chica le miro confundida- ¡cuídate ¡...ve al doctor-el solo asintió mientras se subía a su auto dando la vuelta rápidamente-darien te amo...-fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de perderle de vista...

**Fin flash back**

Ahora yacía en esa habitación en silencio, con aquella chica a su costado la cual sollozaba en silencio, yacía con la vista fija sintiendo como todo a su alrededor daba vueltas- ¿que estoy haciendo? , ¡Como si esto solucionara mi problema¡...¡no hay solución ¡ debes odiarme solo eso así no resentirás cuando me marche-pensó mientras tomaba la botella de alcohol del buró y se disponía a continuar bebiendo...

Sk

Y bien…ha sido una tarde encantadora todo esto pero a que vienen esas preguntas respecto a mi infancia… ¿Por qué me has traído a la plaza?, no hay nada que ver aquí mas que esa estatua construida en honor de esos niños que tanto has mencionado…no veo ñeque puede relacionarse todo esto con mi padre-dejo escapar la rubia molesta mientras se dejaba caer a un costado de aquel árbol

Aquel chico acomodo su larga cabellera mientras se acercaba a la rubia dejando escapar un profundo suspiro y elevando su mirada al cielo-preferiría que fuese tu madre quien te lo contase…pero creo que es necesario que lo sepas de una vez…

-comienzas a asustarme-se enderezo mientras concentraba sus celestes ojos en la figura de aquella chica que yacía contemplando la estatua con suma atención-por el tono de tu voz puedo presentir que se trata de algo muy grave ¿quieres terminar de una vez?…

La chica que yace ante la estatua deja escapar unas cuantas lagrimas mientras se da la vuelta para alejarse de el lugar, el chico aclara su garganta y continua-muy bien Señorita es sobre su pasado…a decir verdad es sobre el caso Malachite…¿no se si escucho de el?

La chica solo busca en su memoria vanamente-no nunca había escuchado-suspira-aguarda si es el secuestrador de niños a algo asi

-mas bien era-dice en tono frío mientras que dirige su mirada a la rubia que poco a poco se acerca a ellos-algunos creen que esta muerto…

¿No lo esta?-pregunta mientras aquella chica se detiene delante de ellos-entonces el es quien ha asesinado a mi padre….

Ambos guardan silencio abruptamente mientras la chica sonríe-perdonen mi atrevimiento…es que me he olvidado traer mi reloj me preguntaba si ustedes serian tan amables de decirme ¿Qué hora es?

Por alguna razón Serena no puede evitar sentirse extraña, de alguna manera aquella rubia le ha simpatizado, se levanta inmediatamente extendiendo su mano para saludarle-no es ninguna molestia-responde sonriente mientras revisa su reloj-cielos ya es tarde…son las 4

La chica devuelve la sonrisa-muchas gracias…-y se dispone a dar la vuelta, pero Serena le detiene invadida por un sentimiento que no logra comprender-perdone Señorita…la observe contemplado aquella estatua es que usted…perdone la indiscreción…-se ruboriza…

La rubia detiene su paso contemplando a aquella chica…su semblante pálido hace que un escalofrío le recorra, de alguna manera siente haber visto ese rostro antes, la mirada de aquella joven tan llena de dolor le hace sentir un aprecio por ella-no es ninguna indiscreción…a decir verdad, no soy de aquí pero aquella estatua me llena de melancolía…

Serena sonríe mientras que Masato se incorpora un tanto molesto-por favor Señorita no es momento para esto-le toma del brazo, pero Serena se resiste de alguna manera desea saber mas de aquella enigmática chica de alguna manera lo siente como una gran necesidad-es que no eres de aquí-pregunta mientras se suelta del castaño

Vengo de Francia-responde la chica con gran familiaridad-Serena contempla aquel joven rostro-pero no quisiera molestarla señorita veo que su novio se ha enfadado será mejor que me retire…

Ambos se sonrojan, Serena niega inmediatamente con la cabeza mientras el chico solamente desvía la mirada-¿perdón he dicho algo?…

No para nada…es solo que el joven Masato no es mi novio-murmura Serena-y a todo esto cual es tu nombre-

Soy…-suspira la rubia mientras contempla la estatua y dice para si misma Serenity…tras hacer una pausa devuelve la mirada a ambos chicos que la miran con incertidumbre-soy Mina Ahino…y tu eres..

Serena baja el tono de voz… mientras se acerca ala chica-¿es que no sabes quien soy?-la rubia solamente baja la mirada-¿Por qué debería saberlo?

Serena la mira confundida-y la despistada soy yo…-se dice a si misma mientras le dice en el oído-todo el mundo lo sabe es que no eres de aquí…-Mina suspira-no no soy de aquí…ya te lo había dicho… vengo de Francia

Serena se ruboriza- es verdad…lo lamento…-en ese momento varis personas empiezan a invadir la plaza, varios chicos con sus cámaras comienzan a llegar por todas partes entre ellos aquel pelirrojo amigo de Mina en cual empieza a hacerle señas a la rubia

Será mejor que me valla….-dice con molestia-tenia que encontrarme a Rúbeos-pero para su sorpresa la rubia y el castaño hacen lo mismo y comienzan a alejarse presurosos-l ve señorita tendremos que posponer nuestra platica---

Serena dirige su mirada a la rubia-¿en donde vives?-esta solo sonríe-no se como se llama la calle es cerca de aquí por que-serena dirige su mirada suplicante al castaño que camina a su costado con paso firme-podemos llevarte---el castaño asiente un tanto molesto…

Claro…-responde la rubia, mientras rápidamente esquivan a las personas subiéndose en el auto y cerrando las ventanillas-Masato dirige su mirada a esa chica...se parece tanto a ella…piensa mientras que inicia la marcha….

**Sk**

es posible…estar tan cerca de ella y sentirla asi, tan lejos tan ajena…es posible cuando me pierdo en su mirada, cuando puedo sentir esta calidez al escuchar el sonido de su voz…ella es en lo único en lo que pienso ahora…mis canciones todo son solo ella.

¿hago lo correcto?...trato de alejarme de ella de no sentir su esencia pero esta en todas partes, su aroma esta por toda la casa…en cada pasillo no…no puedo dejar de pensar en ella…estoy enloqueciendo quiero verla…ahora quiero verla pero se que si la veo no podré dejar de hacerlo…se dará cuenta

No me asusta que lo sepa quiero que sepa…que ahora mi mundo es ella, no se nada de ella no la conozco… es verdad que no he hablado con ella tanto como el…pero se lo que siento…puedo escucharla cantar en las mañanas, puedo sentir su dolor su melancolía lo que no haría yo por estar con ella…

Por ser yo su apoyo…por ser el por tan solo unos momentos…por que no lo ago, no es miedo…siento que soy correspondido o es que estoy siendo egoísta…que hay de Yaten pensé que si me alejaba ambos…podrían tratarse mejor pero no puedo controlar esto...no puedo mas si no me acerco a ella si no la veo creo que voy a volverme loco…

La puerta de la habitación suena insistentemente, mas el no se levanta a abrir sabe muy bien de quien se trata, aquella joven no se da por vencida y abre la puerta lentamente, el sigue recostado sobre la cama, aun con la mirada fija en el techo-¿es que Seiya Kou no piensa comer nada?

La pelirroja no recibe respuesta asi que se dirige hacia el tirando de su camisa-OH vamos Seiya no has comido bien últimamente tus hermanos ya se fueron a reunir con el abuelo ¿es que ni siquiera te interesa informarte de lo que esta ocurriendo?

El pelinegro vuelve la mirada lleno de fastidio hacia aquella chica-sabes que mi presencia no es necesaria además Yaten se sentirá mejor si yo no estoy presente-la pelirroja da un ligero tiron a sus mejillas

-OH vamos Seiya… ¡no seas tan trágico ¡todo esto solo los esta destruyendo pienso que deberías olvidarte de ella, sabes ambos se llevan muy bien hacen bonita pareja…tu eres muy guapo estoy segura de que si te fijas bien encontraras a alguien mejor que ella…

-el pelinegro le ve molesto-yo no quiero encontrar a nadie mas…me basta con ella, la encontré a ella y es ella a quien quiero

-¡no puedes quererla ni siquiera la conoces¡-suelta molesta mientras se pone de pie arrojándole una almohada a la cara-¡eres un tonto no sabes lo que dices¡

-por supuesto que lo se-responde mientras que se voltea-ella es especial-la chica se dirige a al puerta-¡espera¡-la mirada de Kayuu se ilumina en ese momento-cuando salgas cierra la puerta con seguro

Es lo ultimo que se escucha pues la puerta se cierra fuertemente y la chica sale refunfuñando-¡eres un tonto Seiya Kou¡ pero ya caerás…-en el pasillo se tropieza con aquella mujer de cabellos azules-nuevamente no quiso bajara comer…

No Señora Ikuku…es un melindroso-la mujer solo sonríe mientras le pone una mano en el hombro a la chica-ya bajara…ya bajara…

**Sk**

No deja de mirar la entrada de esa cabaña, aquella dirección le es sumamente familiar en cierto modo aquella chica comienza a parecerle muy interesante-¿conoces a Zoycite?-la pregunta interrumpe la conversación de ambas chicas las cuales voltean a verle confundidas

-Zoycite… ¿Quién es Zoycite?-pregunta la rubia mientras que Mina solamente asiente-esta rentándome una habitación…-el castaño desciende del auto abriendo la puerta a ambas chicas-

Le haremos una visita…-responde mientras que se dirige a la entrada, serena le sigue confundida y Mina no deja de mirara a ambos-todo estoy es muy extraño pero en cierta manera…esa chica me hace sentir…en familia-suspira mientras sigue sus pasos…

**Nota…**

Bueno pues este cap me quedo cortito…a petición de mi amiga Serena Lucy quise actualizar rápido espero sea de tu agrado….no tardare en subir la continuación

Muchas gracias a todas las maravillosas personas que me hacen el favor de acompañarme en esta historia espero no defraudarlas…y espero mejorar pronto…hasta el prox cap con amor

Raqui kou….


	5. luz de esperanza

**Capitulo 5 "luz de esperanza"**

Tras aquel recibimiento por lo más extraño Serena observa detenidamente la forma en la que Masato y Zoycite conversan, aquella cabaña yace a media luz mientras la rubia que le acompaña sonríe forzadamente, ambas chicas se encuentran confundidas.

A distancia solo se pueden ver ambas siluetas, Masato y Zoycite conversan amenamente, mientras este vuelve la mirada constantemente hacia ambas chicas----veo que se conocen de tiempo atrás valla ¡que coincidencia¡---dejo escapar la rubia mientras volvía su rostro hacia Serena.

---es verdad—murmuro Serena confundida—creo que Zoycite es una vieja amiga de mi padre, es posible que estén conversando sobre eso---concentro su mirada en aquella chimenea sobre la cual reposaba una fotografía muy antigua.

---ya veo— soltó Mina---bueno me parece que esto pinta para largo, será mejor que salgamos a dar una vuelta, por la cara tan seria con la que me mira tu amigo puedo imaginarme que esto es un asunto muy delicado—decía mientras que se ponía en pie dispuesta a tirar de Serena.

La cual solo llevo sus manos al rostro--- ¡eso noooo¡…no puedo salir el no me lo permitiría---respondió mientras que se aferraba al sillón. Mina le miraba confundida---oh vamos no va a pasarte nada, dudo mucho que te pierdas, además eso es mejor que estar aquí encerradas.

---es preferible—respondió Serena mientras cruzaba sus brazos---no puedo arriesgarme a salir, mi situación no me lo permite---agacho la mirada---será mejor que te sientes a esperar---su tono de voz disminuyo mientras que seguía con la mirada a la rubia, la cual tomaba asiento a unos pasos de ella.

---no lo entiendo ¿qué situación?---murmuro mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de aquella silla mecedora---a todo esto aun no conozco tu nombre Serena sonrió ampliamente.

Es verdad con todo esto no me he presentado, mi nombre es Serena…Serena Tsukino---aquel nombre hizo que la rubia se estremeciera, Serena Tsukino a quien tanto anhelaba entrevistar por algún juego del destino yacía ahora delante de ella, en la misma habitación.

---se…serena Tsukino----balbuceo la rubia tratando de articular palabra--- ¿pero es esto posible?---Serena le miraba confundida mientras la chica se acercaba a ella, en su rostro se dibujaba aquella emoción que le había invadido---jamás pensé que podría…es que ahora que te tengo enfrente no sé como comenzar…---- ¿a qué te refieres?---sonrió Serena.

---bueno pensaras…que no, no puedo hacerlo, no te pediría esto si no lo necesitara, pero veras yo soy reportera, bueno aun no lo soy pero algún día lo seré y yo quisiera…----la rubia cubrió su rostro apenada, es verdad que tonta soy, como puedo pensar en aprovecharme de la ocasión para entrevistar a Serena Tsukino es evidente que está pasando por un pésimo momento, su rostro lo dice todo pero que tonta eres Mina Ahino, se repetía constantemente, mientras que era observada por aquella dulce chica.

----quieres entrevistarme ¿no es así?---el rostro de Serena había tomado un semblante serio, aquella chica se alejo mientras desviaba la mirada, Serena se levanto en ese momento, coloco su mano sobre el hombro de aquella joven la cual volvió la mirada con preocupación----descuida Mina, tendrás esa entrevista----sonrió mientras aquella chica le abrazaba emocionada.

---gracias mil gracias, no sabes lo que significa esto para la gran Mina Ahino futura reportera del diario le capital le---Serena simplemente se dejo llevar por aquella sensación, de alguna manera esa joven hacia que la sensación de vacío desapareciera de su ser.

Estaba segura de que aquella decisión le molestaría a Masato, pero por alguna razón aquella joven le inspiraba confianza, y de alguna manera deseaba ayudarla, poco a poco Mina se separo de aquella rubia----estoy segura de que seremos grandes amigas---sonrió.

---por supuesto que lo seremos---suspiro Serena mientras que contemplaba la imagen de Masato y Zoycite con preocupación,-me pregunto de que estarán hablando, ¿Qué es lo que Masato quería decirme?-

_**Sk**_

En aquella oficina los papeles yacen por todas partes aquel peli plateado luce fastidiado mientras toma monótonamente las carpetas de los estantes hojeando uno por uno cada una de las facturas que yacen en aquellos archivos---aquí no encontraremos nada esto es una pérdida de tiempo---dejo escapar molesto.

---deja de quejarte Yaten esto es importante---respondió el castaño sin perder de vista aquellos papeles que sostenía, en ese momento sus ojos se abrieron a causa de la emoción que le invadía, en su rostro se dibujó aquella mueca de triunfo, sonrió satisfecho poniéndose de pie eufórico--¡¡lo tengo¡¡---dio un salto acercándose al peli plateado---y tú que decías que no encontraríamos nada ¿Qué te parece esto eh?—

Aquellos papeles se fijaron en sus ojos esmeralda, molesto los alejo de su cara---basta Taiki no puedo leerlos si me los pones tan cerca---concentro su atención en aquellos papeles, mas no le decían nada---son solo facturas, no entiendo ¿Qué se supone que debo ver en esto?---volvió su rostro confundido hacia el castaño aquel que le miraba esperando ansioso.

---¿es que no lo ves?, está clarísimo….esta factura, ve las cantidades, solo ve la fecha y quien la firma quizá esto es lo que necesitamos para comprender lo que paso con el Señor Kenji---hizo una pausa mientras veía al peli plateado, perderse en aquellos números.

Veo que es… ¡es un envió del Señor Kenji Tsukino¡---entonces Yaten también sonrió—la fecha indica que realizo el envió días antes de su muerte, y la cantidad es exorbitante, pero ¿Por qué motivo?---murmuro confundido----por qué motivo pagaría semejante cantidad por un envió de un paquete tan pequeño como se indica aquí----

--exacto…esa es respuesta que necesitamos, es evidente que ese paquete era muy importante para el Señor Kenji Tsukino, posiblemente está relacionado directamente con lo que pudo haber averiguado, entiendes ahora, si rastreamos ese misterioso paquete, tal vez podremos resolver la última pieza del rompe cabezas.

---entonces tendremos que comunicárselo cuanto antes al detective Jedite---respondió el peli plateado poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose al teléfono, mientras que el castaño continuaba revisando aquellos papeles.

---estoy seguro de que estos papales son la clave para resolver este misterio---pensó Taiki sin dejar de leer una y otra vez aquella factura—un envió de un paquete pequeño a Amy Mizuno, en parís Francia…la ultima pista está ahí, puedo sentirlo.

**Sk**

---- ¿quieres decirme porque demonios te decidiste a venir justo en este preciso momento?---la voz ronca de aquella mujer apenas se percibía en aquella estancia---Masato, no es prudente que estés aquí, no deberías de estar en mi casa en estos momentos y lo sabes estas poniéndome en riesgo.

---no más de lo que Kenji, se puso al contactarte, ¿quieres decirme de una vez que es lo que sabes?, debemos detener a esos sujetos cuanto antes, no puedo perder el tiempo haciendo citas a escondidas---murmuro el castaño sin perder de vista a la mujer.

---está bien está bien, te lo diré, pero no es más de lo que tú sabes, a demás no tenias por que traer contigo a la chica, no es bueno para ella que se entere de esto---respondió un tanto molesta mientras abría aquel folder que sostenía en sus manos.

---tarde o temprano tendrá que enterarse, de ¡esa verdad¡----respondió secamente mientras tomaba aquellos papeles y se disponía a leerlos.

---si pero es preciso que se entere por Ikuku no por nosotros, sabes bien que esa no es la voluntad de Kenji---el castaño soltó un largo suspiro hundiendo la mirada en aquellos viejos y maltratados papeles.

Aquella letra le resultaba familiar, aquel libro le hizo sentir un gran escalofrió, alzo lentamente la mirada hasta encontrarse con los profundos ojos verdes de aquella mujer, el castaño le miraba confundido----estas son, estas son las notas de mi padre, ¿Cómo es que las tienes tu?, ¿Qué tiene esto que ven con Kenji?---soltó intrigado.

La mujer solamente recargo su mano sobre la espalda del chico----tu padre se los entrego a Kenji años atrás, al parecer el estaba a cargo de la investigación de…

---los niños perdidos en Villa Luna, la hija mayor de Kenji…Serenity----la mujer asintió con la cabeza---Jedite averiguo eso en el archivo muerto… ¿pero es que Kenji continuo con la investigación el solo?—oprimió aquellos papeles contra sí.

---el nunca se rindió, tu padre estuvo a punto de capturar al principal sospechoso, el caso de Malachite, algunos le creyeron muerto hace años, mas Kenji no estaba seguro de ello, averiguo aun mas acerca del caso, incluso llego al fantasma---

--¿el fantasma?---la mirada del castaño se había cristalizado, le dolía recordar la muerte de su amado padre el señor Neflyte---no había escuchado de eso… ¿Qué rayos es el fantasma en donde se encuentra?—

La mujer bajo la mirada---tendrás que perdonarme, esa información no la poseo, Kenji no quiso revelarme todo lo que había averiguado, solo sé que Serenity sigue con vida, que Malachite es responsable de ello…y de aquel contacto en Francia.

--- ¿Qué contacto?---alzo la voz mientras se ponía en pie, y sacudía a la mujer, la cual alzo la mirada y se separo de el---dime su nombre….

----no lo sé---tendrás que averiguarlo tú solo, tal vez encuentres una pista en esos papeles, no se mas…el no quiso contarme más, tal vez si logras localizar a Serenity reúnas todo lo que necesitas---el castaño se recargo en una columna que yacía a unos metros de la ventana, suspiro mientras que elevaba la mirada tal vez implorando por una pista

¿Cómo sabes que ella sigue con vida?----la mujer sonrió mientras desviaba la mirada a la rubia que yacía hablando con Serena en la sala---han pasado 20 años, es demasiado tiempo, ¿Qué podrá saber ella?

---tengo la corazonada de que está más cerca de lo que te imaginas, en cuanto como se que está viva, Kenji recibió una llamada misteriosa, hace algunos meses ¿sabes?...esa mujer trabajo para el señor Karapan, ¡pregúntale a él¡---se levantó mientras se dirigía a la alacena, ahora si me permites debo preparar la cena.

El castaño desvió su mirada a ambas rubias---estoy seguro de que pronto resolveremos este misterio----tomo aquellos papeles entre sus manos mientras elevaba la mirada al cielo---padre encontrare al culpable de todo esto, juro que le hare pagar.

_**Sk**_

El sonido de aquel teléfono hace que pierda el equilibrio da un salto sorprendida, últimamente le cuesta trabajo conservar la cama, levanta la bocina mientras da un vistazo por el enorme ventanal de su oficina, tras comprobar que no hay nadie se digna a contestar---halo Madame---aquella ronca voz le resulta familiar.

---esta ¿hecho ya?---dice mientras que respira hondamente para tranquilizarse y concentra su mirada en el monitor de su computadora--¿has terminado con Serena Tsukino?---pregunta con insistencia.

-aun no mi señora, hoy en la tarde hicimos un intento, pero sabe ese tipo y esa muchacha no la dejaron ni a sol ni asombra…después se refugiaron en una cabaña, le resultara interesante saber que la cabaña pertenece a su querida amiga Zoycite---dejo escapar aquel hombre con un tonito burlón.

Los intensos Zafiros de Neherenia centellaron chispas de rabia—son unos incompetentes no pueden deshacerse de esa pequeña molestia…---Zoycite…se levantó dando vueltas de un lado a otro ¿Qué tiene que hacer Serena con Zoycite?, entonces tomo el teléfono desesperada---aun siguen ahí…

El hombre sonrió satisfecho----si mi señora llevan ya rato ahí, me pregunto ¿Cuáles son sus ordenes? ahora podríamos entrar en acción---

--Masato, Zoycite, pero que tondo ha sido mi hermano jajaja---la mujer concentraba su mirada en aquel ventanal mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa maliciosa---escucha encárgate de Zoycite…ya tendremos tiempo para deshacernos de los demás—colgó mientras que tomaba asiento.

No podría ser más fácil, el mismo Masato me ha conducido a la pequeña molestia, solo terminare con esa mujer y todo regresara a la calma---sonreía satisfecha mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de aquella enorme silla y tomaba una manzana roja que yacía en el escritorio.

-----yo no estaría tan seguro de ello si fuera tu----aquella varonil voz, le hizo palidecer, se incorporo inmediatamente dejando caer la suculenta manzana mientras buscaba con la mirada por toda la oficina, sin lograr distinguir a nadie.

Hasta que pudo sentir su respiración justo detrás de su nuca, la sangre se le helo en ese momento, se dio la vuelta lentamente para encontrarse con aquel hombre alto peli plateado que le miraba fijamente--- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?, ¿Cómo has entrado?---soltó la mujer asustada, mientras retrocedía unos pasos para alejarse de él.

--querida tenemos una conversación pendiente y lo sabes, además lo tuyo también es mío—murmuro mientras le tomaba por la cintura--¿o es que ya lo olvidaste?—la mujer esquivo sus labios mientras se retorcía para apartarse de él.

--- ¿Por qué dices que no estarías tan seguro?, ¿a qué te refieres?---se soltó de él mientras se acercaba a la ventana para cerrar las persianas, volviendo el rostro a Malachite el cual había tomado la silla de la mujer y yacía acomodándose en esta.

---es simple querida, mientras tu estas aquí, te aseguro que esos, los que llamas molestia…los kou están averiguando sobre la empresa—la mujer frunció el ceño molesta.

--eso no me preocupa no encontraran nada---soltó indiferente—si piensas asustarme con eso te advierto que pierdes tu tiempo, abrió la puerta mientras señalaba con la mano hacia la salida—puedes marcharte tengo una empresa que dirigir.

--no la tendrás por mucho tiempo y lo sabes bien…además eso no es todo, sabes Beruchie regreso—aquel nombre hizo que la mujer cerrase la puerta abruptamente, y se dirigiera hasta este tomándole del brazo y agitándolo ansiosa.

---Beruchie ¿pero cómo es eso posible?---el hombre sonreía divertido la mujer tenía el rostro pálido, y su mirada mostraba gran angustia y preocupación--- ¿en donde esta, que ha dicho?—murmuraba confundida.

--no mucho, ¡está muerta¡…yo mismo me he encargado de ella, estoy seguro que fue ella quien le hablo a Kenji del fantasma, quizá ella misma es quien le ayudo a entrar, sabes que esto te compromete…después de todo—sonrió maliciosamente—fuiste tú quien mando a secuestrar a su hija hace 20 años, eres tu quien la tuvo encerrada durante 10 años y quien le hizo creer a todos que había muerto, no sé¿ qué pretendías con ello?.

La mujer le miraba molesta---sabes bien que era muy joven e inexperta, pero ahora todo ha cambiado, creí que si desaparecía aquella pequeña todo sería más fácil y me equivoque, que mas da un error de mi juventud, si te has encargado de Beruchie no tengo de que preocuparme—murmuro la mujer.

---oh te equivocas si lo tienes, puesto que esa chica sigue con vida, y ha viajado hasta aquí---la mujer se recargo en el escritorio sentía desvanecerse. Todos sus planes se derrumbaban en ese instante---si ella aparece y cuenta su versión…bueno no quiero decirte lo que sucederá contigo

---tienes que ayudarme---suplico la mujer---si yo caigo tu también---aquel hombre sonreía satisfecho mientras la mujer temblorosa se acercaba hasta el--- ¿en donde se encuentra?, debemos asesinarla…nadie sabrá nunca lo que sucedió nadie debe saberlo…

---ayudarte… ¿Por qué tendría que ayudarte?, yo no puedo caer y lo sabes, yo estoy muerto Malachite fue asesinado por el detective Neflyte en un trágico enfrentamiento hace años atrás…¡ya no existo¡----la mujer se arrodillo ante el lagrimas de impotencia resbalaban por sus blancas mejillas.

Pero tal vez si tu…-murmuraba al oído de la mujer la cual cerró los ojos completamente sumisa a la voluntad de aquel hombre---te diré algo, no hay forma de que esa chica conozca su pasado, Beruchie no pudo revelarle demasiado, encontraremos a esa chica antes de que se revele la verdad, pero el precio que tendrás que pagar será muy alto…--murmuro mientras recorría con su lengua el cuello de la mujer. Neherenia cerró los ojos, mientras oprimía sus puños y mordía sus labios---¡hare lo que me pidas¡-respondió dócilmente

**Sk**

En aquella casona apenas se escucha ruido alguno, Serena abre la puerta un tanto desganada-has sido un día muy largo—suspira mientras dirige su mirada hacia el joven castaño quien yace detrás de ella—Masato podrás ahora decirme…¿qué tiene que ver conmigo el caso de Malachite y mi padre…los niños de Villa luna?---el castaño desvió la mirada hacia el interior de la casona.

---tal vez en otra ocasión Señorita, será mejor que descanse por el momento---la rubia concentro su mirada en aquella peli azul la cual estaba recargada en el sofá, viendo fijamente el televisor, dando unos pasos lentos se introdujo en el interior, mientras Ikuku le miraba.

---hoy en la tarde llamo el detective Jedite…-los ojos de la mujer delataban que había estado llorando--- ¿es cierto que ella está viva?---Serena le miraba confundida, el joven Masato se acerco a la peli azul tomándola entre sus brazos, mientras que Serena apenas comprendía lo que sucedía.

Ikuku se separo de el---quiero saberlo, está viva…¿Kenji tenía razón?—el castaño desvió la mirada mientras que Serena se acercaba para tomar asiento.

Tenemos la sospecha de que lo está…hoy hable con Zoycite…es posible---la mujer sollozo en ese momento, Serena la abrazo mientras recorría con la mirada al castaño---¿de quién hablan que sucede aquí?----pregunto con insistencia, mientras aquella mujer se estremecía.

Siempre le dude, pensé que le había perdido…él decía que seguía viva, podía sentirlo, yo no quise albergar falsas esperanzas, ¿Qué tipo de mujer soy?...preferí…-sollozaba, mientras Serena se levantaba molesta.

---será mejor que me digan de una vez que está pasando, no logro entender…de que—murmuro, Ikuku, seco su llanto, mientras elevaba sus profundos ojos azules---por favor Serena ahora no, déjanos solos…¡por favor¡---

La rubia volvió su mirada confundida a aquel castaño, el cual solo le hizo una seña para tranquilizarla—te lo explicare en otra ocasión…por favor---murmuro Ikuku, mientras que la rubia se levantaba confundida.

---pero… yo solo…yo necesito---mas al ver el rostro decidido de su madre comprendió que no tenia caso que insistiera, se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose lentamente a la cocina---está bien—respondió perdiéndose en el pasillo.

El castaño suspiro---Kenji recibió una misteriosa llamada, y siguió el caso con las notas de mi padre es posible que ella esté viva, y tarde o temprano Serena tiene que saberlo---Ikuku sollozo, llevo sus manos a su rostro nuevamente.

--lo sé, lo sé es solo que no es fácil para mí, ¿Cómo voy a explicarle a Serena que tiene una hermana mayor?, no sé si lo comprenderá, no sé qué clase de madre soy, me rendí fácilmente, Kenji nunca lo hizo y yo….yo la mate, di por muerta a mi hija, no hice el mínimo esfuerzo….

Lloraba desconsolada, mientras aquel castaño le miraba impotente---debemos buscarla, es la pieza clave---la mujer asintió.

---Kenji dio su vida…dedico su vida entera a buscarla, como pude permanecer tan ajena, ¿Cómo es que mejor Zoycite está relacionada en esto?, y yo solo me dedique a fingir que no paso---murmuro mientras veía aquel retrato en la pared---mi pequeña Serenity...cuanta falta te abre hecho, mi hija está viva….está viva y no tengo la menor idea de en donde esta…estará bien tantas veces, evite preguntarme eso…tantas veces…soy una mala madre.

Masato abrazo a aquella mujer---no es usted una mala madre, ha cuidado muy bien de Serena y de chibi chibi, ha salido adelante en esta adversidad---trato de consolarle.

---pero la abandone, sabrá dios cuantas cosas padeció mi hija, algún día la veré de nuevo…¿podrá perdonarme?---masato le acomodo el cabello mientras le decía al oído---lo hará….la encontraremos y volverán a ser una familia, como Kenji siempre lo deseó.

**Sk**

Yace con las luces apagadas, en aquella silla, con la mirada fija en la luz que parpadea al fondo en el horno de microondas mientras que escucha una y otra vez el sonido del refrigerador, y ve a través de la ventana la escaza luz que se logra infiltrar.

Entra en aquel lugar, confundida, y preocupada, no puede entender que es lo que tiene así a su madre y apenas y ha dejado de pensar en lo que menciono Masato, horas antes, los niños perdidos de villa luna hace veinte años-¿tendrá eso que ver…con Zoycite…con mi padre pero en qué?—en ese momento se percata de aquella silueta al fondo.

La voz de la rubia hace que eleve la mirada, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos—bombón no esperaba verte aquí—sonríe mientras se dirige al interruptor para encender las luces.

Al verle simplemente todas sus dudas se han disipado, solo puede sonreír, se acerca a él mientras que le mira intrigada---valla que me asustaste, ¿pero qué haces en la cocina a estas horas?, y con las luces apagadas, ¿no estarás tratando de seducir a los tomates oh si?---la sonrisa de la chica hace que el ánimo de Seiya se levante, este simplemente sonríe mientras se acerca ella.

--bueno los tomates son duros de convencer, quizá deba intentarlo con las papas---sonríe mientras le acomoda una silla a la rubia---¿y tú a que has venido?, no querrás hacerme la competencia…o tal vez…

--jajá no por supuesto, yo he venido a prepararme algo de cenar, estoy hambrienta---sonrió la rubia mientras hacía a un lado la silla y se dirigía al refrigerador.

---oh valla, entonces ya somos dos los hambrientos---sonrió Seiya mientras le seguía hasta el refrigerador--- ¿y qué vas a preparar algo delicioso?...-la rubia solo se ruborizo mientras buscaba en el refrigerador, y dándose la vuelta un tanto decepcionada respondió---bueno a decir verdad esperaba encontrar algo ya preparado…pero no he tenido suerte.

El pelinegro solo rio mientras que le removía el cabello---lo mismo me ha sucedido a mí, pero ahora no tengo por qué preocuparme, puesto que ya se quien preparara la cena---y se quedo viendo fijamente a la rubia, la cual solo se sonrojo a más no poder y nerviosa murmuro—ah sí y ¿Quién?—el pelinegro solo la señalo---que yo haga que….no…estás loco---la chica volvió su rostro completamente apenada---tal vez podamos pedir algo de cenar.

---no veo el por qué---añadió el pelinegro el cual había abierto el refrigerador y yacía sacando de el verduras ---tenemos todo lo necesario aquí, además me gustaría saber que tal cocina Serena Tsukino, estoy seguro que será un platillo delicioso------sonrió mientras le extendía los ingredientes a la rubia la cual le veía sorprendida.

Está bien pero te advierto que no soy buena cocinando---el pelinegro solo sonrió—no te preocupes bombón no soy exigente---la rubia se dispuso a cocinar ene se momento-no tengo escapatoria cierto---le miro mientras sus mejillas continuaban sonrojadas. El pelinegro le acaricio la mejilla---lo haría yo mismo pero estando tu bueno…

Tras unos minutos en silencio el pelinegro seguía con la mirada todos los movimientos de la rubia, la cual cortaba torpemente los tomates, con la mano temblorosa, estaba feliz de estar cerca de ella, le divertía ver los gestos que esta hacia mientras encendía la estufa…y se escuchaba el chisporroteo de la carne al asarse…

---que es ese olor---la voz del pelinegro hizo que la rubia diera un salto---hum ya veo…creo que se está quemando---serena sentía que el corazón le saltaba del pecho, no estaba segura si se debía al hecho de que le apenaba no poder cocinar, o por que el pelinegro se encontraba justo detrás de ella mirando sobre su hombro.

Sintió como las manos de aquel chico, tomaban las suyas suavemente, su voz cerca de su cuello hizo que la rubia diera un pequeño salto, Seiya yacía tomándola suavemente entre sus manos, y explicándole paso a paso lo que debía hacer.

¡Déjame ayudarte¡---murmuro cerca de su oído—ahora vacía aquel recipiente, dale vuelta así despacio---Serena se sonrojo en ese momento, mas estaba feliz de que él no podía ver su rostro.

Anda bombón…puedes hacerlo---aquella cálida voz hacia que perdiera la concentración, solo podía pensar en sus manos…en la calidez que aquellas manos le transmitían, podía sentir como sus brazos rozaban su cuerpo, y oler la cálida y suave fragancia que le envolvía, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por aquel momento.

Entonces Seiya bajo la lumbre, mientras le decía suavemente---listo dejémoslo hervir por unos minutos, será una exquisita cena---la rubia se dio lentamente la vuelta quedando frente a él con la mirada baja.

Seiya le miraba confundido--¿Qué te sucede?---le pregunto mientras que acariciaba sus mejillas, la rubia alzo la mirada mientras le decía apenada---bueno es que tu…terminaste haciéndolo todo.

El pelinegro simplemente sonrió mientras tomaba la barbilla de la chica he tenido una gran ayudante---la rubia sonrió tímidamente—además me gusta tu compañía---la chica se sonrojo en ese momento.

--bombón---suspiro el sin dejar de perderse en aquellos maravillosos celestes, estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que estaba seguro de sentir los latidos de su corazón, Seiya no quería alejarse de ella deseaba tanto prolongar aquel momento—¿te parece si tomamos asiento?---

---hasta ese momento la rubia se percato de que estaban casi abrazados delante de la estufa, no le incomodaba en lo mas mínimo la cercanía de Seiya, al contrario de alguna manera le invadía una cálida sensación, asintió mientras se separaba de él lentamente. Y el pelinegro le sonreía tímidamente.

**Sk**

---ya veo, por supuesto esta factura es una pieza clave en esta investigación—murmuraba en su oficina, mientras aquella chica castaña no dejaba de dar vueltas por el lugar---los kou han proporcionado un dato sumamente importante ahora solo nos queda encontrar la pieza que une a todas ellas---soltó aquel rubio mientras colgaba la bocina del teléfono.

--¿te refieres a la chica Serenity---murmuro la castaña---aun no están seguros de que sigue con vida…¿Qué te hace pensar que la encontraras?---dejo escapar mientras tomaba en sus manos varios bocetos.

El rubio yacía de pie colocándose la chaqueta—está claro que Zoycite sabe algo mas, no le ha dado toda la información a Masato, es posible que incluso ella tenga contacto con la persona que le brindo la información a Kenji, incluso me atrevería a decir que ella sabe la ubicación de la chica…solo es cuestión de hacerla hablar----sonrió mientras se dirigía a la salida.

---si no quiso hablar del caso antes, ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo dirá ahora?, ella sabía muy bien lo que investigaba Neflyte incluso lo que estaba buscando el señor Tsukino, pero no revelo nada…ni siquiera a Masato…tuviste que indagar tu solo en el archivo muerto…¿Por qué razón hablara ahora?---respondió aquella joven mientras le seguía el paso.

Jedite, detuvo el paso para abrir la puerta trasera del vehículo, mientras dirigía su mirada a aquella joven alta de cabellos castaños---es simple mi querida Lita, porque ahora la vida de todas las personas a quienes conoce y estima están en peligro, dudo que Zoycite quiera poner en riesgo a tantas personas----suspiro llevando sus manos a su bolsillo para tomar un cigarrillo---al menos eso espero…por el bien de todos---dicho esto abordo el auto con solo una idea en mente visitar a aquella mujer el mismo.

**Sk**

Es curioso…---murmura aquella rubia mientras contempla a aquella mujer la cual bebe una taza de café sin despegar la vista de la televisión---me encontré a esa chica…y sentí como si el destino lo hubiese planeado todo, como si la fortuna me sonriese de pronto, Mina Ahino encuentra a Serena Tsukino por casualidad y logra su cometido, consigue una entrevista…a veces creo que es aterrador---sonríe para sí misma.

---es posible---suspira aquella mujer mientras siente como el viento le hela la sangre---o quizá no es solo una casualidad, quizá hay un lazo que las une uno demasiado fuerte---deja escapar mientras se levanta a cerrar las ventanas.

-¿a qué te refieres?---le mira intrigada, tras aquella visita la forma de comportarse de Zoycite ha cambiado, ahora pareciera estar a ala defensiva, no hace más que mirar por la ventana constantemente.

El teléfono suena en ese momento, la rubia descuelga la bocina mientras mira con preocupación cómo Zoycite cierra las ventanas y pone cerrojo a las puertas---hola---aquella voz le resulta familiar.

---soy yo…Rúbeos bueno, escucha te vi esta tarde…estabas con Serena Tsukino, no puedes negarlo, no entiendo cómo pudiste enterarte primero que nosotros---la chica escucha confundida a que peli rojo.

--no se a que te refieres…a mí nadie me dijo que, aguarda ¿Quién les dijo a ustedes?...¿ cómo se enteraron de que ella estaba en la plaza?---aquella conversación llama la atención de Zoycite la cual se sienta a un costado de la rubia.

--no lo sé un tipo llamo, al parecer le dio el pitazo a todos los reporteros del área, eso me resulto muy extraño, aun así no era una falsa alarma, me supongo que debió estarla siguiendo que se yo---murmuro el peli rojo---solo sé que le interesaba demasiado que estuviésemos en ese lugar a las cuatro en punto.

---a las cuatro en punto eh…-murmuro la rubia---es sumamente extraño…¿pero que se proponía ese sujeto?---no alcanzo a escuchar la respuesta del chico puesto que la mujer colgó el teléfono inmediatamente---Zoycite ¿pero que te sucede?---le miro intrigada.

---escúchame, no debes entrometerte en esto, es muy peligroso para ti, será mejor que vayas a dormir, me hare carga de lo que hace falta---la rubia le miraba confundida mientras aquella mujer se dirigía a la cocina con paso firme.

---pero Zoycite---no recibió respuesta, el timbre de la puerta sonó ene se momento, se dirigió al corredor para encontrarse con la mirada indiferente de aquel rubio, y aquella joven mujer que le acompañaba.

Zoycite al verle simplemente volvió su mirada a Mina---será mejor que te retires---esta simplemente asintió en silencio, mientras que se dirigía a las escaleras, la mujer señalo al interior de la casa haciéndoles pasar.

--ya sabía yo que no tardarían en venir bien Detective Jedite, no hay nada que pueda decirle que no le haya comentado ya al joven Masato, me ponen en peligro y usted lo sabe muy bien, tengo la certeza de que han estado siguiendo todos las movimientos de la Señorita Tsukino, no tardaran en encontrarme.---soltó molesta mientras le recorría con la mirada.

Es por eso que debe hablar ahora, lo que usted sabe nos puede ser de mucha ayuda en el caso, no veo por qué seguirlo ocultando, estoy seguro de que sabe bien quién es Serenity incluso conoce su ubicación así que deja de gastar nuestro tiempo y díganoslo de una vez.

---en vez de venir a importunarme debería invertir su tiempo en cuidar de ella, de Serena y su familia…no hay nada que pueda decirle por el momento---respondió molesta mientras que dirigía su mirada a la castaña.

La cual al ver aquellos enormes ojos solo asintió en sonreír---la Señorita Tsukino está a salvo---respondió el rubio---ahora me preocupa más usted---la mujer le miro fijamente mientras se ponía de pie para acercarse lo suficiente.

---no debería preocuparse por mi joven…yo sé cuidarme sola, ahora averigüe quien rayos llamo a los reporteros esta tarde, estoy segura de que trataron de atentar con la vida de esa chica…y es posible que vuelvan a intentarlo, no pierda el tiempo conmigo…ya he dicho lo que se, es momento de que el Señor Karapan revele el resto de la historia.

**Sk**

Entran en aquella casona, desde la cocina se desprende un delicioso aroma, Yaten contempla a la mujer quien yace aun en la estancia con la mirada perdida---Señora Ikuku ¿pero qué ha sucedido?---aquella mujer seca sus lagrimas mientras que se levanta.

---descuida no es nada---sonríe para disimular mientras se aleja del peli plateado y se despide del castaño---¿Cómo les fue ella oficina, averiguaron algo?---el castaño simplemente sonríe---mientras que Yaten mira con curiosidad las luces al fondo del pasillo.

---Serena ya regreso---Taiki vuelve su mirada al peli plateado—ya te habías tardado en preguntar por ella—responde el castaño el cual se despide cortésmente de la peli azul y se dispone a subir las escaleras.

Ikuku sonríe ampliamente mientras le devuelve la mirada al castaño señalando a la cocina—fue a preparase algo de cenar---este simplemente asiente mientras se dirige a la cocina ansioso de verla, después de todo el día se le había hecho eterno, estaba preocupado y ansiaba saber que era lo que el castaño le había dicho.

Presuroso llego a la cocina, aquellas voces y risas llegaron hasta el, confundido abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la imagen de la rubia la cual se disponía a probar el platillo sonrió en ese momento al verla, mas esa sonrisa se esfumo de inmediato al ver que estaba acompañada por Seiya.

---Yaten…---sonrió la rubia mientras se acercaba a él invitándole a tomar asiento--¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar con nosotros?---el peli plateado volvió su rostro a Seiya el cual simplemente sonrió.

Tomo asiento sin dejar de ver el plato—huele delicioso, tu lo preparaste---elevo su mirada para encontrarse con los celestes de la rubia la cual sonreía sonrojada, mientras que Seiya trataba de contener la risa-en realidad lo preparo Seiya…es muy buen cocinero sabes---respondió la rubia apenada.

El pelinegro solo asintió mientras que le sonreía a la rubia haciéndole un guiño—bueno no lo hice solo…recuerda que tú me ayudaste es por eso que somos un gran equipo—ambos se miraron fijamente sonrojados y sonrieron mutuamente.

Que ha pasado aquí…solo me ausente unas horas—pensó el peli plateado sin perderlos de vista---quizá Kayuu tiene razón, debo decirle…o la perderé—suspiro mientras jugueteaba con la comida, repentinamente el apetito se le había espantado, no podía creer que ahora ambos se llevasen tan bien.

Serena volvió su mirada al peli plateado el cual permanecía en silencio sin probar bocado---¿tu vieron un mal día en la oficina?, o ¿es que te preocupa lo que Masato pudo decirme?—soltó la rubia ya en un tono más serio.

---no para nada---respondió el peli plateado, sin desviar la mirada del plato---al contrario estoy seguro de que hemos descubierto algo de suma importancia…ha sido un día muy productivo…y ¿Qué tal tu día?-

Repentinamente Seiya había cobrado un silencio fúnebre, simplemente le veía conversar, la rubia sonrió ampliamente en ese momento---hoy hice una nueva amiga…estoy segura que te agradara, es muy simpática…y también hoy…bueno no estoy segura pero creo que hay algo que me ocultan mi madre y el joven Masato---murmuro la rubia---aun así ha sido un gran día.

---me alegro por ti---respondió el peli plateado, mientras que Seiya se ponía en pie---bueno estoy satisfecho…ha sido un placer cenar con ustedes-soltó el pelinegro mientras se acercaba a la rubia y removiendo su cabello añadió---hasta mañana bombón.

Serena solamente sonrió mientras Seiya se retiraba, Yaten no dejaba de verla fijamente, mientras que esta terminaba su cena en completo silencio aquella insistente mirada termino por incomodar a la rubia---sucede algo malo Yaten…¿Por qué me miras así?---murmuro la rubia.

Debo decírselo…o la perderé, no quiero hacerlo, ella hace que todas las sombras se disipen, su sola sonrisa me basta para nos sentirme vacio…pero al verla con él, puedo percatarme de que su sonrisa es diferente, e s como si Seiya le hiciera olvidar.

No quiero renunciar a ella, me gusta su compañía…pero creo que jamás seré correspondido. Yaten suspiro profundamente en ese momento mientras se ponía de pie---no ocurre nada Serena-Y se alejo lentamente.

**Sk**

Darién…---el continua encerrado en el baño del departamento mientras que la voz de la morena se escucha tras la puerta---por favor sal de ahí, dime de una buena vez que pasa contigo, ¿Por qué volviste a casa bañado en sangre?---la chica golpea la puerta insistentemente.

El simplemente se lleva las manos al rostro, tratando de recordar lo que sucedió, en su mente pasan los recuerdos de aquella mañana gris, aquel rubio de ojos azules que se cruzo en su camino—andreuw---murmura molesto mientras abre la puerta para encontrarse con la morena.

---no entiendo lo que te sucede creí que todo marcharía mejor ahora y tu solo…-solloza mientras que el se acerca ella, Darién se siente avergonzado, sin mirarla a la cara se dirige a la sala, y enciende el radio.

La chica le sigue nuevamente---para esto me has traído hasta aquí?, en ese caso debiste dejarme en los ángeles, al menos ya estaba acostumbrada ser tratada como una…-Darién le cubre los labios en ese momento, mientras roza su mejilla.

---no lo digas, por favor no lo digas….tú no eres eso, tú no eres la culpable de nada---aquella morena elevo su mirada para encontrarse con los azules ojos de Darién—entonces ¿Por qué lo haces?---sollozo.

Mis motivos….---suspiro él mientras elevaba la mirada---no sé si sea tiempo para hablarte de esto, lo que menos quiero es lastimarte---por una vez era sincero con ella, sabía que tarde o temprano ella tendría que saberlo, pero no encontraba las palabras precisas para decírselo…le hizo levantarse mientras la conducía a al a recamara y sacaba del cajo una caja sellada.

La chica le veía intrigada mientras él le invitaba a tomar asiento---todo este misterio esta asustándome, habla de una vez Darién, ¿tiene que ver con esa chica?---

---por supuesto, todo tiene que ver con ella—respondió en tono severo---después de todo ella fue mi vida entera ahora que no está aquí, mi vida se esfuma es cuestión de tiempo---murmuro mientras abría aquel folder….

---estas asustándome---respondió la morena, mientras que el elevaba la mirada—de eso se trata---respondió fríamente---lo que te diré no va agradarte---aclaro su garganta---a mi mismo no me agrada, pero ese es mi destino, nada puedo hacer…absolutamente nada, mereces saber la verdad, el resto dependerá de ti, si después de esto no deseas verme sabré comprenderlo.

---Darién---la morena sentía que su corazón se aceleraba a cada palabra, le veía fijamente, el semblante Serio de aquel joven le hacía sentir como si estuviese a punto de ser condenada, en algún momento deseaba saltar a sus brazos cerrar aquel folder y no preguntar mas nada, fingir que aquel momento jamás había pasado, pero quería comprenderlo, quería comprender porque de la noche a la mañana aquel sueño se había disipado.

**Nota**

Antes que nada mil gracias a todas las personas lindas que me hacen el honor de acompañarme en esta loca historia, muchas gracias por sus cometarios.

Bueno con respecto a las dudas….se me escapo aclararlo bueno serena se encuentra viviendo ahora en villa luna así que el retrato de Serenity está en casa de su abuelo, puesto que ahora viven juntos los kou y bueno los Tsukino.

Sobre Malachite….bueno el es algo amoroso de Neherenia los villanos aun no puedo revelarles cual es papel en la historia pero estoy segura que en este cap. se revela lo suficiente. Y claro Zoycite es la vieja amiga de Kenji….

Aun sigo indecisa con respecto a Serena y Seiya, bueno ya sabe Yaten, así que se aceptan sugerencias, y pues de nuevo mil gracias espero actualizar pronto y que este cap. sea también de su agrado. Hasta la prox con amor Raqui Kou

Pd

Jiji ya me habían dicho de lo confusos que llegan a ser mis diálogos lo siento, aun no he encontrado la forma de hacer los cambios de diálogos entre personajes sin que sea de modo Script espero que eso no haga fastidiosa la historia….se aceptan sugerencias….mil gracias de ante mano…y hasta pronto


	6. buenas amigas

**Cap 6 "buenas amigas"**

Tras aquella cortina, los leves rayos del sol traspasan por las ventanas de aquella amplia habitación aquella madura mujer rompe en llanto, le es imposible levantarse sus ánimos la han abandonado—Serenity ¡Serenity¡-- solloza mientras que sostiene entre sus brazos aquella almohada.

Detrás de aquella puerta permanece la rubia con la mirada perdida—Serenity, ¿Quién es Serenity? ¿Por qué ese nombre te tiene así?—sus largos cabellos dorados le cubren el rostro, permanece unos momentos a medio pasillo mientras que desvía la mirada hacia la ventana – Madre, quisiera comprender ¿Por qué la visita del detective Jedite te puso así? ¿Quién es Serenity? Ese nombre que te causa tanto dolor ¿Qué es lo que ignoro?—se lleva las manos al rostro mientras trata de contener sus sollozos.

El chirrido de la puerta al abrirse le hace volver la mirada hacia el final del pasillo, la imagen de aquel peliplateado, le hace sentir un escalofrío, no es que le incomode verle simplemente no desea que el la vea en ese estado, se vuelve hacia la ventana rápidamente mientras que trata de secar sus lagrimas y suspira para reponerse.

Contemplar la imagen de Serena sin duda alguna, es la mejor manera de comenzar el día –se dice así mismo Yaten, el cual sonríe ampliamente mientras que se acerca a ella, siente como esta se estremece al colocar su mano sobre su hombro, el silencio de Serena le desconcierta— ¡Valla hasta que te veo madrugar ¡ —pero la rubia continua con la mirada fija en la ventana poco a poco se vuelve hacia Yaten el cual la mira intrigado mientras esboza una dulce sonrisa—¡Buenos dias¡—deja escapar mientras que se acomoda el cabello—¿El día de hoy se llevara acabo la junta en Tokio? —dice en un voz baja mientras que se dirige a las escaleras.

—por supuesto, pero esta vez le corresponde a Seiya asistir, no debes preocuparte por eso los asuntos de la empresa están en buenas manos­—suelta en un tono mas serio mientras le sigue el paso.

—No es eso lo que me preocupa­—Murmura ella mientras que se dirige a la cocina con paso aletargado, abre el refrigerador mientras deja escapar un bostezo—En realidad son tantas cosas…—suspira mientras que ve através de ventana y el peliplateado la recorre con la mirada mientras que toma asiento—¿Es por lo que sucedió ayer? Lo de serenity­—aquel nombre hace eco en la mente de la rubia, toma un vaso de jugo mientras que se deja caer sobre una silla.

—Serenity…es que no puedo entender todo esto…—Yaten le mira mientras que se acerca a ella para animarla, Serena ha dejado caer el vaso, yace con mano temblorosa mientras que su mirada se centra en el jugo derramado.—no debes agobiarte por ello, estoy seguro que pronto lo averiguaras, si tu quieres puedo investigarlo por ti, ¡hablare con Masato si así lo quieres¡ —acaricio sus cabellos mientras que la abrazaba tiernamente.

Serena dejo escapar sus lagrimas mientras que se abrazaba al peliplateado—¡gracias Yaten¡ —se puso de pie mientras que depositaba un beso en la mejilla de este y tras cerrar los ojos unos instantes se estiro animada—¡tu siempre sabes como hacerme sentir mejor¡—En ese momento el teléfono sonó insistentemente la rubia alzo la bocina sabia bien de quien se trataba—hola Mina…

Yaten permaneció recargado sobra la mesa, con la mirada fija en aquella chica que le había robado el corazón, de alguna manera aquella encantadora sonrisa le alegraba el alma, no podía verla triste, le encantaba la forma en la que el rostro de Serena se iluminaba cada vez que aquella sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y aquellos hoyuelos se marcaban en sus mejillas,no podía evitar sentirse atraído hacia aquella encantadora chica, la cual había cambiado completamente, aquella llamada sin duda le había causado una gran alegría, sus celestes ojos brillaban en aquel momento.

Tras colgar la bocina, la mirada insistente de Yaten le hizo volverse hacia el­—perdona es que, bueno Mina quedo de llamarme, hoy vendrá ala casa­—se llevo a la barbilla su mano mientras que sonreía —por cierto…¿seria mucho pedir si estas aquí? Mina es una chica muy linda, ¡estoy segura que te agradara quiero presentártela¡.

—¿esta tarde?—tras hacer una pausa, se cruzo con la mirada suplicante de la rubia—no creo estar aquí para esas horas—murmuro mientras veía l rostro de Serena la cual le hacia gestos de enfado, aquel gesto le arranco una carcajada a Yaten­, sabia que no podía resistirse a eso y tras ver como la rubia fruncía el ceño, agrego—esta bien…estaré aquí te lo prometo.

**Sk**

A pesar de que había pasado horas tratando de arreglarse, su rostro reflejaba una gran tristeza, yacía temblorosa, con la mirada fija en el espejo, quería borrar aquellas palabras, no podía, no quería aceptar la realidad, deseaba que se tratara de una broma una cruel broma, pero aquellos papeles regados por la habitación le recordaban que no se trataba de una broma, o talvez si una muy cruel broma del destino, se dijo así misma mientras que tomaba su bolsa y dirigía una ultima mirada a el, su gran amor.

Darien yacía recostado sobre la alfombra, su cuerpo aun tenia impregnado el aroma a alcohol—¡Cómo si eso solucionara tu problema¡ —soltó molesta mientras que se dirigía ala puerta—no voy a perderte, no te perderé sin haber luchado por ti—seco sus lagrimas e inicio la marcha.

En su camino, no existían obstáculos, después de todo no tenia mas que perder se dijo así misma­—lo único bello que he tenido es esta ilusión, no permitiré que nada me aparte de ti, no sin haber luchado, no sin saber que gaste todas las opciones posibles—fijo su mirada en aquel encabezado de periódico, aquel nombre le llenaba de esperanzas"_ el legado Tsukino agoniza, o es que apenas inicia el vuelo"_ —Serena Tsukino…tenemos una conversación pendiente,inicio la marcha mientras que se asomaba de su bolso aquel papel el cual guardo con mano temblorosa, mientras que continuaba su camino—Será un largo viaje, pero valdrá la pena—toco a la puerta de aquel pequeño apartamento.

La mirada fría de quien le atendió, no le incomodaba, sabia muy bien que no era bien venida, pero no buscaba ser recibida con afecto, tenia otras cosas por que preocuparse, sonrío mientras que la pelirroja le recorría con desprecio—¿puedo pasar? —soltó sonriente.

Molly sentía que la sangre le hervía, de ser posible le saltaría encima y le arrancaría las uñas una por una, sin embargo con su madre enferma no quería armar una escena—¿a que has venido?, ¿no te basto con quitar le el novio a Serena? Si buscas problemas …

—tranquilízate, no he venido a buscar problemas, solo necesito que me digas como puedo encontrarla yo necesito…—no termino de hablar, Molly ya la tenia tomada por el cabello se acerco a su oído mientras que le decía amenazadoramente—escúchame, no te quiero cerca de Serena, estas loca si piensas que te diré como acercarte a ella, ¡no te permitiré que la lastimes¡ —la soltó bruscamente mientras que cerraba la puerta—ahora ¡lárgate y no vuelvas¡.

Rei sabia que no seria fácil convencerla, pero no estaba dispuesta a marcharse sin conseguir su objetivo, coloco su pie en la puerta para impedir que esta la cerrase, entonces su tono dejo de ser burlón, elevo la mirada suplicante mientras que lagrimas desbordaban de su rostro. Molly le veía furiosa—¿Qué es lo que pretendes víbora? ¡No creas que tus lágrimas me conmueven¡­

­—no quiero conmoverte…pero necesito que me escuches, esto no se trata de mi si no de Serena…y Darien—Molly le miro unos instantes, la morena había cambiado su actitud yacía con la mirada cabizbaja buscando en su bolso.

—no me interesa lo que tengas que decirme…¡vete¡ —pero Rei extendió aquel papel a los ojos de la pelirroja—quiero que veas esto si después de leerlo no deseas ayudarme lo entenderé solo te pido…te suplico…

Molly tomo aquella hoja, sus ojos se centraron en aquel nombre Darien Chiba. Tras algunos instantes no supo que hacer que decir, el mundo se había volcado ante ella, aquella verdad le superaba, dirigió su mirada a la pelinegra, en ese momento cayo en cuenta de su apariencia.

Ya no era aquella mujer imponente, sensual, ahora su mirada delataba una gran y profunda tristeza, su rostro incluso lucia demacrado, abrió la puerta de su casa mientras que le indicaba a Rei que pasara—tienes que explicarme de que se trata todo esto…y después yo misma te llevare con Serena…

—¡gracias¡ —sollozo Rei mientras que entraba, sabia que tan solo era el principio.

**Sk**

—iras a verla a su casa, valla de que me perdí? —sonrío Zoycite mientras que tomaba una taza de café, la amplia sonrisa de Mina le hacia olvidar la situación actual—mas te vale que no defraudes la confianza de esa chica, recuerda que una amistad vale mas que cualquier carrera periodística.

—lo se, además ella es una persona muy especial, cuando estoy cerca de ella, sabes cuando estoy con ella yo me siento—suspiro mientras que abría las ventanas de par en par y se daba la vuelta alegre feliz y entusiasta—me siento en familia—grito a viva voz.

Zoycite sonrío—es natural que te sientas así­—pensó mientras que veía melancólicamente por la ventana, sabia que su tiempo estaba por terminarse, podía presentir el peligro y solo rezaba por que Mina estuviese lejos para ese momento.

—bueno será mejor que te apresures a esas personas no les gusta esperar…—la rubia subió las escaleras mientras que esta se perdía Zoycite tomo en sus manos aquellas cartas que tenia guardadas en una pequeña caja musical—querida amiga, el final se acerca…ambas tenemos cuentas que pagar, talvez pronto te acompañe—dirigió su mirada de nuevo a la ventana, sabia que alguien le vigilaba.

—Masato fue muy imprudente al venir aquí, creí que tendría mas tiempo, pero me descubrieron ahora solo nos queda esperar que se sepa la verdad—tomo aquella foto entre sus manos­ la imagen de aquella joven mujer de mirada apacible y cabellos azules le traía recuerdos.

—tanto tiempo hemos dejado pasar…pero la verdad saldrá a relucir, solo espero que todo resulte de acuerdo a lo planeado—Mina bajo en ese momento con su ropa bajo el brazo, se detuvo para mirar a Zoycite.

—valla ya veo…con que la foto de un viejo amor—soltó juguetonamente mientras que Zoycite la guardaba rápidamente en su bolsillo—anda déjame ver. Zoycite la aparto rápidamente—anda niña no seas curiosa y encárgate de tus asuntos­—Mina se aparto mientras que se alejaba sonriente—hummm... algún día lo veré ajajá.

Zoycite sostenía aquellos sobres un tanto confundida, no estaba segura si seria lo correcto, pero tenia que hacer algo la verdad debía ser descubierta quizá no era el mejor momento pero podría no haber otro titubeo un poco pero al final detuvo a la joven mientras que esta le volvía el rostro confundida—¿Oye…puedo pedirte un favor?—soltó Zoycite mientras mina detenía el paso­—¿podrías darle esto a Serena Tsukino y pedirle que lo abra cuando este con Masato?--Por supuesto—soltó mina mientras tomaba aquellos sobres y volvía la mirada un tanto intrigada.

**Sk**

Durante varios minutos aquel silencio le parecía incomodo, no es que no le gustase estar con Yaten, solo era que desde hacia días que aquella sensación le invadía cuando estaba cerca de el, y no era una sensación que le desagradase, simplemente era una sensación que la confundía tan parecida ala que sentía cuando el estaba cerca Seiya Kou, Serena se sentía sumamente confundida.

Fue Yaten quien rompió el silencio—debo irme, nos veremos al rato, ¡prométeme que dejaras de preocuparte¡…no quiero regresar y encontrarte triste. —serena solo sonrío y asintió con la cabeza, mientras que Seiya bajaba por las escaleras.

Seiya—sonrío la rubia, no había visto a Seiya tan arregladito por lo regular no acostumbra andar con traje y menos con corbata, el es siempre muy casual pero hoy, los ojos de la rubia se concentraron en aquel chico el cual lucia un elegante traje negro.

Seiya sonrío mientras que se acercaba para saludar ala rubia— ¡buenos días Bombón¡ —y le dio una palmada en la espalda—veo que acabas de levantarte…hummm... ¡ya decía yo¡—murmuro sonriente.

A serena sus mejillas se le enrojecieron casi inmediatamente, no estaba segura si era por furia, o por pena, hasta ese momento cayo en cuenta de que aun tenia puestas sus pantuflas de conejito, su pijama rosa y aun llevaba sus coletas las cuales yacían hechas un nuderio, pues esa mañana nisiquiera se tomo la molestia de pasarse el peine, estaba tan preocupada por su madre que salto de la cama tal y como desperto.

No le incomodo que Yaten le mirase así, nisiquiera, pero Seiya. La rubia quería salir corriendo en ese instante, quizá si hubiese sido posible se habría ocultado bajo el sofá.

—¡buenos días a todos¡, ¿nos vamos ya? —aquella voz le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, la rubia elevo la mirada para encontrarse con aquella pelirroja, la cual lucia un entallado vestido, y se dirigía a Yaten y Seiya.

—Kayuu…¿vas a ir con ellos? —la respuesta era obvia, Serena se entristeció en ese momento, era evidente que a ella le hubiese encantado acompañarlos.

—¡¡Por supuesto que iré¡¡—respondió sonriente—el abuelo no se siente bien me pidió que los acompañase—agrego secamente mientras tiraba del brazo de Seiya—anda vámonos ya.

—¿Tan pronto?—exclamo un tanto desganado—¡aun no he desayunado¡—dejo escapar mientras volvía la mirada a Serena —además hoy le toca a Bombón preparar el desayuno ya que yo hice la cena—le cerro un ojo coquetamente mientras la rubia se sonrojaba aun mas.

—¡Pues será en otra ocasión por que yo ya he desayunado, eso te pasa por no bajar mas temprano¡—sonrío mientras le sacaba la lengua.

—¡Será en otra ocasión¡—sonrío Seiya mientras que Yaten le miraba molesto y Kayuu seguía tirando del brazo de Seiya, este revolvió el cabello de la rubia y se alejo—nos veremos después bombón.

—¿es que no vas a acompañarlos? —pregunto un tanto angustiada Serena, mientras que Yaten le veía confundido, el rostro de la rubia era tan cambiante, esa mañana estaba triste preocupada, bastó la llamada de su amiga para que su mirada se iluminara y ahora Seiya había hecho que esta fuese una persona diferente alegre bromista.

—Talvez Kayuu tiene razón , talvez tenga que decirle antes de perderla, por que no podría verla en brazos de otro hombre, no si ese es Seiya mi propio hermano­—por unos momentos permaneció en silencio, observando fijamente a la rubia la cual estaba a unos pasos de las escaleras.

— ¡buenos días a todos¡­—el castaño le hizo salir de sus pensamientos yacía saludando a la rubia mientras que esta le sonreía­— ¿Seiya y Kayuu ya se fueron—la rubia respondió con la cabeza mientras que este dirigía una mirada fugaz al peli plateado—bien será mejor que me valla o no los alcanzare.

Serena le detuvo tirando levemente de su saco, hasta que la mirada calida del castaño se fijo en esta—¿Será que puedo acompañarte? —murmuro mientras que este le miraba enternecido.

Taiki sonrío mientras que tiraba levemente de sus cabellos—¡me encantaría llegar acompañado de tan bella jovencita—dijo dulcemente mientras que esta sonreía—pero sabes bien que no puedes ir a Tokio es muy peligroso, además esas juntas son muy aburridas, te aseguro que el joven Masato y yo te pondremos al tanto después.

—pe…pero es que yo—murmuro la rubia mientras Taiki tomaba su portafolio y se dirigía a la salida—¡nos veremos después¡ —Serena simplemente agacho la mirada un tanto desilusionada mientras que Yaten le acario la mejilla—bueno debo irme.

—¿iras con ellos? —El peli plateado negó con la cabeza mientras que se dirigía a la puerta—tengo otro asunto pendiente, debo ver a detective Jedite además…pienso averiguar sobre lo que te tiene tan angustiada.

Estaba a punto de salir, cuando aquella idea le cruzo por la mente, al ver a Serena tan desilusionada, regreso hasta esta mientras que le decía dulcemente al oído—pero ¿Qué te parece si te recompenso por esto?, ya que no podrás ir a Tokio…bueno pienso que podría invitarte a cenar algo…

Serena, se parecía tanto a Chibi Chibi, esa sonrisa ilumino su rostro—¡me parece perfecto¡, pero será después de que conozcas a mi amiga Mina ¿verdad? —Lo había olvidado­—pensó Yaten—y yo que quería decírtelo esta noche—dejo escapar un tanto desganado.

—decirme..¿Que? — los celestes de la rubia se incrustaron en los ojos esmeralda de  
Yaten, no se había dado cuenta de que aquellas palabras las había dicho en voz alta, buscó un pretexto que decir pero la mirada insistente de la rubia le hizo enrojecer­—anda dime ¿es que no me tienes confianza?.

El simplemente desvío la mirada, Serena se veía tan linda, incluso con el cabello desarreglado, aquellos celestes le penetraban el trataba de encontrar algo, cualquier cosa que decirle para que esta no sospechase lo que realmente moría por decir—bueno no es nada importante ¡te lo juro¡.

—no te creo nada, se me hace que me estas ocultando algo además no es justo—que no es justo pensó el, por supuesto que no lo es…si pudiera decírtelo lo haría pero yo…no quiero perderte—no es justo por que tu siempre me escuchas, y ahora que yo quiero escucharte no quieres decírmelo…—dejo escapar la rubia mientras que subía las escaleras un tanto molesta.

Que no quiero decírtelo, ¡muero por hacerlo¡, pero temo tu reacción quizá aun no es tiempo, no se si solo me ves como un amigo, o quizá es que puedo permitirme albergar una esperanza en mi corazón temo perderte por que eres lo mas dulce que ha llegado a mi vida, no sabría como reaccionar si te alejas de mi.

La vio subir las escaleras, sabia que Serena estaba molesta, pero también sabia que se le pasaría, en ese momento tomo la decisión—Serena…—esta se detuvo volvió la mirada a Yaten el cual trago saliva y elevo sus hermosos ojos esmeralda hasta esta—te lo diré solo si prometes que esta noche iremos a cenar solamente tu y yo.

La rubia sonrío—¡entonces es una promesa¡ — Yaten se dio la vuelta rápidamente, tenia que salir de ese lugar antes de arrepentirse tenia muchas cosas que hacer ese día, en especial preparar algo para Serena pues ese seria el día en el que por fin le revelaría lo que sentía por ella.

Serena camino hacia su recamara, en realidad era demasiado despistada como para imaginar de lo que Yaten quería hablarle, hasta que elevo la mirada y se encontró con el reloj en la pared—¡por Dios es tardísimo Mina esta por llegar¡­—rápidamente se dirijo al closet debía buscar lo que se pondría.

**Sk**

Conduce en silencio mientras aquella chica habla repetidamente del mismo tema, tema que ya lo tiene completamente fastidiado, la relación entre Serena y Yaten—es como te lo digo ambos harían una linda pareja ¿no lo crees?.

—es posible­—contesto molesto mientras que fijaba la mirada en la carretera—pero no deseo hablar de ese tema ahora si me disculpas debo concentrarme para la junta.

—oh vamos, ¡no mientas¡ a ti menos que a nadie te interesa esta junta, esto de los negocios te fastidia, lo que realmente pasa es que te molesta que hable de Yaten y Serena estas celoso…¡deberías olvidarte de ella¡ no sabe hacer otra cosa que lloriquear por ahí, llamando la atención de todos con su papelito de Magdalena en desgracia, es ¡patética¡.

Kayuu tuvo que sostenerse en ese momento del tablero, pues Seiya freno en ese momento, la pelirroja sintió como su cuerpo se abalanzaba hacia el parabrisas se aferro con todas sus fuerzas al asiento hasta que logro recuperarse volvió la mirada al rostro de Seiya el cual estaba completamente molesto—¡no te permitiré que hables asi de ella¡, ¿Qué sabes tu de lo que ha tenido que pasar?.

El celular del pelinegro comenzó a sonar, este contesto mientras que Kayuu solo dejaba escapar un suspiro—lo siento—murmuro molesta—maldita Serena…no me importa lo que tenga que hacer…veré la forma de conquistar a Seiya—pensó mientras que se acomodaba el cabello y la voz de Taiki se alcanzaba a escuchar por la bocina—¿Qué sucedió?...¿por que frenaste así?, casi haces que me salga de la carretera.

—lo lamento es que…creí ver algo—respondió mientras volvía la mirada hacia la pelirroja, tras despedirse del castaño guardo el teléfono en su bolsillo e inicio de nuevo la marcha.

—Seiya yo…—pero la pelirroja no recibió respuesta el pelinegro encendió la radio, tras unos minutos Kayuu volvió a insistir, dirigió su mirada al pelinegro—Seiya—pero este le interrumpió molesto—no digas nada Kayuu…¡por favor no digas nada¡

**Sk**

El teléfono sonó insistentemente, apenas tenia tiempo para terminar de arreglarse, descolgó la bocina un tanto apurada—hola…¿Quién habla? —aquella voz era nueva para ella, tras responder unas cuantas preguntas la rubia se sentó sobre su cama—si esta bien…si usted cree que sea necesario…yo estaré aquí.

El timbre de la puerta sonó en ese momento, la pequeña pelirroja corrió a abrir, mientras que Serena se asomaba por la ventana—entonces aquí la espero—respondió y colgó la bocina, emocionada descendió las escaleras.

Ikuku corrió tras la pequeña, para ayudarle a abrir, la imagen de aquella jovencita, casi le hizo desmayarse, ante ella estaba aquella chica, rubia con sus cabellos largos y lacios y con unos hermosos ojos azules—azules…se parece tanto a ella—dijo en voz baja.

Le temblaban las piernas, jamás había estado en una casa tan amplia como esa, y mucho menos en una tan elegante y bella, Mina oprimió su bolso contra si, ante ella estaba aquella madura mujer de mirada triste, y aquella pequeñita le miraba sonriente—¡hola¡ —sonrío Mina mientras que acariciaba los cabellos de la pequeña—esta ¿Serena?

—Por supuesto, pasa por favor—señalo Ikuku hacia la estancia—las amigas de Serena son bienvenida—gracias—respondió la rubia mientras que le extendía la mano para saludarle.

Aquella mano calida, hizo que Ikuku sintiera una descarga eléctrica por su cuerpo, sus ojos se irritaron rápidamente, sentía deseos de abrazar a aquella chica, era como si la hubiese visto antes.

Mina estaba confundida, aun así, sonrió mientras veía la casa detalle a detalle, hasta fijar sus ojos en aquella fotografía en la cual aparecía una pequeña niñita rubia de ojos azules tomando de la mano a un hombre anciano—¡que linda niña¡ ¿es Serena?.

Aquella pregunta le cayó como un balde de agua fría, Ikuku estuvo a punto de desmoronarse en ese instante, Serena bajo las escaleras mientras las miraba un tanto desconcertada—siento la tardanza—se disculpo mientras que saludaba a Mina.

Ikuku sonrió mientras que tomaba en sus brazos a la pequeña —Chibi Chibi, bueno nosotras las dejamos solas, iremos con tu abuelo al doctor, nos veremos después…hasta luego…—volvió la mirada con melancolía a Mina—quizá mi hija tendría ahora su edad ella se parece demasiado a Serena—unas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

—Tu mama es encantadora—fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Mina para romper aquel silencio—Serena veía con preocupación a Ikuku tras guardar silencio unos momentos volvió su rostro a Mina—si que lo es—asintió.

**Sk**

Tras tomar varios bocetos la joven castaña se dirige a la salida de aquellas oficinas—bueno Jedite deséame suerte—este solo le hizo una seña mientras que se adentraba en su papeleo.

Al abrir la puerta casi choca con el peliplateado el cual solamente sonríe y pregunta por Jedite, la castaña le indica el lugar mientras que continua su camino—hasta luego—mas no recibe respuesta—ah me lo merezco—suspira molesta mientras que abre su auto y se adentra en este.

—no entiendo ¿que demonios hago perdiendo el tiempo en este lugar? ¡como si con eso el fuese a notarme¡ —inicia la marcha mientras que en sus ojos se revela el cansancio de las noches anteriores—no valora lo que ago por el…¡tonta¡ como si alguien mayor fuese a fijarse en mi. Solo soy la niña que hace servicio social el su oficina.

No me lleva tanto tiempo…a veces siento que me mira, ¡pero que torpe soy¡ solo trata de animarme a permanecer en el departamento…por que mis retratos son buenos, sirven para su investigación, he pasado mala noche…no es mi culpa que Serena Tsukino no quiera darse tiempo para darme detalles del rostro de ese sujeto…pero aun así a base de los pocos detalles que el reunió y de los que agrego días después por teléfono…he avanzado demasiado.

Y que si es este, o este el retrato de ese sujeto…¿acaso con eso el podrá verme? No por supuesto que no…no existo para el detective Jedite—suspira molesta mientras que eleva la mirada, de alguna manera aquello le hace sentir mejor—desearía gritarle que si estoy en esa espantosa oficina no es por los casos…si no por el.

Jedite ve alejarse el auto de Lita através de la ventana, se levanta en ese momento solo para acercarse lo suficiente al escritorio de esta, el cual yace cubierto de notas y pequeños muñecos de migajon que caen en lo cursi, una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro del apuesto detective—todos tenemos nuestro lado dulce—deja escapar mientras que eleva la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro de Yaten Kou.

—buenos días…—saluda el detective—¿a que se debe el honor de su visita Joven Kou? —este toma la silla mas cercana mientras se acomoda en ella deja escapar un largo suspiro—debe decirme ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo ayer a la Señora Ikuku?, ¿Por qué se puso así?.

—¿Qué le dije ayer? —dejo escapare en tono irónico—¿a que viene eso?, ¿es que hemos cambiado los papeles? —tomo entonces uno de los muñecos de migajon de Lita y lo acomodo sobre el monitor.

—la Señora Ikuku estaba sumamente perturbada es evidente que lo que usted le dijo, es la causa y necesito saberlo…Serena esta—una risa escapo de los labios del rubio—con que es eso—interrumpió Jedite—es cosa de chicas, escucha no voy a revelarte esa información—se acomodo en el respaldo de la silla—¡es clasificada¡ ¿sabes? —al ver la molestia en el rostro del peliplateado agrego—ahora si no tiene nada mas que agregar será mejor que se marche.

—aguarde a mi me interesa tanto como a usted llegar al fondo de esto…y no me marchare hasta que me informe acerca de este caso ¡esta claro¡ —Jedite tomo entonces unos folders del escritorio tras hojearlos unos momentos rompió el silencio—hasta ahora, solo contamos con un retrato hablado el cual aun falta de que lo apruebe Serena Tsukino, también contamos con las investigaciones del detective Neflyte y por supuesto lo que ustedes aportaron estamos investigando a la Doctora Amy Mizuno, como puede ver joven Yaten Kou…no hay nada que usted desconozca ahora si me permite debo continuar con mi investigación.

**Sk**

Esos malditos están por llegar, no hay nada que pueda hacer, el plazo se vence. Por ahora no puedo negarme ellos tendrán el control de Cristal plateado—golpeo molesta el escritorio mientras que una mujer se acercaba a ella —madame le están esperando en la sala de juntas.—ahora voy Morgana…—respondió molesta mientras descolgaba el teléfono—alguien tiene que pagar por esto—sonrió maliciosamente.

Neherenia espero varios tonos, aquella voz le sonó como una dulce melodía—lo he estado pensando mi querido Wiseman…creo que es hora de que te encargues de Zoycite…no se pienso que Kenji la esta extrañando en el mas allá…¡quiero que se reúnan en el infierno¡ —Colgó satisfecha, aquel hombre le hacia sentir que aun tenia el poder, y le encantaba sentirse poderosa.

**Sk**

Las risas podían escucharse hasta la puerta principal, Lita sentía que estaba tratando con una niñita pequeña, toco el timbre mientras buscaba una forma de hacer sentir culpable a aquella rubia tan desconsiderada, tras cruzar el jardín se encontró por fin con ella Serena Tsukino.

Sonrientes ambas rubias se acercaron a recibirla—lamento que hallas tenido que venir hasta aquí…es que había olvidado que tenia una cita contigo—se disculpo Serena un tanto apenada.

Descuida no es importante—dijo forzadamente la castaña mientras que extendía sus dibujos ante los ojos de la rubia—ahora dime si uno de estos rostros pertenece al sujeto que viste aquella noche.

Mina veía confundida a ambas chicas, Serena fijo la mirada en el primer retrato, tras una breve pausa negó con la cabeza, Lita rápidamente cambio de imagen—¿Qué tal este? —soltó secamente.

—aguarda—suspiro Serena mientras que Lita le veía fijamente—Y bien ¿es este el rostro de ese sujeto? —la rubia volvió a negar y antes de que la castaña cambiase de bosquejo tomo estos entre sus manos—¿antes de continuar…te gustaría comer algo?

—comer ahora? —soltó molesta la castaña—¡tengo trabajo que hacer¡ no estoy para…—ambas rubias la miraban suplicantes—anda ¡¡siiiiiiii¡¡ —Lita suspiro resignada mientras que guardaba sus trazos—esta bien comamos algo.

Entraron en aquella cocina, el amplio comedor se veía reluciente, las chicas se apresuraron a preparar los alimentos, Lita las miraba hacerse líos con los condimentos y sartenes, por mas molesta que se sentía aquellas chicas le arrancaron varias sonrisas, cualquiera que las viera diría que tenían años de conocerse, o que se trataba de dos locas y despistadas hermanas, pensó mientras se arremangaba la blusa.

Ambas rubias peleaban por un espacio frente a la estufa, hasta que sintieron como la alta castaña se abrió paso entre ellas tomando el sartén y arrebatándole a ambas los demás utensilios—pero que…—murmuro Serena confundida.

Lita las miro sonriente—si dejo que ustedes cocinen lo que voy a comer seguramente me enfermare—ambas le miraban petrificadas, lita dejo escapar una sonora carcajada—déjeme enseñarles como se hace.

Ambas rubias la miraban confundidas…Serena se acerco a Lita, aunque ella era una chica muy imponente a Serena no le causaba temor alguno y a pesar de que habían empezado con el pie izquierdo estaba segura de que ambas serian buenas amigas—¡ah pero que bien cocinas¡ —exclamo Serena emocionada.

Lita se sonrojo un poco en ese momento mientras que Mina solamente dejo escapar una leve risita—es mucho mejor cocinera que nosotras dos juntas—Lita solamente asintió satisfecha—hasta un mono seria mejor cocinero…que ustedes.

Las risas de las chicas llegaban hasta el pasillo Yaten entraba en ese momento, aburrido y molesto, se sentía frustrado por no haber conseguido la información que necesitaba para tranquilizar a Serena mas al escuchar las risas supo que quizá ya no la necesitaría—me alegra que este feliz—sonrió mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

—bueno al menos ahora ya se quien me va a ayudar a prepararle la cena a Seiya, así no se burlara de mi…si es grandioso—sonrió Serena mientras que estrujaba sus manos maliciosamente—¿verdad que me ayudaras? Anda di que si ¡por favor¡

—Seiya…¿Quién es Seiya? —Pregunto Mina con un tonito juguetón—hasta ahora no me habías hablado de el…se de Darien y de Yaten…pero que guardadito te lo tenias…

Serena se ruborizo en ese momento, Lita desvío la mirada hacia esta—ah no yo no pienso cocinar para tu noviecito o tus noviecitos—y después dejo escapar una carcajada mas.

Seiya no es…—grito Serena apenada—no es mi novio…Yaten es mi…—antes de que pudiera terminar la frase ante ella apareció el peliplateado el cual se quedo perplejo con lo que había alcanzado a escuchar de la conversación.

Mina estaba de espaldas ala puerta en ese momento Señalaba a Serena mientras agregaba—ah ósea que Yaten es tu novio…¿o aun piensas regresar con Darien? —Serena se cubría los labios mientras su rostro se ponía rojo intenso y trataba de callarlas.

—¿Darien? Valla unas si que tienen suerte con los novios hasta tienes…—Lita no termino su frase pues ante ella estaba Yaten se callo en ese momento mientras le hacia Señas a Mina.

Lentamente la rubia se dio la vuelta elevando su mirada, hasta encontrarse con la mirada de los esmeraldas ojos de Yaten Kou, el color de sus mejillas cambio instantáneamente, el peli plateado le sonrió en ese momento y eso basto para que Mina sintiera que se desvanecía.

—¿Perdón interrumpí ?—murmuro Yaten mientras Serena se acercaba a el tratando de controlar su pena—no para nada déjame presentarte a mis amigas—sonrió la rubia mientras Señalaba a Lita—ella es…

—se quien es…nos vimos esta mañana—respondió Yaten mientras se acercaba para besar el dorso de la castaña—aunque no tuve la oportunidad de presentarme señorita Lita Kino…el joven Jedite me ha hablado maravillas de usted.

—ah con que Jedite—murmuro Serena mientras que le daba un codazo a Lita, la cual un poco ruborizada solo respondió—solo soy su ayudante en la oficina…del detective.

Serena sonrió—eso dices—después dirigió la mirada a Mina la cual sentía que el corazón le saltaba del pecho, aquel chico…le hacia perder la concentración, solo podía pensar en sus ojos verdes…en sus largos y delgados cabellos plateados en aquellos finos labios y un suspiro escapo de aquella rubia.

—yo soy Mina…Mina Aino—murmuro con la mirada baja, mientras que trataba de controlar aquel temblor en su cuerpo, Yaten quedo perplejo al perderse en los azules ojos de la chica, mina era realmente muy parecida a Serena, incluso a ella también se le formaban hoyuelos en las mejillas, se quedo sin aliento mirando aquel retrato aquella copia fiel de su amada Serena, pero era diferente la mirada de Mina mostraba una gran Seguridad, una gran valentía su sonrisa incluso era mas pizpireta, Mina tenia un carisma encantador.

Se inclino para saludarla, y le deposito un beso en el dorso de la chica lo que provoco que Mina se sonrojara aun mas tras observar el rostro de Mina unos minutos Serena sonrió y después dirigió su mirada a Yaten—¿ves ? ¡te dije que et agradaría¡…

—¿a que te refieres?—respondió apenado—bueno Serena espero que no se te halla olvidado lo de esta noche—y se alejo, se sentía confundido aquella chica se parecía tanto a Serena, pero el estaba enamorado de Serena que ella se pareciera solo lo había desconcertado, se repitió a si mismo mientras cruzaba la cocina dirigiéndose hacia el jardín.

—¿Qué no vas a quedarte a comer? —pregunto tímidamente Mina—Yaten solo negó con la cabeza y volvió a dirigirse a Serena no quería ver a esa chica, no quería verla por que esa chica le hacia sentirse confundido y el estaba decidido Serena era parte de su vida no esa chica—¿Seiya no ha llegado? —Serena solo negó con la cabeza—es de esperarse seguramente el y Kayuu pasaron a comer algo—y salio del la cocina sin mirar hacia atrás se despidió simplemente con una seña.

—¡que raro es¡ —murmuro molesta Mina mientras dirigía la mirada a Serena la cual yacía cabizbaja—así que Seiya esta con Kayuu—se repitió a si misma Serena—no entiendo por que dejo que me afecte Seiya es…el solo es…

—hola tierra…¡la comida esta lista¡ —dijo alegremente Lita, tratando de animar a Serena la cual estaba perdida en sus pensamientos—¿Qué te sucede acaso ese chico Seiya es?

Serena solo tomo asiento en el comedor mientras que decía molesta—no es nada mío y no me interesa si se fue con ella o no

­—pues a mi me parece que si…si te interesa…yo pienso que—agrego Lita mientras que tomaba asiento a su costado y Mina acomodaba los platos y las cucharas—tratas de negarlo pero sientes algo…por ese chico.

—Bueno quizás seas correspondida—agrego Mina mientras que trataba de animarla—no estoy para pensar en eso ahora mi situación…Darien—respondió Serena

—tu me dijiste que Darien te engaño, ¿y que si ya lo olvidaste?¡ no eres de piedra tienes derecho a ser feliz¡ y que mejor con alguien que puede quererte—agrego Mina dispuesta a convencer a su amiga.—Si el joven Yaten Kou es adorable—agrego Lita mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro—lo que no Daria yo por que Jedite me mirase así tan solo un momento—pensó la castaña.

—¿Yaten? —casi grito Mina confundida, —yo me refería a Seiya pensó, mientras que bajaba la mirada, pero es cierto el la mira de una manera encantadora, que tonta soy es evidente que un chico como Yaten Kou no posaría sus ojos en una Seudo reportera como yo—suspiro desilusionada y tras hacer un esfuerzo por sonreír alzo la mirada—si Yaten es muy guapo ambos se verían muy bien juntos se ve que es muy dulce.

—no se de que me hablan chicas—dijo apenada Serena—están confundidas Yaten y yo somos muy buenos amigos solo eso.

—¿Cómo dices eso?...es que no lo vez…una cena y seguro van a estar tù y èl solos—soltó lita, a lo Serena respondió tímidamente "¿_si por?"_ —¿Cómo que por?...pero que despistada eres—soltaron Lita y Mina en coro—¡seguro séte va a declarar¡

Tras varios minutos jugueteando con la comida Serena mira a través de la ventana la imagen de Yaten en el jardín estaba recostado bajo la sombra de un gran cerezo—que se me va a declarar…—suspiro acongojada—Yaten es muy guapo—se ruborizo—no lo había notado…a decir verdad si, pero ahora pienso que no es un buen momento, aunque Yaten me hace sentir especial yo no se que hacer.

**Sk**

Llevan ya largo rato en el autobús, la mirada de Molly se concentra en el paisaje exterior es evidente que han salido de la gran ciudad, los árboles llenan ambos lados de las carreteras, todo era tranquilidad en ese lugar pensó la pelirroja la cual volvió su mirada a la morena que descansaba a su costado, se había quedado dormida.

—no se si sea lo correcto arrancarle esta paz a Serena…pero supongo que ella merece saber la verdad, aun que esto signifique destrozarla de esa manera—suspiro mientras que tomaba en sus manos aquellos papeles.

De alguna manera Rei Hino había dejado de parecerle tan desagradable, la veía como una victima mas, una afectada mas por la terrible desgracia, elevo su mirada al cielo buscando una plegaria pero ¿que plegaria podría dar por su amiga?, no realmente no estaba segura de si era lo correcto o no.

—si tan sólo hubiese podido hablar con Setsuna o con Andreuw antes de salir, es extraño que ni Haruka ni Michiru me hallan dado razón de ellos, quizá ambos se fugaron por ahí—sonrió en el fondo siempre se imagino a ambos como una pareja—todo es sumamente extraño, solo espero no equivocarme.

*****NOTA*****

**upss lo siento antes que nada mil perdones por la tardanza,** digamos que estaba fuera de servicio, jaja bueno algo se rompió dentro de mí y esta vez ni Seiya  
Kou ni Serena Tsukino pudieron rescatarme de esta cruel desilusión

Perdón es que estoy muy dolida ahora, juju por eso no me sentía con ánimos ni siquiera de alzar un dedo, y a todo esto pues también mi PC se descompuso ¿casualidad o destino?

Creo que estamos conectadas ajajá el caso es que ninguna de las dos daba una, bueno ahora ya estoy mas recuperada la vida sigue y mi PC bueno jaja creo que aun no se recupera, es por ello que tarde en actualizar.

Espero poder compensarlas pronto, tratare de actualizar lo más rápido posible, y bueno mil perdones por la demora.

Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado…por que se acercan mas revelaciones y esta vez las cosas si que se pondrán feas.

*****les dejo un breve adelanto*****

En primera a la pobre de Zoycite le espera una desagradable sorpresa y claro esta la cena de Yaten y Serena ¿Qué pensara de esto Seiya? ¿Será que ahora si la pierde para siempre?...¿que mensaje tiene Molly?

Bueno solo les adelanto, que no es nada bueno…

*****gracias por su atención******

**Espero verlas en el siguiente cap, mil gracias a las personas lindas que me hacen el favor de regalarme un REVIEW **

**Espero no defraudarlas **

**Con amor RAQUIKOU**


	7. pistas cercanas

**Cap. 7 "pistas cercanas"**

En aquella amplia estancia la rubia de ojos esmeralda espera tranquilamente, sabe muy bien que no tardaran en buscarla, contempla el reloj de la pared mientras que su mirada fría se centra en el retrato de Kenji Tsukino sobre de la repisa —Amigo mío no te fallare debes saberlo— suspiró.

El sonido de la puerta trasera hace que se estremezca, aquella puerta rechina fuertemente mientras que la mujer se levanta con aquella daga entre sus manos— ¡ya te estabas tardando Wiseman¡ —oprime la empuñadura mientras que siente como los latidos de su corazón van en aumento.

Ante ella aparece aquel hombre alto y fornido de cara afilada y rasgos gruesos sus ojos centellan chispas sus dientes amarillentos asoman dejando relucir aquella desgastada dentadura, en su mejilla izquierda resalta aquella cicatriz que le cubre la mitad del ojo, sonríe mientras que le apunta a Zoycite con aquella pistola haciéndole señas para que esta retroceda.

—Es una pena que una mujer tan hermosa y madura como tú —sonríe maliciosamente mientras que asoma su lengua recorriendo sus labios y mirando a la mujer con lujuria—tenga que morir de esa manera, pero ¿Qué se le va a hacer? —de su bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón saca aquella granada.

—no se saldrán con la suya… la verdad saldrá a relucir—escupió Zoycite mientras que le lanzaba un florero de la mesa tomándolo por sorpresa y echaba a correr hacia la puerta, solo pensaba en sobrevivir en proteger la verdad a toda costa.

Mas no llego lejos pues este se sobrepuso rápidamente y le disparo en la pierna, aquella bala le quemo el cuerpo, se dejo caer, sorprendida mientras volvía la mirada a aquel asqueroso hombre el cual se acercaba a ella sin dejar de apuntarle a la frente—¡no más juegos¡ resígnate a morir—se volvió a la puerta mientras gritaba furioso—¡anda Zafiro ven acá esta mujer no es fácil de domar¡ necesito tu ayuda.

Aquel joven apuesto entro en la habitación, vestía completamente de negro recorrió la habitación con la mirada— ¡detesto que me manden a hacer el trabajo sucio¡ —soltó mientras que tomaba la pistola de Wiseman y este se disponía a atar a Zoycite —¿está sola? —Zoycite asintió con la mirada baja.

—No hay nadie más en esta casa, vivo sola­­—volvió la mirada hacia la ventana que daba al patio se felicito a si misma por haber tenido la precaución de quemar todo lo que pudiese relacionar a Mina con ella.

Vio como le ataban mientras que de sus manos resbalaba aquella daga la cual pateo para que esta quedase oculta bajo el sofá, las cuerdas le oprimían fuertemente marcándose en su blanca piel mordió sus labios para no dejar escapar ni un gemido de dolor.

En su mente reaparecían las imagines de Kenji Tsukino podía ver aquella amplia sonrisa en su rostro y la forma en la que este se abalanzaba sobre ella mientras que daba gritos de alegría. Quería recordarlo así…feliz, satisfecho, quería recordarle de esa manera.

**Flash back**

—¡está viva¡ —sonríe aquel castaño el cual agita aquellas fotografías en sus manos, sintiéndose el hombre más dichoso del mundo, Zoycite apenas entiende lo que sucede, solo puede sentirse feliz y orgullosa por aquel amigo de tantos años.

—me alegra que por fin hallas podido encontrar a tu hija, estoy segura que Serenity será muy feliz con ustedes y por supuesto apuesto que Ikuku debe estar que salta de alegría­—al escuchar ese nombre su mirada se nubla Kenji Tsukino deja de sonreír mientras que se deja caer sobre la mecedora.

—ella aun no lo sabe—dice en tono serio mientras mira la fotografía de la chica rubia—ni ella ni Serenity lo saben aun…en realidad ella tiene un nuevo nombre­­­—de los ojos de Kenji escapan algunas amargas lagrimas—tuvo una vida muy difícil sabes­­—soltó mientras que oprimía sus puños lleno de impotencia.

Se levanto en ese momento con la mirada fija—no descansare hasta que paguen todo el daño que le ocasionaron a mi hija, pero no quiero ponerlas en riesgo—volvió su mirada a Zoycite quien trataba de reconfortarlo— ¡debes prometerme que no perderás el contacto ¡

— ¿no sería mejor si la traes contigo de una vez? ¿Qué ganas con mantenerla lejos?­—titubeo Zoycite mientras que tomaba la foto de las manos de Kenji el rostro sonriente de aquella joven rubia destacaba y a su costado lucia aquella mujer madura de cabellos azules y mirada compasiva.

—Aun no es tiempo debemos reunir las pruebas necesarias, de otra forma esos canallas quedarían impunes y no puedo permitirlo—la mirada del castaño se cristalizo en ese momento—mi vida está en peligro, no confió en nadie más, solo tú puedes ayudarme debes contactar a Beruchie y estar al tanto de mi pequeña.

—lo hare—respondió mientras le veía salir de aquella casa, con el espíritu abatido—pobre Kenji, llegaste tan lejos, lograste encontrar a tu hija y debes callar para protegerla, pero ¡pronto todo esto se solucionara estarán juntos ¡ te ayudare a protegerla.

**Fin Flash Back**

Así me cueste la vida, te protegeré Mina…Serenity por que no permitiré que sufras nuevamente, ya no mas, Beruchie mi gran amiga…pronto nos reuniremos—sus ojos resplandecían ante las llamas que resaltaban en las habitaciones, pudo verles salir, los maldijo en silencio mientras que se estremecía desesperadamente tratando de liberarse.

**Sk**

Aquel fuerte golpe sobre el escritorio hace que se estremezca, apenas comprende lo que le está sucediendo, hacia apenas unas horas disfrutaba de la vista majestuosa en su escritorio mientras que hacia algunos garabatos en su block de notas tratando de inspirarse para crear una nueva sátira para el periódico local, cuando le vio entrar aquel joven y alto rubio le mostró una deslumbrante placa del FBI y eso le emociono podría ser justo lo que necesitaba para sobresalir jamás se imagino siendo tan fieramente cuestionado.

—bien dígame ¿Cómo supo que Serena Tsukino estaba en el parque? ¿Ha estado siguiéndola? —pregunta tras pregunta el solo negaba con la cabeza mientras que miraba a aquel rubio dar vueltas por la oscura habitación, la luz se encendió en ese momento aquel foco se suspendía sobre su cabeza, aquella cegadora luz le hizo sentirse nervioso asustado.

Sus manos temblaban mientras que sus rojizos cabellos goteaban sudor­­—no lo sé…—titubeo mientras que evadía la mirada del detective Jedite—el teléfono sonó ya se lo he dicho…el sujeto no se identifico solo dijo que tenía información…no me cuestione era una gran oportunidad después supe que todos los reporteros del área recibieron el mismo mensaje.

— ¿Trataban de atentar contra la vida de Serena Tsukino?----el pelirrojo negó mientras que el detective golpeaba frustrado la pared—la única pista que tenemos de sus atacantes es esa llamada, déme algo un nombre…­­—se volvió mientras los intensos ojos azules de Jedite se clavaban en la mirada del pelirrojo.

—No tengo un nombre—murmuro él mientras veía como Jedite arrastraba la silla dejándose caer en ella impotente—lo siento…—suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos y golpeaba su frente como si aquel movimiento le hiciera despertar algún recuerdo una pista en verdad quería ayudar se repetía a sí mismo "Rúbeos_ recuerda de una vez maldita sea debe haber algo"._

Tras varios minutos podía escuchar el silbido del viento colándose por una rendija en la ventana y escuchar el sonido de los autos en el exterior y ahí estaba nuevamente en su escritorio dibujando garabatos—garabatos…—murmuro mientras que Jedite alzaba la mirada confundido y el pelirrojo llevaba la mano a su bolsillo en la camisa sacando aquel block de notas—estaba haciendo garabatos—murmuraba mientras sus ojos recorrían desesperadamente aquel block en busca de los garabatos de ese día.

—no veo en que—pregunto intrigado el joven detective, pero Rúbeos no le dejo continuar seguía absorto en sus pensamientos hasta que se detuvo en aquella nota y volvió su mirada a Jedite esta vez el rostro del pelirrojo demostraba una gran y amplia sonrisa extendió aquella nota al detective recargándose el respaldo satisfecho Jedite centro los ojos en aquel pedazo de papel el cual no le decía nada—solo son garabatos…

— ¡lo sé¡ —asintió sonriente —siempre hago garabatos me ayuda a recordar cosas conversaciones prolongadas que en su momento se me hacen tediosas, pero no son solo simples garabatos si no digámoslo de otra manera son una forma de tomar notas, por decir ¿ve esto justo aquí sobre lo que parece un corazón? —señalo sonriente mientras que el detective fijaba sus azules ojos en aquel papel.

—no le veo la importancia, solo veo que me está haciendo perder el tiempo y aun tengo muchas personas a quienes cuestionar—se levanto fastidiado mientras que Rúbeos lo detenía del brazo.

—a guarde déjeme explicarle…este lo hice cuando hablaba con el sujeto del pitazo, puede ver que asemeja un nomo bueno con algo de imaginación…. —Jedite le volvió la mirada fastidiado—termine pronto ¿quiere?

—bueno, bueno es porque el sujeto tenía una voz ronca, muy gruesa hablaba como murmurando pero también pensé que trataba de ocultar su acento…si el parecía ser un extranjero por su forma tosca de hablar pensé incluso que era ruso o tal vez Alemán.

—Alemán…—Jedite volvió su mirada a aquel chico de alguna manera había logrado capturar su atención—¿Qué más le dice ese papel?.

—Bueno—sonrió Rúbeos satisfecho—también pude escuchar demasiado ruido al principio pensé que se trataba de autos, pero como puede ver ¿si lo distingue? —Jedite asintió y le señalo que continuara—esta cascada…bueno sonaba como el ruido de agua al caer…demasiada agua…podría ser.

—La purificadora que está cerca de la caseta en las afueras de Villa luna—interrumpió Jedite mientras tomaba su radio para comunicar las nuevas a sus colegas y le daba una palmada a Rúbeos mientras que estrechaba su mano—¡muy bien nos ha dado una pista que seguir excelente trabajo chico¡.

**Sk**

—¿sigues molesto conmigo? —pero no recibió respuesta Seiya salió de aquella sala de juntas cansado y hambriento mientras que la pelirroja amenazaba con desbordarse en llanto—¿Cómo puedo ser tan estúpida? ¡está claro que Seiya Kou solo tiene ojos para Serena Tsukino—pateo molesta la silla de enfrente mientras que tiraba de las persianas y sentía como la oscuridad de aquella sala de juntas invadía no solo el lugar sino quizá también su corazón.

—¡maldita seas, maldita seas Serena Tsukino¡ por haber llegado a mi vida por arrebatarme a Seiya Kou por arrebatarme al abuelo…aunque él nunca ha sido mi abuelo—sollozo mientras se dejaba caer sobre la mesa y aquellos papeles se arrugaban bajo su rostro.

—¿es que no te conformas con Yaten Kou? —se sentía dolida herida, herida en su vanidad de mujer toda su vida se sintió deseada, a cualquier lugar al que fuese bastaba con sonreír para que los muchachos la rodeasen llenándola de atenciones, era fácil para ella que los hombres cayesen a sus pies, nunca se enamoro en verdad solo era un juego en el que le encantaba ganar.

Mas ahora, ahora sentía que su corazón se destrozaba en pedazos, pues con solo verle por fotografías Seiya Kou le despertó sensaciones que ignoraba poseer, suspiraba ansiosa deseando conocerle, deseando que el enloqueciera por ella al mirarla.

Pero Seiya Kou resulto no ser una presa fácil, nada de eso, por primera vez en su vida Kayuu sabía lo que era ser rechazada y aquel rechazo le dolía, saco un espejo de su bolso mientras secaba aquellas lagrimas—soy más bonita que ella, soy una mujer una mujer completa no una niña asustadiza y llorona yo soy deslumbrante sensual…¿Por qué no puedes verme?.

Arrojo el espejo contra la pared mientras que se acomodaba aquellos cabellos y secaba sus lagrimas dándose un ligero retoque, era una mujer sumamente vanidosa y segura de sí misma, no podía aceptar que una chica como Serena Tsukino le superase—¡ella no es más mujer que yo¡ —se repito mientras que se levantaba y trataba de animarse.

Muchas veces había imaginado su futuro al lado de aquel pelinegro sería lo ideal, se repetía constantemente así el abuelo enloquecería al ver que sus amados nietos adoptivos se hacen una familia formalmente, pero cuando escucho sobre la chica del aeropuerto supo que no le sería fácil conquistar a Seiya.

Aun así no había posibilidades de que esa chica existiera, tendría mucho tiempo para acercarse a él, para convertirse en alguien indispensable en su vida, y tal vez con el tiempo ella podría conquistarlo ganar un lugar en su corazón, no pensaba resignarse podría tener a cualquier hombre pero ella no quería a cualquiera ella quería al mejor y para Kayuu no existía otro hombre mejor que Seiya.

—¿tenias que enloquecerte por esa tonta? ¡Maldita Serena Tsukino te odio, te detesto…¡te hundiré juro que te hundiré¡ —grito llena de dolor, llena de desesperación.

Aquella malévola risa le hizo volver el rostro, se cubrió los labios avergonzada se volvió lentamente hasta quedar petrificada ante la imagen de aquella mujer blanca de mirada fría—Neherenia yo…yo solo—murmuro confundida apenada su cuerpo temblaba involuntariamente quizá de temor, quizá por la rabia que aun sentía hacia Serena Tsukino.

**Sk**

Tras varias horas las chicas conversan amenamente, hasta que la castaña escucha el tono de mensaje en su celular, puede imaginarse de quien se trata y su semblante se torna serio, tras correr la tapa de este sus hermosos ojos cafés se centran en la alerta que aparece en la pantalla"_ Jedite llamada perdida"._

Por una vez en la vida hubiera deseado no darle importancia a una llamada de Jedite, pero el corazón le decía que debía ser realmente importante, a demás a ella le encantaba escuchar los avances de Jedite, su rostro se iluminaba y de sus ojos centellaban chispas de alegría a él le entusiasmaba tanto resolver los casos no había nada que lo hiciera más feliz y por supuesto a Lita le encantaba verlo feliz.

—Jedite —suspiro la castaña mientras se ponía de pie—bien Serena, será mejor que me digas si uno de estos sujetos se parece al que viste aquella noche —aquel cambio tan repentino ocasiono que las risas disminuyeran y que el semblante de Serena cambiase por completo, tras dejar sobre la mesa de centro su vaso de jugo centro su mirada en los bosquejos que la castaña había colocado ante ella, mientras que Mina las observa desconcertada apenas puede comprender el cambio tan radical en Lita.

Mina se levanta para dirigirse a la ventana de la habitación, sin duda esa recamara se encuentra muy bien ubicada, puede ver el amplio jardín y los bellos cerezos que rodean a este, además de la singular fuente que reposa en el centro una réplica en miniatura de la diosa de la Luna, un suspiro escapa de ella—tras centrar su mirada en aquel apuesto peli plateado el cual parece nervioso y da vueltas por el lugar mientras habla por su celular—veo que alguien está muy atareado seguramente está preparándole una sorpresa a Serena.

—Serena Tsukino sí que es muy afortunada, no solamente vive en un lugar tan paradisíaco, si no que esta además rodeada de chicos tan apuestos bueno si ese Seiya Kou es como me lo imagino—suspiro mientras que se ruborizaba—¡pero qué estás diciendo Mina Aino ¡bueno a Serena no creo que le importe además ella podrá escoger al que quiera—sonrió traviesamente pero aquella sonrisa se desvaneció tras escuchar los sollozos de la rubia.

Tras volver la mirada se encuentras con la imagen de Lita la cual se esfuerza por consolar a Serena—¡es el estoy segura¡ —deja escapar entre gemidos—¡jamás podría olvidar ese rostro¡ —tras guardar sus trazos Lita abraza fraternalmente a Serena, en cierto modo el verla así le hace sentir una profunda rabia hacia al rostro que ella misma trazo, en cierta manera comienza sentir un cierto interés en aquel caso—ahora es personal—piensa Lita mientras que abraza con más fuerza a la rubia.

—¡lo atraparemos te lo aseguro¡ —dice completamente decidida mientras saca su celular del bolsillo y marca aquel numero, dejando a Serena entre los brazos de Mina, vuelve la mirada a ambas—fue lindo escapar de aquella oficina al menos por unos momentos—suspiro mientras esperaba unos cuantos tonos hasta que por fin escucha aquella intensa voz que tanto le agrada

—Jedite lo tengo, Serena Tsukino ha identificado al sujeto, si revisamos en la base de datos es posible que demos con el—dice entusiasmada la castaña la cual se ha alejado de ambas chicas.

— tenemos una pista bastante buena, por supuesto que si esos sujetos no lograran esconderse de nosotros además bueno logre conseguir información sobre la misteriosa llamada de ayer a los reporteros estoy seguro de que pronto los atraparemos, puedes alcanzarme más tarde estaré en la purificadora si me necesitas…¿estarás bien cierto?.

La castaña asintió y guardo el teléfono un poco sonrosada por las risitas de las chicas que la miraban fijamente—¿con que Jedite eh? —sonrió Serena mientras que esta solo respondía "si".

—Bueno Serena no es que quiera irme tan pronto pero si no mal recuerdo alguien tiene una cita—sonrió maliciosamente Lita mientras se ponía en pie—iré a alcanzar a Jedite esta de muy buen humor quizá eso significa que hemos logrado un gran avance en este caso.

—¿hemos es que eres policía? —Cuestiono Mina mientras lita se ruborizaba—para nada—respondió esta—bueno soy su asistente, pero en realidad trabajo para el periódico local en la sección de bueno soy una caricaturista.

—ahora entiendo…¿Cómo es que eres su asistente? —pregunto Serena mientras se dirigía a su closet abriéndolo de par en par—bueno una chica como tú, trabajando para alguien tan frió como el detective Jedite.

—¿frió? ¡Jedite no es frió¡ no lo conoces—respondió molesta Lita—el es muy dedicado a su trabajo solo eso—sintió como su cuerpo aumentaba de temperatura seguramente sus mejillas ya se habían puesto coloradas pensó—bueno a decir verdad soy muy destacada por mis trabajos, como pueden ver solo necesito algunos datos para reconstruir rostros ya sean los de cadáveres irreconocibles, Jedite pensó que podría serle de gran ayuda y me propuso hiciera el servicio social con él y como puede ver bueno pues ahora ya llevo 4 años con él.

—No quiso dejarme ir—murmuro lita mientras que Mina le picaba las costillas—¿o quizá tú no quisiste irte? —Le murmuro mientras esta se ponía en pie—todo esto es muy divertido pero me tengo que ir…por cierto Serena ¿sabes que te pondrás?.

Esta suspiro mientras contemplaba aquel bello vestido—no estoy segura—Lita sonrió mientras que volvía a sentarse en la cama y Mina se levantaba para mirar por encima del hombro de Serena—pues ese vestido es hermoso y muy adecuado para la situación.

—¿adecuado? —Respondió Serena mientras fijaba la mirada en aquel vestido blanco que relucía por sus bellos detalles y encajes—¡claro que es adecuado¡ ese semi escote es muy apropiado te hará ver sexy mas no vulgar…OH además se ve que es algo entallado apuesto que realzara tu figura—interrumpió Lita mientras que sonreía.

—No puedo…usarlo—respondió tímidamente Serena mientras que Mina le abrazaba—¿tiene que ver con Darien? —los ojos de Serena se nublaron en ese momento.

—así es…este vestido lo compre con la ilusión de utilizarlo en la primera cita que Darien y yo tuviéramos en su regreso—sollozo Serena mientras Lita se levantaba y abrazaba a ambas.

—pero Serena ¿es que no lo entiendes? —Murmuro Mina—lo que no daría yo por qué un chico tan apuesto como Yaten Kou me invitase a cenar sería algo sumamente romántico es decir—suspiro Mina—¡debes dejarlo ir¡.

—es cierto ¡debes dejar ir a Darien¡ pudo haber sido una relación muy linda, en su tiempo, pero ahora estar recordando lo que no fue bueno tan solo es lastimarte a ti misma, además la vida te da una oportunidad muy maravillosa para ser feliz…deberías…

—Está bien—dijo Serena mientras secaba sus lagrimas y tomaba aquel vestido—tienen razón además es un vestido demasiado lindo como para dejarlo en el olvido—ambas chicas respondieron alegremente—¡así se habla Serena¡.

**Sk**

Ikuku suspira mientras abre la pesada puerta de madera y deja a la pequeña chibi chibi sobre la acolchonada alfombra de aquella cabaña, se da la vuelta lentamente hasta fijar sus ojos en aquel anciano de amplia y cerrada barba—no he querido cuestionarte delante de Serena, pero estoy segura de que tu sabes inclusive más de lo que sabe el detective Jedite de Serenity así que será mejor que me lo digas, porque no soporto mas esta angustia.

­—Ikuku hija—murmura él mientras toma su cigarrillo y se dirige a la parte superior de la cabaña—lo que yo sé no es más de lo que sabe Jedite, eso puedo asegurártelo si he callado todo este tiempo es para protegerlas a ustedes y eso lo sabes muy bien.

—¿protegernos de que manera? Kenji está muerto…quizá si hubieses hablado antes el estaría…—sollozo mientras que la pequeñita los miraba confundida, Ikuku hizo un esfuerzo enorme para contenerse.

—las personas que hicieron esto son muy peligrosas, necesitamos pruebas de lo contrario saldrían con una fianza y por supuesto nos eliminarían como si fuésemos una plaga, Kenji no quería que eso pasara debes comprenderlo.

—no lo comprendo…no lo comprenderé ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —El anciano se acerco a Ikuku abrazándola mientras que la pequeñita se levantaba y se dirija a estos para abrazarles también—¿Qué tienes mamita?.

Ikuku seco sus lagrimas en ese momento mientras que Karapan aclaro su garganta—cuando Beryl estaba agonizando contacte a Kenji como tú sabes él no quería tener más noticias de mi pero la información que llego a mi era sumamente valiosa para él.

—¿Qué clase de información? —pregunto tímidamente Ikuku—bueno—respondió el—hace tiempo una mujer me llamo, no cualquiera se trataba de una joven a quien yo contrate hacía muchos años cuando apenas la empresa comenzaba a tener solvencia económica, su nombre es Beruchie tenía mucho que no sabía de ella, puesto que ella desapareció meses antes del desastre en la plaza.

—¿de qué manera desapareció? ¿Aquí te refieres con eso? —Karapan desvió la mirada hacia la pequeña tras suspirar profundamente asintió a decir—bueno a decir verdad se había unido al circo…

—¿el circo? —aquellas palabras le abrían viejas heridas a Ikuku, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas en ese momento, sintió desvanecerse y ahí estaban aquellos recuerdos, aquella tarde soleada en la que se llevaría a cabo un festival en la plaza de villa luna a un costado del lago, era toda una novedad se presentaría un espectáculo único "_el circo de Black moon"_.

Las lagrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Ikuku la cual respiro profundamente tratando vanamente de llenarse de valor—¿Qué tiene que ver esa mujer? buscaron en el circo los revisaron exhaustivamente pero estaban limpios ¿Qué puede saber esa mujer de Serenity? Karapan bajo la mirada mientras que buscaba las palabras correctas

—Beruchie se unió al circo de Black moon…y de alguna manera viajo con ellos a Francia de alguna manera la cual no conozco ella llego hasta Serenity…ella estuvo con ella todo este tiempo.

Entonces Ikuku ya no pudo mas cayó sobre sus rodillas estrellándose con el piso, le ardían las piernas le dolía el alma—¿aquella mujer sabia de Serenity estuvo con ella? ¿Por qué no hablo antes? ¿Por qué hasta ahora? ¿Por qué fue tan cruel? —sollozo destrozada mientras llevaba las manos al rostro.

—por que no podía hacerlo…ponía en riesgo su vida, y la de Serenity eso es lo único que puedo imaginarme, el caso es que ella me contacto hace poco, de esta manera se lo comunique a Kenji y el pudo llegar hasta ella hasta Serenity, lo demás que averiguo bueno eso lo ignoro.

—Kenji ¿llego hasta Serenity? Pero ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? —lloraba desconsolada mientras oprimía su vestido se sentía destrozada—ella conoció a su padre…Kenji pudo verla está viva…¡lo esta

—por supuesto que lo está…pero ignoro en donde esta…puesto que Beruchie…murió hace poco tiempo, es posible que la hallan rastreado es posible que por ello Kenji haya sido asesinado lo que el averiguo los comprometía…así que nuevamente estamos como al principio.

—¿pero Beruchie como murió, cuando? —Se levanto mientras que sacudía a Karapan desesperadamente—¿y Serenity estaba con ella está viva?

—no lo sé —respondió cabizbajo Karapan—hace unas semanas, trate de avisarle lo que ocurrió con Kenji quise averiguar si sabía algo, si tenía idea de lo que Kenji había obtenido pero cuando llame me dijeron que ya no vivía ahí, mande investigar, pero bueno poco después supe que tuvo un accidente al parecer el tanque de gas de su casa exploto.

—Y Serenity—pregunto aterrada Ikuku—¿Serenity está viva? ¿En donde esta? —sollozaba desesperada mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos temblorosas.

—lo está…eso creo que está viva y debes creerlo quizá Beruchie la envió lejos para protegerla, no sé como la localizaremos como te digo estamos como al principio.

—Te equivocas…—interrumpió ella mientras secaba sus lagrimas y se ponía de pie tomando en sus brazos a la pequeña chibi chibi— ¡no estamos como al principio¡ por que ahora sabemos que ella está viva…y no me rendiré hasta encontrarla.

**Sk**

El aspecto de aquel joven casi le hizo estremecerse de pavor—Darien no luces nada bien—este solamente abrió la puerta dejándole pasar, y tras recorrerlo con la mirada el pelinegro rompió el silencio—¿aquí has venido Andreuw no te basto con partirme la cara el otro día?.

—escucha Darien se lo de tu…—el pelinegro golpeo la pequeña mesa de estar molesto, y bebió aquel trago sin dejar de mirar al rubio—tú no sabes nada—murmuro molesto Darien mientras que recorría su apartamento—no debí decirle nada a Rei tenía que irte con el chisme.

—Ella solo quiere ayudarte—respondió el rubio—al menos tiene una idea no como tú que solamente quieres embriagarte hasta morir ¿Qué harás cuando se te acabe el dinero que tenias ahorrado?

—ya no me sirve ese dinero yo solamente quería casarme con Serena ahora que la he perdido no tengo más nada porque vivir—Andreuw se levanto y coloco una mano sobre su hombro para apoyarlo.

Entonces comprendió aquellas palabras, al principio pensó que Rei lo había abandonado y no la culpaba después de lo que le había confesado no esperaba que ella se quedase a su lado ella no podría soportar una vida así—¿de qué manera piensa ayudarme en donde esta?

—Fue a ver a Molly…Rei y Molly se dirigen ahora a Villa luna—el rostro de Darien se ensombreció en ese momento Haruka me ha pedido que hable contigo estoy a cargo de ti ahora no permitiremos que te sigas haciendo más daño, Setsuna cuidara de la mama de Molly….

—fueron a ver a Serena…pero ¿Cómo pudiste permitir algo así? —se levanto irritado tomo el teléfono mientras marcaba desesperadamente—no puedo permitir que se lo digan, no lo ves no quiero que esto le afecte no me lo permitiría no quiero causarle más dolor no tienen derecho—grito furioso frustrado.

—ella tiene derecho a saberlo…será ella quien lo decida fuiste muy egoísta al no decírselo en un principio pero estoy seguro que ella lo comprenderá.

—¿lo comprenderá? ¿Estas loco? La solo idea la destrozaría, no tu no lo entiendes ella merece ser feliz y yo debo morir…así solo miserable como lo que soy ¿no me gritaste eso el otro día? —molesto colgó la bocina el celular de Rei estaba apagado.

—no sabía lo que te sucedía…yo solo quería defender a Serena protegerla de ti, no entendía por qué merodeabas por su casa después de haberle causado semejante dolor, pero ahora es diferente.

—no quiero tu lastima…ni la de nadie no tenían porque mortificarla de esta manera—abrió la puerta de la casa mientras le indicaba la salida a aquel rubio, pero este se planto en el sillón con la mirada concentrada en la botella de tequila que reposaba sobre la alfombra.

—te moleste o no, no me marchare estaré aquí hasta que regresen—Darien bajo la mirada impotente—esperaras en vano no creo que ella regrese.

**Sk**

Aquella hermosa rubia se contonea por las escaleras sonriente, mientras queda perpleja ante la sonrisa atónita de aquel pelinegro el cual acaba de abrir la puerta principal y eleva la mirada sin mirar siquiera a la rubia se queda paralizado ante la ya sonrosada Serena Tsukino la cual se encuentra detrás de Mina.

—Hola—se apresura a saludar Mina al pelinegro, el cual permanece boquiabierto ante la imagen de Serena—¿seguro tu eres Seiya Kou?, ¿verdad que se ve hermosa? —las palabras de Mina se pierden con el susurro del viento, Serena baja las escaleras mientras que eleva sus hermosos celestes hacia Seiya el cual se llena de la imagen de esta, mientras que Mina tira del saco de este obligándolo a volver el rostro—¿tu qué opinas? —la voz de Mina hace que Seiya salga de su breve trance.

—que pienso…que se ve hermosa, que parece un ángel que ese vestido le hace relucir su esbelta y perfecta figura, que me gustaría besar esos labios cereza, que quisiera saber ¿Por qué motivo se ve así? Tan deslumbrante tan espectacularmente hermosa…preciosa—suspiro mientras que la voz de Taiki se escuchaba a sus espaldas—valla ¿Por qué tantos piropos cual es la ocasión?.

—Eso es lo que quisiera saber yo…—exclamo Seiya mientras recorría con la mirada a Serena la cual no elevaba el rostro de lo apenada que se sentía, o tal vez todas aquellas palabras de Seiya aun hacían eco en su interior—¿Cuál es la ocasión? —dijo sonriente mientras besaba el dorso de Serena y elevaba sus zafiros hasta esta.

—es una cita romántica—murmuro Mina mientras le daba un ligero codazo a Serena sonriente—jajá ella y Yaten tendrán una cita hoy y creo que es posible que surja algo mas—aquellas palabras hicieron que la sonrisa en el rostro del pelinegro desapareciera, mas no la que apareció en el rostro de Kayuu la cual se abría paso para abrazar a Serena—felicitaciones ya era hora—dijo maliciosamente mientras volvía el rostro al ya decepcionado Seiya Kou—¿vez te lo dije?

Taiki trato en vano de desviar la mirada, Seiya tenía ya los ojos llorosos, solo soltó la mano de Serena tembloroso mientras que se dirigía a los escalones sintiendo que el mundo se derrumbaba a sus pies, de repente las fuerzas le habían abandonado solo quería alejarse cuanto antes de aquel lugar.

Serena se apresuro a negarlo—no es verdad…solo cenaremos—volvió la mirada a Seiya pero este ya no fue capaz de mirarla a los ojos—espero se diviertan—dijo secamente Seiya mientras que coincidía con el ya sonriente Yaten Kou.

—bueno yo me voy suerte pillina—dejo escapar Mina mientras tiraba de las mejillas de Serena, luego elevo al mirada hasta el apuesto pelinegro—hasta luego un placer conocerte ¿Seiya? —este asintió mientras que fijaba la vista en la chica a la cual hasta ese momento no había notado.

—y tu quien eres? —La sonrisa en el rostro de Kayuu por fin termino de borrarse y dirigió su mirada intrigada a aquella rubia de larga cabellera lacia y sedosa—¿acaso te conocemos? —Mina se apresuro a saludarla un tanto apenado.

—ella es Mina mi amiga—la presento Serena, mientras que Taiki estrechaba la mano de la rubia—es un placer soy Taiki Kou…el pelinegro aquel si es mi hermano Seiya.

—y yo soy Kayuu—soltó desdeñosa la pelirroja mientras Mina oprimía su bolso para contener aquel temblor que le invadía, puesto que Yaten Kou ya estaba a su costado, y lucia singularmente aun mas apuesto de lo común.

—En realidad es que son solo amigas por que tienen un parecido realmente espectacular—soltó Seiya quien ya descendía nuevamente las escaleras y se acercaba a Mina—me disculpo por mi descortesía yo…tenia algo de afán sabes.

—Descuida—soltó animada Mina—bueno ha sido un placer conocerlos…pero será mejor que me retire no quiero interrumpir a alguien—murmuro mientras Serena desviaba la mirada un tanto incomoda.

—¿quieres que te lleve? —se ofreció Seiya sonriente, mientras que la pelirroja oprimía sus puños y mordía sus labios molesta—solo eso me faltaba…por fin me desago de una y ahora aparece otra, ya son dos rubias odiosas—pensó mientras se daba vuelta tratando de contenerse, en ese momento recordó aquel encuentro casual en la sala de juntas, y la calma volvió a ella sonrió mientras se despedía había muchas cosas que planear—bueno fue un día muy largo iré a mi recamara hasta luego Mina.

—Hasta luego—respondió esta mientras Taiki al mismo tiempo se retiraba cortésmente, Mina volvió su rostro a Seiya confundida—¿no que estabas de afán?

—cambie de opinión—respondió sonriente—y que dices—Mina asintió, mientras que volvía la mirada a Serena la cual permanecía en silencio sumida en sus pensamientos, y Yaten le tomaba dulcemente de la mano y se acercaba para susurrarle al oído—¿nos vamos ya?

Las cuatro siluetas eran observadas a distancia, mientras que las luces de ambos vehículos se encendían casi al mismo tiempo—quizá lo correcto sea esperar, Serena esta de salida—murmuro a su acompañante.

—ya estamos aquí—respondió la pelinegra—este asunto no puede esperar—Molly mordió sus labios, podía ver a Serena claramente desde la distancia en la que se encontraban, llevaba puesto aquel vestido especial que ella misma le acompaño a comprar sin duda esa ocasión era muy especial para la rubia y no deseaba incomodarle —por favor esperemos hasta mañana—la mirada suplicante de aquella pelirroja hizo que a la morena se le formase un nudo en la garganta--está bien—murmuro—alejémonos entonces.

**Sk**

Tras varios minutos de tensión, logran avanzar, por los oscuros pasillos de aquella planta abandonada, las telarañas y el desagradable hedor hacen que Lita contenga la respiración mientras avanza trabajosamente detrás de Jedite—y por esto deje a las chicas, en este momento suena más agradable elegir un vestido adecuado…que buscar a un maleante—murmura para sí misma mientras la silueta del rubio se pierde tras de una puerta.

—Con el retrato de Serena bueno ahora podríamos estar en las oficinas buscando el nombre de ese sujeto en vez de estar tras la pista de un vago recuerdo del reportero del diario local—piensa la castaña tras detenerse tras la puerta.

—estuvo aquí—suelta apesumbrado Jedite—mira eso—señala a los papeles regados, diarios y fotos de la familia Tsukino, en especial reluce una de Serena Tsukino encerrada en un circulo y una fecha escrita debajo—es el día que pensaban atentar contra ella.

Lita fija su mirada en un calendario en la mohosa pared en el cual destaca una fotografía infantil de la cual el rostro le resulta familiar—¿Qué día es hoy? —titubea tras ver la fecha marcada en este.

Miércoles…23—responde indiferente Jedite, mientras el rostro de Lita palidece, dirige su mano al bolsillo para tomar su celular—no es posible…Mina—piensa mientras que Jedite le mira asombrado—¿Qué sucede Lita?.

La castaña señala la foto, Jedite asimila el mensaje, por su radio llama refuerzos—a todas las unidades…llamado urgente diríjanse a la calle luna nueva no 27 de prisaaaaaaa—la voz de Jedite delata su preocupación.

Se dirige a abrazar a la castaña—la vida de Zoycite es la próxima que tomaran esta marcado en ese calendario—solloza confundida—Mina podría estar con ella tienes que hacer algo—dice con tono suplicante.

—Llegaran a tiempo, tranquila—dice para consolarla—pero en realidad sabe que se encuentran a una considerable distancia—Zoycite es fuerte nada le pasara—se separa de la castaña mientras se dirige presuroso a su automóvil—a todas las unidades….

Lita desvía la mirada al lugar mientras que marca nuevamente con desesperación —contesta por favor…contesta Mina.

**Sk**

Aquel silencio le resulta incomodo, bueno solo a unos minutos de subir al auto Serena aun continuaba perdida en sus pensamientos—sucede algo—suspiro el peli plateado—¿no quieres ir? No deseo obligarte a nada.

La rubia fijo la mirada en aquella silueta Molly esa chica se parece a Molly pero es imposible ella no podría estar aquí, suspiro quizá solo busco un pretexto para no pensar en este momento…Seiya—suspiro mientras tomaba aquel broche y se deslizaba de su cuello y lo metía en su bolsillo—lo que no fue no será—pensó para sí misma tomo aire y volvió la mirada sonriente hacia Yaten—no sucede nada… ¿A dónde vamos?

Este solo llevo su mano a sus labios y guiño un ojo—es sorpresa pero ya lo veras—después volvió la mirada ya un poco más confiado al camino, sería posible que Serena tuviera dudas, pero estaba seguro que con lo que le tenia preparado ella terminaría a su lado.

**Sk**

La forma tan peculiar de aquella rubia de hablar le había arrancado varias sonrisas sin duda esa chica le hacía olvidar su pena, o al menos no pensar tanto en ello, el auto se detuvo en ese momento la rubia se deslizo de este se despidió de Seiya y se disponía a cruzar la calle.

Por su mente pasaba la expresión en la cara de aquel pelinegro, la expresión de Yaten ese peli plateado la arrancaba suspiros pero no quería pensar en ello pues ese peliplateado era de Serena se repetía a sí misma, mientras que sonreía por última vez al pelinegro.

Seiya en cambio la contemplaba, sin duda su parecido era considerable, mas esa chica era muy diferente a Serena, ella destilaba una gran seguridad y confianza, Seiya sonrió en ese momento no quería derrumbarse por Serena no en ese momento puesto que serena era inalcanzable ya podía verla besando a su hermano y la sola idea le destrozaba.

Quería tan solo quería distraerse, no pensar, contener aquellas lagrimas que amenazaban por desbordarse de sus zafiros, descendió del auto dispuesto a detener a aquella chica, conversar con ella seguramente le distraería suspiro mientras le llamaba—Mina—grito mientras esta cruzaba distraídamente.

El celular vibraba dentro de su bolso, detuvo sus pasos unos instantes para abrir la tapa de este y encontrarse con la voz angustiada de lita—Mina en donde estas…—la rubia volvió el rostro para encontrarse con la cálida sonrisa de Seiya, detuvo sus pasos mientras que se escuchaba un fuerte estruendo proveniente de la acera de enfrente.

Todo se torno confuso en ese instante, llamas salían de las ventanas, vidrios se esparcían con fuerza por el lugar, mientras que cubría sus oídos y el teléfono caía a suelo sintió como aquel pelinegro llegaba hasta a ella, haciéndola caer al suelo y protegiéndola entre sus brazos, aun le zumbaban los oídos, apenas distinguía las nubes de humo que se desprendían de la cabaña sus celestes se centraron en esta todo ardía intensamente, Mina hizo un vano intento por ponerse en pie, pero Seiya le detuvo.

Sentía deseos de gritar liberarse de aquellos brazos que la contenían, tenia la vista fija en el aquel pelinegro trataba de protegerla de los pedazos que aun caían al suelo, había sido una fuerte explosión, mas no solo se había destrozado aquella cabaña algo dentro del corazón de la rubia luchaba por liberarse, quizá esa sensación de vacío, de impotencia, pero Mina no estaba para derrumbarse no tenia tiempo para hacerlo, se incorporo lentamente, pos su mente atravesó ella Zoycite, algunas lagrimas amenazaban con desbordarse de su rostro Seiya le miraba petrificado —¿estas bien? —Mina asintió mientras que este la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

—Zoycite…—murmuro mientras que mordía sus labios para contener su llanto, en su mente atravesaban aquellas imágenes—Beruchie murió de la misma manera tratando de salvar mi vida, será posible que sea por lo mismo—el rostro de Mina palideció.

—no puede ser…no Zoycite—sollozo en ese momento—ella no tiene nada que ver en todo esto porque a ella—murmuro mientras que Seiya podía sentir la calidez de la rubia, le miraba confundido, aquella chica elevo sus ojos azules hasta el mientras que secaba su llanto—perdona Seiya yo —dijo en voz queda mientras este depositaba un beso en su frente—no tienes por qué disculparte—respondió el.

En el transcurso solo podía pensar en una cosa—Zoycite espero llegar a tiempo—murmuro aquel rubio el cual quedo congelado al ver la cortina de humo que se elevaba al cielo, un mal presentimiento le invadió aumentó la velocidad, mientras que la castaña guardaba su celular con preocupación.

El radio del auto sonó en ese momento—Jedite, hay algo que tienes que saber en cuanto a las investigaciones de Amy mizuno—el rubio corto la comunicación no tenia tiempo para eso en ese momento se dijo mientras surcaba los autos con desesperación.

**Sk**

—Molly ¿Qué tendría que hacer aquí? Alucino eso es evidente—se repitió la rubia mientras que descendía del auto, y avanzaba unos cuantos pasos para quedar maravillada con la amplia vista de aquel singular restaurante del lago, las luces que rodeaban el lugar se reflejaban en la cristalina agua del lago, había rosas por todas partes en especial en el balcón situado frente a este.

Aquella mesa en particular llamo su atención, estaba situada en el mejor lugar, las tenues luces de las velas parecían estar bailando al ritmo de la suave, melodía que se escuchaba en el lugar, Yaten le tomo de la mano en ese momento para conducirla hasta esta, Serena sintió como el rubor de sus mejillas iba en aumento, mientras que Yaten acomodaba la silla de la rubia la suave melodía comenzó a escucharse cada vez más cerca.

Serena sonrió nerviosa, mientras que delante de esta un grupo de Mariachis comenzaban a rodear la mesa—¿Qué es todo esto? —pregunto nerviosa mientras que el peliplaetado se sentaba frente a esta.

Fijo su mirada en las blancas manos de Serena la cual ya no tenia puesto el anillo que Darien la había dado, estaba dispuesto a jugarse el todo por el todo, sonrió mientras que una dulce melodía indicaba, y Serena sonreía nerviosa, Yaten tomo sus manos en ese momento mirándola fijamente, Serena no podía resistirse a mirar aquellos esmeraldas que le penetraban .

Las sirenas se escuchaban cada vez con más fuerza, en el rostro de Serena se dibujo un gesto de angustia, Yaten volvió la mirada confundido hacia la avenida, bomberos, patrullas todo aquello formaba un gran barullo, uno que no tenia planeado —¿Qué sucede? —se levanto la rubia, mientras Yaten elevaba la mirada al cielo impotente.

—Quizás sea solo un incendio—murmuro por encima del hombro de la rubia la cual lentamente se volvía hacia el ya un poco más calmada—vamos a cenar—suplico el peliplaetado, mientras que Serena volvía angustiada a la mesa, una sensación extraña le invadía, un temor, un presentimiento quizá.

Volvieron a la mesa en silencio, y cenaron mientras que el viento comenzaba a enfriar el ambiente, y las luces de las velas se apagaban al instante—algo malo sucederá—pensó Serena, mientras se levantaba caminando al balcón que quedaba sobre el lago.

Fijo su mirada en el horizonte, mientras que las estrellas tímidas comenzaban a poblar el cielo, suspiro profundamente, Yaten estaba ya detrás de ella sosteniendo un hermoso ramo de rosas, sintió las cálidas manos de este sobre sus hombros desnudos, el viento hacia que sus rubios cabellos se ondulasen y sus celestes resplandecían a causa de las luces que había en el lugar.

—hay algo que he tratado de decirte—tartamudeo Yaten mientras Serena se volvía lentamente hacia él, y sonreía—temo perderte…si lo ago., pero si no te lo digo jamás me perdonare si te pierdo, solo que no quiero que te alejes de mi porque nos e que haría yo sin ti—para ese momento la rubia lo miraba completamente enternecida.

—Yaten…yo—él se acerco lentamente hasta la rubia, mientras que colocaba las rosas en sus manos, Serena bajo la mirada, su corazón se había acelerado, sus mejillas estaban rojas, y sus piernas y brazos comenzaron a temblar.

Sostuvo las rosas, nerviosa, las oprimió con fuerza mientras sentía cada vez más cerca la calidez de Yaten, el cual le miraba enternecido, acomodo los dorados cabellos de Serena, se acerco lo suficiente como para llenarse de su aroma, Serena cerró los ojos en ese instante, quería alejarse, quería estar lo más lejos posible de aquel peliplaetado, pero por alguna razón sus piernas no le respondieron.

Lo miro fijamente, el sonrió y su rostro se ilumino en ese instante—Serena…yo estoy enamorado de ti, desde el primer momento en que te vi., te convertiste en una parte fundamental de mi ser—acaricio la mejilla de esta y tomo dulcemente la barbilla de Serena.

Temblaba, todo su ser temblaba, temía al rechazo, pero quería arriesgarse, la vio con infinita ternura, unos instantes antes de plasmarle aquel beso. Serena simplemente cerró los ojos, no sabía si era lo correcto, por su mente la imagen de Seiya se desvanecía lentamente, tal vez no era Yaten a quien amaba, pero quería intentarlo—solo espero no arrepentirme—pensó mientras que rodeaba al peliplaetado con sus brazos y se dejaba llevar correspondiendo a aquel dulce y cálido beso.

**Sk**

Las patrullas y bomberos rodeaban el lugar, Mina se separo de Seiya, quería llorar gritar…la impotencia le invadía aquel dolor dentro de su ser le robaba la calma, golpeo fuertemente la pared, mientras que Seiya hablaba con un oficial y los bomberos hacían lo posible por apagar el fuego—dame fuerzas…ya no puedo más, pero no voy a rendirme—mordió sus labios, en las llamas podía ver aquellos momentos al lado de Beruchie, aquellos momentos que se desvanecían al igual que la vida de su amiga se había desvanecido meses atrás, al igual que la Zoycite y todo tenia un nombre dentro de sí—Wiseman…juro que te hare pagar—mordió sus labios sostuvo su bolso con fuerza e inicio la marcha.

Marcha que se vio interrumpida por la silueta de la castaña, la cual corrió para abrazarla—estas bien, que bueno que no te paso nada—sonrió Lita mientras que Mina elevaba la mirada confundida y hasta ellas llegaba el pelinegro.

—Descubrimos la guarida de uno de esos sujetos—se digno a decir Lita—indicaba que iban a atacar a Zoycite, estamos cerca—dijo mas bien para sí misma, mientras aquel rubio la miraba a distancia y sostenía una conversación por radio.

Golpeo impotente la patrulla—llegamos tarde—salió de esta con paso firme, aquella idea le rondaba por la mente, era mucha coincidencia, pensó hasta quedar entre ambas chicas, tomo entonces sus esposas mientras sacaba la placa y la ponía delante de los azules ojos de la rubia—Mina aino…queda detenida por el presunto asesinato de la señora Zoycite y de Beruchie Aino.

Aquellas palabras cayeron como lapidas sobre la castaña la cual se interpuso en el camino del rubio—¿pero qué dices has enloquecido acaso? Esto es absurdo Mina no pudo ella no podría—decía furiosa mientras que Mina bajaba la mirada, el rostro de la rubia mostraba una gran calma.

—¿es curioso que este tan tranquila cualquier joven seria un manojo de nervios en este caso? —soltó Jedite, mientras que la rubia extendía los brazos sin decir palabra alguna, su rostro había palidecido pero aun así mostraba una gran confianza.

—Está cometiendo un grave error—soltó molesto el pelinegro—ella no pudo hacerlo estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo—Jedite hizo caso omiso, obligo a la rubia a subir en la patrulla pese a las quejas de la castaña y Seiya.

—lo siento es el protocolo, tenemos pruebas que relacionan a la Señorita Aino con esto—soltó molesto el rubio, mientras volvía su rostro a la rubia la cual solo le miraba indiferente, Mina se arrincono el fondo de la patrulla con la mirada fija en la vieja cabaña que aun yacía en llamas, soltó un prolongado suspiro mientras de lagrimas escapaban de su ser, se aferro a su bolso, en ese momento solo podía pensar en aquel tormentoso pasado, el cual había intentado vanamente narrar de su memoria.

—no me asusta la prisión, he vivido en una todo este tiempo—dijo para sí misma—no podría ser peor—suspiro sin desviar la mirada a Seiya quién la miraba por la ventanilla —al menos he conocido la libertad…al menos—suspiro mientras contenía un sollozo que amenazaba en convertirse en un grito de desesperación.

—buscare un abogado, no pueden probarte nada, tienes mi apoyo—grito desesperadamente Seiya mientras veía partir el auto del detective Jedite.

—No entiendo todo esto—soltó molesta la castaña que continuaba con la vista fija en los movimientos del equipo de bomberos—¿Quién pudo llamar a Jedite?, ¿Qué información pudieron darle?, Mina no sería capaz de algo así, es absurdo ella es demasiado joven como para…—no termino la frase puesto que Seiya paso su brazo sobre esta abrazándola fraternalmente.

—Todo esto es un error—sonrió para darle animo, mientras que elevaba sus intensos zafiros al cielo repleto de estrellas.

*****nota*****

Antes que nada MIL PERDONES por la tardanza, haha lo lamento, hubiera querido actualizar antes, pero creo que aun no me sonríe la suerte, les prometo compensarlas pronto.

Sé que este Cáp. Dejo mucho que desear, lo sé porque me habría encantado resolver parte del misterio acerca de la vida de Mina, y el por qué la han acusado así…

Pero les aseguro que el siguiente Cáp. Se revelara todo acerca de esta y sobre todo acerca de Darien chiba y muchas me odiaran por las decisiones que tome, pero recuerden que se aceptan sugerencias y todo aun puede dar muchos giros

Mil gracias por su atención…

Atadas esas maravillosas personas que me han brindado una oportunidad de compartir esta historia con ustedes, espero no defraudarlas.

Hasta pronto con amor…

Raqui Kou


	8. cicatrices

**Cap 8 ~cicatrices**~

el frió dentro de aquella reducida celda, le provoca escalofríos sus celestes y hermosos ojos se concentran en la luz que se filtra a través de los barrotes de aquel húmedo lugar--al menos en esta ocasión cuento con una bella vista-suspira la rubia mientras eleva su mirada a los astros azules que centellan en lo negro de la noche.

Los murmullos de quienes le observan afuera no le incomodan, nada podría ser peor nada podría borrar aquellas cicatrices en su alma, aquellos temores aquella sensación de vacio de ser quizá innecesaria, los ojos intensos de aquella mujer quedaron gravados en su memoria, la risa siniestra las manos delgadas blancas como la nieve, no pudo evitar sollozar al recordar aquel pasado que tanto se había esforzado por dejar atrás.

Las húmedas paredes volvían a su memoria, se recargo en el catre mientras se enrollaba abrazando sus piernas y hundiendo su cabeza en sus rodillas, llevo sus manos a su cabello trato de cubrirse los oídos mordió sus labios mientras sollozaba—debes ser fuerte Mina es solamente el comienzo, pero no puedo evitar sentir miedo---murmuro para si---tengo miedo---y su voz se quebró, estallo en llanto aquel llanto amargo que había tratado inútilmente de contener desde meses atrás cuando la vida de Beruchie se esfumaba de sus manos, cuando aquella fantasía, aquella oportunidad escapaba por la ventana quizá para no volver jamás.

--Nunca supe quien era...de donde vengo, o como fue que llegue aquí...solo sabia de aquellas paredes, del murmullo de las aves que de vez en cuando se colaba por la rendija de aquella enorme celda, si puede llamársele así---murmuro mientras secaba su llanto mientras el viento que se colaba por la ventana protegida con los barrotes acariciaba sus blancas mejillas.

**flash back**

Mina cerro los ojos, mientras que todas las imágenes llenaban su mente, mientras aquel miedo le invadía y lentamente volvía a convertirse en aquella niña asustada, pequeña y frágil, encerrada en aquellas cuatro paredes mohosas húmedas y apestosas sus piernas le duelen al igual que sus manos yacen entumidas por el frio llenas de llagas purulentas sostiene en la palma de su mano aquel pedazo de cristal mientras suelta un enorme suspiro.

Un nombre, una imagen que evocar en aquella oscuridad tal vez seria un consuelo para aquella pequeña de tan solo 6 anos de edad, pero solo tiene penumbras en su corazón, a su alrededor, un nombre ¿que nombre puede ser? Siempre ha recibido insultos, una caria ignora el significado de aquella palabra solo existe dolor temor en su vocabulario, temor a aquella malvada mujer fría, temor a aquellos golpes a aquellas penumbras a aquel grito desgarrador que se escucha cada semana.

Pero esta noche es diferente aquella joven mujer entra sigilosamente en su celda, la pequeña corre asustada al otro extremo, esconderse ¿donde? No hay mas que humedad y moho a su alrededor sobre su rostro teme sufrir otro abuso otro golpe, mas aquella chica sonríe cálidamente para la sorpresa de la pequeña, se acerca cautelosamente acaricia los erizados cabellos de la pequeña la cual tiembla de espanto—no temas---susurra aquella voz---no voy a lastimarte quiero ser tu amiga------amiga ignora el significado de esas palabras, pero la mirada apacible de aquella joven le hace sentir segura.

La peli azul la estrecha entre sus brazos lagrimas resbalan de sus blancas mejillas mientras que sostiene a la inexpresiva niña---que te han hecho o pobre de ti---solloza conmovida mientras que enciende una lámpara de aceite y se acurruca a su lado envolviendo a la pequeña en una frazada que saca de su bolso—cuanto has sufrido inocente criatura, pero no temas tu tía Beruchie ya esta contigo---la cálida luz lastima los celestes de la pequeña siempre rodeada de sombras aquel destello le pareciera un milagro divino, los cálidos brazos de aquella joven, la suave frazada, es fácil acostumbrarse a ello, la pequeña cierra los ojos mientras se acostumbra a aquella nueva amiga---soy Beruchie...vendré a verte no te dejare sola---susurra la dulce voz mientras la pequeña suelta el cristal se ha quedado dormida.

**Fin del flash back**

Todas las noches tu fuiste a verme, me llenaste de historias, de sueños para sobrevivir aquel cruel martirio, me diste un nombre un motivo para vivir para ser feliz, me diste mi libertad y no pude---solloza mientras abre los ojos para encontrarse con la luz parpadeante de aquella celda---te he fallado Beruchie...el sigue libre y yo, yo no soy mas nadie...---murmura con voz entrecortada mientras que contempla la palma de su mano en ella aun son visibles algunas cicatrices.

**Sk**

se encuentra adormilado con la vista fija en aquellos documentos, el sonido del la puerta al abrirse bruscamente le hace volver la mirada para encontrarse con la delgada silueta de aquella alta castaña la cual entra sin mirarlo y se sienta justo delante de su escritorio—maldición quieres de irme que rayos pasa contigo, acusar a mina de la muerte de zoycite y de Beruchie estas demente ella que podría tener que ver en este a quien buscamos es a este sujeto----lanzando el bosquejo de su retrato hablado se dirige a la salda echando pestes.

Jedite toma aquel rostro indiferente, aun se encuentra perdido en sus pensamientos pero sabe que lita kino merece una explicación---no es bueno involucrase sentimentalmente en los casos lo sabes bien lita, podría conducirnos a muchos errores---la castaña se detiene en seco mientras se vuelve lentamente hacia el rubio.

---este asunto no me cuadra eso es todo---dice la castaña mientras que señala el rostro que ella misma creo---solo se que este caso es sobre el padre de Serena Tsukino y el punto es que ese sujeto es nuestro único sospechoso no veo relación alguna---Jedite se pone en pie ha tecleado la contraseña en su PC y accedido a la base de datos del departamento para buscar en ellos la identidad del sujeto, lanza una ultima mirada al monitor tras suspirar toma en sus manos aquellos documentos mientras le acerca una silla a la castaña---estoy seguro de que si no te explico ahora veras la forma de perjudicar mi trabajo---sonríe mientras la castaña echa un vistazo a aquellos papeles.

La lectura le desconcierta, es una investigación de peritaje en unos condominios en Toulouse Francia, un incendio provocado, es la conclusión a la que se llego, la mujer debió estar amarrada, supuestamente se había dicho que el incendio había sido causado por la explosión del tanque de gas, pero se encontraron rastros de gasolina en el lugar Beruchie Aino tuvo que haber sido atada , tras días de investigación se llego a la conclusión de que la victima sufrió heridas considerables antes del susodicha compartía vivienda con una jovencita rubia de 25 anos de edad al parecer su comportamiento era sospechoso y no se relacionaban con nadie, a decir de que tenían poco tiempo en ese domicilio

la castaña elevo la mirada hasta encontrarse con los azules e intensos ojos del rubio---esto que tiene que ver con zoycite con mina---suelta confundida mientras el rubio coloca su mano sobre sus castaños cabellos y roza su mejilla sonriendo forzadamente, tras aclarar la garganta dirige sus mirada a la chica la cual le mira confundida.

--veras lita, la chica que se menciona en este caso es Mina Aino, hemos investigado su historial, y bueno hemos descubierto que esa no es su verdadera identidad, Mina Aino en realidad no existe, no hay un documento que pueda decirnos quien es esa chica en realidad, eso es muy sospechoso como veras—soltó secamente mientras daba vueltas de un lado a otro en aquella oficina.

Si es sospechoso quizá, pero Mina no es ninguna criminal---soltó molesta poniéndose en pie y tomando su bolso----debe haber una explicación lógica a todo esto, además eso no la relaciona con lo que sucedió con Zoycite es absurdo---antes de cruzar la puerta el rubio la tomo del brazo obligándola a parar en seco.

---eso es lo que averiguaremos tenlo por seguro, pero nuestras investigaciones no pintan nada bien para tu amiguita---el tono severo de Jedite hizo que la castaña sintiese como si una corriente de aire helado le congelase la sangre, forcejeo para soltarse mientras que el rubio se acercaba lentamente así oído---los Kou encontraron un misterioso paquete, el cual envió Kenji Tsukino a la señorita Amy Mizuno, curiosamente el misterioso paquete jamás llego a sus manos puesto que este desapareció de su domicilio junto con su compañera de vivienda Beruchie Aino...eso te dice algo Lita.

La castaña se soltó mientras que trataba de organizar sus ideas---el paquete de Kenji Tsukino...la muerte de Beruchie, tras estos sucesos Mina aino sale de Francia y se refugia en Tokio precisamente en villa luna...lugar de nacimiento de Kenji Tsukino y curiosamente se aloja con Zoycite...tiempo después Zoycite muere en circunstancias similares a las de Beruchie, no puedes culparme por señalarla como sospechosa en todo esto—dice Jedite mientras que la castaña eleva la mirada completamente confundida.

El silencio dentro de aquellas oficinas hace que el sonido dela computadora retumbe en todo el lugar la búsqueda se ha completado en la pantalla del monitor aparece el rostro de aquel sujeto, bajo este una serie de datos resaltan en letras rojas, Lita vuelve la mirada hacia este y señala al monitor mientras que Jedite le ve desconcertado.

--parece ser que tenemos a nuestro sospechoso--sonríe el rubio mientras que fija su mirada en aquella sonrisa siniestra del sujeto---wiseman oreste, prófugo alemán...dedicado al narcotráfico ¿que relación puede tener con nuestra sospechosa?---sonríe maliciosamente mientras que la castaña se separa de el molesta.

---ninguna, no deberías adelantarte tanto a los hechos aun nos falta mucho por descubrir podrías llevarte una sorpresa---dice con resentimiento mientras que se coloca su gabardina y cierra lentamente la puerta, afuera las luces de las lámparas se encienden y apagan rápidamente--la electricidad es un asco---piensa mientras que camina hacia su auto, aquella silueta le hace detenerse--- ¿quien esta ahí?---titubea mientras acaricia la pistola dentro de su bolso.

**Sk**

la luz del nuevo día se cuela por la ventana, para el es simplemente el anuncio de que ha comenzado la vida, esa sonrisa imborrable permanece en su rostro desde la noche anterior en que por fin pudo probar la delicia del cielo en los labios de su amada Serena, Yaten Kou salta dichoso feliz de la cama ansioso por contemplar de nuevo aquellos celestes por probar de nuevo aquellos deliciosos labios, el sonido hueco de la puerta de madera le hace dirigirse a esta para encontrarse con el rostro preocupado del castaño---que sucede?---murmura Yaten sin dejar de sonreír mientras que se estira y se dirige a abrir las ventanas.

---anoche Seiya no llego a dormir, estoy preocupado por el quizá tengamos que salir a buscarlo----suelta angustiado mientras que el peli plateado frunce el ceo un tanto fastidiado---algo pudo sucederle----mas la sonrisa de Yaten sigue intacta.

----que pudo sucederle?---murmura intrigado, tras volver sus hermosos esmeraldas al castaño agrega---quizá solo tuvo un contratiempo, Seiya ya es lo suficientemente mayor como para cuidarse solo, estoy seguro que se le atravesó una chica, quizá esa ala que fue a dejar, deberíamos preguntarle a ella primero antes de angustiarnos---dice con cierto resentimiento mientras se dirige al castaño y tras darle una palmada en la espalda agrega---ya veras que no tarda en llegar----dicho esto sale de la habitación.

Baja presurosamente las escaleras, esta ansioso por cruzarse con ella, y sabe que no ha sido un sueño una fantasía, si no que todo aquello fue real, en su interior aquella duda le duele, puesto que aquel beso no fue completamente lo que esperaba, per quizá con e tiempo todo esto cambie, piensa mientras que se dirige a la cocina dispuesto a prepararle un delicioso desayuno a su gran amor.

la rubia apenas nota la presencia del castaño en el corredor, toda la noche aquellas dudas rondaban por su mente---es lo correcto?, y si esto no funciona? además yo...bueno que pensara Seiya----Seiya hasta ese momento se había propuesto no pensar mas en el, pero ahora que el se había cruzado en sus pensamientos aquella sensación de perdida le invadía---lo estoy perdiendo, estoy haciendo mal---murmura para si, tras bajar el primer escalón siente que cada latido le destroza---esta sensación de culpa...no la comprendo Seiya no es nada mío...nunca lo será el no me vería...el...el----detiene sus pasos para encontrarse con la cálida mirada de Yaten.

Serena contiene el aliento---no puedes arrepentirte ahora, Yaten no lo merece no hay paso atrás, el es muy lindo y se que con el tiempo llegare a amarle como a Darién----se repite tras bajar los escalones----pero y si no...Y si no puedo sacarme a Seiya de la mente---su rostro palidece mientras que siente las manos del peli plateado recorrer sus mejillas y sus labios plasmarse en su frente---buenos días----murmura Serena.

---sucede algo malo----le mira intrigado el peli plateado, pero Serena solamente contiene el aliento, trata de sacudirse a aquel pelinegro de su mente y tras lanzar un largo suspiro eleva la mirada y sonríe---nada en absoluto es solo que aun no logro acostumbrarme...---cierra los ojos mientras que muerde su labio inferior y se repite a si misma---es lo correcto serena no debes dudarlo, no debes...

Serena se aferra al peli plateado con fuerza, sin abrir los ojos y este responde a aquel abrazo con una caricia, tras unos instantes Serena siente como su corazón se acelera---es cuestión de tiempo y se Yaten es una persona maravillosa----piensa mientras que sus manos rodean el cuello del peli plateado y su labios se funden en un beso, en beso prolongado en el cual la rubia pone todo su esmero para borrar los recuerdos del pasado, para iniciar de nuevo de la mano del ser amado y aunque no es amor lo que siente por Yaten sabe que algún día podrá serlo.

sus ojos están llorosos quizá se deba ala noche anterior, tras desanudarse la corbata y abrir la pesada puerta solo quiere ir ala cama y dormir y pensar que aquella noche ha sido una pesadilla por que no encuentra motivos para creer que la misma chica que fue capaz de hacerle sonreír y olvidarse de todo podría ser acusada de un asesinato y aunque de nada servía esperar en la jefatura de policía al menos sentía que hacia algo, quizá después de una siesta y tras conseguir un buen abogado Seiya sentiría que realmente hacia algo para ayudar a Mina.

alzo la mirada, mientras que terminaba de cerrarse la puerta tras de sus espaldas sus ojos se centraron en ambas siluetas eso era lo que podía ver entre las lagrimas que nublaban su vista, lagrimas de desvelo quizá pero que ahora se convertían en dolor, en dolor intenso, no era la forma en la que querría comenzar el día, no con la imagen de su amada bombón entre los brazos de Yaten, seco las lagrimas que brotaban de su alma---no fue una buena noche, y no pinta para ser un mejor día---arrastro sus pies a la escalera ahora todo su ser le pesaba, tras volver la mirada fugaz a la rubia la cual lentamente se separaba de Yaten fingió una sonrisa y subió las escaleras----buenos días Yaten...Serena....

Serena, que seco que frio sonó ese nombre en sus labios, la ternura con la que solía saludarla se esfumaba junto con cualquier esperanza que hubiese alimentado, por que te conocí si no eras para mi, se repitió tras casi chocar con el castaño el cual le abrazo fraternalmente bastaba con ver el rostro de aquel pelinegro para saber que estaba pasando por un mal momento----en donde estabas no pudiste llamar , estaba preocupado por que no contestas el celular----soltó el castaño, tras desviar la mirada a la parte inferior y contemplar a Serena y Yaten quienes aun continuaban abrazados se separo del pelinegro----jamás vuelvas a hacer eso.

---tuve un percance---murmuro Seiya mientras se dirigía a su habitación---solo necesito una siesta estaré bien---suspiro, Taiki sabia que eso no era verdad, estaba seguro que el encontrar así a Serena le había ocasionado un terrible dolor a Seiya pero no deseaba incomodarlo al menos no en ese momento---esta bien hablaremos mas tarde, ahora mismo debo ir a ver al detective Jedite quiere que le acompañe a recibir a Amy Mizuno esta seguro de haber conseguido un gran avance.

---por supuesto que si....----murmuro molesto Seiya mordiéndose los labios---acusando a una chica inocente---pensó para si mismo---esta bien infórmame de lo que pase quieres?---vio asentir al castaño y descender por las escaleras, de alguna manera sus zafiros se centraron en los celestes de Serena la cual no dejaba de mirarlo, Seiya trato de sonreír pero no lo consigo bajo la mirada, sus ojos volvían a traicionarlo, lagrimas resbalaban lagrimas que limpio rápidamente y dio la vuelta para que su mirada no volviera a traicionarlo---has elegido tu camino Serena...nada puedo hacer.

---Serena....el ha dicho Serena---la rubia cerro los ojos mientras que se aferraba cada vez mas al peli plateado---nunca me decía así...sino Bombón pero, por que por que me duele que el me halla dicho Serena...no, no es lo que dijo si no como lo dijo, estará molesto? no, no tiene por que estarlo el y yo...---serena sentía que las lagrimas querían escapar de sus ojos, pero no comprendía por que aquel dolor había aparecido en su interior acaso no era lo correcto? se pregunto mientras que Yaten se separaba de ella y le recorría con la mirada---es lo correcto, no debo...no hay por que sentirme así---se reprocho la rubia.

El teléfono sonó ene se momento, Serena suspiro mientras que se sentía aliviada por aquella interrupción se dirigió a contestar, la voz que escucho le alegro el día, mas no el tono en el que esta le saludo---que sucede Molly te noto diferente..... ¿Estas aquí? pero como cuando----si el rostro de Serena ya mostraba preocupación tras colgar la bocina se había transformado en una mascara de hielo.

--- ¿que sucede linda?---murmuro Yaten tras acercarse a Serena la cual aun estaba de pie confundida---Molly me ha dicho que esta aquí, desea hablar conmigo vendrá por la tarde...es muy extraño ¿sabes? ella no actuaria de esa manera si algo malo no estuviese ocurriendo yo tengo un mal presentimiento---Yaten le abrazo mientras que Taiki se despedía y salía de la casa---no debes preocuparte todo estará bien---decía el peli plateado para animarla.

---Amy Mizuno, me pregunto que clase de persona serás, a decir verdad he leído algo al respecto de tu vida, excelente neurocirujana, apuesto aquí tendríamos mucho de que hablar, lo único que me preocupa es que clase relación o de que manera es que estas involucrada en todo este asunto pero es cuestión de unas horas para que todo eso se revele--abordo el auto mientras que sonreía aquel encuentro sin duda alguna le entusiasmaba demasiado.

**Sk**

el aire fresco de aquella mañana sin duda la llenaba de nuevos olores, pisar por primera vez Tokio no le resultaba tan excitante como realizar una operación, sin embargo no eran asuntos de placer por los que había viajado tanto, tras la súbita desaparición de sus amigas Beruchie y Mina, su vida había dejado de tener un ritmo tranquilo ahora tenia que llenar formas, y contestas preguntas acerca de la vida social de sus amigas, cosa que le tenia fastidiada, sabia de la extraña muerte de Beruchie, pero le molestaba que siempre tratasen de ligar este suceso a una cierta mafia.

Después de todo se había esforzado en llevar una vida discreta las cámaras, las entrevista no eran lo suyo, pero sobretodo le irritaba que tratasen de relacionar el suceso con el señor Kenji Tsukino-las noticias viajan rápido, pero que demonios tiene que ver la muerte de este señor en Tokio con lo sucedido a mi querida amiga Beruchie---eso es lo que se proponía resolver el detective o al menos esa fue la razón que le dio para hacerle viajar de esa manera.

---aun así, mina no tiene nada que ver con todo esto, eso lo se---murmuro molesta mientras buscaba al sujeto que iría a recibirla sin duda se imaginaba un ser despreciable de medidas grotescas y rasgos gruesos, alguien quizá ya entrado en años mas su rostro se ruborizo al coincidir con la mirada de aquel castaño que le hacia señas mientras sostenía un letrero con su nombre escrito en francés.

---que considerado---saludo cortésmente Amy tras acercarse al castaño el cual ya sostenía sus maletas----es usted el detective Jedite a decir verdad no es lo que esperaba---iniciaron la marcha mientras que de los labios de Taiki escapaba una risita tímida---en realidad usted Doctora Mizuno tampoco es lo que esperaba, y a decir verdad yo no soy el detective, el me pidió que viniese a recogerla al parecer tenia un asunto que resolver antes de su cita con usted, permítame presentarme----tras colocar las maletas de la peli azul en el portaequipaje el castaño hizo una ligera reverencia y tras besar el dorso de la chica agrego---mi nombre es Taiki Kou estoy a sus ordenes Señorita.

se necesitaba mas que una situación complicada, incluso cuando tenia que hablar en publico a pesar de que las relaciones sociales no eran su fuerte, era sumamente difícil que Amy Mizuno perdiera el control, siempre sabia que decir, que contestar nada le podía quitar el sueño no existía situación que le pusiera nerviosa, viajar a Tokio por un caso de asesinato, eso no le preocupo, mas ahora basto tan solo la sonrisa de aquel alto y apuesto castaño para que Amy Mizuno quedase completamente petrificada, sin una palabra que decir y con el rostro completamente ruborizado, se soltó del castaño mientras que bajaba la mirada nerviosa, ese chico le provocaba perder el control de si misma.

Tras abordar el auto e iniciar la marcha el castaño no podía evitar desviar su mirada hacia la bella chica que le acompañaba, aquella chica tenia una mirada encantadora tras varios minutos en silencio el castaño por fin se atrevió a romper aquel silencio----la Señorita Mina ¿es amiga tuya?----Amy sonrió mientras que sacaba de su bolsillo una fotografía de esta.

----mina Beruchie y yo éramos grandes amigas----los ojos de la peli azul mostraban un rastro de tristeza---pero ellas decidieron separarse de mi, las conocí hace como unos 10 años Beruchie estaba trabajando para el laboratorio en el que yo prestaba mis servicios y nos hicimos muy buenas amigas por lo que decidimos mudarnos a vivir juntas, fueron los mejores años de mi vida---suspiro mientras que secaba una lagrima que rodaba por su mejilla----de repente cambio todo un buen día ellas decidieron marcharse el motivo lo ignoro...supongo que es eso lo que desea descubrir su amigo.

**Sk**

aquellas amplias paredes cubiertas de retratos familiares y rostros sonrientes le hacen sentir cada vez mas pequeña, esta nerviosa tras tomar asiento al lado de aquella pelirroja la cual estrecha su mano para darle animo, aquella pelinegra abraza su bolso, sintiendo un cosquilleo en todo su ser---Me pregunto que clase de persona será Serena Tsukino, solo espero que no me salte encima antes de que termine de darle mi explicación---vio salir a aquel pelinegro el cual ni siquiera se digno a mirarlas, sus ojos irritados y su estado deplorable indicaban que no había descansado lo suficiente---wau estuvo buena la parranda---murmuro para si, mientras le seguía con la mirada.

Les ofrezco algo mas---aquella gentil mujer se acerco a la pelinegra mientras que le sonreía---no muchas gracias----respondió apenada Reí mientras que Molly permanecía con la vista fija en las escaleras--¿por que tarda tanto Serena?---soltó un poco desganada--mientras que la peli azul sonreía y se dirigía a las escaleras-----iré a presionarla esa Serena es muy descortés al dejarlas aquí esperando---sonrió Ikuku mientras que se alejaba.

La rubia apenas creía lo que estaba escuchando---Mina acusada de asesinato !pero eso es absurdo! dejo caer la bocina de aquel teléfono azotándola con todas sus fuerzas---Ese Jedite debe estar loco, Mina no podría...ella, por que razón haría algo así?---se sentía mareada aquellas ideas abordaban su mente---si ella fuese cómplice del asesino de mi padre jamás podría perdonárselo--oprimió sus puños afuera la silueta de Ikuku le hizo tranquilizarse.

---Serena hija, están esperándote---apenas respondió, tenia un sin fin de ideas cruzando por su mente, apenas conocía a aquella chica, pero le había tomado mucho cariño, la sola idea de que tuviese algo que ver en el asesinato de su padre le destrozaba--como puede haber tanta maldad en una persona estar aquí conmigo mientras que---lagrimas brotaban de sus celestes mientras que secaba con resentimiento sus mejillas tomo de nuevo la bocina ya mas tranquila se dispuso a marcar de nuevo---Masato quiero que te encargues de todo por favor disculpa mi reacción, y encárgate de que esa persona tenga su merecido----suspiro---será mi amiga pero si tuvo algo que ver no tendré compasión de ella.

bajo las escaleras ya mas relajada, en su mente trazaba los posibles motivos por los cuales aquella chica se había acercado a ella--Mina, no puedo entender todo esto pero llegare hasta el fondo, la verdad se sabrá tarde o temprano y pagaras...--lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas--juro que pagaras si tienes que ver en esto---la rubia alzo la mirada, sin darse cuenta había abandonado su habitación había bajado las escaleras y cruzado el pasillo hasta la estancia se encontraba justo delante de su mejor amiga Molly y sus ojos se llenaron de rabia al ver quien le acompañaba.

Serena que gusto verte---se levanto aquella pelirroja emocionada y se lanzo a abrazarle pero la rubia esquivo cuanto antes aquellos brazos su rostro era una mascara de hielo, su mirada se dirigió hacia aquella pelinegra la recorrió de pies a cabeza y soltó en tono severo---que hace ella aquí?, Molly por que la has traído? que no le basta con haberme arrebatado a Darién ahora viene a restregármelo en la cara---la voz de Serena había aumentado de tono, mientras que la pelinegra se sentía cada vez mas pequeña.

---Serena por favor escucha tenemos algo que decirte---suplicaba la pelirroja mientras que Reí se levantaba y se dirigía a Serena con mirada cabizbaja y le extendía la mano para saludarla----Se que esta no es la ocasión correcta para conocernos, bueno no son las circunstancias idóneas pero mi nombre es....

---se quien eres!---respondió en tono severo---eres la mujer que me robo la felicidad, eres la mujer que destrozo mis sueños mis ilusiones, eres quien me quito el amor de Darién...que es lo que quieres de mi---sollozo Serena mientras que Molly le abrazaba tratando de tranquilizarla.

Kayuu sonreía mientras que se asomaba con curiosidad por el barandal ver en aquel estado a Serena sin duda le arrancaba varias carcajadas, mientras que Yaten bajaba desesperado a tratar de tranquilizar los ánimos, y miraba con recelo a la pelirroja---Serena por favor solo escúchame después me iré no volverás a saber de mi te lo juro----suplico la morena mientras que Yaten asentía y tomaba del brazo a la rubia.

---te advierto que si la molestas yo mismo veré que te saquen de aquí cuanto antes----Serena suspiro mientras que señalaba al sofá que encontraba a espaldas de la morena----muy bien tienes solo unos minutos---dijo con recelo mientras que tomaba asiento y Molly le sonreía agradecida, Yaten se sentó a su costado mientras que tomaba la mano de la rubia.

tras soltar un largo suspiro la morena aclaro su garganta, lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, hizo un gran esfuerzo por contener el llanto que amenazaba por brotar, mientras que con un poco de fastidio Serena recorría con la mirada a aquella bella chica, su aspecto delataba que había estado desvelándose constantemente, sus ojos mostraban uh intenso dolor, y aquella sensación recorrió su cuerpo, aquel temor, aquel extraño dolor en el pecho, la morena rompió el silencio con voz entrecortada----lo que tengo que decirte es respecto a Darién el no esta bien últimamente ha bebido demasiado, el es una persona diferente, es como si deseara la muerte y yo...

---has venido aquí a pedirme que te ayude con tus problemas para con Darién quizá el ha cambiado contigo pero eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo por mi que se lo lleve...---Molly se levanto para interrumpir a su amiga---serena por favor permítenos terminar lo que tenemos que decirte por favor solo escúchanos...

---bien me callare pero no se que puedan decirme que cambie mi forma de ver las---ante los ojos de aquella rubia los papeles que sostenía la morena se movían de arriba abajo--lo que tengo que decirte quizá no es algo que puedas entender con palabras, tal vez necesites verlo con tus propios ojos quizá después quieras hablar del tema---sentencio la morena, mientras que Serena tomaba aquellos papeles con cierto recelo.

durante varios minutos el gesto en el rostro de Serena era inexpresivo, los celestes recorrían una y otra vez aquellos papeles esperando encontrar algún erros algo que le dijera que aquello no podría ser verdad, el peli plateado no dejaba de verla con insistencia, apenas podía comprender lo que sucedía, la rubia dejo caer aquellos papeles al piso llevo sus manos al rostro, las manos de la rubia temblaban victima de una confusión, victima de un dolor que no era capaz de describir---como es que nunca lo dijo?, por que no...---murmuro entre sollozos, Yaten trato de tranquilizar a la rubia que en cuestión de segundos yacía bañada en un mar de lagrimas.

con mano temblorosa Serena dejo caer los papeles sobre la mesa sus ojos irritados se clavaron en los esmeraldas del peli plateado el cual sintió un nudo repentino en su garganta, la sola mirada de la rubia le traspasaba el alma, Molly se incorporo tomando entre sus brazos a la rubia, la cual había perdido completamente su repentina seguridad y yacía desplomada en el sofá---Molly lamento...yo no---sollozo mientras que Reí suspiraba tras recorrer con la mirada al peli plateado el cual yacía completamente perturbado.

Serena se levanto inmediatamente con lagrimas en los ojos tomo su bolso—habrá algo que hacer no puede---murmuro mientras Reí se ponía en pie a su costado---espero que comprendas ahora el motivo de mi visita Serena Tsukino eres la única persona que puede ayudarlo, no quisiera molestarte de esta manera pero tenia que arriesgarme a hacerlo…prefiero verlo a tu lado que perderlo para siempre----fue lo único que alcanzo a decir pues lagrimas brotaron de su ser.

La mirada de Serena yacía llena de compasión, estaba aun confundida, aquella chica significaba tantas cosas ahora para ella, sin duda alguna Reí tuvo que armarse mucho de valor para acudir a buscarla, sin duda alguna Reí tenia un profundo amor hacia Darién, Darién el mismo que en esos momentos adquiría varios significados para ella era difícil definir lo que sentía lo que pensaba ahora de aquel chico aun varias dudas rondaban por su mente, pero lo que fuera lo podía ser mas importante que la vida de aquel a quien amo con toda su alma—muy bien Reí ¿que es lo que has pensado al respecto?---dijo ya mas tranquila, mientras la mirada del peli plateado se centraba en los papeles que serena hubiese dejado sobre la mesa.

**Sk**

Yace en aquel lugar con la mirada fija en las personas que constantemente la miran y murmuran a su alrededor aunque solo lleva horas en aquellas instalaciones sin duda en su rostro se refleja ya el cansancio, a su lado en silencio permanece aquella joven peliazul que le sonrie constantemente, Mina no deja de mirar las esposas en sus muñecas los centellantes ojos de aquel rubio que recorre con la mirada el contenido en la caja que permanece sobre la mesa.

La mirada de la rubia se centro en los intensos ojos azules del rubio que la miraba con cierto recelo, de la caja extrajo aquellas cartas arrugadas que un día antes su querida amiga le hubiera entregado, sin duda había olvidado con todo el barullo que debía entregárselas a Serena Tsukino, y ahora su rostro mostraba cierto nerviosismo—estas cartas, le pertenecen a la Señora Zoycite, ¿Qué hacen en su poder?---soltó en tono enérgico aquel rubio mientras que la chica se retorcía en aquella incomoda silla y fijaba su mirada en sus manos enrojecidas por el frio.

Abrió aquella carta mientras que Amy Mizuno no dejaba de mirar al castaño el cual hacia rato que sostenía una conversación con aquel abogado que miraba con recelo a ambas, los ojos cafés de este se centraban en la rubia---Masato, es absurdo lo que propones, ¿no crees que estas exagerando?---elevo la voz Taiki mientras que en aquel sitio se hacia un silencio fúnebre.

Con mano temblorosa Jedite desvió la mirada de aquella carta, sus ojos se centraron de nuevo en aquella rubia , sintió caer desvanecerse, apesumbrado por la realidad que se revelaba ante sus ojos, el enorme parecido de aquella rubia con Serena Tsukino, le hizo tartamudear---es posible esta acaso…---titubeo mientras que la castaña le miraba extrañada, sintió entonces una gran necesidad de sentarse, aquella verdad le tomaba por sorpresa---retírense de inmediato---elevo la voz mientras gotas de sudor resbalaban de su frente.

Las miradas atónitas de quienes le acompañaban no le incomodaban, mas que su absurda decisión de encerrar a aquella joven, ya podía escuchar las replicas de la castaña, una y otra vez repitiéndole que no estaba en lo correcto haciendo aquellas suposiciones Amy Mizuno beso la frente de Mina la cual continuaba consternada por la extraña reacción de aquel rubio, sonriente la peli azul se despidió de aquella chica y cerro tras de si aquella enorme puerta enrejada.

Los gritos que dio Jedite desconcertaron al apuesto abogado, el cual se coloco a un costado de la puerta dejando solo al oji violeta, Masato se coloco al costado de Jedite el cual casi se desplomaba con el rostro completamente congelado---que sucede ahora---murmuro al oído, en cuestión de segundos Jedite le había quitado las esposas a la rubia, la cual permanecía en silencio---ahora no Masato…ya te explicare después ahora déjame a solas con la señorita.

Mina observo como aquel alto castaño salía del lugar, vio el repentino cambio del rubio en su manera de tratarla, sonrió estaba segura que quizá la fortuna no la había abandonado--- ¿sabe usted que es esto?---murmuro el rubio mientras le extendía aquella carta a la chica, la cual negó con la cabeza---se trata de una carta, mas bien varias… ¿tiene idea de quien es usted?---soltó mientras que la chica tomaba aquellos papeles y fijaba sus ojos en estos.

---a decir verdad no lo se---murmuro mientras que lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas---esperaba que usted pudiera decírmelo, después de todo cree tener suficientes motivos para acusarme de un…de dos asesinatos---soltó secamente Mina mientras que leía los primeros párrafos de aquella carta.

Jedite llevo sus manos a su frente, se reprendía por haber creído oportuno acusar a aquella chica, sin antes escuchar su historia ahora venían a su mente aquellas palabras que siempre le murmuraba Lita cuando el creía haber resuelto un caso "todos son inocentes hasta que se demuestre lo contrario"---por que no escucharla…por que encerrar a una chica solo por que se encontraba en el lugar equivocado.

---bien la escucho ahora---dijo con voz entrecortada--- ¿Cuál es su historia Mina Aino? O debería decir ¿Serenity Tsukino?

Los ojos de Mina se abrieron de par en par---Serenity ¿Cómo sabe que ese es mi nombre?...Tsukino---aquel apellido lo conocía pero jamás lo habría relacionado consigo--¿Cómo es que usted?...Tsukino…---lagrimas invadieron sus mejillas, ahora conocía su apellido jamás lo habría imaginado, suspiro profundamente mientras que su mirada se perdía en los azules ojos de aquel rubio.

---Usted y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar ahora, todo esta en esos papeles que sostiene, quizá sea la pieza clave para terminar con este caso así que le suplico que me cuente su historia

---ahora me suplica---dijo con cierto resentimiento—si no mal recuerdo hace unos minutos para usted no era mas que una despreciable asesina, pero bien no lo culpo----respondió la rubia mientras que sacaba de su bolso aquella pequeña cadena---mi historia es breve no hay mucho que pueda aportar…

**Sk**

Que haremos ahora---se repetía mientras que la morena no dejaba de seguirla por aquella habitación, Serena detuvo sus pasos, le costaba aceptar aquella realidad sus ojos se perdieron en el negro intenso de las pupilas de la morena, la cual exclamo con desesperación----solo tu puedes costear la operación de Darien, debes comprender, si el no dijo nada antes fue por que no quería que tu padre pensara que el buscaba solo tu dinero…Darien te ama y nunca quiso lastimarte yo solo fui…solo fui en su vida un pretexto para alejarse de ti, no deseaba verte sufrir prefería que pensaras lo peor de el…a que supieras lo de su enfermedad.

Aquellas palabras cayeron sobre la rubia la cual detuvo sus pasos, contemplo los ojos esmeraldas de Yaten el cual apenas creía lo que estaba sucediendo---eso lo explica todo---murmuro con voz entrecortada la rubia mientras secaba las lagrimas de su rostro---el era frio conmigo desde meses atrás, parecía ausente se quejaba de que le dolía la cabeza…demasiado jamás pensé que el…

---Darien tenia la esperanza de encontrar algún doctor que estuviera dispuesto a operarlo con su corto presupuesto en los Ángeles, pero al llegar allá había dejado correr demasiado tiempo, aquel tumor en su cerebro había aumentado de tamaño, solo manos expertas podrían realizar esa operación pero aun así se corren demasiados riesgos, Darien se dio por vencido…el no tenia el valor para mirarte a los ojos y decirte que solo le quedan meses de vida, por eso regreso conmigo a su lado a si lo odiaras, así no resentirías su muerte----sollozo la morena mientras que cubría su rostro.

Serena permaneció en silencio, no podía imaginar la situación de Darien incluso con aquellos análisis y radiografías esparcidas sobre la mesa, le costaba aceptar que todo aquello fuera realidad----debes amarlo demasiado…al venir a buscarme aquí…---dijo mientras que dirigía su mirada a aquella morena y una ligera sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro---esta bien costeare su operación…pero Darien tendrá que explicarme por que no hablo conmigo de esto.

Yaten yacía sobre el sofá, sus pensamientos se perdían en aquel chico al cual desconocía por completo, y que tanto daño le había causado a Serena, y ahora todo se esfumaba con aquella verdad, ahora sentía temor, apenas comenzaba una relación con ella…que pasaría si ambos se volvían a encontrar, no estaba dispuesto a perderla…pero por alguna razón aquel pensamiento se adueñaba de el--- ¿Cómo perderla si nunca ha sido mía?

Continuara…………………………………

**Ok me odiaran lo se….**

**PERO K ES UNA NOVELA SIN DRAMA O INTRIGA??**

**ANTES K NADA MIL PERDONES DE VERDAD TOY MUY APENADA X MI TARDANZA EN ACTUALIZAR, JURO K HICE LO POSIBLE X ADELANTARME PERO CIELOS DIGAMOS K MI VIDA TA COMO LA D MINA AHORA…..ES UN CAOSSSSSSSSS**

**KIERO AGRADECER A ESAS PERONAS MARAVILLOSAS K E HACEN EL FAVOR DE SEGUIRME EN ESTE FIC**

**TARDE PERO SEGURO**

Yo se k algunas están molestas con las decisiones k he tomado pero recuerden este fic es de Serena y Seiya

Y así será…………..

Digamos k ambos están pasando x una etapa…y aun les faltan mas pruebas x superar

Pero me pareció buena idea cumplir por un rato el sueño de Kumiko la cual esperaba ver una relación Serena y Yaten…

Creo k mínimo merece darse una oportunidad

Por fissssssssssssss no dejen de apoyarme las kiero muxo y espero no defraudarlas si algo no les gusto recuerden que se aceptan sugerencias

Mil gracias hasta pronto con amor

RAQUIKOU=^_^=


	9. quiero gritar que te amo

**Cáp. 9 "confrontaciones"**

llego el momento de la verdad murmura para si mientras aquella castaña se acerca sigilosamente aquel robusto hombre trata de ocultarse tras de las patrullas que yacen en el estacionamiento, traga saliva mientras observa como aquella hábil chica busca con la mirada sin despegar su mano del bolso que lleva, sin duda esta armada, piensa tras retroceder unos pasos, pero ya estoy aquí y no debo dar marcha atrás, levanta las manos mientras deja escapar algunos murmullos—señorita por favor no quiero lastimarla, solo he venido a buscar a lo que es mió...

Aquella aguda voz le resulta conocida, tras guardar el revolver se acerca lentamente a aquella sombra—me resulta extraño que este en este sitio a esta hora, y mas aun con todos los acontecimientos del día de hoy ¿a que ha venido? —suelta amargamente mientras el robusto anciano deja escapar una ligera sonrisa.

— ¿a que acontecimientos se refiere, es que un hombre como yo no puede venir a buscar información sobre el caso de su hijo?, quizás pueda brindar información muy valiosa para este caso—la castaña desvía la mirada unos instantes le resulta familiar ambas siluetas que salen de las oficinas y abordan el auto patrulla de Jedite.

— ¿Qué tipo de información? Y por que ha esperado hasta ahora para hablar de ello, ¿no sabe que ocultar información es un delito? — suelta la castaña con recelo mientras abre comunicación vía radio con Jedite

La mirada de aquella rubia delata un poco de cansancio y fastidio, aquella chica no deja de mirar con recelo al joven detective el cual ha cambiado su actitud hacia esta y ahora le habla cordialmente—la llevare a un lugar seguro y así podrá decirme ¿Dónde ha estado todo este tiempo?

Mina estira sus brazos un tanto fatigada, tras contemplar aquellas siluetas al fondo del estacionamiento, el joven Jedite le da instrucciones a su compañera y la rubia suspira tras ver como el vehiculo se detiene y aquel sujeto robusto sube a el.

Tras guardar silencio unos minutos Jedite inicia la marcha y Lita sonríe a Mina la cual al ver a la castaña tiende a sentirse más segura, aquel hombre robusto de mirada apacible le regala una sonrisa a la rubia la cual es invadida por una extraña sensación.

—me ha dicho lita que tiene importante información que aportar bien lo escucho—suelta Jedite sin perder de vista la carretera, que a esas horas yace completamente vacía a decir de uno que otro vehiculo que circula a la lejanía.

—La información que tengo quizá pueda conducirnos a mi nieta—una carcajada escapa del joven rubio el cual trata de contenerse, tras ver el rostro de aquel anciano dirige su mirada a la rubia la cual permanece en silencio—Señor Karapan ¿Qué información puede ser esa? —dice irónicamente.

—es sobre Beruchie—murmura confundido, mientras que la rubia da un ligero salto sobre su asiento, y los ojos de esta se cristalizan rápidamente, lentamente vuelve su mirada hacia atrás, deteniéndose en los profundos ojos cafés de aquel hombre ya entrado en años, esa sensación de confusión se apodera de ella, Karapan dice para si misma tras sujetar fuertemente con sus manos aquellas cartas que Jedite le había entregado.

—Beruchie, es la persona a quien le debo todo—solloza la rubia tras entregarle aquellas cartas a aquel hombre el cual le mira intrigado, de entre ellas resalta aquella fotografía, en la cual se puede distinguir a Kenji Tsukino abrazando a ambas chicas.

—Tu, tu conociste a mi hijo—suelta entre lagrimas aquel hombre, mientras que Mina solo asiente, a la luz de las lamparás que de vez en cuando daba en el rostro de la rubia Karapan se pierde en los celestes de Minako Aino…

—El señor Tsukino?, no se a quien se refiere el es, el es el señor Okinawa, estuvo en casa a hace unos meses, en Toluse nos visito 2 o tres veces es amigo de Beruchie—sonrío Mina tras recordar aquel encuentro por demás extraño, en el que aquel señor le miraba lleno de lagrimas y varias veces le llamo hija—s un señor muy cariñoso, recuerdo que me pidió que viniera a visitarlo, y me dijo que tenia una hija de su mi edad…y que

Los ojos de Karapan yacían invadidos de lagrimas tras contemplar a aquella joven rubia, la cual volvió su mirada a este con una dulce sonrisa—el se parece demasiado a usted…

Jedite yacía en silencio hacia minutos que el auto había detenido su marcha—odio interrumpir pero será mejor que entremos—todos asintieron en silencio, mientras Karapan veía constantemente a aquella rubia, y contemplaba aquella foto constantemente—la encontraste no es así Kenji…ella es mi nieta, seco las lagrimas que resbalaban de sus mejillas entraron a la estancia de aquella pequeña casa.

Fueron momentos de tensión tras tomar todos asiento, Mina sonrío aquel hombre le recordaba mucho a Okinawa—háblame de esta foto por favor, suplico Karapan…—jedite se sentó al costado de Mina la cual volvió la mirada a este intrigada—hace unas horas me dijiste que soy la pieza clave del caso Tsukino… ¿como es que me relacionas con todo eso?

—Minako Aino será mejor que comiences a contarnos la historia de tu vida y así veras que todo se relaciona a ti—sonrío mientras que Mina volvió el rostro a Karapan estaba confundida aquel hombre la miraba fijamente y no podía ocultar su emoción.

**SK**

Sin duda aquel día se le había vuelto eterno, tras contemplar como las luces de aquel lugar se apagaban lentamente aquel pelinegro bebió el ultimo trago de su copa y tras contemplar como aquellas personas bajaban las cortinas, se convenio a si mismo que debía salir de ese lugar, se había abstenido de pensar en ella en todo el día se esforzó por pensar solo en una cosa como ayudar a esa chica Mina Aino, pero eso ya no parecía importarle tras varios tragos termino solo en aquel bar., solo y confundido por que su ángel se había convertido en su tormento, y hacia horas que se había desconectado del mundo mismo.

Pero a quien podría recurrir a esas horas, no deseaba molestar a su hermano, volver a la jefatura de policía quizá en ese estado no era lo mas acertado, se rehusaba a moverse de aquel sitio, pero ese sujeto no dejaba de recordarle cada cinco minutos que estaban por cerrar y que debía retirarse, fue en ese momento que el fastidioso tono de su celular volvió a recordarle que hacia tiempo que esa chica no dejaba de marcarle—Kayuu no tiene otra cosa mejor que hacer que fastidiarme, mas al menos a alguien le importo…

Taiki Kou no dejaba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro en aquella sala, mientras que Serena un tanto preocupada por la ausencia de su abuelo se dirigía a la cocina—cuando estoy nerviosa no se por que me da tanta hambre—murmuro mientras sonreía forzadamente, al ver que este hablaba por teléfono detuvo sus pasos —por dios no estas en condiciones de conducir deja iré por ti—soltó un poco molesto Taiki mientras volvía su rostro a la rubia.

— ¿Seiya se encuentra bien? —pregunto confundida la rubia—Taiki coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de la rubia y sonrío para tranquilizarla—se le han pasado las copas no es de preocuparse, iré por el.

—déjame acompañarte—sonrío Serena—sirve que me distraigo quizá cuando regresemos mi abuelo ya estará en casa—le miro suplicante mientras que el castaño buscaba la manera de negarse a aquella petición, Taiki sabia muy bien que lo que menos quería Seiya era verla, no en ese momento y no en ese estado, mas siendo Serena Tsukino la causa de su tristeza, pero sonrío maliciosamente al pensar que quizá Seiya se sentiría avergonzado si esta le veía así, y quizá eso le serviría de escarmiento a su desconsiderado hermano.

**Sk**

Beruchie como les he dicho, cuido de mi durante varios años yo tenia 6 años cuando la conocí, ella fue para mi una hermana, una madre en fin toda mi familia—suspiro mientras bebía un sorbo de aquel amargo café y era contemplada por Jedite, lita y Karapan quienes eran invadidos por varias emociones entre ellas rabia hacia quienes habían mantenido a Mina encerrada en aquel espantoso lugar.

Al cumplir diez años Beruchie entro una noche, su rostro delataba angustia y miedo, me pidió que me mantuviese despierta hasta que las luces de aquella celda se apagaran por completo, ese día me miro fijamente "la hora ha llegado" sonrío tras llamar al guardia, se oculto tras la puerta y cuando este se acerco le asentó un fuerte golpe, me tomo del brazo en aquel momento, me miro nuevamente y me dijo" escucha corre tan rápido como puedas te sacare de aquí"…

**Flash back**

El suelo era tan resbaloso que de vez en cuando caía de rodillas en este, mas me levantaba de nuevo, Beruchie me había advertido que no seria fácil, pero también me había hablado de lo maravilloso que era contemplar un amanecer y yo quería verlo quería salir de aquella oscuridad así que corrí, corrí hasta que sentí que mis piernas no resistirían mas.

Aquellas cuevas subterráneas eran un enorme laberinto, pero Beruchie me dijo que durante su estancia ahí había estado buscando la ruta para escapar de ahí, llevábamos horas corriendo, y no tardarían en notar mi ausencia, Beruchie detuvo sus pasos el aroma de la brisa del mar llego a mi, todo era oscuridad, Beruchie espero que el clima fuese el adecuado para nuestro escape, ayunque ella en realidad no estaba presa en aquel sitio varias veces me dijo que trabajaba para ellos.

Tomo mi mano, la oprimió con fuerza, volvió su rostro a mi, aquí acaba el camino seguro, debemos bajar por ese peñasco, hasta donde esta esa reja la vez?, no debes temer—suspiro tal parecía que trataba de convencerse a si misma de aquello—al llegar a ala reja nadaremos por debajo, debemos ser cuidadosas hay cámaras arriba, así que nos deslizaremos entre las rocas hasta salir de su alcance, el agua esta tranquila esperemos que siga así, esta helada pero es el precio que debemos pagar por tu libertad—sonrío mientras que bajaba por aquellas peñas las piedras eran filosas, recuerdo que a los pocos minutos mis dedos se entumecieron pero Beruchie no dejaba de animarme y yo quería salir de aquel sitio.

Varias veces, las olas nos hicieron soltarnos de las piedras, pero Beruchie aferraba con fuerza a estas y varias veces retrocedía a ayudarme, jamás había visto tanta agua, estaba maravillada con las estrellas incluso con la neblina que rodeaba el lugar varias veces Beruchie tuvo que obligarme a avanzar me sonreía y me decía "debes seguir adelante ya habrá tiempo para maravillarse te lo prometo"…

No se que hora era, pero se que mi cuerpo temblaba a causa del frío, tal como lo había dicho salimos del campo de visión de las cámaras de video, escalamos las rocas llegamos al auto de Beruchie, sabia que no tardarían en buscarnos, así que me subió a este me dio ropa seca y acelero de prisa.

—Tenemos escasos minutos, no tardaran en perseguirnos esto es lo que haremos—me decía mientras que el auto cruzaba las desoladas veredas, en cuestión de minutos varios autos aparecieron a distancia, Beruchie sonrío — ¿ya vienen estas lista? —en ese momento un vehiculo nos adelanto aquella mujer guiño un ojo a Beruchie esta abrió mi puerta y soltó el volante abalanzando hacia mi, me tomo en sus brazos.

Nos deslizamos por aquellos barrancos, todo era un remolino de polvo, Beruchie cubrió mis labios y me llevo a una cueva, un agujero reciente en aquel barranco, parecía que tenían todo muy bien planeado, se escucho un gran estruendo, durante horas permanecimos en silencio inmóviles en aquel sitio, Beruchie me pidió que tratase de descansar murmuro a mi odio que lo peor había pasado.

Tiempo después se escucho una sirena una ambulancia se detuvo en aquella desolada carretera, Beruchie me ayudo a subir de nuevo al pie del camino, ahí yacía el auto completamente destrozado e irreconocible, mi amiga abrió la ambulancia y me pidió que subiera, viajamos durante horas hasta que esta se detuvo Beruchie tenia todo muy bien planeado llevaba comida y ropa.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino la ambulancia se detuvo, nuevamente pude ver a aquella mujer era de noche ya las estrellas brillaban en lo alto, estaba completamente extasiada contemplándolas mientras que aquella pelinegra de cabello esponjoso terminaba de hablar con Beruchie, ella puso su mano en mi hombro me sonrío dulcemente y me dijo "bienvenida a casa Minako Aino, a partir de ahora eras mi pequeña hermana"

No pude contenerme mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, lagrimas de alegría, era libre, por fin era libre y tenia una hermana…Beruchie.

**fin de Flash back**

Mina seco las lagrimas que aun resbalaban por sus blancas mejillas—ella me dio mi libertad y una familia, planeo el escape durante años, sabia que era una fortaleza enorme todos los que habían tratado de escapar eran ejecutados al otro día delante de todos, durante 5 años viví con Beruchie ella me dio educación…seguridad y tranquilidad y se encargo de que jamás volviese a pensar en aquel sitio…en aquella pesadilla al cumplir quince años Beruchie llego a casa, su rostro pálido me hizo percatarme de que ese pasado no podía ser enterrado para siempre solo se limito a murmurar Jedite ha vuelto…

Así que tuvimos que salir de ahí nos ocultamos en Toulouse y tiempo después Okinawa vino a nosotras, no se como fue solo se que un buen día Beruchie me lo presento y que lo vi un par de veces antes de que Wiseman llegara a nuestras vidas, antes de que el me arrancara a Beruchie ella me entrego esto—mina dirigió sus manos temblorosas hacia enfrente de ella y abrió lentamente su puño derecho a la luz de aquella chimenea la esclava que sostenía en este resplandeció con un dorado intenso, los ojos de Karapan irritados y llorosos se centraron en esta no pudo mas contenerse se levanto y se abalanzo a la chica abrazándola fuertemente—serenity…mi Serenity—sollozo mientras que jedite y lita permanecían en silencio.

Tras separarse de Mina esta centro sus celestes en este— ¿como sabe lo que dice esa esclava? —Karapan seco su llanto sentándose a su costado tras acariciar los cabellos de aquella chica suspiro —por que he sido yo quien te ha dado esa esclava, eras tan solo un bebe cuando te arrancaron de nuestras vidas, tu eres mi nieta Serenity.

Los ojos de mina brillaban en la oscuridad, con el resplandor de la chimenea con sus ojos parecían dos hermosos diamantes, se lanzo a los brazos de Karapan mientras dejaba escapar aquellas palabras que siempre soñó decir alguna vez—abuelo…te encontré por fin…

Aquel mágico momento tomo por sorpresa a Jedite el cual tenia los ojos llorosos trato de disimular aquella lagrima que escapaba y amenazaba por desbordarse por su rostro— creo que por hoy ha sido suficiente será mejor que dejemos descansar a la señorita Serenity—sonrió mientras que lita se incorporaba y tomaba la mano de Mina—ven conmigo te diré donde dormirás esta noche.

Karapan se incorporo en ese momento—no seria mejor que mi nieta venga conmigo Ikuku esta ansiosa de verla y quiero que conozca a su hermana Serena—aquellas palabras llenaron de emoción a Mina quien volvió la mirada suplicante a Jedite.

El rubio apenas pudo negar con la cabeza—es demasiado tarde además, es muy riesgoso seria poner en evidencia a Mina y no me lo perdonaría, por su seguridad es mejor que permanezca aquí al menos por un tiempo.

**Sk**

tras descender del automóvil los ojos de Serena se fijan en la silueta abatida del pelinegro el cual yace a un costado de su vehiculo con la mirada fija en las estrellas, la rubia deja escapar un ligero suspiro mientras que el castaño se acerca a este y lo toma del brazo con algo de brusquedad—¡me tenias muy preocupado¡ pero que desconsiderado eres hermano—suelta molesto mientras el pelinegro se apoya en el para iniciar el camino hacia el auto de Taiki Kou, al elevar su mirada se encuentra con el rostro conmocionado de la rubia la cual se esfuerza por esbozar una sonrisa, pero es inútil esta demasiado confundida, jamás imagino verle en ese estado.

— ¿que hace ella aquí? — murmura con molestia, mientras trata de evadir la mirada de la rubia—¡no quiero verla¡, ¡no debiste¡...¡de verdad que no debisteeeee¡ —deja escapar mientras se tambalea pasando al costado de la rubia y siguiendo de largó, Serena siente como su corazón se acelera al sentir el roce del pelinegro pero este continua sin mirarla, se siente tentada a tomarlo del brazo, pero las palabras de Seiya la han desconcertado demasiado—¿por que no quiere verme? —la rubia confundida solo agacha la mirada.

es Taiki quien persigue al rubio y le obliga a detenerse—¡vamos Seiya¡, será mejor que te lleve a casa, anda vamos al auto y déjate de tonterías—al darse la vuelta la rubia continua a media acera, el viento yace revolviendo sus hermosos cabellos y a pesar de que su rostro delata la confusión que la invade, luce increíblemente hermosa OH al menos eso es lo que le pareciera al rubio el cual sin decir palabra alguna permite que el castaño lo dirija al auto, en cuestión de minutos inician la marcha mientras que la rubia siente la penetrante mirada del pelinegro, por alguna razón para la rubia aquello le resulta sumamente incomodo.

———¡el jamás me había mirado así¡, es como si...como si YO le resultase un ser repulsivo———los ojos de la rubia se cristalizan, durante el recorrido todos yacen sumidos en un silencio casi fúnebre, el pelinegro no puede evitar sentir que la cercanía de aquella chica le taladra el alma trata de no pensar en ella, pero no puede evitar mirarla, su rostro a la luz tenue de las lamparás ocasionales, resplandece sobre cualquier otra cosa en que podría concentrarse, sus hermosos ojos que de vez en cuando coinciden con los suyos le parecieran dos celestes abrumadores—no, no puedo aceptar que estés con el—murmura mientras lagrimas resbalan de su mejilla, lagrimas que no se esfuerza en ocultar.

Serena no puede evitar voltear a verlo ocasional mente, y le desconcierta en suma manera el estado en el que el pelinegro se encuentra, mas al ver aquellas lagrimas que resbalan por el rostro de aquel chico, rostro al cual recuerda siempre sonriente, ahora nada queda de aquel Seiya Kou que conociera en el aeropuerto, de aquella encantadora sonrisa que sin duda alguna le había fascinado, la rubia esta tan concentrada tratando de descifrar que es lo que ocurre con el pelinegro; que apenas y nota que tiene tiempo que han llegado a la casona, el castaño es el primero en bajar, tras de el Seiya quien torpemente trata de alejarse lo mas pronto posible de Serena.

Tras descender del auto, la rubia se dirige al interior de la casona mientras que Seiya la contempla con cierta melancolía y Taiki trata de reconfortarlo, quizás se deba al alcohol que recorre sus venas, simplemente siente no poder contener aquella sensación aquel deseo de gritar de preguntar——— ¿por que razón el?, ¿por que tenias que aparecer en mi vida?, y después enamorarte de mi hermano, ¿es que no puedes comprender que me destroza verte con el? —pero solo escapan de el lagrimas ahogadas por su aliento alcohólico y sus pensamientos se convierten tan solo en murmullos, la rubia ha alcanzado la perilla de la puerta principal se detiene ante esta, aquel silencio le quema el alma, aquel insoportable silencio— ¡como quisiera poder romper este silencio ¡— piensa el pelinegro mientras que se separa del castaño.

Vallamos a dormir, ya es muy tarde y mañana saldré de viaje——suspira la rubia mas para si misma——no se percata en que momento el pelinegro se encuentra ya a su lado—— ¿a donde iras?—— pregunta intrigado—— mientras que el castaño sonríe confundido——bueno pues iré a Tokio——responde serena.

Pero no puedes, ¡no debes volver¡ ¡sabes que es peligroso¡——suelta el pelinegro molesto——mientras que taiki coloca un brazo sobre el hombro de su hermano—— ¿a que se debe ese viaje tuyo?——yacen ahora en la sala, la rubia contempla los papeles que aun se encuentran sobre la mesa——bueno pues hoy recibí una visita muy extraña, volveré a ver a Darien mi ex novio——dice trabajosamente mientras que el pelinegro siente que todos los males se apoderan de su cuerpo. La charla transcurre tranquilamente, Seiya se dedica solamente a escuchar, mientras que Serena con lujo de detalles, le relata los acontecimientos de aquella mañana.

Es tarde ya——se escucha aquella suave voz, mientras todos vuelven la mirada hacia la escalera, algo adormilada Ikuku desciende de esta—— ¿no deberían de irse a dormir?, Serena te recuerdo que mañana harás un largo viaje y con lo perezosa que eres dudo que te levantes temprano——la rubia se levanta enrojecida, mientras que el castaño a su vez hace un esfuerzo por levantar al pelinegro——tienes razón madre,¡lo siento¡ ——suspira——será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir——y se dirige a apagar las luces.

Taiki continua forcejeando con el pelinegro——suéltame yo puedo solo——dice con molestia este tras safarse del castaño, el cual molesto se aleja hacia la planta alta——¡bien como quieras¡ ——Ikuku ya se ha dado la vuelta e inicia la marcha hacia su habitación——¡estaba muy preocupada por Serena¡, ¿A dónde fueron tan tarde? ——el castaño trata de tranquilizar a la peliazul.

Serena los contempla un tanto confundida, Seiya continua inmóvil ante las escaleras todo da vueltas en su cabeza, solo quiere esperar a que la rubia se aleje, no desea dar un espectáculo——bien——suspira la rubia—— ¡hasta mañana¡ ——y se dirige a las escaleras pasando a un costado de este.

En ese momento Seiya la toma del brazo, quizás fue solo un impulso, o aquella sensación de vació que le invadió al ver que esta se alejaba, aquel temor al saber que ella se marcharía, que quizás volvería a los brazos de aquel hombre, sujeto al que no lograba recordar; Por mas que se había esforzado, el ex novio de Serena Tsukino, sin embargo, ahí estaba ya tomándola por sorpresa la rubia había vuelto su mirada hacia este sorprendida, y el había enmudecido;¿Qué podría decirle? ——¡no te vallas¡ ——sonaría absurdo, pero en realidad ya no soportaba mas, quería gritarle que la amaba, tenia que arriesgarse——pero Yaten, ella es la novia de Yaten——no puedo hacerlo.

La mano temblorosa de Seiya le oprimía levemente la muñeca, sabia que algo quería decirle, la rubia contuvo el aliento; contemplaba aquellos hermosos Zafiros que la recorrían desesperadamente los labios del pelinegro se movían pero no dejaban escapar sonido alguno y de nuevo aquel silencio, aquella sensación de vació—— ¡por Dios Seiya¡ Qué te ocurre? ——Seiya no pudo contenerse mas la tomo entre sus brazos estrechándola fuertemente, Serena no podía comprender lo que estaba sucediendo——¿te encuentras bien?,¿quieres que te ayude a subir? ——murmuro la rubia. Pero el pelinegro solo permaneció en silencio, mientras que la oprimía con fuerza hacia el.

——te quiero——se escucho, aquel leve susurro——¡te quiero¡ ——no era eso realmente lo que estaba pensando decirle, pero fue lo único que escapo de sus labios——la rubia sonrió enternecida mientras que aquella sensación se apoderaba de ella, aquella calidez recorriendo su cuerpo; Aquel leve golpe en el pecho——¿Qué será esto? ——suspiro, de alguna manera era como si las sombras se disiparan, era como si aquellos brazos la transportaran a un lugar remoto, tranquilo, simplemente se sentía feliz——también te quiero Seiya, eres…muy especial para mi.

——no, ¡tu no lo entiendes¡ ——murmuro el, mientras se aferraba con mas fuerza a esta——no es ese cariño el que yo siento por ti——se separo de ella en aquel momento, la contemplo fijamente mientras rozaba su mejilla——no podrías comprenderlo——suspiro, mientras Serena le recorría desconcertada, Seiya se veía tan atractivo aun en ese estado, la rubia no pudo evitar ruborizarse——estas demasiado borracho, vallamos a dormir——sonrió dándose la vuelta——anda te ayudare a subir.

——Es verdad——asintió el pelinegro——volverás con el ¿no es así? ——La rubia detuvo sus pasos ante la habitación del pelinegro——¿a que te refieres? ——Seiya yacía recargado en la puerta——¿aun lo amas? OH es que ahora es Yaten quien ocupa tu corazón——no había pensado en ello, sus sentimientos eran ahora un enorme caos, Darien fue una pieza importante en su vida, y Yaten un gran apoyo no tenia idea de cómo reaccionaria al verle de nuevo y a decir verdad había estado evitándose pensar en ello—— no lo se murmuro…en realidad no lo se.

——entiendo suspiro el, espero que tengas suerte, ¿Yaten ira contigo?

——No lo creo, he decidido hacer este viaje yo sola, no deseo que se sienta incomodo con esto yo…no esperaba que——murmuro——a decir verdad no…——la rubia comenzó a temblar su voz se quebró en ese momento——todo esto es muy confuso, no puedo creer que este sucediendo, no puedo comprender ¿por que me lo oculto? de saberlo antes quizás yo…¡quizás¡——seco las lagrimas que se desbordaban por sus mejillas——Seiya sintió la necesidad de estrecharla de nuevo entre sus brazos; Serena se había esforzado por no pensar en ello.

Pero al fin termino siendo victima de sus sentimientos, como evadir aquella incertidumbre alquel sentimiento de culpa-- de saberlo antes---quiza no era culpa quiza era compasion,no podia evitar pensar en Darien como una victima de las circunstancias, de no estar en ese estado aun seguiria a su lado—aun seguira? Oh quiza-- no el solo hecho de pensar en Darien la sumia en una profunda confusion.

La puerta de la habitacion se abrio provocando que Seiya estuviera apunto de perder el equilibrio, ante este aparecio el rostro confundido de Yaten Kou—quieres entrar de una vez, habemos personas que necesitamos descansar---sus esmeraldas se centraron el la rubia, quien se habia separado del pelinegro y yacia secando las lagrimas que se le habian escapado---Serena estas bien, dime que no te hizo nada este...--no, !estoy bien te lo juroooo! Seiya y yo solo conversabamos---justifico la rubia mientras se esforzaba por sonreir.

**NOTA**: SE que tarde demasiado en actualizar y de hecho este capitulo no esta completo mil perdones solo que no queria dejar pasar mas tiempo sin actualizar, la historia se ha tornado complicada y la verdad es que he pasado por muchas crisis emocionales ultimamente que me cuesta trabajo escapar de la realidad, bueno si hiciera un fic de lo que estoy sintiendo ahora...como se desmoronan mis sue~os mis ilusiones y mi corazon se parte en pedazos a causa de traiciones upsss noo lloraria de solo revivirlo

quiza mas tarde...cuando sea solo un recuerdo cuando no sea mas dolor...

en fin lo sientooooo mil perdones por la tardanzaaa les juroo que he estado pasando por muchas cosas que por un momento me desconecte de todo esto

en fin hoy pude tomar el tecladooo y avanzar un tantooooo y les juro que no dejare esta historia inconclusa pensaba poner un beso jeje que le prometi a mi hermanitaa en fin no se me hizo lindo que seiya estuviera borrachoo para ese momento pero no te apures hermanitaaa ya vendraaaa creeme bueno mil graciassssssssss por acompa~arme en esta historiaa nos esatremos leyendo y mil perdonesssssssssssssssssssssss d nuevoooooooooooooooooo


	10. encuentros

**—CAP10—**

Tiempo es el que no espera, mas tiempo le pido al cielo, sin embargo, se muy bien que todo esto es una lucha en vano, contra el destino, he obrado mal, es lo que pienso, he causado tanto dolor y eso era precisamente lo que quería evitar; No soporto esas miradas tan llenas de compasión es como mirar hacia el pasado; aquel que tanto me esforcé por sepultar, si mis padres murieron hace tanto y siempre me miraban así como ahora mismo lo hace Andreuw como lo hace Setsuna; ¡prefiero que me miren con rencor!, no soy un perro atropellado, no un huérfano inocente, ¿Qué no lo ven?. No nadie puede comprenderlo solamente ella, mi amada Serena, ella nunca me miro con compasión no ella vio en mi una persona fuerte, vio mas allá de los demás y ahora, aquí esta apoyándome a pesar del gran dolor que le ocasione, no realmente no soy capaz de mirarla a la cara, tan solo me atrevo a verla de lejos como ahora, ahí de pie firme como una roca, Serena has pasado por tanto, tu sola mirada delata incertidumbre, a pesar de la forma en la que te lastime no me has abandonado, realmente soy afortunado, aunque los estudios no sean muy prometedores el hecho de que estés aquí conmigo es suficiente para mi.

Señorita Tsukino, la verdad temo decirle que no tenemos el personal lo suficientemente capacitado para atender al Señor Darien Chiba—tartamudeo aquella alta mujer de cabello ondulado mientras que Serena dejaba escapar un suspiro y agachaba la mirada—siempre es lo mismo llevamos ya 5 hospitales, ¿acaso no hay en todo Tokio una persona capacitada? —La rubia volvió sus pasos hacia aquella pelinegra que la mira expectante.

—Supongo que tendremos que seguir nuestra búsqueda—murmuro con la mirada cabizbaja, mientras que aquella alta peli verde se acercaba a ambas mujeres—Saben he estado consultado a varios doctores y todos coinciden en que solamente hay una persona que podría atender a Darien, es una experta neurocirujana, su nombre es Amy Mizuno, es posible que ella sea lo que necesitamos, el único problema seria localizarla Haruka ha estado tratando de contactar con ella pero esa mujer es todo un misterio.

—entiendo— suspiro la rubia, mientras dirigía su mirada al pelinegro que yacía recostado en la sala de espera, su rostro delataba el cansancio, la desesperanza—¡jamás lo había visto así!, Darien, no es capaz ni siquiera de sostenerme la mirada, en realidad creí que seria difícil este momento ante el, y sin embargo, no he tenido que cruzar palabra con el, Rei se ha encargado de todo, aunque quizá espero hablar con el, pero ¿Qué puedo decirle?, ¡animo!, no en realidad no lo se, creo que es mejor este distanciamiento y este silencio incomodo…y ahora que lo pienso, silencio es lo único que ahora tengo, ¿estoy haciendo mal?, aquí con Darien, cuando la empresa cuando, mi madre están pasando por terribles crisis, si no olvido esos días en los que mi madre parecía deambular por la casona, esa noticia que llego a sus oídos, ese nombre en mi memoria Serenity, en momentos me siento tentada a regresar, pero no podría abandonar a Darien, ¿realmente es eso lo que me mantiene aquí?, no si lo pienso bien, ¿será que no deseo volver?, no se, no quisiera mirarme de nuevo atraves de los zafiros de Seiya, no como aquella noche, antes de venir a este lugar. En cierto momento sentí que su mirada me desarmaba, que sus palabras se incrustaban aquí en mi ser, cuando me dijo que me quería y quizá no era solo en plan de amistad, me tiemblan las piernas tan solo de recordar aquel momento; Pero mas al pensar en la mirada fría que Yaten le dirigió al vernos juntos, es verdad últimamente evito pensar en Yaten, ¿pero que estoy haciendo?, se supone que el es mi novio, me quiere eso no lo dudo, me lo ha dicho constantemente desde que salí de viaje, y si en cierto modo me alegra que nos den largas estos días lejos, deben de calmar el huracán que hay en mis sentimientos, por que no he podido evitar preguntarme…¿Cómo fue que acepte andar con Yaten?...!en que piensas Serena Tsukino!, no realmente mis sentimientos son todo un caos…no puedo arrancarme la imagen de Seiya, pero no se por que lo hice, por que estoy con Yaten…si mi corazón, si yo misma quisiera…

Se encontraba tan perdidamente sumida en sus pensamientos que no noto el momento en que Setsuna y Rei comenzaron a conversar ni el momento en el que estas se unieron a Haruka quien yacía marcando en su celular aquel numero que había apuntado en una servilleta de papel, el cual tan amablemente le había proporcionado aquella anciana—bien solo nos queda esta ultima opción—murmuro mientras le extendía el móvil a la pelinegra para que esta se hiciera cargo de la llamada.

—Amy Mizuno, es una estupenda neurocirujana si ella presta sus servicios en este hospital pero ahora ella se encuentra de viaje, asuntos personales y no sabría decirle la fecha de su regreso si gusta bien podría marcar en 3 días quizá para esas fechas podre darle mas información al respecto. —para esas fechas, rayos 3 días ¿Qué acaso no sabe lo importante que son esos tres días para un paciente, que clase de persona es usted?, ¿Qué rayos le pasa a Amy Mizuno? , solo a ella se le ocurre salir de viaje en un momento así—Rei Hino corta molesta la llamada tras derramar lagrimas de impotencia, Serena vuelve su mirada hacia esta, no es momento para pensar en tonterías Darien me necesita y a pesar de todo no puedo negar que aun siento algo por el, lo que sucedió no borra los momentos que con el compartí.

—debemos encontrar la manera de localizar a la Señorita Amy Mizuno ella es la única que podría hacer algo por Darien, pero…es tan complicado por que a decir verdad muy pocas personas saben como es, donde vive y lo peor! Cuando volveraaa!—Se aferra a Serena mientras busca ahogar sus lagrimas—Setsuna y Haruka yacen incomodas ante aquella escena—creo que será mejor que vallamos con Darien no tarda en venir Andreuw por nosotros.

Darien Chiba contempla los nombres en la lista de espera, los rostros preocupados de las personas que se encuentran en el hospital, el aroma del hospital a muerte, eso es lo que le parece no es cloro pero el ha perdido toda esperanza, al fondo del pasillo sabe que podrá encontrase con ambas chicas, pero teme cruzar el pasillo, prefiere esperar—A pesar de todo lo sucedido, no esperaba encontrarme con la sonrisa cálida y alentadora de —Serena Tsukino, mi cabeza de chorlito siempre anteponiendo una sonrisa para brindar apoyo, para alentar a quien lo necesite y en este caso soy yo quien mas te necesita

**SK**

Amy Mizuno, toma la mano de la rubia que la acompaña durante el tiempo que tengo de conocerle Minako, siempre ha demostrado ser una chica llena de tanta fortaleza, jamás la vi derramar una sola lágrima, durante los años que tengo de conocerla Minako jamás ha mencionado su pasado o lo difícil que ha sido su vida, siempre ha tenido una sonrisa, una forma de salir adelante de superar casi cualquier obstáculo, es para mi un honor estar ahora a su lado, se que ella desearía que Beruchie le acompañase en un momento así, ahora estamos aquí frente a esta enorme puerta de madera a unos momentos de que ella se encuentre ante su madre, la mujer de la que nada supo hasta, hasta el día de hoy- La puerta de aquella casona se abre lentamente pareciera querer eternizar ese momento, al lado de Amy Mizuno se encuentran el detective Jedite y Lita Kino, es un día hermoso el sol se abre paso entre las ligeras nubes que oscilan en el cielo y la brisa hace que los rubios cabellos de Mina le provoquen cosquillas a la rubia la cual esboza una sonrisa mientras vuelve la mirada a la peli azul y sus ojos cristalinos parecieran estar apunto de estallar en llanto sin duda esta emocionada, nerviosa-piensa Amy.

Taiki Kou es quien abre la puerta, adentro las personas se mueven nerviosas de un lado a otro sin duda es un día inolvidable para la familia Tsukino, el señor Karapan toma la mano de Ikuku apretándola en señal de apoyo, aquella frágil mujer esta al borde del llanto, mientras estrecha entre sus brazos a la pequeña Chibi-chibi, es el momento que mas ha estado esperando uno que nunca pensó que llegaría y solo lo ensombrece el hecho de que Serena Tsukino no estará presente para verlo, puesto que hace días que la joven chica ha salido a Tokio.

Yaten Kou, se siente incomodo, contempla a todas la personas que yacen dentro de aquella habitación sintiéndose completamente ajeno ante aquella situación es evidente que se trata de un momento importante para el venerable señor Karapan, pero el preferiría transportarse a otro sitio a otro momento, estar con Serena Tsukino, su ya ahora novia, la cual hace días no se ha tomado la molestia de ponerse en contacto con el, y el temor de perderla no lo deja pensar en nada, absolutamente en nada mas, si por el fuera Yaten Kou abandonaría aquella estancia, aquella casona y pondría pasos hacia Tokio, pero quiere darle espacio, y prefiere continuar solo como un observador.

Minako extiende sus brazos para aferrarse al hombre robusto de mirada de oso, quien ya la sostiene con cariño y afecto- Estos días se me han hecho eternos ¡oh tanto papeleo!, hija mía, por fin puedo tenerte en casa, en nuestra casa-la rubia sonríe mientras lagrimas resbalan por su rostro, por su puesto aquella casona ya la conocía, y a Serena Tsukino, y también a ella su madre aquella mujer peli azul que permanece inmóvil ante ambos. El prolongado abrazo por fin llega a su fin, ambos se separaran el anciano toma la mano de la peli azul—he aquí a tu hija—dice con la voz entre cortada, victima de una gran emoción toma ala pequeña chibi-chibi mientras en la habitación se hace un silencio abrumador.

Por fin ante los ojos de aquella rubia, esta nuevamente la imagen de su madre, la mujer que le dio la vida, la mujer en la que tantas veces se evito en pensar, con tal de no estallar en llanto, es cierto tuvo una mujer a su lado, alguien que inclusive dio la vida por ella, mas ahora su madre yace ante sus ojos y Minako es invadida por un sinfín de sensaciones que se contrapuntean unas con otras.

Ikuku, llena su mirada con la imagen de aquella rubia—si ha crecido tanto, y todos estos años, sin mi, y ahora aquí esta, es una chica hermosa, sana y fuerte; tuvo que serlo para estar aquí después de toda la odisea que has tenido que pasar, hija mía—lágrimas resbalan por las blancas mejillas de aquella madura mujer quien con mano temblorosa se digna por fin a acariciar los dorados cabellos de la chica que yace ante ella, Mina eleva sus zafiros, el parecido con Serena es asombroso, sin embargo, son completamente distintas, la mirada de Serenity denuncia una gran fortaleza, una gran seguridad, la mirada de Serenity me traspasa, me desarma me hace sentir tan débil, tan cobarde, me recuerda tanto a Kenji—Ikuku siente desvanecerse estalla en llanto, mientras que Mina continua inmóvil, contemplando como aquella mujer se desborda en llanto, los ojos de Ikuku le conmueven, le hablan de las horas de insomnio de la culpa que siente por no haberla buscado, no necesita preguntarlo, Minako sabe que su madre ha estado sufriendo por las decisiones del pasado, aquel pasado que no ha dejado de atormentarle.

—no puedo ser fría con ella— se dice mientras se esfuerza por sonreír, por abrazar a aquella mujer que hasta entonces era una desconocida para ella—ya habrá tiempo para hablarlo, ya habrá tiempo—suspira hay tantas dudas en Minako pero al fin y al cabo ya habrá tiempo de limar asperezas—discúlpame Serenity ¡hija!, yo—solloza mientras que Mina la estrecha entre sus brazos—¡por favor!, Madre te suplico, llámame Minako, ha sido mi nombre desde hace tanto tiempo, no podría acostumbrarme a otro—Ikuku asienta , mientras que todos los presentes contienen el llanto—es un momento muy emotivo—suspira Lita Kino.

La pequeña chibi-chibi se suelta de Karapan, sus pequeñas manos toman las de ambas mujeres, la sorpresa invade a Minako, aquella pequeñita esboza una enorme sonrisa—¿por que están llorando? —dice mientras sus grandes ojos azules contemplan a la rubia que se separa de Ikuku y le devuelve la sonrisa—de felicidad hija, lloramos de felicidad—dice Ikuku mientras la toma en sus brazos—pequeña chibi-chibi quiero presentarte a tu hermana mayor, Minako—la rubia es quien toma ahora a la pequeña entre sus brazos, y se llena de la calidez que se desprende de aquella pequeña y angelical niña—wou! No sabia que tenía una hermanita tan hermosa—sonríe, todos sonríen en aquella habitación.

Solo una persona pareciera estar completamente ausente de todo lo que acontece dentro de aquella habitación, el peli negro permanece con la mirada perdida, sus pensamientos divagan, mientras que los demás miembros de la familia hacen todo lo posible por darle una cálida bienvenida a la rubia Minako Aino, incluso Kayuu es parte de la gran celebración, sin embargo Seiya Kou permanece con un gesto de amargura, en momentos sus enormes zafiros se concentran en el teléfono, en algunos otros se recarga en el sofá tratando de ahogar sus pensamientos cubriendo su rosto con ambas manos—Pero, ¿que mas da pensar en ti?, me he propuesto olvidarte , quizá no podría soportar el ser siempre una sombra en tu vivir, ¡no puedes mirarme!, yo estoy aquí muriendo de amor por ti; y tu no te dignas en mirarme, en este preciso momento estas con el, y solo pensarlo puedo sentir como mi corazón se estremece, es absurdo pero la sola sonrisa de esa chica me hace desear olvidarte, si lo se tu nunca has dicho amarme son solo ilusiones que yo mismo me he permitido construirme. Es posible que tu ni siquiera pienses en mi, entonces ¿Qué fue de ese día en el aeropuerto la primera vez que te vi?, solo lo idealicé es posible que no haya sido nada mágico, no,! lo fue para mi!; Y ¿que fue para ti?…o ¿en realidad amas a mi hermano?, no, ¡moriría si fuera así!

-¿Y bien, donde se encuentra ella?—los ojos redondos y pispiretos de aquella rubia le traspasan el alma—¿ella quien?—deja escapar mientras la mira con cierta incertidumbre—la chica de tus pesares—mina sonríe, mientras le da una ligera palmada en el hombro—conozco esa mirada, sin duda alguna son penas de amor—suspira con mirada melancólica—si no lo supiera yo—dice entre murmullos, su mirada refleja un toque de nostalgia—no eres el único que pasa por algo así, anda cuéntame, hasta ahora eres la única persona dentro de esta casa que no se ha dignado a dirigirme la palabra, y eso es incomodo, ahora mismo todo el mundo se ha retirado, a preparar alimentos o simplemente por que piensan que necesito mi espacio, te he observado no has hecho mas que contemplar el teléfono, eres muy intrigante, todo un misterio quizá se debe a eso que no he podido dejar de mirarte.

El pelinegro sonríe, quizá sea esa la primera sonrisa del día, hace tiempo que no sonreía así, lo sabe, de alguna manera aquella chica le ha arrebatado la sonrisa—oh vamos pero que dices, hablas como si fuese un fenómeno, y no es así, simplemente hoy no soy yo mismo, además me parece que ambos tenemos el honor de conocernos, no olvides que estaba presente el día en que te aprendieron, emocionante diría yo, no es común conocer a una chica en esa situación, me supongo que lo que tienes que contar es mucho mejor que lo podría decirte acerca de mi—Minako sonríe mientras contempla a Yaten Kou, quien en ese preciso momento conversa amenamente con Taiki Kou, Amy Mizuno sonríe mientras toma asiento de frente a Mina—Veo que no te será difícil acostumbrarte a este lugar, en verdad me da mucho gusto por ti.

—¡oh lo se!, ¡es asombroso!, ahora poseo una familia, solo que me hubiese encantado, poder mirar a los ojos a mi padre, y pensar que hace tiempo pude verlo, pensar que me llamo hija y yo sin saberlo, y ahora el no esta mas con nosotros, al igual que zoycite sacrifico su vida para permitirme estar aquí el día de hoy ¿valdrá la pena todo esto? —sollozo

—Por supuesto que lo vale, ahora estas conmigo—sonrió Seiya Kou—Quiero decir, ahora estas con todos nosotros, eso es lo que tu padre quería, muy pronto todo esto será solo un mal sueño, y seremos una maravillosa familia, una muy amplia familia, ¿no lo crees así? —Seiya no termino lo que tenía pensado decirle a la rubia puesto que esta se lanzo a sus brazos, dejando escapar algunas lágrimas. Amy no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante aquella escena, Seiya acaricio los cabellos dorados de Mina, y elevo la mirada hacia donde Yaten se encontraba al pie de las escaleras, observándolos con recelo.

—Mina, Mina Aino, ahora resulta que tenemos una nueva integrante en la familia, ¿y de donde ha salido?, cuantos misterios y secretos abundan en estos pasillos, que escondido lo tenia el abuelo, quizá esto es lo que quería rebelarnos, solo falta que yo no sea nieta suya, ¡no! Si realmente deseo desplazar a esa rubia llorona, no lo conseguiré yo sola, Serena Tsukino es presa fácil, pero esta otra chica, no lo es, su mirada esta llena de seguridad y por lo que he escuchado ha pasado por momentos muy difíciles en su vida, no creo poder intimidarla, quizá sea hora de llamar a esa mujer, Neherenia es despreciable pero sabrá que hacer, si lo que quiero es tener a Seiya Kou a mi lado lo conseguiré no me importa el precio—subió tan rápido las escaleras que no se dio cuenta de que Yaten yacía aun de pie, con la vista fija en Seiya y Mina, y casi lo hace perder el equilibrio.

—¿que te sucede Kayuu?, ¿Por qué tanta prisa?, acaso nuestra nueva inquilina te pone nerviosa—le murmuro el peli plateado, mientras que esta solo le dirigió una mirada llena de furia y siguió su camino—Mina, eres todo un fenómeno, y tu historia es completamente desgarradora, aun hay muchas cosas que aclarar, tu sola presencia me hace sentirme tan confundido, no entiendo por que me molesta tanto ver que Seiya te tome en sus brazos, pero no puedo evitar sentirme tan irritado.

**Sk**

Ahora entiendo, así que ha aparecido; ¡cierto!, a pesar de que me encargue de eliminar a esa molesta mujer Beruchie, y esa otra rubia entrometida Zoycite, a pesar de que me he ensuciado las manos con la sangre de mi hermano, todo esto ha sido en vano, por que tenían que dejar escapar a esa molesta escuincla, maldito el día en que se me ocurrió perdonarle la vida, tan sencillo que era destrozar su pequeño y frágil cuello, pero tenia que, esa mugrosa niña tenia que tomarme la mano y tenia que verla a los ojos y tenia que sentir lastima, compasión amor, a esa pequeña escuincla—aquella mujer yace sobre su escritorio con la mirada baja, sus largos cabellos le cubren el rostro, sus ojos irritados por la desesperación por la derrota, recién ha colgado el teléfono la llamada de aquella jovencita es la causante de aquel temblor en su cuerpo, si bien días antes al mirar a aquella pelirroja sintió como si le quitaran años de encima, tras recibir aquella llamada en la que le informarían, por fin del paradero de Serenity, todo el peso de los años le cayeron encima.

—durante mucho tiempo, solo fui la sombra la obscuridad, el hijo predilecto tu KENJY Tsukino…si alguien debía encargarse de todo debías ser tu, y yo solo fui error, fracaso tras fracaso, siempre las malas compañías al menos eso es lo que decía mi madre, he sido yo quien saco adelante esta empresa, tu solo te dedicabas a cosas nobles, caridad, como si la caridad comprara todos los lujos de los que ahora puedo vanagloriarme…solo quería darte una lección; no me escuchaste—aquella mujer murmuraba su rostro parecía una mascara de hielo inexpresivo, frio. Sé incorporo de su silla aun sintiendo un gran peso sobre su espalda—aquella noche llego el a mi vida, es increíble lo que una mujer puede hacer por lo que le llaman amor, tenia grandes planes y la promesa de un futuro brillante, el éxito sonaba tan tentador, yo solo tenia que darle una buena función, si una buena función…ir a la plaza, perderme entre la gente mientras presenciábamos el espectáculo y ver la cara de desconsuelo en el rostro de Ikuku; ¡Fantástico!, por de mas perfecto…

Simplemente tenia que desaparecerla, quizá unos días solamente, el dolor de perderla te alejaría para siempre de la jugada y después seria yo la única al mando de la empresa, pero no, nada es tan sencillo como parece…yo que iba a saber de las deudas de mi padre, es verdad…ahora comprendo por que se oponía tanto a mi relación con malachite, si lo conocí…y me enamore de el, claro el si es un hombre decidido a todo con tal de triunfar, como resistirse a esa mirada llena de seguridad…y después vino todo lo demás, claro Malachite no tenia intenciones de devolver a la pequeña no hasta que mi padre saldara su deuda, pero quien lo diría, me culparan solo a mi, cuando todo esto en realidad es culpa del viejo…por que ha sido el quien se endeudo con Malachite…quien se metió en asuntos que no debía…y si me lo pregunto ¿Cómo fue que reunió el dinero que le debía a Malachite?...tal vez no soy la única a la que deberían señalar como culpable.

Por que simplemente me deje llevar por la promesa de un futuro exitoso y cuando vi la realidad ya estaba demasiado involucrada solo quería que Kenji dejara la empresa se mostrara débil, como el debilucho que siempre fue, el blando de corazón e ingenuo solo desaparecería un tiempo solo quería verlo derrotado.

**Flash back**

El aire frio recorre su ser, en la obscuridad de aquel sitio le cuesta trabajo distinguir las siluetas que yacen al final de aquel puerto, la mirada siniestra de aquel sujeto le hace retroceder, su joven rostro palidece al contemplar a la pequeña que yace en los brazos de aquel asqueroso y siniestro hombre, a no ser por la presencia de aquel apuesto y alto peli plateado quizá habría salido corriendo —Y bien mi querida Neherenia he aquí a la pequeña molestia, podemos desaparecerla ahora mismo, si esos son tus deseos y de esa manera tu hermano quedara destrozado.

Neherenia contempla a aquella pequeña niña inconsciente aun en los brazos de aquel hombre, la noche es fría y el tiempo apremia, se acerca lo suficiente para contemplarla, podría ser la ultima vez que le mirase, y aquella pequeña niña abre los ojos instintivamente mueve sus pequeñas manos en búsqueda de su madre, pero no es a esta a quien sus pequeñas manos encuentran si no a la fría piel de la pelinegra, la cual al sentir el contacto de la cálida piel de la pequeña, siente temor, se aleja—no podría hacerlo—murmura para si, le remuerde la conciencia—pero en que estas pensando, es mejor salir de aquí, tomare a la pequeña Serenity y haremos como que esto no ha…

Siente aquellas frías tenazas sobre sus hombros—que sucede no me digas que estas arrepintiéndote—en el rostro del peli plateado se dibuja una siniestra sonrisa, sus ojos amenazadores se incrustan en los de la joven, que yace nerviosa, aterrada, el solo dirige su mirada hacia el robusto hombre que les acompaña—creo que esta titubeando, nuestra dama, pero ha visto ya suficiente, no podrá libarse o ¿crees que debemos dejarle ir?

Neherenia siente como un miedo aterrador se apodera de su cuerpo, la pequeña ha comenzado a patalear llamando entre gritos a su madre, los sollozos de la pequeña se graban en su memoria, el hombre lanza a la niña al suelo, mientras empuña una pistola—se lo he dicho mi señor, este no es un buen lugar para traer a su novia, ella podría abrir la boca, y meternos en problemas, será mejor terminar con ella.

Neherenia yace aterrada, ha comenzado a sudar, sus manos tiemblan al igual que todo su ser, Malachite sonríe maliciosamente—planeaba decirle a tu padre que aceptaría la sangre de su nieta como pago de nuestra deuda, pero supongo que seria mejor si derramase la de su querida hija, o mejor aun la de ambas.

La pelinegra se arroja a los pies de aquel hombre, el cual le mira complacido, tal parece que disfruta al contemplar la reacción de aquella joven chica—te lo suplico, no la mates, déjale vivir, mi padre te pagara y yo no diré nada, solo no la lastimes es solo una niña.

—Tranquila mujer no planeo matarla, no al menos que tu padre no cubra su deuda, y para que veas que soy benévolo te permitiré acompañarle a su nuevo hogar.

Durante el transcurso aquella mujer libra una terrible batalla contra su conciencia, dentro de aquel bote hay varios pequeños todos ellos permanecen inconscientes y su sobrina yace aun sollozando en un rincón, aquella mirada inocente le perfora el corazón—ahora no solo se trata de la empresa, si no de mi vida, no hay marcha atrás acepte colaborar con Malachite y no hay forma de librarme de esto, pero para que rayos quiere a tantos niños?, que demonios planea.

Han detenido sus pasos tras varias horas de viaje han llegado a ese siniestro lugar—bienvenida al fantasma, vamos querida es justo que mi futura esposa conozca nuestro nido de amor—señala burlonamente a aquel sitio.

**Fin de flash back**

El fantasma, de solo recordar ese sitio…siento que se me eriza la piel, si me costo trabajo hacerme a la idea de que mi sobrina crecería en ese sitio, pero con el paso del tiempo; fui perdiendo el miedo, fui convirtiéndome en la mujer que ahora soy, ¿pero de que ha valido?, ahora estoy aquí condenada al fracaso, debí permitir que Malachite se deshiciera de ella, pero con el paso del tiempo el mismo pensó que aquella chiquilla le seria de gran utilidad, no se a que se refería, ni deseo saberlo, mis manos están ya lo suficientemente manchadas de sangre, no necesito ensuciarlas mas, solo es cuestión de unas horas para que vengan a apresarme.

Aquella mujer permaneció inmóvil delate de la ventana que yacía en su oficina, no tenia ningún motivo por el cual moverse de aquel sitio, todas sus esperanzas sus deseos, sus sueños escapaban y se perdían en el horizonte, el cielo obscureció, y ella permaneció cual estatua en ese sitio.

**Sk**

—Por supuesto que se quien es Amy Mizuno

La rubia soltó un gran suspiro tras escuchar a Taiki, la esperanza renació en su ser, se aferro a la bocina tras balbucear unas cuantas preguntas y termino aquella conversación recostándose satisfecha en su cama.

Tomo su celular para enviar un breve mensaje de texto.

_Taiki viene en camino, con Amy Mizuno._

Tras enviar aquel mensaje abrazo una almohada, por alguna razón deseaba que no fuese Taiki quien respondiera el teléfono, tenia deseos de saber como estaban las cosas en casa pero este solo se limito a responderle que todo marchaba bien y que no tenia por que preocuparse.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar insistentemente, se imagino de quien se trataba sin duda Rei estaba ansiosa por saber mas acerca de la llegada de Amy, se imagino tras descolgar la bocina.

Para sorpresa de la rubia la voz pertenecía a un varón.

—¿Crees que todo termino?, podrán tener a Neherenia en sus manos, pero esto aun no ha terminado, tendremos a Serenity, a como de lugar, mas le vale que no abra la boca, o puede pesarle, no te molestes en llamar a tu amigo el detective Jedite en nada podrá ayudarte, ¿Qué quien soy?, ¿Cómo se el numero de tu habitación?, he estado siguiéndote, no debiste regresar, Serena Tsukino será mejor que marques ahora a tu casa, y le preguntes a Ikuku ¿que es lo que prefiere tu vida o la de Serenity? Después de todo a ella ya la daban por muerta no notaran la diferencia.

Aquellas palabras le helaron la sangre, Serena dio un enorme salto arrojando lejos aquel teléfono, cerro las cortinas sus manos temblaban, Serenity nuevamente aquel nombre aparecía en su vida.

Permaneció largas horas sentada al filo de la cama con la mirada fija en el teléfono, temblorosa alzo la bocina, no era a Ikuku a quien le había marcado si no a Malachite, tras algunos tonos este se digno a contestar.

El nerviosismo de la rubia era notorio, sus manos temblaban al igual que todo su ser. Del otro lado el castaño respondía satisfecho daban por cerrado el caso, solo era cuestión de unos papeleos mas y todo había terminado en cuanto Minako presentara la declaración, mas no era nada complicado, ya tenían una principal sospechosa—Señorita Tsukino pero que agradable sorpresa…

— ¡escúcheme! , necesito verlo cuanto antes, envíeme un e-mail para confirmar— dijo con voz temblorosa hombre no pudiese rastrear aquella llamada y corto la llamada; Su única esperanza era que aquel castaño comprendiese la situación y que encontrase la manera de verle sin levantar sospechas.

En ese momento sonó la puerta, unos leves golpes, Serena abrazo fuertemente una almohada, mientras con voz temblorosa preguntaba— ¿Quién…quii en llama?

Al otro lado permanecía la pelinegra, no podía conciliar el sueño, no le agradaba pasar la noche en el hotel, preferiría estar en el hospital, el mensaje que Serena le había mandado la había dejado muy intrigada así que prefirió en lugar de enviar un mensaje ir a verla a su habitación—soy yo, Serena.

La rubia dio un gran respiro de alivio, se levanto aun con miedo y abrió aquella puerta dejándole pasar— ¿Qué ocurre?

Le miro consternada Rei, el rostro de Serena mostraba el gran terror que le invadía—no ocurre nada—murmuro la rubia sin dejar de ver el teléfono.

Rei continuo observándola intrigada, la rubia daba vueltas en la habitación, mientras encendía su laptop—sobre Amy Mizuno, Taiki dice conocerla, al parecer ella esta hospedándose en mi casa, no me ha explicado bien la razón, pero es una excelente noticia—decía la rubia, con voz temblorosa sin dejar de contemplar su pantalla.

Por supuesto que es una excelente noticia, ¿pero que no Amy Mizuno radica en Francia, bueno aun así eso me reconforta bastante.

Por fin un mensaje instantáneo apareció

M— ¿Qué es lo que sucede señorita?

— ¿_quien es Serenity?, ¿Qué tiene que ver con Ikuku?_

M—Señorita como es que Ud. sabe de Serenity

—_mi vida peligra no puede ocultarme esa información están vigilándome, estoy aterrada no se a quien mas acudir._

M—entiendo no es seguro que nos comuniquemos por aquí, será mejor que la vea, en el lugar donde usted se reúne con la pelirroja ya sabe de quien le hablo, la veré mañana.

—_ok_

Apago entonces la computadora—creo que debo visitar a Molly —pensó tras aquella breve conversación se sintió mas tranquila. Volvió su mirada a Rei quien no dejaba de mirarla confundida— ¿te encuentras bien?

Serena le miro suplicante— ¿podrías quedarte esta noche a dormir aquí?

La pelinegra se desconcertó aun mas, sabia que la situación de Serena Tsukino era muy peligrosa, algo así le había comentado Molly cuando hicieron ese viaje—_no comprendo por que toma ese tipo de riesgos, para ayudarme, para ayudar a Darien, no cabe duda que es una chica muy valiente o quizá muy tonta, pero con un gran corazón_—pensó tras asentar con la cabeza.

**Sk**

Tras dar mil vueltas al asunto por fin se ha atrevido a poner un pie en ese sitio, ha estado ocultándose, sus manos muestras algunas quemaduras, pero esta decidida a terminar con ese asunto de una vez por todas, da un fuerte golpe para abrir la puerta de aquella oficina, al fondo aquella silueta aun continua con la vista fija, en la ventana, al escuchar el sonido de la puerta se da la vuelta esta resignada tarde o temprano la verdad se descubriría.

Sin embargo no es el yugo de la ley quien irrumpe en aquella oficina— ¿a que has venido? — Dice indiferente— ¿no seria mejor esperar a que la policía venga tras de mi?

¡Tú mejor que nadie sabes que no solo se trata de ti! , hay mas personas detrás de esto, Kenji no murió por descubrir el paradero de Serenity si no por que descubrió algo mas, algo peor que tu y tu veneno, será mejor que me digas ¿quien o quienes están detrás de Serenity? —aquella sombra pareciera un fantasma, su voz delataba una gran determinación.

¿De que serviría?, es tarde ya no hay tiempo para lamentaciones, ni para hacer la obra del día, ella estuvo demasiado tiempo en ese lugar y vio demasiado, la rastrearan hasta terminar con ella, aunque este en casa de Karapan ellos verán el modo de llegar hasta ella. Es un caso perdido, me extraña que aun no hayan terminado con mi vida. Es mas me extraña que sigas con vida—Neherenia se levanto dio algunos pasos hasta quedar frente a aquella silueta, podía verle a pesar de la oscuridad, aquellos rubios cabellos escapaban de la capucha que cubría su cuerpo—Zoycite creí que habías muerto en aquella explosión.

—No me subestimes—respondió irritada—No soy tan débil como Kenji, recuerda que pertenecí al ejercito de la marina, estoy entrenada para las situaciones difíciles—Ahora dime ¿en que clase de negocio sucio estas metida?

—Mi negocio termino—soltó entre carcajadas, nunca fue un buen negocio, ahora soy el chivo expiatorio, toda culpa caerá sobre mi, y ellos quedaran libres, los perseguirán los aniquilaran hasta no dejar rastro de lo que realmente sucedió.

Neherenia contemplaba la ventana constantemente, Zoycite guardo silencio durante unos minutos sus pensamientos le decían que debió actuar en un principio, no debió dejar correr tanto tiempo, se lamentaba que la situación llegase hasta ese extremo, Zoycite se sentía atrapada, como si aun continuase atada a aquella silla momentos antes de que la gran explosión culminara con todo.

**Flash back**

Atada de aquella manera solo pudo ver con frustración como ambos hombres salían de la casa a toda prisa, era cuestión de unos escasos minutos y su vida se extinguiría al igual que la de su amado amigo Kenji Tsukino, en algún momento sintió tanto jamás haberle hablado de lo que sentía por el, ¿pero de que manera hacerlo?, el destino había decidido que el castaño se fijase en Ikuku su amiga y no en ella.

Quizá si el hubiese puesto sus ojos en Zoycite, Mina jamás habría sufrido lo que sufrió, Ikuku era demasiado débil, pero también se debía a la calidez que había en su corazón sin duda eso es lo que había heredado Serena de su madre, Kenji siempre le hablaba de su familia, feliz orgulloso, pero a la vez acudía a ella para desmoronarse, por que no podía dejar de pensar en su otra hija Serenity. Ahora la luz de Kenji se había extinguido la vida de Mina, si así es como debía llamarla ya no mas Serenity si no Mina estaba en peligro, esa rubia le recordaba tanto a lo que mas amo no podría permitir que la luz de Mina se extinguiera.

Debía luchar con todas sus fuerzas, de la forma en la que no lucho por Kenji, se balanceo hasta estrellarse contra el suelo fue un duro golpe, pero no había tiempo, se arrastro con trabajo empujando el sofá hasta que aquella navaja que dejara caer, quedase cerca de sus manos.

Fue rápido, un corte, un perfecto escape por la ventana la explosión fue estruendosa, los recuerdos de las visitas de Kenji partían con aquella casa, había perdido todo, solo por una mujer, Neherenia, Kenji le había hablado de sus sospechas, pero jamás actuaron en contra de ella, y ese fue su peor error, por que aquella mujer no se tentó el corazón para arrancarle la vida a Kenji, ¿de que serbia llegar hasta Serenity?, ¿de que serbia conocer el fantasma?, si todas las respuestas se las llevaría a la tumba.

No quería arriesgar la vida de la rubia, y eso solo acarreo mas muertes, si es verdad nuestro enemigo no es Neherenia, aun cuando ella estuviese en la cárcel ellos no cesarían, ¿Qué demonios había en el fantasma?

Tenia que averiguarlo, ¿Por qué motivo Beruchie no actuó de inmediato?, ¿Por qué tanto terror a mencionar ese sitio? Si bien Beruchie libero a Mina de aquel sitio, ¿Por qué razón no volvió a Tokio a contar la verdad?, ¿Qué obscuro secreto hay en ese dichoso sitio?

Solo existía una persona con vida que podría revelar aquel misterio, y esa era Neherenia, para esas alturas, ya no tenia sentido ocultar mas el paradero de Serenity, por esa razón le entrego aquellas cartas a la rubia con la esperanza de que la verdad saliera a relucir, no podría seguir viviendo con miedo ocultándose entre las sombras.

Observo las patrullas, escucho las sirenas de los bomberos a distancia vio como era esposada la rubia, suspiro—en manos de la policía, estarás a salvo.

Por fortuna había tomado la precaución de enterrar sus documentos personales cerca de la cabaña, ahora debía enfrentar a Neherenia.

**Fin de flash back**

¿Qué es lo que hay en el fantasma? —soltó con tono fuerte por tercera vez, Neherenia permanecía inmóvil hipnotizada por las luces de los edificios, su mirada parecía perdida.

Fue algo demasiado rápido una mirada fría por parte de la pelinegra—lo que hallaras si sigues buscando ese lugar será tu muerte— sentencio, tras correr contra la ventana, el vidrio se rompió en pedazos, la imagen de aquella mujer se perdió, entre el asombro y el estruendo de los vidrios.

¿Pero que? — no pudo reaccionar a tiempo— ¡que miserable final! —soltó tras alejarse de aquel sitio— ¿tanto terror a la cárcel?... ¿o a ese sitio?

**Sk**

Dime, ¿como es Serena Tsukino? — La rubia suspira tras beber aquella taza de café—la conocí, es muy agradable pero quiero decir, bueno tienes mas tiempo de conocerla, ella es mi hermana, menor, no sabia que tenia una hermana, es increíble he pasado de no tener nada, a ser ahora parte de una extensa familia, me siento confundida.

Seiya Kou sonrió, mientras le revolvía el cabello— te acostumbraras, Serena es una chica muy agradable, es maravillosa cálida, tierna, es dulce, sincera, cariñosa, creo que solía ser alegre, es bromista, aunque esta pasando por un mal momento ella se esfuerza por sonreír…es la mujer mas maravillosa que he conocido.

Mina sonríe, tras dejar la tasa sobre la mesa de estar— wou veo que alguien tiene sentimientos muy especiales para con mi hermanita— Seiya se sonroja baja la mirada—la rubia coloca su mano en el hombro de este, me gustaría que ella te correspondiera, eres sincero, tu mirada, mientras decías eso, delataba un profundo amor.

No—suspiro el pelinegro— eso no es posible, recuerdas que tuvieron una cita, ella y Yaten, ahora son novios—dijo un tanto desganado.

Es verdad—suspiro la rubia, así que ahora aquel apuesto peli plateado era su cuñado— es una lastima, por un momento me alegre de ver que viviríamos juntos tendría una oportunidad de acercarme a el, no se despierta una extraña sensación en mi, ¿pero que estas pensando?, ¡basta!, es tu cuñado—se levanta de aquel sofá, y toma las manos del pelinegro— bueno, pero no estés triste, ella se lo pierde—sonríe, la rubia

Seiya le mira desconcertado— no te preocupes, la gran Mina Aino, te ayudara a salir de esto— sonríe entusiasmada.

Corrección, no es Mina Aino, ahora eres Mina Tsukino— se escucha tras de la rubia, y Amy deja escapar una ligera risita, mientras que la rubia le mira sonrojada—y si yo fuera tu, en vez de sentirme aliviado estaría aterrado—agrega la peli azul y ahora los tres ríen a carcajadas.

Bueno ya es suficiente, ¿no tienes un paciente que atender?, doctora mata sanos—agrega la rubia mientras corre a esconderse a espaldas del pelinegro.

Amy se sonroja, alza la mano, esta por añadir algo, pero en ese momento desciende aquel castaño, por lo que solo amenaza con la mirada a la rubia— ¡ya veras!

La tristeza que tenía se ha disipado, el pelinegro ríe tras contemplar aquella escena— si que se llevan bien.

Algo así—sonríe la rubia— tenemos años de conocernos, ha sido Amy quien me enseño a leer, escribir y a muchas otras cosas—dice, con gran admiración y respeto.

Y no fue fácil—dice sonriente la peli azul— ambas se miran enternecidas.

Taiki, sonríe al ver a Seiya tan animado, ahora se siente tranquilo, no estaba seguro de dejar al pelinegro solo, no después de saber que Serena habían iniciado una relación, estaba preocupado por su hermano, pero sin duda aquella rubia entusiasta le seria de mucha ayuda—perdón por interrumpir pero necesito hablar con la señorita Mizuno es un asunto delicado.

No, no te disculpes—dice sonriente la rubia—es mas nos harías un favor llévatela, nos interrumpe— guiñe el ojo mientras que Amy le mira molesta— ¡pero que malvada!

Siendo asi, ¿me permite Señorita?— el castaño extiende su brazo, Amy asiente apenada—ya veras después—le dice a la rubia y ambos se alejan de aquella habitación.

Se ve que se quieren mucho—ríe el pelinegro—si, es mi mejor amiga, y Beruchie era como mi hermana—suspira la rubia con un dejo de tristeza.

Hey, se supone que la gran Mina Aino me ayudara a no estar triste— le reprende. Ambos se miran fijamente una enorme sonrisa se dibuja en sus rostros— ¡me agradas!—exclama la rubia, el pelinegro fija su mirada en Mina al mismo tiempo que sonríe— y tu a mi, hermosa.

¡Suficiente! —da enormes zancadas, le ha molestado la manera en la que ambos se llevan— desde la tarde no se ha separado de esa chica, es como si se turnaran, se va Serena y aparece esta nueva molestia— Kayuu por fin se encuentra delante de ambos, de sus ojos centellean chispas de furia.

¿Qué les parece si vamos a cenar algo al restaurant del lago? — dice mientras sonríe forzadamente, ambos la miran desconcertados.

Que pena, Kayuu…pasa que Lita preparo la cena, no quisiera hacerle un desaire, quizá en otra ocasión. —Exclama la rubia, Kayuu vuelve la mirada a Seiya el cual se levanta tomando de la mano a Mina— entonces vallamos a buscarla.

—Bueno siendo así—murmura, molesta—será en otra ocasión— y sale de la casa molesta.

Mina le ve salir desconcertada— creo que se molesto—Seiya sonríe—así es ella—le responde

Por cierto, Lita ya se tardo demasiado—exclama la rubia— dijo que atendería unos asuntos pendientes con Jedite y que después cenaríamos, llevan horas encerrados con el abuelo en el estudio.

Seiya sonríe—no importa, esperaremos, es mejor que ir con Kayuu a cualquier lado

Creo que le gustas—dijo en tonito juguetón la rubia. —creo que tienes razón dice apenado el pelinegro—lamentablemente ella no me gusta.

Es una pena, es muy atractiva— agrega la rubia, por fin las puertas del estudio se abren lita sonríe—es verdad la cena—se ruboriza.

Jedite le sigue los pasos— te acompaño— Mina le guiñe un ojo a la castaña, y sonríe emocionada, Seiya la mira sonreír, observa al rubio alejarse en compañía de la castaña—entiendo—dice tras dejar escapar una risita juguetona.

Afuera de la casona Amy se abotona el suéter, la noche es un poco fría, se sienta en una banca al lado del jardín, el Castaño toma asiento al lado de esta, por mas que se esfuerza no puede evitar perderse en los apacibles ojos de la chica, ella le mira sonrojada— ahora estamos solos, dígame en que puedo ayudarle?

El castaño se ruboriza, es verdad, debe encontrar la manera de convencer a la peli azul de acompañarlo a Tokio, se lo prometió a la rubia, observa como aquella delgada chica frota sus manos constantemente, el castaño se levanta quitándose el saco y lo deposita en los hombros de Amy, la cual le mira sorprendida— hace frio, pero era necesario que estuviéramos a solas—le murmura—lamento incomodarle de esta manera Señorita Mizuno.

El aroma de la fragancia que despide aquel saco, se impregna en los sentidos de la peli azul, Taiki Kou toma asiento nuevamente a su costado—pe..Pero…es que no tiene frio—el solo sonríe—estaré bien—suspira—lamento interrumpir de esta manera sus vacaciones, pero es usted la única persona que podría salvar la vida de un hombre.

Amy, le contempla confundida—no son vacaciones—le responde— una neurocirujana como yo no puede tomarse esas atribuciones, no cuando hay vidas que pueden salvarse—suelta en un tono serio, tras volver sus hermosos ojos azules al castaño y sonríe tiernamente—¿ese hombre es amigo suyo?, ¿Qué sucede con el?

El castaño ha enmudecido, la respuesta de la joven doctora, le ha dejado sin palabras, tras contemplar aquella sonrisa en el rostro de esta se ruboriza— no cabe duda, Amy Mizuno es una mujer sorprendente, maravillosa—suspira, no deja de verla, la peli azul se ha sonrojado ya para ese momento.

A decir verdad, no le conozco, pero el es amigo de la Señorita Serena Tsukino, de hecho ella se encuentra ahora en Tokio, parece ser que ha desarrollado un tumor canceroso en el—Amy no le deja terminar, se levanta e inicia la marcha, el castaño le observa confundido.

Andando, ya mañana revisare el historial de ese hombre, por lo que menciona, es un caso muy serio no hay tiempo que perder, hay que salir lo mas pronto posible, es mas si hubiera la forma de salir hoy mismo mejor.

Por su puesto— responde el, mientras sigue los pasos de la joven.

En ese momento la peli azul se detiene— ¿Cómo le explicare a Mina que debo ir a Tokio? —tras unos minutos en los que permanece de pie sonríe—quizá quiera ver a su hermana. Una enorme sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Amy— a puesto a que le agradara la idea.

**Nota**

_Ok se que querrán matarme y no las culpo tarde demasiado u k digo demasiado en actualizar, y les pido mil perdones a decir verdad no pensaba continuar es difícil escribir cuando todo en el mundo ha perdido valor para ti_

_Lo se siempre digo lo mismo, es solo k mi vida se volvió un huracán en estos últimos años, y me ha costado seguir adelante._

_Hubo un momento en k me cruzo por la mente dejar todo esto desaparecer…_

_Aun así hubo alguien que me animo a seguir adelante…curiosamente_

_Esa persona se quito la vida._

_Es una ironía..._

_Supongo, en donde estas ahora, lloro…es por ti por lo k me decidí a escribir_

_Perdón…han pasado meses me sigue doliendo._

_Como sea hay que terminar_

_Mil perdones_

_Juro que terminare esta historia_

_Gracias _

_Con amor Raquikou_


	11. lo siento

_**_por que tarde tanto en actualizar_**_

_**Les ofrezco mi más sincera disculpa y en verdad me siento muy apenada con ustedes…**_

_Antes que nada mil disculpas a todas las maravillosas personas que me han hecho el gran favor de acompañarme durante este tiempo en este fic de verdad mil perdones por mi tardanza y por mi constante desaparición del mundo fanfiction, por mi ingratitud al no dejar ninguna nota de agradecimiento para con ustedes que son tan maravillosas personas y que sin duda me hacen el día al dejarme un review con su comentario, por que de esta manera me contagian de un animo y un deseo de continuar de no dejar esta historia inconclusa._

_Por su infinita paciencia, y por su maravilloso apoyo por su aceptación y su gran calidez, por sus comentarios acerca de la historia por que a veces me quedo atrapada y no se que mas escribir entonces leo sus reviews y de ahí surge todo, espero pronto resolver sus dudas, y poder dar fin a esta historia, que sin duda ha sido tan tormentosa como mi vida misma en estos años…_

_La razón por la que deje de escribir durante tanto tiempo y por la que ahora me disculpo con ustedes es que mi vida misma se convirtió en un huracán en este tiempo, en primera lo que solo era parte de una historia, esa terrible enfermedad que es el cáncer se convirtió en una parte de mi vida._

_Una persona muy querida y significativa enfermo de cáncer, durante este año y medio, mi vida tomo tantos giros como los mismos de este fic, comenzando por cosas sentimentales así como económicas, se que todas las personas pasan por ese tipo de situaciones pero la verdad me sumí en una gran depresión, así que no tenia ánimos para escribir mucho menos para soñar._

_Fui utilizada tal como Rei misma en este fic, traicionada inesperadamente por a quien considere mi amiga, y supongo que yo misma me hundí en un vórtice de dudas, miedos…y demás._

_No fue hasta que Liz, una de mis amigas, se quito la vida, cuando comencé a reflexionar en todo lo que había estado sucediéndome, Liz fue quien me inspiro para que comenzara a escribir mi fic, una vez conversábamos de sailor moon ya había escrito uno antes "mi enemigo tu", y ella me sugirió escribiera uno diferente, Así inicio este fic…siendo Liz mi primera lectora, lamentablemente Liz no termino de leer esta historia, hace 5 meses decidió que no quería seguir viviendo mas…_

_Ella entro en depresión cuando su novio la dejo, yo estaba en depresión desde hacia tantos meses, en principio eran motivos familiares de esos que nunca faltan para variar, pero después mi querido profesor enfermo de cáncer, el era mi amor platónico, mi amiga mi mejor amiga, me bajo al novio…_

_Es curioso ahora me rio en ese tiempo solo lloraba, y ella sigue siendo mi amiga, no se creo que a ella le dolió mas el traicionarme que a mi su traición y no es que no quisiera a mi novio, si lo quería, era mi inspiración casi mi príncipe azul claro se convirtió en sapo…sin embargo no quería mas a mi novio que a mi mejor amiga…digo echar a perder una amistad de años por un tipo que fue capaz de traicionarme…¿y como llamo a lo que hizo mi amiga? Bueno me moleste muchísimo y me deprimí bastante no solo por mis problemas económicos si no también por los típicos problemas familiares…solo que la única persona a quien confiaba mis problemas era ella así que lo que sucedió me dolió bastante… pero no fue esa la causa de mi depresión…_

_Sino por que curiosamente los sueños, son superados por la realidad, es una cruel ironía no lo creen…_

_Se los explicare…_

_Hace exactamente tres años, decidí que estaba cansada de reprocharme a mi misma el no haber tomado la oportunidad que la vida me daba, cuando podía cursar la prepa me desvié del camino bueno esas cosas pasan pero si aun están en la prepa les diré…que es lo peor que podrían hacer._

_Así que me reprochaba el no haber estudiado era una espinita en mi zapato, que no me dejaba continuar, no podía evitar preguntarme si tendría la capacidad de hacerlo, así que tiempo después decidí dejar de reprocharme y hacer algo para aliviar esa sensación de vacio…inicie mis estudios, nuevamente, ahora con la experiencia y la plena intención de no rendirme hasta conseguirlo._

_Curiosamente en esa prepa los profesores eran extremadamente jóvenes, o quizá yo lo suficientemente mayor como para desviar mi mirada a uno de ellos el increíble profesor de química, que quizá no era extremadamente guapo pero si carismático, inteligente…y demás._

_No piensen que solo iba para suspirar por el, al final de cuentas solo era un enamoramiento platónico, puesto que consideraba que una persona como el no posaría sus ojos en mi, en primera estaba rodeado de hermosas chicas, las alumnas de mi prepa además no dejaban de tirarle los canes, el y las profesoras que también eran muy jóvenes se llevaban de maravilla. Así que no me ilusione con el solo me conformaba con verlo en el aula de clases por que además de gustarme tenia una forma de envolverte en sus exposiciones, que de alguna manera captaba la atención de quien le escuchaba, y el tiempo se iba en un parpadeo._

_Supongo que ese fue el motivo por el que termine suspirando por el, además de que la química sin duda me agradaba, y de que era de los pocos profesores que se sentían comprometidos con su trabajo._

_Aun así cualquier acercamiento con el solo era un sueño guajiro para mi, simple mortal, ok exagero, el siempre estaba atareado, puesto que no solo daba clases en mi prepa si no que también trabajaba para jumex como químico algo así me comento un día, mientras su mirada se iluminaba y me relataba la forma en la que realizaba su trabajo._

_Así que podría resumir esta historia como la típica chica que se enamora de su profe pero que sabe que eso no podrá ser, lo mas que podía aspirar era a ser su mano derecha como les comentaba yo tenia 22 años al iniciar en esa prepa y mi profe no mas de 25 años._

_Imagínense mi complejo a mis 22 apenas iniciaba y el ya era mi profesor y un ingeniero químico titulado eso si que me acomplejaba y sin duda me dolía, mucho, como sea quizá por eso tenia la certeza de que el no posaría sus ojos en mi, su único amor era la química y supuse amaría a una chica inteligente una compañera de trabajo al igual que mis jóvenes profesoras o que se yo._

_No es que yo no sea inteligente, lo soy solo que bien perezosa por eso no estudie quería divertirme y vivir la vida loca, los libros me encantan pero las responsabilidades me aturden, si soy irresponsable lo reconozco y quizá cínica por que lo admito, bueno ese es el principal motivo por el que estudiaba, para demostrarme que podía hacerlo, que si lo quería lo conseguiría._

_Bien iré al grano de esta historia, un buen día mi profesor desapareció de la escuela nadie tenia noticas de el, todo era un caos, yo era su mano derecha en mi salón de clases trataba de tener todo en orden, meses después fue remplazado odie a su reemplazo creo que le busque tantos defectos como me fueron posibles inclusive cree una historia que justificaba la partida de mi profe culpando al reemplazo de ser novio del coordinador de los profesores, gays, gays, gays…murmuraba cuando pasaba el reemplazo junto con el coordinador._

_Su ausencia me dolía, Liz mi amiga compartía mi enamoramiento platónico, y mi mejor amiga, solo me decía que exageraba, como sea meses después llego la terrible noticia a la escuela una de las profesoras y amiga de mi ex profe nos comento que el había enfermado de gravedad "cáncer"._

_Aquella notica, desmorono el suelo ante mis pies, sentí que no podía ser cierto aquello, no debía serlo, hasta ese momento el cáncer solo era una enfermedad en mi fic, nada que fuera parte de mi realidad, jamás había visto algo así tan cerca de mi, y lo que mas me dolía era el ¿Por qué el?_

_Así que deje pasar tiempo, no tenia el valor para verlo…es difícil explicar lo que sentí en ese momento, mis rivalidades tontas con mi amiga absolutamente todo_, Liz fue inmediatamente a visitarlo un par de veces y yo a pesar de sentir un profundo amor y respeto hacia esa persona era demasiado cobarde, no lo se a veces la vida te golpea de una manera que jamás puedes explicarte ¿Cómo una persona joven y exitosa con un gran futuro por delante enferma de la noche a la mañana?

Lo se no fue de la noche a la mañana, ¿pero por que el?, tantas dudas, tanta tristeza, el nunca me miro como a una chica si no como a una alumna, apenas y me sonreía, eso si me nombro como su mano derecha, conversaba con el solo asuntos didácticos, nunca nada personal a diferencia de Liz.

Así que jamás me considere alguien de confianza, solo una persona ajena a su vida, informándome por terceras personas de su condición indignándome por los comentarios aberrantes de algunos de sus compañeros, por las personas sin escrúpulos que hablaban sin saber.

Y yo que lo sabia, que lo seguía, admiraba y respetaba…yo guardaba silencio, llena de rabia y reproches…¿Por qué a el?, esta claro que jamás posaría sus ojos en mi, pero no es justo que este pasando por todos esos malos momentos.

Lloraba recordaba las contadas ocasiones en las que me revolvió el cabello o me pellizco los cachetes atesoraba la única foto que poseía de el ¿Cómo seguir escribiendo?...

A dos años de conocerlo como una persona exitosa decidida y con un gran futuro por delante, su imagen de perdía de mi mente, al pensar en su terrible enfermedad, para esas fechas continuaba soltera, antes de iniciar tuve un novio pero el se marcho a E.U y nuestra relación termino pocos meses después cuando supe que el andaba con una chica allá, de esto solo concluyo no tengo suerte en el amor.

Habían comenzado las fechas importantes e iniciamos el servicio social, mi mejor amiga y yo, éramos inseparables, Liz había intentado mil veces de separarnos, sin embargo, nunca lo consiguió éramos uña y mugre, mi enamoramiento platónico por mi profesor había pasado a segundo plano, y tuve un noviazgo fugaz que no duro ni un mes, puesto que el sin vergüenza aprovecho un día que no pude cumplir con los planes, iríamos al cine pero se me cruzo un compromiso tuve que recoger a una amiga de Veracruz en la central de autobuses.

Cuando volví a verlos note el nerviosismo en ambos y supe lo que había sucedido en mi ausencia, se habían hecho novios, ¡traición!, si lo se, eso me puso muy triste quería escribir un fic de ello creo que eso fue cuando subí el capitulo 9 de la historia…prometiendo seguir con el fic a pesar de sentirme traicionada y destrozada, lo que mas me dolía era que mi amiga, bueno si así podía llamarla me había traicionado…

De alguna manera, al sentirme traicionada no deseaba saber mas nada del mundo, inclusive deje de salir, y comencé a faltar a mis clases, bastante inmaduro lo se, pero mi único escape era la prepa y ahora estar ahí significaba verlos a ambos, besuqueándose delante de mi, y eso si que me calaba hasta los huesos…así que escribí un comentario acerca de ello en my space…

Fue de esta manera que sentí haberme desahogado y decidí continuar con el fic…al mal tiempo mala cara, pero este evento no es realmente la causa de mi desaparición durante casi un año si no que…

Después de varios meses me encontré con un e-mail de mi ex profesor, le había escrito hacia tanto tiempo y hasta ahora el me respondía que si me emocione, como una tonta, tuve noticas de el, ya el cáncer había cedido pero las quimioterapias le habían dejado en un estado muy grave, cansado, débil…pero quizá lo que mas le dolía era el hecho de que todas esas personas que le rodeasen cuando estaba sano y exitoso se habían esfumado de su lado.

A dos años y meses de el mail que le envié recibía respuesta, me conmovió muchísimo saber que mi mail le había agradado, en si era un mensaje corto acerca de una tarea y un saludo con afecto, que jamás reviso, hasta ese momento.

Por MSN me comento que conservaba las tarjetas que le dimos en navidad o las calaveritas que escribimos en día de muertos, la mía tenia una foto de ambos al final y había puesto un gran esmero por escribir algo lindo, mis mejores deseos y esas cosas, incluso un intento de poema que la profesora de taller de lectura y redacción nos obligo a escribir cuando el comenzó a faltar a clases con la intención de que le remordiera la conciencia al pobre de mi ex profe.

Mis amigas se rieron al verlo, puesto que el mío era mas de amor que de reclamo bueno eso dijeron ellas, me comento que su cumple se acercaba y de alguna manera me convenció de ir a visitarlo, que si tenia miedo, en primera nunca antes había ido a su casa, a diferencia de mis compañeros, yo no tenia valor para ir, ni aun cuando el estaba sano y llego a llevar a varios de mis compañeros a su casa, a convivios y cosas por ese estilo.

Conversamos casi a diario vía MSN, y el me comento que había visto mi myspace, inclusive me aconsejo para que no diera importancia a lo ocurrido estaba mas triste por haber perdido a mi amiga que al novio zonzo que tuve, ella me lloro un día cuando estábamos por salir, me dijo que a pesar de tenerlo a el extrañaba mi amistad y que no soportaba que yo la tratase así, con indiferencia, como les digo me dolió verla triste así que le dije que no importaba mas aquello era pasado y si Max así se llama el incauto la prefirió a ella pues no podía yo hacer nada, al contrario les deseaba suerte…aunque ella ya nunca fue la misma supongo que Max logro lo que Liz nunca consiguió bien sigamos con mi ex profe supere mis miedos y decidí lanzarme a la aventura ir a visitarlo a su casa, y verlo nuevamente, fue muy doloroso para mi, la ultima imagen que tenia de el fue cuando se despidió de nosotras un viernes y prometió ya no faltar mas a clases, entonces lucia tan radiante y guapo, un par de veces lo vi en la combi con su novia, si tenia una novia hermosa, en esas ocasiones aun ignoraba lo de su enfermedad.

Ahora bien debo decirles que sentí desmoronarme al verle en silla de ruedas, con su piel cubierta de manchas a causa de la quimioterapia, sin cabello y mas delgado que nada, mis piernas temblaban y sentía que las lagrimas se desbordarían de mi rostro. Aun así, me esforcé por ver en el, a el profesor al que siempre admire y respete, y al verlo a los ojos supe que solo la apariencia física había cambiado que el seguía siendo, sin duda, mi adorado profesor.

Mi amiga ya no quiso volver mas a verlo, las visitas que tenia poco a poco se alejaron de el, supe que se sentía solo, y supuse que también muy lastimado su novia lo había dejado, y solo su madre estaba cuidando de el. Me dolió verlo en ese estado.

Y me propuse estar a su lado, cada fin de semana iba a visitarlo, las tardes me conectaba para xatear con el y a veces en las noches conversábamos por teléfono, hicimos planes el me prepararía para mi examen de la universidad, a veces me dolía la cabeza al ir a visitarlo me ponía a estudiar, pero eso me agradaba ver que el se sentía con ánimos y deseos de continuar adelante eso me hizo admirarlo aun mas.

No tenia fuerza en su manos cuando lo vi las primeras veces, pero con el tiempo el me sonreía y me presumía que había logrado avanzar un tanto mas, que ahora podía levantar una jarra llena de agua, y los ojos se me llenaban de lagrimas.

Yo le hablaba de los cambios en la prepa del nuevo profe gay, gay…y reíamos, del coordinador, y cosas así, a veces su mirada se nublaba, me decía que quizá me aburriría de estar con el, que tal vez preferiría ir con mis amigas a bailar divertirme que ir a ver a un enfermo.

Y eso me dolía, me agradaba su compañía, y hacia lo posible por hacérselo ver, poco a poco aquello se torno en una relación que muchos verían con malos ojos, empezando por mis padres, como por mis amigas, eso no funcionara, decía una de ellas el ya no es el mismo no volverá a serlo.

Entonces pensé que si el no era el mismo quizá era bueno en parte de otra manera el no se habría fijado en mi, además, yo sabia tenia la certeza de que el se recuperaría, aunque las quimios eran desgastantes, el saldría adelante.

Iríamos a la playa en cuanto se recuperara, era una promesa no escrita, no había tiempo para escribir, ni podía conversar de esto con mis amigas no me comprenderían, ellas no sabían lo que significaba aquella promesa para ambos.

Si bien pasaron algunos meses las cosas estaban bien aparentemente el comenzó sus terapias, y Puedo decirles que el se ha recuperado afortunadamente, que ahora después de un año y medio el ha vuelto a caminar,

Solo que yo aun no me he recuperado…

Solo que…

Al final…el hombre al que admiraba…y respetaba…

No era lo que esperaba…

Lo admiro por superar una enfermedad tan terrible como es el cáncer…pero no puedo olvidar la forma tan cruel en la que el me humillo y me destrozo…a pesar de que durante un buen tiempo yo solo existí para el…desconectándome del mundo entero…solo por estar a su lado.

Aunque todo el mundo me dijera que eso jamás funcionaria, aunque tuve miedo, de perderlo…miedo a todo lo que estaba ocurriéndole…quise demostrarle que lo quería por ser la persona que era y no por su apariencia física, no me importaba que estuviese en silla de ruedas o que hubiera poca fuerza en sus manos, o que hubiese perdido el cabello al mirarlo para mi seguía siendo el mismo…

El mismo hombre que me impresionase el primer día de clases en la prepa

La relación en si era algo muy desgastante, había comenzado ya mi servicio social no contaba con el mismo tiempo que antes, y a veces me desvelaba en las tareas, era cuando el solía molestarse conmigo por que tardaba en responderle o detalles así, comencé a notar un cambio en su conducta, se quejaba mas de todo y por todo, a pesar de haber mejorado bastante, a veces conversábamos y me decía que las cosas que me agradaban le parecían tontas, no se era como si buscara defectos en mi, en los cuales escudarse, aun así trataba de que las cosas funcionaran, me dedicaba a el pero En cuanto el se recupero…

No perdió momento para decirme que solo había perdido su tiempo conmigo, me desconcertó, ese día por el MSN, era un sábado me habían llamado por teléfono y sin quererlo deje abierta mi cuenta, cuando regrese tenia tantos mensajes suyos, estaba molesto por que no le respondía me disculpe, fue una torpeza mía dejar abierta mi cuenta, pero me desconcertó su conducta puesto que el no dejaba de escribirme tantas cosas hirientes, tales como…Que no tenia idea de por que se había fijado en mi

Que era una patética persona que a mis 20 y algo apenas y estaba cursando la prepa

¿Qué yo que podría saber de la vida?

Que debió estar muy desesperado al fijarse en mí…que yo no estaba a su nivel

Saben no se si dirán que estoy loca pero eso te deprime…

Haces a un lado al mundo, a tus amigas por que crees que el te necesita…Admirabas, querías y respetabas a esa persona…Enfermo de gravedad, y aunque todo el mundo huyo de su lado permaneciste ahí, con solo una esperanza, que el se mejorara, y entonces la vida nos sonreirá a ambos, dejaste tantas cosas que te gustaban pasándolas a segundo plano…Tu fin de semana y todas y cada una de tus tardes y noches eran para esa persona…

Tu amiga jamás leyó el final de una historia por que ya no te diste tiempo para continuar escribiendo.

Ni te diste tiempo para hablar con ella, cuando esta entro en depresión por que su novio la dejo, pensaste que ella seria fuerte soportaría eso así como una operación en el apéndice, cuando quisiste volver los pasos hacia esta había ya una brecha entre ambas, ¿en que momento dejamos de ser amigas?

Jamás te dije mis problemas familiares, no, jamás le comente a Liz que sin quererlo había iniciado una relación con el ex profe de química ¿Qué pensarías al respecto?...wuakala esta calvo…

No quería ese tipo de comentarios, estaba tan asustada con la situación de el, pero me habría propuesto apoyarlo, así que no, tenia tiempo para sus superficialidades.

Después descubrí que no amaba la lectura tanto como yo me imagine, que casi nada le gustaba creo que la enfermedad lo había estado amargando pero seria paciente, no quería dejarlo solo, me tenia a su lado si no en persona al teléfono o en internet.

Liz, cambio tanto su conducta, se alejaba cada vez mas de nosotras, hasta que no conversamos mas, mi ex profe apenas se recupero me destrozo el corazón botándome a un lado, supongo que volvió con su ex, algo así me dio a entender en su MSN…que tan usada me sentí, tanto como Rei en el fic…si no es que mas.

Y Liz…bueno hace unos meses trate de volver a los fics, así que tome mi teclado dispuesta a soñar…fue cuando entregábamos un trabajo el ultimo periodo parcial se acercaba habíamos jurado graduarnos un grupo de amigas entre ellas Liz, la vi entonces, y no puedo borrarme de la mente aquellos ojos penetrantes, algo quería decirme, titubee por que digo nos distanciamos ¿Cómo rompes el hielo?, quería hablarle preguntarle como había estado ¿Cómo seguía su vida?, decirle que estábamos a punto de lograrlo y que nuestro distanciamiento no debía ser mas que la amistad debe superar ese tipo de cosas.

Pero de mi no salieron palabras, una sensación incomoda se apodero de mi…insegura…dolorosa debí hablar con ella…pero hay tiempo para todo

La vida nunca deja de sorprenderte, al otro día recibí la notica, Liz murió esa mañana de lunes…

Nunca pude hablar con ella contarle…que el ex profe de química, no era lo que esperábamos, , decirle que siempre la considere una de mis amigas…

Preguntarle ¿Qué opinaba del siguiente cap. del fic?

Y han pasado tantas y tantas cosas pero en resumen

Esto no justifica mi tardanza…

Pero si…

Que con todo esto…

Escribir un fic paso a segundo plano…por que

Había tanto que pensar

Tanto que reconstruir…

Y aun…sigo pensando que quizá nada quedara igual, en este tiempo mi corazón fue destruido en mil pedacitos, por una persona a quien admiraba y respetaba, y quería con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón.

Después de unos meses, de estar lamentándome este suceso Liz nos dejo, el perder a Liz me puso a pensar en la situación uno no puede ni debe derrumbarse por una persona que no lo merece, mi ex profe me destrozo, quizá solo me utilizo por que se sentía solo, atado a esa silla de ruedas no podía tener mas opciones, y yo estaba dispuesta a ir a verlo así que me uso, por que solo eso puedo concluir, me alegra saber que se ha recuperado y que poco a poco recobrara el ritmo de vida que tenia,

También me alegra decir, que he terminado la preparatoria, con honores, y que inicio la universidad en enero, que no soy ni me considero patética, ni poca cosa, al contrario, quizá el no merecía mi amor, fui sincera y no falle estuve a su lado y le deseo lo mejor, la experiencia de vida que me quedo es suficiente para mi…

No puedo derrumbarme como lo hizo Liz, y dejar inconclusa esta historia no es algo que ustedes se merezcan ustedes se merecen lo mejor, y hare un esfuerzo por terminar esta historia…

Mil perdones…me apena muchísimo haberme retrasado tanto, pero me deprimió toda esta situación me deprimió bastante, y en paz descanse Liz, discúlpame por no haber terminado esta historia antes, discúlpame por haberme distanciado de ti…cuan sola debiste sentirte si yo te hubiera comentado lo que sucedió…con el químico quizá ambas nos habríamos apoyado pero ya es tarde.

Lo que sucedió contigo me hizo ver que no importa cuan grande sea el dolor o la sensación de vacio, en nuestro corazón, ninguna persona, vale la pena como para dejarse caer…de esa manera, por que siempre hay alguien que espera por nosotros, y yo esperaba por ti, al igual que tantas personas que te queríamos y te echamos de menos…

Como sea Dios bendiga a mi ex profe A.O y a Liz donde quiera que este

Y solo me queda disculparme nuevamente con ustedes, y decirles que esta historia se terminara…

Que es por ustedes por lo que hoy estoy nuevamente conectada, y que no dejare inconcluso este fic,

Gracias por su apoyo por sus buenos deseos por su comprensión…

Aquí estamos…de nuevo…

Con amor Raqui Kou…

No les fallare,

Decidí escribir estas líneas, por que creo que tienen derecho a saber el motivo de mi distanciamiento, a decir verdad, es la primera vez que narro esto, y cada línea me ha dolió tanto por que es revivir tantos recuerdos dudas…temores…y en especial heridas.

Solo espero que puedan perdonar mi retraso…

Y que no dejen de apoyarme…

Por su atención nuevamente mil gracias…

Y ahora si vamos al siguiente capitulo que ya urge…

Un abrazote…con mucho cariño para ustedes, y prometo no desaparecerme tanto, les aseguro que he avanzado ya algo en el fic así que actualizare mas seguido solo que no encontraba las palabras para explicarles lo sucedido.

nos estaremos leyendo con amor Raqui kou…

En especial gracias a

Serenalucy: hermanita se que hemos perdido el contacto apuesto a que soy tía y mi sobrin es una cosa hermosa sin duda por sus padres mas que guapos te he buscado en el correo pero me comentaron que ya no trabajas en la zapatería nunca me diste tu mail personal y no me llamaste, bueno ahora no tengo teléfono solo espero que puedas leer este mensaje y ya vez mi Yaten Kou creo que no era lo que esperaba bien siendo mina la diosa del amor no me desanimare, ya encontrare alguien que me ame de verdad, un abrazo mis mejores deseos y espero que estemos en contacto pronto tkm.

Optam :

pues la verdad he de ser sincera muchas gracias por tus comentarios aunque son pocos jojo ya enserio gracias son de esos que te motivan a querer continuar con el fic y si sera un sere y Seiya lo juroooooooooo! Solo que yaten es lindoooooo y me confundo jeje pero es Seiya el ladron de mis sueños bueno y el de muchas de nosotras.

Erill Cullen :

solo quiero decirte gracias por el review que me dejaste hace tiempo lamento no haber respondido antes y espero que siga siendo de tu agrado la historia

.

KUMiKo Kou :

bueno pues con respecto a que sea un sere yaten creo que bueno ya deje que se dieran unos besitos que no le quitan nada a sere pero sin duda no puedo evitarlo prefiero a seiya aun asi espero que esta historia sea de tu agrado y gracias por tu apoyo y tu amistad que me has brindado un abrazo enorme y mis mejores deseos

Serena Ryuuzaki :

bueno pues aunque no he tenido el gusto de charlar mucho que digamos contigo gracias por tu apoyo creo que eres del foro del destino de una estrella he visto tu nick por alla en fin espero que estemos en contacto.

veronick :

si ay una persona ala que deseo agradecerle su apoyo es muy en especial a ti, puesto que esta es la segunda historia en la que me encuentro con tus comentarios y eso sin duda no tiene precio me animan muchisimo tus comentarios y me motivan a continar mil gracias por tu apoyo chica en verdad gracias y disculpa por la tardanza.

LOYDA ASTRID:

De todos los comentarios que he leído sin duda los tuyos me dejan siempre tarea, puesto que cuando leo tus comentarios se que hay mucho en que trabajar y trato sin duda de avanzar y de poder responder satisfactoriamente tus dudas mil gracias por que me haces ver que estas al tanto de la historia y eso sin duda me hace querer mejorar para no defraudarles gracias por tus detallados y maravillosos comentarios recibe un gran abrazo de mi parte y mil perdones por la tardanza en este capi.

patty ramirez:

Patty…se que amas a Darien lo dice tu Nick, bueno y me lo dejaste en claro desde el primer capitulo pero sin duda debo agradecerte el hecho de que a pesar de que adoras a Darien chiba y esta historia es un serena Seiya continuas apoyándome en verdad aprecio mucho eso, y te pido mil disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar.

SerenitySey  
gracias por tu maravilloso comentario y lamento no haber actualizado pronto como me lo pediste pero aveces las cosas no resultan como uno las espera aun asi prometo avanzar y actualizar ya sin tantas demoras.

emi-87

seiya no me gusta…me fascinaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa y yaten ay si no puedo mentir me regusta jojo pero hace mas pareja con mina, espero no te desesperes que si voy a actualizar pronto es mas los siguientes tres cap ya estan en proceso asi que sera mas pronto de lo que te imaginas.

AllySan  
es que como no confundirse yaten es lindo y guapo, y seiya siempre tenia que lidear con kayu a su lado eso si que es desesperante, pero bueno aun asi sere siente algo por seiya solo que ahora sele complicaran mas las cosas, digo inicio una relacion con el hermano…pero les aseguro que en el siguiente cap habra algo de eso…

Loly kou  
si que soy intrigosa jeje pero bueno esta un poco enredada esta historia creo que soy amante de los misterios y tragedias, creo que después de la tormenta viene la calma y la vida no todo es miel sobre hojuelas que bueno que te agrada el fic espero que siga siendo de tu agrado y espero que nos leamos en el siguiente capitulo.

chikita22bkou

es verdad que el tiempo lo cura todo he dejado correr tiempo quizá demasiado tanto así que perdí el hilo de la historia se lo que se siente y me disculpo de corazón por haber tardado tanto pero sin duda que aunque ya ha pasado tiempo sigue doliendo demasiado, como sea tienes toda la razón la vida continua mil gracias por tu comprensión por tu apoyo y en mi también tienes una amiga un poco decepcionada y amargadita por el momento pero eso si sincera y aquí estaré si me necesitas, te mando un gran abrazo y gracias nuevamente por el apoyo y por los comentarios acerca de la historia.

_Y a todas las personas que siguen esta historia pero que no han dejado review mil perdones nuevamente_

_Y de todo corazón_

_Gracias…_

_Por su paciencia apoyo y comprensión…se que he desperdiciado un capi disculpándome pero creo que merecen una explicación_

_Y ahora si…_

_A lo que es bueno…_

_El siguiente cap._

_Es_

_-me gustas-_

Y si es lo que se imaginan…

Serena y Seiya...

Espero que sea de su agrado hasta la proximaaaaaa….


	12. me gustas

_**-Cap.11-Me gustas…**_

Claro que le entusiasma la idea, levantarse temprano ha sido mas que un logro, ver a Serena nuevamente, ahora comprende por que aquella sensación le invadió cuando la conoció aquella tarde, ese sentimiento extraño, por fin podría descifrarlo, la sangre llama, recordó las palabras que un día le mencionara Coan, sonreía ampliamente, Seiya Kou también lo hacia, Mina le había convencido de acompañarle. Todo estaba listo ese mismo día por la tarde podría abrazar a su hermana— ¿Cómo reaccionara Serena al saber que somos hermanas? —aquella emoción era mas que evidente, Seiya bajo las escaleras entusiasmado. Presenciaría un momento muy importante para su amada bombón, tan entusiasmado estaba que no le había pasado por la mente su hermano Yaten, y fue este quien interrumpió aquella salida.

—Veo que todos se han levantado temprano, podrían decirme ¿cual es el motivo? —Mina sonrió, Yaten Kou les miraba desde las escaleras, en la puerta se encontraban ya Amy y Taiki—iremos a…

Taiki no le dejo terminar—iremos a dar un paseo, ¿quieres venir? —por supuesto el peli plateado se negó—hay demasiadas cosas que hacer aquí como para salir a dar un paseo respondió—dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se alejo, en su cabeza solo existía un pensamiento, Serena Tsukino, se sentía desconcertado, aun no se había dignado en llamarle, no quería parecer desesperado pero lo estaba, ansiaba verla, tenia tantas dudas, solo anhelaba que su amada Serena volviese a casa, y le dijera que todo marchaba bien, que Darien ya era pasado, que ahora era el, el único dueño de su corazón.

Mina alcanzo al castaño justo antes de que este abordara su automóvil— ¿Por qué le has mentido?, ¿Qué tal si el quería ir con nosotros a ver a Serena? —este solo bajo la cabeza, Seiya había permanecido en silencio, se dirigía a su auto mientras hacia señas a mina para que se acercara. Taiki observo a Seiya dejo escapar un suspiro—no se por que lo hice, tal vez pensé que seria mejor que Seiya no presenciara un reencuentro entre Serena y Yaten—mina sonrió enternecida—ya veo, también tu lo sabes—le dio una palmada al castaño—tarde o temprano Seiya deberá verlos juntos, no puedes aplazarlo toda la vida, pero tienes razón, no quisiera ver el reencuentro de esos tortolitos—le guiño un ojo y se alejo.

Amy yacía a un constado del castaño, sin comprender palabra alguna, esta solo sonrió tímidamente— ¿nos vamos ya?

**Sk**

Permanece en silencio mientras hojea aquel libro, a decir verdad la lectura no es algo que se le de a Serena Tsukino, sin embargo, en la situación en la que se encuentra es preferible perderse en las letras de aquel libro a pensar constantemente en la situación de peligro por la que esta pasando— y como siempre el héroe llega para rescatarla, Mildred uff pensé que moriría— suspira aquel libro le ha entretenido lo suficiente. Alza la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos penetrantes del castaño, el cual esboza una sonrisa— valla, si que suena entretenido ese libro— la rubia se sonroja, e inmediatamente le hace señas al castaño para que tome asiento.

—Escuche, debe decirme todo cuanto sabe acerca de Serenity, ¿Qué tiene que ver ella conmigo?, ¿Por qué mi madre la menciona constantemente?, y no quiero que me diga que aun no es el momento, no mas rodeos, mi vida esta en peligro, y aun no se la causa de todo esto, estoy segura que usted lo sabe y no me moveré de aquí hasta que me lo diga—se recargo en aquella silla mirándole fijamente, en realidad, Serena Tsukino se había expresado con tal determinación que no le quedo otro remedio al castaño que soltar un largo suspiro—muy bien, se lo diré, y usted señorita Tsukino me dirá la causa de su repentino interés por Serenity y como es que sabe de ella.

Serena sonrió extendiéndole la mano— ¡es un trato!

**Sk**

Zafiro recorre aquella habitación una y otra vez, mientras que cenizas caen al suelo y él fuma sin cesar— no debiste hacer esa llamada, la has puesto en alerta, has desobedecido la orden de Diamante—suelta con molestia.

—Solo quiero un poco de diversión, ¡me gusta aterrorizar a mis presas!, ¿tiene eso algo de malo?, a demás ¿a quien va a recurrir?, tenemos vigilado al detective ese, todos están confiados en que el caso termina con Neherenia. No nos interesa el caso Tsukino, solo queremos a esa chica, ella es lo que necesitamos para llegar al corazón del fantasma y lo sabes—Soltó aquel hombre mientras se mecía sobre aquella silla, y arrojaba la colilla de su cigarrillo al suelo, sus ojos lanzaban chispas.

—Lo se y no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo así, el circo de Black moon ha retrasado bastante sus presentaciones, eso podría levantar sospechas y aun tenemos sobre nuestros talones a esa mujer. ¡Tiene más vidas que un gato!

—Esa maldita mujer, se ha salvado de mí, la mataría sin dudarlo de no ser por que estamos estancados en este asunto, Malachite debió escucharme en un principio, debimos deshacernos de la maldita Neherenia y la molesta chiquilla cuando aun era tiempo, ahora todo se ha complicado.

—Si se hubiera deshecho de la chiquilla, ¿entonces como llegaríamos al corazón del fantasma?, no dices que ella es especial.

— ¡Maldición! De no ser por que mi señor Malachite descubrió en ella esa enigmática virtud le habría matado y nos ahorraríamos tantos problemas,

—No importa lo que intentemos, por el momento estamos atrapados en esta maldita ciudad, hasta no encontrar a esa tal Serenity, no podremos regresar a Francia, mas te vale que tengan la razón tu y Malachite, no deseo encontrarme un desastre al regresar y que nada de esto halla valido la pena—dijo en tono severo aquel misterioso pelinegro quien se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida.

—Lo valdrá, esto es mucho mas jugoso que todos esos chiquillos juntos, con este negocio te aseguro que tu dichoso circo ya no tendrá por que hacer mas presentaciones—Wiseman fijo su mirada entonces en el enorme ventanal de aquel hotel— es extraño que esa chica no halla hecho ningún movimiento…

—Quizá esta dormida, iré a caminar un poco, estoy fastidiado de todo esto—dijo desganado el pelinegro tras cerrar la puerta—detesto este tipo de negocios, hermano, ojala tengas razón, y mas te vale que Esmeralda este bien, no me agrada dejarla sola, ya me imagino la escena que me armara al regresar.

Continua con la mirada fija en aquella habitación del edificio de enfrente— muy bien se que Serena Tsukino es muy perezosa, pero ya es tarde y no veo movimiento alguno en esa habitación.

En ese momento observa una silueta aquella delgada chica estira sus brazos, peina sus coletas, atraves de la cortina solo puede ver sus leves movimientos, se siente aliviado— ya decía yo que estaba muy sospechoso, pero quizá zafiro tiene razón, si que es perezosa esa chica— y se recarga nuevamente en su mecedora.

**Sk**

Serena actuaba muy sospechosa esta mañana, las indicaciones que me dio ese sujeto Masato me perturban, pero dicen que es por su seguridad, me siento atrapada en este departamento, simulando ser Serena Tsukino, al menos si es que le están vigilando, espero que se traguen el cuento de que ella esta tan aterrada que ha decidido no ir a ningún lado el día de hoy, aunque muero de ansias por ver a Darien. Pero es lo menos que le debo, después de todo, Serena es la novia a la que mas amo Darien— un dolor se apodera de su pecho— me cuesta admitirlo, pero el solo me uso para alejar a Serena de su lado y no lastimarla así.

Lagrimas resbalan del rostro de la morena, la cual decide nuevamente refugiarse entre las cobijas—para este momento Serena debe estar con ese sujeto, me pregunto ¿Por qué tanto misterio?, solo espero que todo esto termine pronto. Suena nuevamente el celular de la morena bajo las cobijas enciende el altavoz, con mano temblorosa— Señorita, ¿todo se encuentra bien? —Masato murmura

—Todo esta bien— responde la morena, me he peinado como usted me lo ha indicado, ¡por favor!, dígale a Serena que en cuanto tenga noticias de la Señorita Mizuno se comunicara conmigo.

—Así lo hare—responde cortantemente y termina aquella breve llamada. Rei enciende el televisor, dispuesta a pasar el día más aburrido y desesperante de su vida.

**Sk**

Tras guardar su celular dirige su mirada a aquella rubia, la cual seca sus lágrimas discretamente, y observa fijamente aquel libro, aunque en realidad sus pensamientos se encuentran muy distantes de aquel sitio. El castaño le extiende un pañuelo a la rubia.

—Así que es mi hermana—rompe el silencio— ¡todo este tiempo!, he tenido una hermana, mi padre murió por buscarla, y usted lo sabia, ¿desde cuando lo sabia?, mi madre lo sabia y no menciono nada. ¿Le parece eso justo?, mientras yo dormía entre cobijas de seda, ¡sabrá Dios como paso las noches ella! — estallo en llanto—Y no solo eso, ustedes dicen que se han dedicado a protegerme, ¿de que manera? cuando un sujeto se toma el descaro de llamarme por teléfono y amenazarme de muerte, ¡claro que estoy aterrada!, pero… ¿y quien la protege a ella?, todo este tiempo ¡por dios!, ya no estoy aterrada mas bien agradecida de no ser por ese sujeto ¿Cuánto tiempo mas pensaban ocultarme la verdad usted y mi madre? —sollozo, mientras un ligero temblor se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Masato trato de tranquilizarla, pero la rubia se aparto de su lado, tras dirigirle una mirada fría y penetrante al castaño agrego— ¿en donde esta ella?, ¿saben en donde esta?, ¿Cómo esta acaso?...

—Por supuesto que lo sabemos, ella ha sido la pieza para resolver todo esto, ya se lo he dicho, nos ha brindado la información que necesitábamos para encontrar al culpable de la muerte de su padre—dijo con gran seguridad mientras le seguía el paso a la rubia la cual se alejaba presurosa de el con su celular en las manos, tras recibir aquel mensaje el rostro de la rubia cambio por completo.

_Serena estamos a unos minutos de llegar, dime en donde esperarte, por cierto tengo que decirte que vengo acompañado no solo por Amy Mizuno, si no también por Minako ¿la recuerdas?..._

Volvió su rostro al joven abogado— si lo se usted me comento que lamentablemente, la persona responsable de todo esto resulto ser mi tía, Neherenia— soltó con leve dejo de tristeza—es curioso, no me extraña de ella—El joven abogado estrecho la mano de la rubia en señal de apoyo

**Sk**

Ikuku camina por aquella casona, de alguna manera se siente, ligera, libre, e inmensamente feliz, camina hacia la fuente de su hermoso jardín, se sienta aun costado de esta mientras juguetea con el agua— Kenji, se que debes estar feliz— soltó entre lagrimas— nuestra pequeña es hermosa, sana, maravillosa— aquellas palabras las pronunciaba con gran orgullo—Ahora es cuestión de tiempo para que ambas se reúnan, volverán a casa, ¿estas feliz?, ¡por fin se ha hecho justicia!, podemos respirar tranquilamente, la culpable será castigada, ¡tantos años!, tanto sufrimiento, pero por fin todo ha terminado. Aquel sueño por el que luchabas sin cesar ahora se ha materializado por completo—se estremeció entre lagrimas— ¡solo, me haces falta tu! —Su cuerpo temblaba, mientras lagrimas desbordaban de sus ojos— ¡Kenji!, ojala estuvieras aquí para poder verlo tu mismo, ver por fin a tu familia reunida.

— ¡Te equivocas! , en eso— aquella voz le tomo por sorpresa, levanto la mirada, confundida encontrándose con los esmeraldas de aquella madura mujer la cual permanecía de pie delante de ella— ¡Zoycite! —exclamo con enorme sorpresa, mientras secaba su rostro— pero…si tu, ¿Cómo es que estas viva? — sintió desfallecer. Su rostro había palidecido— ¿o es que eres una aparición que ha venido a culparme por el haber permanecido ajena a todo esto?, por ser tu siempre quien apoyo a Kenji en todo esto. No puede ser ¡estoy enloqueciendo!

— ¡Tranquilízate, por Dios!, no soy una aparición si es eso lo que estas pensando, estoy viva, el que mi casa halla estallado no significa que yo halla muerto, y no he venido a reprocharte tu actitud para con Kenji, somos diferentes, no soy quien para juzgar tus actos, he venido a advertirte—soltó mientras Ikuku la observaba desconcertada.

—Advertirme ¿Qué? —respondió confundida, de alguna manera Zoycite hacia que un escalofrió recorriera su ser, a pesar de que esta coloco una mano sobre su hombro, aun sentía que era una aparición, quizá una mensajera de la muerte, y el misterioso tono con el que la rubia le hablaba solo le helaba la sangre.

—Esto no es el final Ikuku, si no mas bien el comienzo, Neherenia ha muerto, murió anoche— soltó secamente tras incrustar sus esmeraldas en la peli azul.

— ¡Eso es imposible! — Cubrió su rostro aterrada— ¿lo has hecho tu?, ¿has sido capaz de?, no, no puede ser cierto— sentía un repentino vértigo mientras que contemplaba a la rubia la cual le miraba fijamente sin expresar nada en realidad.

— ¡Es absurdo que pienses eso!, ¡por supuesto que no me ensuciaría las manos!, con la sangre de esa arpía, Neherenia se quito la vida, no soporto la idea de saberse atrapada, vencida en su propio juego, o quizá temía mas a quien ha dirigido sus pasos todos estos años— bajo el tono de su voz, tras mirar a la peli azul que aun no terminaba por dar crédito a aquellas palabras.

— ¿Se quito la vida?, ¿de que estas hablando?, ¿insinúas que todo esto no es solo obra de Neherenia?, ¡eso no puede ser!, no puede ser verdad, ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?, ¡mientes!, todo termino aquí ¿lo entiendes? Así termina esto Neherenia es la única culpable, no hay nada mas que indagar se termino este misterio— dijo casi gritando tras plantarse en aquella fuente y comenzar a juguetear nuevamente con el agua.

— ¿Cómo puedes actuar de esa manera?, simular que nada esta ocurriendo, ¡actúas como una niña!, eso mismo es lo que obligo a Kenji a actuar por si solo, de nuevo te encierras en ti misma, te niegas a aceptar la realidad, ¿acaso no temes por la seguridad de tu familia de ti misma?, ¡quizá solo he perdido mi tiempo contigo!, no debí venir a buscarte. Yo misma me hare cargo de esto— soltó severamente.

**Sk**

Podría ser, respiro aliviada tras caminar unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar de frente a aquella iglesia., eso explicaría la forma en que me sentí al verla, aquel día en la plaza sentí un deseo inexplicable de no dejarle ir, una inmensa curiosidad, por saber mas de ella... ¿podría ser verdad lo que insinúa?, Minako es…

¡Serena!…

Esa voz— murmuro, tras volver aquellos celestes a los ojos del castaño, el cual asintió con la mirada— Lo es, señorita Tsukino, _ha llegado su hermana_— serena volvió lentamente la mirada, sus ojos brillaban, aquel brillo se confundía con las lagrimas que estaban por desbordarse.

Mina yacía a unos pasos de ella, se había quedado sin palabras, solo había mencionado el nombre de esta— ¿lo sabrá ya, sabrá que ella es mi hermana?, o todo esto le tomara por sorpresa, tantas dudas tanta incertidumbre pero es mas mi deseo por llamarle hermana…

Y sin más serena termino con todas las interrogantes, corrió a estrecharla entre sus brazos, sin darle lugar a mencionar palabra alguna, y ante la mirada atónita de los demás que les acompañaban, aquellos brazos la oprimían con fuerza, aquel delgado cuerpo, temblaba victima de varias emociones que se encontraban dentro de su ser, Serena sollozaba sin alzar la mirada, Mina permanecía conmovida inmóvil, invadida por varias sensaciones, miro con ternura a aquella rubia, de mirada cristalina, (ella es mi hermana, mi hermana menor), suspiro tras llenarse de su imagen—¿Serena, te encuentras bien?

Suspiro, elevo sus celestes, (en realidad nuestro parecido es enorme, ella es, es hermosa), Serena miraba a Mina, con gran admiración, y respeto, no podía imaginar por las situaciones a las que debió enfrentarse, antes de su viaje si no mal recordaba había sido el mismo masato quien le daría la noticia de que aquella chica era una de las principales sospechosas en el caso de su padre, y ahora la verdad que se revelaba ante Serena era distinta—estoy bien, ¿como estas tu?, ¿Cómo has estado todo este tiempo? —Susurro mientras lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas—debió ser muy difícil para ti, hermana…

Hermana, aquella palabra, llenaba sus sentidos, en el rostro de Mina se dibujo la sonrisa mas enorme que jamás hubiese contemplado Amy Mizuno, tras escucharse aquella palabra todos los presentes sintieron ser presas de un vértigo de sensaciones, una alegría, una confusión, ambas chicas se miraban sonrientes, Mina estrecho en sus brazos a Serena y jugueteo con sus coletas —¡así es que ya lo sabes!, apenas puedo creerlo…pero es verdad somos, hermanas—el llanto que broto de Mina interrumpió sus palabras—¡perdóname Serena!, por mi culpa has perdido a Kenji…si papa no me

— ¿Qué te perdone?,! no ha sido culpa tuya! —replico Serena tras tomar las manos de Mina—¡papa solo quería que estuviéramos juntas!, estoy segura que el estará feliz de ver que por fin nos hemos reunido—dijo entre lagrimas mientras Mina suspiraba—quizá tengas razón, pero siento que de alguna manera he traído solo desgracias y sin sabores a la familia.

— ¡no digas eso!, de ninguna manera—replico en tono severo— todo estará bien ya lo veras, pronto todo estará bien—dijo con gran seguridad, aunque en realidad sentía morir de miedo, pues recordó las palabras de aquel repugnante ser que le llamase para amenazarle, (ellos quieren a Serenity, pero no puedo permitirles que la alejen de mi), controlo aquel temor al echar un vistazo a quienes le aguardaban frente a aquella iglesia, Amy, Taiki, Masato…Seiya. No había reparado en la presencia del pelinegro, (Seiya, ¿Qué esta haciendo el aquí?), y nuevamente fue presa de un temblor que recorría todo su ser.

Seiya Kou permanecía en silencio, había sido invadido por una inmensa alegría ambas rubias debían de sentirse felices, después de todo esto ya no estaban solas. Se tenían por fin la una a la otra, y ese lazo, indescriptible que las une les ayudaría a salir adelante, por que nadie comprendería mejor lo que estaban sintiendo que una hermana, ahora bombón no estaba sola, ahora podría compartir con Mina, todo el mar de sensaciones que le invadía, y Mina por fin podría dejar de aparentar fortaleza puesto que ahora bombón estaría a su lado y juntas podrían superar todo aquello, y el era testigo de cómo aquel lazo crecía, como aquel lazo invisible por fin lograba unir a ambas chicas, sonrió a Serena al descubrir su mirada. Aquellos ojos que le penetraban el alma le guiño un ojo mientras esta se separaba lentamente de Mina y se dirigía a el, sin perderle de vista.

Mina sonrió, al ver la reacción del pelinegro, al sentir la mirada fija de Serena agacho la mirada, mientras un rubor invadía sus mejillas, Amy se alejo inmediatamente del pelinegro, acercándose al joven abogado para saludarle mientras que Taiki le seguía el paso, no sin antes volver su mirada a Serena un tanto desconcertado, puesto que esta continuaba con la mirada fija en el pelinegro, y con paso tembloroso se dirigía a este.

Sus piernas temblaban y por mas que, deseaba controlarlas no podía evitarlo, (quizá aun tengo miedo por aquella llamada), pensó la rubia mientras se detenía por fin ante el pelinegro, incapaz de exclamar palabra alguna, sentía que la voz le faltaba,(¿y ahora que me sucede?, ¿Por qué razón?, ¿me siento así?...tenia tantas ganas de verlo, ¿Qué esta pasándome?, no puedo, el es…Yaten es mi novio, y Seiya es su hermano, y Darien, el me necesita, y yo no puedo evitar sentir, que debo…que quisiera tan solo quisiera un abrazo suyo, !tengo miedo!, tanto miedo), entrelazo sus manos frente a su pecho, permaneció con la mirada fija en el pelinegro, no podía borrar de su mente aquella noche. El momento en el que el pelinegro le abrazo, aquellas palabras que no dejaban de hacer eco en su memoria ("te quiero") —Seiya, ¿Cómo estas?, yo—murmuro mientras sus mejillas se encendían—yo te he extrañado mucho—soltó mientras desviaba la mirada y sentía que su corazón saltaba de su pecho.

Seiya elevo entonces su mirada, las manos de la rubia, todo su ser, temblaba, se encontró entonces con las mejillas encendidas de la rubia, con los celestes cristalinos de esta — "te he extrañado mucho" —,aquellas palabras, de su dulce bombón, ("a quien engaño, realmente no podría alejarme de ti") pensó, tras sonreírle a la rubia—También yo te he extrañado, bombón— le guiño un ojo mientras esta le miraba confundida, Seiya coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de Serena.

La rubia sintió que las sombras se disipaban, el temor, el terrible temor que la había invadido desaparecía, Seiya había cambiado bastante su conducta con ella desde que descubriese que Yaten y ella eran novios, hacia tanto que no le escuchaba decirle bombón, y en cierto modo todo aquello le dolía, ahora en ese momento, Seiya le sonreía como antes, y aquello le bastaba para sentirse feliz, le abrazo, en ese momento, le abrazo con fuerza y con infinito cariño ante la mirada de desconcierto de Taiki Kou (wou, esto no me agrada nada) pensó, confundido por un lado le alegraba pero por el otro no dejaba de preocuparse por Yaten (si hubiese escuchado a Mina, si Yaten estuviera acompañándonos, ¿Qué pensaría de esto?, ¿Serena estaría abrazando a Seiya en estos momentos?, ¿o seria Yaten quien estaría entre sus brazos?, sencillamente Serena no sabe lo que quiere, solo espero que no lastime a ninguno de los dos) — o es que solo estas jugando Serena Tsukino—exclamo con molestia.

Amy fue quien le dio una palmada a Taiki en la espalda— solo están saludándose, no hay nada de malo en ello—Taiki volvió su mirada a la peli azul, no se había percatado de que había hablado en voz alta, inmediatamente se ruborizo— yo solo—Amy sonrió—te preocupas por tus hermanos eso es normal— y tras estrechar la mano del castaño agrego— dejemos que las cosas se den por si mismas—Taiki se ruborizo por completo.

(Ay hermana, no tienes idea de lo que tus palabras han provocado en Seiya, el es un buen chico te quiere, no entiendo como pudiste hacerte novia de Yaten, no es que no me agrade, es decir me agrada demasiado, diría yo, mas bien es solo que pienso que tu y Seiya se llevarían muy bien, si supieras como te quiere como habla de ti, tan solo basto con que tu le dijeras que los has extrañado para que el echara por la borda todos los planes que había formulado para olvidarte con solo una sonrisa tuya…basto para que el cayera de nuevo ante ti, ¿Cómo puedes no darte cuenta?), Mina sonrió al joven abogado el cual permanecía en silencio sin comprender nada, era victima de sus pensamientos, es decir, aquel encuentro con Serena Tsukino revelaba que aun faltaba mucho por investigar, (¿y si lo que insinuó Zoycite acerca de que Malachite no había muerto era verdad?, eso significaría que la muerte de mi padre ha quedado impune, ¿es que aun no terminara todo esto?), Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a iniciar la marcha no sin antes ser detenido por aquella rubia.

Usted, esta muy tenso, ¿no se supone que es solo cuestión de papeleos para que todo esto termine?, ¿si es así?, ¿Por qué esa expresión en su rostro?, o ¿es que también esta enamorado de mi hermana?

—Pero ¿Qué?…—el castaño se ruborizo, (no puedo negar que en un principio sentí una gran atracción hacia Serena Tsukino, pero eso no, realmente no debería estar pensando en esto) es el timbre del celular del castaño el que lo devuelve a la realidad, esquiva la mirada de la rubia de ojos pispiretos— con su permiso señorita— se aleja unos cuantos pasos, en su auricular la voz del rubio delata incertidumbre.

_Escucha Masato, debes regresar cuanto antes a Villa luna, Neherenia esta…ella ha_—hace una pausa, la cual le pareciera eterna al castaño, aquel silencio, le contagia de un temor inexplicable—ella ¿Qué? — exclama con molestia Masato tras dar unos pasos y alejarse a un mas de la rubia— _Neherenia murió, se lanzo de su oficina._

—Maldición—escapan de sus labios esas palabras, patea una lata vacía que se encuentra en el suelo, golpea frustrado el poste, sin importarle el silencio casi fúnebre que se ha formado a su alrededor—esta bien iré en cuanto me sea posible regresar, ahora no puedo dejar sola a la Señorita Tsukino.

Serena se ha apartado ya del pelinegro, se acerca a Masato confundida— ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedió? — el castaño evade su mirada, tratando de contener la confusión que se ha apoderado de el, finge una sonrisa— no es nada Señorita! no es nada! —Exclama con un dejo de tristeza y añade— será mejor que nos retiremos de este sitio.

Amy y mina se acercan a la rubia— Serena, es verdad ¿no prefieres que vallamos al hospital a ver a ese amigo tuyo? —En medio de toda la confusión la rubia se había olvidado del principal motivo por el que se encontraba en Tokio—¡Darien! —suspiro tras volver la mirada a Mina. Seiya se sintió incomodo ante la mención de ese sujeto, el ex -novio de Serena.

Amy sonrió mientras estrechaba la mano de la rubia, los ojos de Serena habían entristecido nuevamente— Taiki me explico algo del caso, mi nombre es Amy Mizuno y tengo entendido, que sus amigos han estado tratando de contactar conmigo.

—Es verdad mucho gusto —sonrió la rubia— perdona mi descortesía, con todo esto bueno yo…

—descuida—sonrió Amy—me imagino la situación por la que están pasando, es normal que a uno se le olvide la cortesía cuando se encuentra por primera vez con una hermana perdida, bueno entonces ¿nos vamos ya al hospital?, tengo entendido que se trata de un caso muy grave.

—¡Lo es!...— soltó con tristeza—pero…—un temblor recorrió el cuerpo de serena, su rostro había palidecido, tan solo con la idea, (seguramente esos, sujetos están vigilando el hospital, no puedo aparecerme por ahí, y no con Mina, me alegra verla pero se que esto la pone en un gran peligro, ¿Qué debo hacer?).

Masato se había tranquilizado ya lo suficiente, al contemplar el rostro de la rubia, supo perfectamente lo que esta estaba pensando, la tomo de la mano, y le sonrió para reconfortarla— no se preocupe Señorita Tsukino, yo mismo me encargare de que la Señorita Mizuno tenga libre acceso a todo el expediente de el joven Chiba, si usted lo prefiere seria mejor que regresen cuanto antes a Villa Luna.

—¿Regresar?, pero si acabamos de llegar, a demás me gustaría mucho conocer el lugar donde mi hermana menor creció, vamos no sea pesado Joven, el caso ya ha sido resuelto no tenemos por que estar encerradas creo que bien merecemos divertirnos—interrumpió Mina, muy animosa mientras que Amy no dejaba de observar el rostro de Serena un mal presentimiento se había apoderado de la Peli-azul. Y Seiya solo veía con recelo la forma en la que Masato aun sostenía la mano de Serena.

—No creo que eso sea lo correcto—exclamo Amy, tras analizar el comportamiento sospechoso de el joven abogado y de la rubia,(esta claro que algo ocultan) —al menos no para Serena, seguramente se ha desvelado en el hospital esto días, quizá quiera descansar un poco, no tiene que preocuparse mas, yo misma velare por la salud de ¿Darien? —Serena asintió, con profundo agradecimiento, de sus ojos resbalaron algunas lágrimas.

—Entonces esta decidido, acompañare a la Señorita Mizuno—agrego Taiki mientras que Mina resignada se dirigía a donde se encontraba Seiya—¿puedes creerlo?, tendremos que regresar tan pronto…—Seiya se encogió de hombros, observo como Serena murmuraba algunas palabras con el Joven abogado, (todo esto es muy extraño, se comportan de una manera, tan, sospechosa), por un momento los celos se apoderaron del pelinegro, de ser posible el mismo iría a separarlos, aun yacían tomados de las manos, pero en ese momento también se percato de la forma en la que las piernas de la rubia temblaban, de su semblante pálido, de sus ojos que delataban temor, (temor, ¿a que?), no dejaba de observarlos hasta que sintió la palmada en su espalda por parte del castaño— bien Seiya ¿vendrán con nosotros al hospital?, ¿ O prefieren iniciar el regreso? — Taiki sostenía las llaves de su automóvil meciéndolas ante los zafiros del pelinegro.

—Preferiría que Seiya y Mina me acompañen a visitar a una amiga—interrumpió nerviosa Serena (si mina se aparece por el hospital, seria el fin, no puedo permitirlo).se alejo en ese momento del abogado no sin antes, volver la mirada a la peli azul—por favor, Amy…te suplico que veas a Darien eres la única persona que puede ayudarlo

—Por supuesto así, lo hare no tienes que preocuparte—dicho esto la peli azul se dirigió nuevamente a Taiki— bien parece que así quedamos el joven Masato tu y yo iremos al hospital, dejemos convivir a las hermanas.

Masato asintió no sin antes acercarse al pelinegro— por favor, cuide muy bien de ellas— nuevamente estrecho la mano de la rubia—Señorita, será mejor que no regrese por ahora a su departamento, en cuanto me sea posible iré a buscarla ¿estará con la "peli roja"?.

—Molly joven, se llama Molly—dijo, ya mas tranquila— ahí estaré—suspiro ahí estaremos.

**Sk**

Suficiente, estoy harta, esa mujer no se digna en responderme, ¿Qué me hizo pensar que ella seria la solución a todos mis problemas con la rubia tonta?, nada, al contrario, resulta que la "tía" es la culpable de todo y ahora ira directo a pudrirse a la cárcel. ¿Qué debo hacer para deshacerme de las molestas rubias? No hay nada que hacer— azota la puerta tras salir de su alcoba se siente como una fiera enjaulada.

Tropieza en ese instante con el peli plateado, una sonrisa burlona se dibuja en su rostro (al menos me divertiré), mientras que Yaten pasa sin siquiera mirarla Kayuu gira 180 grados y sigue los pasos del peli plateado — es curioso que la casa este tan tranquila, supongo que se debe a que todos han ido a Tokio— sonríe al notar que el peli plateado ha detenido ya sus pasos.

— ¿Qué es lo que pretendes Kayuu? —dice con molestia volviéndose para quedar de frente a esta (a ¿Tokio?, no lo mencionaron) un extraño sentimiento comienza a apoderarse de el, su mirada de desconcierto es precisamente lo que la pelirroja quería obtener, sonríe victoriosa.

—No pretendo nada, es solo que esta mañana Ikuku me conto que Mina iría a reunirse con Serena, ya sabes— baja su tono de voz— la reunión de las hermanas— agrega en un tono burlón.

El rostro de Yaten delata no solo confusión si no ira (por que no me lo dijeron) permanece en silencio, se siente traicionado, esa misma mañana los miro partir incluso mina le pregunto si quería acompañarlos (pero Taiki, dijo que solo irían a dar un paseo, Taiki no menciono que irían a encontrarse con Serena de saberlo por supuesto que no estaría aquí ni un solo minuto mas).

— ¿No dices nada? —ríe, la reacción del peli plateado le divierte— Seiya debe estar en estos momentos con Serena— lleva sus manos a sus labios, la sonrisa en el rostro de la peli roja demuestra que esta completamente satisfecha— pensé que lo sabias, me parece extraño que no estés con ellos, después de todo ella es tu novia, no entiendo que hace Seiya allá, quien debería estar en Tokio eres tu, ¡bha! como sea seguramente los Kou acostumbran prestarse a la novia...

— ¡Cállate!, no digas estupideces— dice indignado, esta confundido, molesto, (por supuesto que tiene razón, debería estar con Serena en estos momentos, no Seiya, ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?, ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?) — Ya tuve suficiente de ti—se aleja sale por la primera puerta que encuentra, camina lleno de furia arrasando con todo a su paso. Esta decidido—iré a Tokio, buscare a Serena y disipare estos temores. Si Seiya esta allá no le permitiré que el se acerque a ella. — de alguna manera llego a su automóvil enciende el motor, mientras respira hondamente para tranquilizarse.

Kayuu yace divertida tras verle salir— es una pena estaba divirtiéndome— en ese momento Ikuku entra a la casona, su semblante delata confusión, cruza con la mirada de la pelirroja— Señora Ikuku ¿Qué ocurre?

Ikuku suspira profundamente, dirige su mirada a las escaleras— ¿Karapan esta en el estudio?— la pelirroja asiente, y de la misma manera en que apareció la peli azul desaparece perdiéndose en las escaleras.

Tras unos momentos deja de seguirle con la mirada, se dirige nuevamente al teléfono, tras esperar unos tonos termina la llamada— como lo esperaba Seiya tiene apagado su celular, como sea dudo que algo pase— ríe satisfecha— Yaten esta en camino—Enciende el televisor—ahora solo tengo que esperar a que regresen.

Sus manos juguetean con el control, se detiene por fin en el canal de las noticias en la pantalla un moño negro— descanse en paz "Neherenia Tsukino" —los ojos de la pelirroja se irritan en ese momento de rabia, posiblemente confusión, todas sus esperanzas mueren en ese instante—después de todo no tocara la cárcel.

**Sk**

Estoy desesperada, juro que si no tengo noticias en este momento, yo misma iré al hospital, no soporto mas este encierro—azota la almohada—Necesito saber de Darien, en verdad lo necesito—solloza. En ese momento su celular vibra bajo las cobijas, enciende el altavoz la voz del castaño se escucha en aquella habitación.

—Señorita Hino, debo informarle, estamos en camino, la Doctora Mizuno se encuentra a mi lado, ¿sigue todo de acuerdo al plan?

—Así es— murmura, ya mas tranquila (la doctora Mizuno) suspira aliviada—continuo en la habitación tal como usted me lo pidió, no se cuanto tiempo mas pueda estar aquí, no soporto estar sin hacer nada, me siento impotente

—En eso se equivoca Señorita esta usted haciendo demasiado, esta salvando la vida de la Señorita Tsukino, no se desespere—es lo ultimo que dice el castaño tras cortar la comunicación.

Tras algunos minutos contempla el televisor—salvando la vida de Serena Tsukino, ¡que ironía!, hace unos meses deseaba que no existiera esa mujer, pensaba que era ella la causa de todos los cambios en Darien, ahora resulta que soy yo, quien — solloza—en realidad el la ama a ella, solo me utilizo para alejarla para evitarle problemas, y todo esto ¿A dónde llevara?, si Darien sale de peligro ¿me amara? No podrá hacerlo, ¿volverá con ella?, ¿Qué será de mi?, tendré que irme de su vida, ¿y que será de ese sujeto el peli plateado, me pareció escucharla hablar de el es su novio, ¿también a el lo uso?, nos botaran cuando todo esto ya halla pasado— lloraba amargamente.

**Sk**

Molly abraza en ese momento a la rubia, tras estrechar la mano de Minako— encantada de conocerte—sonríe tras señalarles la sala, serena jalonea en ese instante la blusa de la peli roja, mientras Seiya y Mina se acomodan en el sofá.

Debemos hablar Molly— le murmura Serena nerviosa, su joven amiga le conoce lo suficiente como para percatarse de que algo le incomoda a la rubia—esta bien dame unos minutos y enseguida estaré contigo en mi habitación ¿te parece?. —serena asiente—te lo agradezco.

Mina observa con atención los cuadros en las paredes de aquella acogedora casa, hay fotografías de la peli roja abrazando a la rubia, el preescolar, la primara, secundaria, preparatoria. Observa enternecida, los cambios en su hermana, hasta topar con aquella en la que aparece aquel pelinegro, tomando de la mano a ambas chicas, y besando la mejilla de la rubia—wo wo wo ¿Quién es el? — exclama la rubia mientras que Molly se acerca para responderle.

—Es Darien— suelta en voz baja— el chico que esta en el hospital, el ex de Serena—Mina se enrojece—Ah lo siento dice apenada—tras volver su rostro a Serena, la cual aun permanece temblorosa y confundida, y no se percata de lo ocurrido. Seiya dirige sus zafiros a la fotografía, por fin ha conocido el rostro del sujeto que le causara tantas penas a su amada bombón.

—Esta bien no te preocupes—responde Molly— no tenias por que saberlo, y por lo que veo a Serena no le incomoda—sonríe, no sin antes mirar con preocupación a Serena (siempre es tan despistada, pero en esta ocasión me temo que no es solo eso).

— ¿Incomodarme que? — vuelve su mirada confundida a ambas chicas

— ¡Lo vez!, Ay Serena tu nunca entiendes nada—ríe forzadamente Molly mientras que Mina suelta la carcajada— ay hermana.

Seiya se levanta juguetea con los cabellos de Serena— hoy estas mas distraída que nada bombón ¿ocurre algo malo? — la rubia sonríe, se sonroja, agacha la mirada. —todo esta bien— murmura, tras dirigirse de nuevo hacia donde están las chicas, detiene sus pasos Molly yace a un lado de mina con un álbum de fotos abierto Mina se pierde entre aquellas imágenes mientras Molly relata algunas de las aventuras vividas con "la loca de Serena", dice cariñosamente cada que se refiere a su tan querida amiga.

En ese momento vuelve su mirada al pelinegro, sin pensarlo dos veces toma la mano de este— Seiya… ¿podemos hablar a solas? —Dice sonrojada mientras que este le vuelve la mirada confundido —por supuesto bombón.

La rubia sonríe, oprime la mano del pelinegro, aquella sensación se apodera de el caminan por el estrecho pasillo de aquella pequeña casa, se dirigen al jardín, Seiya no se percata de cómo han llegado hasta ese sitio, es como si hubiese flotado por aquel pasillo hacia un mundo de ensueño, la cálida mano de Serena aun permanece enlazada a la suya, la rubia se detiene cierra la puerta, eleva sus celestes al cielo y deja escapar un llanto amargo ante la atónita mirada del pelinegro.

—Bombón, ¿Qué ocurre? — le mira petrificado (¿realmente le esta afectando lo que sucedió con su ex –novio?, solo espero que no me pida consejo sobre lo que tiene que hacer ahora, no soportaría tener que darle animo, en cuanto a su relación con Yaten ¿Qué podría decirle?, si lo que yo siento por ella se interpone, pero no puedo no soporto verla así, tendré que animarle, aunque esto me duele) —Serena se arroja a los brazos del peli negro, de nuevo se estremece en llanto.

Se aferra a el, mas no es capaz de contener sus lagrimas ni de expresar palabra alguna, solo sabe que no quiere apartarse del peli negro, solo teme no volver a tener la oportunidad de abrazarle, por que quizá esos sujetos que le buscan acabaran con su vida y no tendrá la oportunidad de decirle— ¿decir que? —Murmura, Seiya le mira confundido, la abraza, besa sus cabellos trata de tranquilizarla— bombón, estoy contigo tranquila.

No deja de pensar en esa noche, por alguna razón, en cuanto recibió aquella llamada su primer pensamiento fue Seiya. Contiene sus lagrimas, le abraza fuertemente, tras unos minutos en silencio la rubia se separa poco a poco de el, lleva sus manos temblorosas a su pecho, y extrae aquella cadena.

Seiya le mira confundido— ¿bombón, que fue lo que ocurrió?

Esta, se quita la cadena toma la mano del pelinegro, y coloca en esta aquella cadena—Seiya yo…—suspira mientras el pelinegro abre lentamente su puño, para encontrarse con el dije de una estrella y una luna, mismo que el le regalase a la rubia la primera vez que ambos se vieron.

—Bombón… —la mira confundido (la conserva, aun la conserva) suspira, tras devolverle la cadena— este fue un obsequio mío debes conservarlo…por favor

Serena seca sus lagrimas— desde ese día no he dejado de usarlo, y tampoco deje de pensar en la forma en la que me brindaste tu apoyo—susurra tras tomar nuevamente la cadena y estrecharla en sus manos, Seiya observa a la rubia con detenimiento, la rubia no es capaz de alzar la mirada, sus manos tiemblan ligeramente y sus mejillas yacen sonrosadas— a decir verdad, creí que jamás volvería a verte, después todo fue tan confuso, ese día en el restaurante, Kayuu…y Yaten, Yaten es…—no supo como terminar la frase.

Todo aquello le resultaba tan incomodo y confuso al pelinegro, le dolía ver en ese estado a su amada Bombón — es una gran persona estoy seguro de que ustedes dos se llevaran muy bien por que el es muy sincero y muy directo—tartamudeo Seiya, tratando de animar a la rubia.

—Lo se…es muy atento conmigo es solo que—en ese momento hizo una pausa realmente no sabia por que había iniciado aquella conversación Seiya es el hermano de Yaten se repitió, ( pero he tomado una decisión, y quizá no vuelva a tener la oportunidad de verle a los ojos…Seiya me gusta siempre me ha gustado es solo que…ni si quiera se por que le he dicho que si a Yaten, quizá por la forma en la que el me brindo su apoyo, quizá por que sentía que Seiya y Kayuu iniciarían una relación tarde o temprano, me sentía sola, no realmente no merece esto, no puedo decirle a Seiya que en realidad me he dado cuenta de que me gusta)

— ¿Es solo que? — murmuro el mientras levantaba la barbilla de la rubia obligándola a mirarle, las manos del pelinegro temblaron en ese momento, rozo la mejilla de Serena secando sus lagrimas, los celestes de ella le contemplaban en silencio (¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?, bombón ¿Qué es lo que pasa por tu mente en estos momentos?).

—Me gustas, ¡me gustas mucho!, me gusta tu sonrisa, tus gestos, tu esencia cálida que se desprende de ti, tu arrebatadora sonrisa y la forma en la que me miras, me gusta tanto lo que siento cuando cruzo contigo, cuando me abrazas, cuando jugueteas con mi cabello me gustas cuando me dices bombón, y no, no soporto que te alejes de mi, me duele, me dolió tanto cuando me llamaste Serena así, secamente, en ese momento me di cuenta, de que me gustas…Pero ¿Por qué es tan difícil decirlo? Yaten…el es mi novio, el fue quien se me declaro y no tu, siempre me evadiste, y no podía comprender tu comportamiento siempre acompañado por Kayuu, ella es tan hermosa, que pensé que debía hacerme a un lado, y ahora, tengo miedo, tengo tanto miedo que debo decírtelo o quizá no me lo perdonare jamás…por que temo que ese sujeto me encuentre por que temo morir sin decir lo que realmente siento…

…

**ContinuaraS&S **

**NOTA:**

Así que este es el decimo capitulo, esperan grandes sorpresas y un nuevo giro en la historia, Serena Tsukino ha tomado decisiones que afectaran a todos los personajes de esta historia, el final de la primera temporada de vivir sin ti se acerca, no olvidemos el titulo, es la única revelación que puedo hacerles por algo se llama vivir sin ti, y se que a muchas no les gustara, pero recuerden es solo la primera temporada puesto que este fic es un Serena & Seiya-eso no lo olviden…

Les adelanto algo sobre la segunda temporada habrán nuevos personajes y esto iniciara una serie de acontecimientos dentro de esta historia algunos de ellos son:

**Coan** hermana de Beruchie es quien le ayudo a la peli azul a rescatar a Minako del fantasma una joven Detective, que tiene años tras la pista de Black Moon. Circo perteneciente a Diamante, y Zafiro ambos hermanos empresarios, y sospechosos de el secuestro de varios infantes, aunque no se tiene ningún cargo contra ellos por la falta de pruebas Coan cree estar muy cerca de terminar con ese imperio del mal.

Black moon es el circo que realizo una presentación en Villa luna 20 años antes de donde se sitúa la historia, y a pesar de las investigaciones en este y de que no se encontró la forma de vincular la desaparición de los pequeños de ese sitio se sospecha de ellos.

Coan es quien unirá ambos casos, trayendo respuestas a todo el misterio de la desaparición de Minako Aino así como la relación con el circo de Black Moon y la forma en la que Beruchie formo parte de este, siendo un agente encubierta en la investigación.

**Solo me queda:**

Agradecer por su atención su apoyo y su amistad les pido mil disculpas por la tardanza en actualizar esta historia y les agradezco de todo corazón su apoyo y su paciencia para conmigo, les juro que no voy a defraudarlas si no he actualizado prontamente en parte se debe a que estos meses he estado sin internet pero les aseguro que me he dedicado a la historia y que estaré actualizando ya mas seguido…

X su atención mil gracias hasta la próxima se despide de Uds. con cariño

**Raquikou**


	13. incertidumbre

**Cap. 12 incertidumbre…**

**Sk**

Amy Mizuno revisa el expediente detenidamente— lo que me temía, es necesario intervenirlo, no hay tiempo que perder— Setsuna observa detenidamente a la joven peli azul,( es mas joven de lo que la imagine) —pero será necesario transferirlo a la clínica en la que trabajo, el equipo que manejamos es especial—teclea en su celular aquel numero e inicia una charla con la encargada de la clínica en Toulouse —muy bien Esmeralda, estaré ahí en unas horas prepárense para recibir al paciente, por favor desalojen toda la zona de tratamientos especiales—tras dar aquellas indicaciones se dirige nuevamente al jefe del hospital.

No solo Setsuna observa atentamente como se desenvuelve la joven neurocirujana también el castaño no pierde detalle de todo movimiento que esta realiza, la observa con admiración, inmediatamente se ponen en movimiento Amy dirige a varios doctores y enfermeras para iniciar el traslado del paciente.

Haruka es quien rompe el silencio en aquella sala de espera— es extraño que Serena no este en el hospital y ni sus luces de Rei— Setsuna vuelve su mirada a la rubia— ya vendrán, eso espero.

Taiki se acerca a ambas mujeres—ustedes son amigas de Serena ¿no es así? — Haruka vuelve su mirada al castaño con cierto recelo— ¿Quién es usted?

Mi nombre es Taiki Kou, soy amigo de Serena, ella me ha pedido que acompañe a la Doctora Mizuno hasta aquí, a decir verdad me resulta extraño que no haya sido ella misma quien nos trajera en persona.

Seguramente debe estar agotada—justifico la peli verde, tras notar la presencia del joven abogado deja su asiento y se dirige a este— con su permiso…

Haruka toma asiento e invita a Taiki a hacer lo mismo— parece que estaremos aquí un buen rato, y ¿Qué ha sido de Serena?... ¿como la tratan en villa luna? —Taiki sonríe un tanto confundido, no deja de seguir a la peli verde con la mirada.

Masato da varios pasos en círculos en algunos momentos se detiene mira confundido la ventana del hospital otras veces saca una cajetilla de cigarrillos y juguetea con esta, enciende y apaga su celular, se nota el nerviosismo en su persona, ese es el principal motivo por el que la peli verde se ha dirigido hasta donde este se encuentra— ¿debo suponer que su constante nerviosismo se debe al estado de salud de Darien Chiba?, o ¿es que hay algo mas que le molesta?

(Por supuesto que me molesta, pero no puedo involucrar a Jedite en esto, eso pondría en riesgo a la Señorita Tsukino). Trataba de evadir la mirada penetrante de la peli verde, hasta ese momento había buscado largas al asunto, pero en realidad sabia que no podía perder el tiempo de esa manera y que la Señorita Tsukino necesitaría mas que nunca protección— Señorita Setsuna, no puedo mentirle, las cosas no están bien, no deseo preocuparla pero quizá sea necesario que este consiente del peligro al que la Señorita Tsukino esta expuesta.

La peli verde le miraba sin delatar sorpresa— ya me lo esperaba ¿Qué es lo que sucede?, ¿Por qué la Señorita Tsukino no se encuentra aquí ahora?, ¿en donde esta ella?

—Ella se encuentra a salvo en casa de una de sus amigas, el asunto es muy serio, le explicare de que se trata, por que quizá usted sea la única persona a la que puedo recurrir en estos momentos, la vida de Serena Tsukino esta en juego, así que le suplicare que me acompañe.

—Espere un momento, ¿Por qué me dice esto a mí? — La mujer le miraba con cierto recelo, tras algunos momentos en silencio el castaño volvió el rostro hacia esta— por que se muy bien quien es usted Señorita, no me pregunte como lo se, no es el momento ni el lugar para hablar de ello.

La peli verde asintió no sin antes dirigir sus ojos violetas al chico que nuevamente los observaba a distancia, (Ese sujeto, me parece muy sospecho).

Aquella conversación se vio interrumpida por la joven peli azul— muy bien todo esta listo saldremos en unos minutos rumbo a Francia, solamente podrá acompañarme un familiar puesto que haremos el traslado en helicóptero lo siento.

Por favor permíteme acompañarte— suplico Taiki aprovechando el silencio repentino que se hizo en la sala de espera, Setsuna asintió mientras que el joven abogado se dirigía a Amy— seria lo correcto Señorita, por favor manténganos informados de todo.

Haruka se despidió cortésmente de todos — en ese caso no tiene sentido que continúe en este sitio, iré a darle la noticia a Andreuw y Michiru, Señorita Mizuno le ruego que haga lo posible por salvar la vida de Darien—Amy asintió—Pueden estar tranquilos, aunque es una operación riesgosa, estoy segura de que hay una gran posibilidad, de salvar su vida.

De la misma manera en la que la peli azul irrumpió en la sala de espera esta abandono el sitio, tras de ella el castaño, Haruka salió por el otro acceso no sin antes chocar con el oji-azul que tenia tiempo observándolos a distancia, un extraño presentimiento invadió a la joven rubia.

Zafiro, le vio salir, estaba confundido, ni sus luces de la otra chica que todos los días visitaba el hospital, Rei Hino, la ausencia de Serena Tsukino no le caía de extraño, (después de la estúpida llamada de Wiseman es evidente que aquella mujer estuviera en su departamento muriéndose de miedo, pero ¿Qué hay de la otra?, me parece muy sospechoso, que en este sitio se encuentre ese otro castaño), tras tirar una colilla de cigarro al suelo ingreso en la sala de espera dispuesto a escuchar algo que disipara sus dudas. Pero al cruzar con los ojos de aquella joven mujer, volvió sobre sus pasos ocultándose tras una de las columnas de aquel hospital, ¡no puede ser ¡ ¿Qué esta haciendo Amy aquí?)El rostro de Zafiro palideció, creía asunto olvidado todo lo que le relacionase con aquella peli azul, pero aparentemente el destino se negaba a dejarlo en el pasado. (¿Por qué razón Amy Mizuno? Estaría en un hospital en Tokio), aquella mujer hacia que sus sentimientos se colapsaran, que el mismo no dominase sus propios sentimientos, podría imaginarse encontrarse a cualquier persona menos a Amy Mizuno, nervioso observo como aquel castaño seguía los pasos de la joven doctora, entro sin dudarlo a la sala de espera, ansioso por recibir respuestas, fue hasta ese momento en que la razón termino por dominar sus impulsos no era correcto que se acercara ni mucho menos que llamase la atención de esa manera, debía esperar para recibir respuestas, el solo estaba ahí por una razón para vigilar los movimientos de Serena Tsukino, y todo aquel que se relacionase con ella, y eso incluía a Darien Chiba, se dirigió entonces de nuevo a la salida esperando el momento indicado para poder indagar libremente.

Setsuna evito hablar mas sobre el asunto con el joven abogado, no hasta estar lo suficientemente retirados de aquel hospital, sin duda ese joven pelinegro que desde días atrás rondaba el hospital le levantaba varias sospechas, y si sus instintos no le mentían tenía la certeza de que ese sujeto no tenía buenas intenciones.

**Sk**

…Me gustas, ¡me gustas mucho!, me gusta tu sonrisa, tus gestos, tu esencia cálida que se desprende de ti, tu arrebatadora sonrisa y la forma en la que me miras, me gusta tanto lo que siento cuando cruzo contigo, cuando me abrazas, cuando jugueteas con mi cabello me gustas cuando me dices bombón, y no, no soporto que te alejes de mi, me duele, me dolió tanto cuando me llamaste Serena así, secamente, en ese momento me di cuenta, de que me gustas…Pero ¿Por qué es tan difícil decirlo?, Yaten…el es mi novio, el fue quien se me declaro y no tu, siempre me evadiste, y no podía comprender tu comportamiento siempre acompañado por Kayuu, ella es tan hermosa, que pensé que debía hacerme a un lado, y ahora, tengo miedo, tengo tanto miedo que debo decírtelo o quizá no me lo perdonare jamás…por que temo que ese sujeto me encuentre por que temo morir sin decir lo que realmente siento…

—….

Ha enmudecido ante aquellas palabras victima de una gran confusión (¿Sera posible?, lo que mis oídos acaban de escuchar, ¿será real?, o es solo un juego de mi imaginación, no estoy seguro pero me pareció escucharle decir _me gustas_…y sin mas me he quedado sin palabras se que algo debo hacer, abrazarla, decirle Bombón tu también me gustas…pero esto es tan repentino las palabras se rehúsan a salir, solo puedo permanecer en silencio observándola sonrojada, temblorosa..Debo decir algo...

Perdóname— murmuro sonrojada a queda voz— tenia que decirlo— suspiro sin elevar la mirada. Serena temblaba mientras que Seiya Kou le miraba fijamente.

—Bombón yo…

— ¡Serena aquí estas!—Molly, dio unos cuanto pasos, hasta quedar de frente con el rostro petrificado de Seiya, y con el ruborizado rostro de su joven amiga, ambos dieron un salto tremendo quedando a unos pasos de distancia el uno del otro— ¿perdón interrumpí? —la peli roja se sonrojo por completo mientras que del rostro de la rubia resbalaban lagrimas y esta se alejaba corriendo hacia el pasillo sin decir palabra alguna. — ¡Serena!, lo lamento…

— ¿Miedo? —murmuro el pelinegro, sentía una gran pesadez en su cuerpo por una parte había soñado ansiado un momento así con su amada bombón por el otro cruzo por su mente Yaten, sintió la mirada desconcertada de la peli roja, Seiya echo a correr tras los pasos de Serena.

Tras sentir que se quedaba sin aliento se detuvo solo unos instantes Mina yacía de pie a un costado de la puerta— ¿Serena estas bien? —La rubia tomo su bolso abrazo a Mina, seco sus lagrimas y abrió la puerta de un solo giro— Estaré bien, ¡por favor quédate con Molly!, hagas lo que hagas no salgas de la casa, regresare en un momento.

Seiya estaba ya ante ambas chicas— ¡Bombón!, espera…por favor—Serena volvió su mirada a este, aun sus mejillas estaban encendidas, le sonrió y salió sin decir palabra alguna.

— ¿Pero que ha ocurrido? —exclamo confundida la rubia mientras veía salir al peli negro tras de Serena y veía a Molly la cual solo se encogió de hombros—creo que debemos dejarlos solos— murmuro la peli roja.

**Sk**

Una vez que la peli verde se alejase junto con el joven abogado se acerco tembloroso con una de las enfermeras del control de pacientes— lo siento joven el paciente Darien Chiba ha sido trasladado hace unos minutos a un hospital en Francia.

—Francia— murmuro, (así que llevaras a Darien a la clínica especializada, ¿Por qué motivo Amy Mizuno podría estar interesada en la salud de Darien Chiba?, ¿Qué relación hay entre Mizuno y la familia Tsukino?, por alguna razón me aterra que estés tan cerca de nuestros asuntos) —entiendo gracias—Se alejo pensativo de aquel hospital— no esperaba verla nuevamente, no en Tokio. No mientras me encargo del trabajo sucio de mi hermano, mientras tú salvas vidas mi querida Amy, yo mismo me encargo de exterminarlas— tomo su móvil dispuesto a comunicar lo averiguado a su compinche Wiseman.

El cual continua con la mirada fija en aquella ventana de el edificio de enfrente (aparentemente Serena Tsukino aun permanece dentro de su habitación, de alguna manera esto me resulta muy sospechoso después de todo lleva días al pendiente de ese sujeto en el hospital, me pregunto si tendré que comentarle de esto a Malachite, solo espero que ese impertinente de Zafiro no le valla con el chisme primero, quizá es por eso que Malachite lo envió a acompañarme sabe bien que no necesito el apoyo de nadie, seguramente piensa que necesito de una niñera, estoy cansado de estar solo vigilando ¡quiero entrar en acción, mi cuerpo pide sangre, de eso vivo, del temor en los ojos de mis victimas cuando lo ultimo que ven es mi rostro) algunas gotas de sudor resbalan de la frente de aquel maduro hombre, el cual se remoja los labios, ansioso de entrar en acción de tomar una vida mas.

Solo el sonido insistente de su móvil logra arrancarlo de aquellos pensamientos (lo que me faltaba, mi niñera se asegura de que aun no haya hecho alguna tontería) se dice con fastidio tras atender aquella llamada. Nota algo en el tono de Zafiro que en cierta manera le desconcierta, brevemente le pone al tanto de lo acontecido en la clínica la llamada termina tan rápido como inicio— A si que Darien Chiba será trasladado a Francia, ¿Qué es lo que harás Serena Tsukino? — Sonríe maliciosamente— tarde o temprano tendrás que decidir tu vida o la de tu hermana entréganos a Serenity… encontrare la manera de presionarte— tras soltar una siniestra carcajada se dirige a la salida de aquella habitación, esta decidido a entrar en acción.

**Sk**

Sentía quedarse sin aliento. De alguna manera había sido victima de sus temores, había hablado de mas y en ese momento se reprochaba así misma aquel momento de debilidad, lo que menos deseaba era involucrar en todo ello a Seiya, ya había demasiado en riesgo, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse, a unas calles de casa de Molly detuvo por fin sus pasos, ante los celestes de aquella rubia se encontraba aquella casa la cual había sido su hogar durante tantos años, no pudo evitar sentir sobre su cuerpo aquel devastador dolor, los recuerdos de aquella noche en la que toda su vida iniciase a colapsarse, y la forma cálida y tierna en la que Yaten estuvo a su lado para acompañarle, Serena agacho la mirada victima de una profunda confusión

Seiya observo a la rubia por fin detener sus pasos, la vio estallar en un llanto ahogado, mientras permanecía con la mirada cabizbaja, el peli negro se acerco por fin a esta con paso tembloroso aun no podía comprender el por que de la reacción de su amada bombón. Fue Serena quien rompió aquel incomodo silencio se dio la vuelta lentamente hasta quedar de frente ante los profundos y penetrantes zafiros de Seiya—¡debes estar preguntándote que sucede conmigo!, quizá piensas que estoy loca, que no debería de hablar… de hablarte de esa manera, después de todo es Yaten con quien sostengo una relación pero la verdad es que yo—las mejillas de la rubia se habían tornado en un rojo intenso, esquivo la mirada de Seiya el cual trataba de acercarse a ella pero a cada paso que el peli negro daba, la rubia retrocedía esquivando su mirada.

—Por favor, bombón, no pienses por mi todo esto me confunde pero también hay algo que siempre he querido—exclamo el con mirada suplicante, Serena yacía a mitad de la acera, la rubia sonrió en ese momento—no es que piense por ti, es solo que no lo se estoy tan confundida, no quisiera morir…sin antes poder definir cuales son mis sentimientos y por alguna razón tenia que decirte que me gustas Seiya me gustas demasiado— estallo en llanto nuevamente tras hacer aquella confesión, un dolor inexplicable se había instalado en su pecho.

Permaneció petrificado, de nueva cuenta Yaten estaba en sus pensamientos, las palabras de Serena le llenaban de una dicha, pero a la vez de una profunda confusión no estaba seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo por un lado sentía un impulso que lo motivaba a tomarla entre sus brazos a besarla hasta sentir que es a el a quien Serena Tsukino pertenecía, sin embargo, sentía también un impulso que lo obligaba a permanecer en silencio a alejarse, quizá por temor a que todo aquello solo sea por ese temor,(¿morir?, ¿a que se refiere con eso?) aquellas palabras cobraban mas peso que la declaración misma, y por otro lado estaba Yaten. Si bien Seiya moría por tener a serena entre sus brazos también sabia el dolor inmenso que significaba perderla el había pasado ya por ello y no deseaba tal dolor a su hermano—bombón, no morías no digas eso todo estará bien yo mismo me encargare de protegerte—exclamo mientras que le abrazaba fraternalmente.

Serena sentía cada latido de su corazón como un fuerte golpe en su pecho, si bien temía por su vida misma no estaba dispuesta a permitir que Mina volviera a pasar por aquella pesadilla en sus pensamientos, estaban todas las personas a quienes amaba y Yaten, mas no podía por mas que se esforzaba verle como a su pareja por alguna razón solo podía pensar en el como el amigo que le apoyase, y sabia que no podría verle a los ojos y explicarle, explicarse a si misma todo aquello ¿Qué era esa repentina confesión?, en realidad ni ella misma lo comprendía solo sabia que tenia que decirlo, que aquellas palabras escaparon de sus labios en ese momento que lo único que deseaba era dejar en claro que era Seiya Kou quien le gustaba, que era Seiya Kou quien le hacia suspirar quien le hacia querer olvidarse del mundo y en ese momento solo eso era lo que quería, olvidarse de todo, del peligro incesante de muerte que rondaba a su alrededor, de aquella misteriosa voz, de Darien chiba y su estado de salud, de Yaten Kou en especial de Yaten Kou por que no tendría el valor de enfrentarlo y decirle la verdad—me equivoque…no debí—murmuro mientras que una lagrima escapaba de sus ojos y sentía los cálidos brazos de Seiya.

Podía sentir como sus manos acariciaban sus dorados cabellos y escuchar la voz del pelinegro repetirle constantemente que "_todo estará bien", _ pero ella sabia que no seria así, de alguna manera Seiya evadía el tema no era esa la respuesta que esperaba,(pero a decir verdad ¿Qué esperabas?, que Seiya te dijera si también me gustas, ¿y después que?, escaparemos y nos alejaremos de este lugar y ¿Qué hay de Darien, o de Mina…a demás no estoy pensando claramente ¿Qué hay de Yaten?, ellos son hermanos…pero que tonta he sido, ahora debe estar odiándome, pero no me dice nada ¿Qué podría decirme?, ¿Cómo puedo hacerle esto? Esta claro que Seiya esta buscando la forma de rechazarme sin causarme daño, aun así, no importa más, por que ya lo he dicho y no hay paso atrás. Me equivoque no fui capaz de decir no, en un principio ya es tarde para admitir que es Seiya quien me gusta cuando he iniciado una relación con Yaten, con todo esto solo estoy incomodándolo).

Serena acaricio la espalda de Seiya mientras que lagrimas amargas resbalaban de sus mejillas aquel silencio por parte del pelinegro le resultaba tan doloroso e incomodo—perdóname, por favor, no quise incomodarte con esto, solo…tan solo olvida lo que dije—exclamo con voz temblorosa mientras que se desprendía de los brazos del pelinegro.

— ¡no digas eso por favor!, de ninguna manera podrías incomodarme bombón….me preocupas ¿Qué es lo que sucede? A ¿Qué te refieres con eso de que morirás?

No recibió respuesta puesto que la rubia ya estaba plasmándole un beso en la mejilla (será lo mas que podre acercarme a el), tras besar aquel suave rostro sonrió— ¡estaré bien! solo estoy un poco tensa con todo esto, ¡estoy enloqueciendo! —Seiya aun podía sentir la humedad de los labios de la rubia, esta suspiro con un dejo de tristeza, y de nueva cuenta echo a correr— ¡por favor discúlpame!

La miro confundido en ese momento no estaba seguro de nada, la silueta de Serena se perdía entre las casas de aquel lugar, pero por alguna razón no quiso correr tras los pasos de la rubia, por alguna razón prefería permanecer en aquel sitio solo tratando de reconstruir lo sucedido de encontrar una explicación para el actuar de Serena.

**Sk**

Yaten Kou, entra en aquella clínica con la esperanza de poder contemplar aquel rostro tan añorado, sin embargo no puede encontrar por ningún lado a su amada, ni rastro de sus hermanos, tras aguardar unos minutos se dirige al control de la sala de urgencias, tras una breve charla con la enfermera a cargo sale desilusionado de la clínica. tras marcar insistentemente el numero de Taiki termina por desistir, por alguna razón este se encuentra fuera de servicio y aunque lo que menos desea es hablar con Seiya sabe que no tiene otra opción espera algunos tonos en su rostro es evidente la molestia pero mas que nada la decepción en realidad esperaba ver a Serena y no estaba seguro de su reacción si descubría que Kayuu tenia razón y que Seiya se encontraba al lado de su amada, (pero por que me siento tan inseguro, no importa si Seiya esta con Serena ella es mi novia, no tendría por que incomodarme que ellos dos estén juntos por que es a mi a quien quiere, por que ¿me quiere?. Pero que dices Yaten Kou por supuesto que me quiere, por eso mismo esta conmigo, y no con el).

Tras algunos tonos de espera por fin el pelinegro se digna en contestar—Ya era hora de que respondieras ¿en donde están?

Seiya permanecía en aquel pequeño jardín con la mirada fija en las estrellas en lo alto del cielo, lo que menos quería era escuchar la voz de Yaten, no después del extraño suceso con Serena, tras un largo suspiro se atreve a responderle—Estamos en casa de una amiga de Serena

(Así que es verdad, están juntos)Aquel pensamiento se apodera del peli plateado por alguna razón un mal presentimiento se ha apoderado de el, un inexplicable miedo se ha incrustado en su corazón, con voz entre cortada murmura—Estoy en Tokio Kayuu me dijo que habían viajado hasta aquí, tu… ¿podrías?

— ¿ir por ti?, por su puesto solo dime en que lugar te encuentras— (ahora las cosas se complican mas ¿de que manera podre acercarme a Serena para poder comprender lo que sucedió hace unos momentos? Con Yaten aquí me resultara imposible, pero no tengo por que preocuparme ella misma me ha dicho que esta un tanto nerviosa, confundida es posible que Yaten pueda tranquilizarla el siempre sabe como hacerla sentir bien) se dice con suma tristeza tras dar por terminada la llamada.

**_Sk_**

Trata de no hacer ruido al entrar, pero es sorprendida por la peli roja—hasta que te apareces, ¿quieres decirme que fue todo eso serena?, y no me vengas con que no sucede nada importante por que te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que esto es muy serio, ¿tiene que ver con el pelinegro?, o con tu novio el peli plateado que estaba contigo el día en que te dimos la noticia.

Sabe que no tiene escapatoria, eleva la mirada en búsqueda de los ojos cafés de su querida amiga, esta le abraza enternecida— ¿en donde esta mina? — se limita a preguntar la rubia.

—no debes preocuparte por ella, esta arriba con Andreuw y mi madre, están viendo los videos de la obra que hicimos en la secundaria.

Aquello le reconforta un poco, tras soltar un leve suspiro da un vistazo a la estancia tras confirmar que se encuentran solas, no puede evitar preguntar por el— ¿y Seiya?

—El ha estado muy raro desde hace rato que llego esta solo en el jardín ¿quieres decirme que fue lo que sucedió?, ¿es eso de lo que querías hablar conmigo hace rato?

Serena se deja caer en el sillón en su rostro podía leerse la incertidumbre que le invadía, tras desamarrar sus coletas y dejar que su larga cabellera cubriese su rostro suelta un enorme suspiro—en realidad, si y no, Molly, es solo que hay momentos en los que no estoy segura de que es lo que tengo que hacer, ¿Cómo debo actuar?, ¿Qué debo decir?...a veces tomo decisiones que afectan a quienes quiero, y ahora no tengo la menor idea de cómo remediar eso.

Molly se acerca confundida a su agobiada amiga— ¿a que te refieres con eso Serena?, ¡Explícate!

Serena solo solloza tras mover su cabeza en señal de negativa— ¡no lo se!, es que no entiendo nada, Darien enfermo…yo inicie una relación con Yaten pero a veces pienso…!pienso que!...quizá no debí— susurra tras cubrir su rostro agachando la mirada.

— ¿quieres decir que te arrepientes de haber iniciado una relación con Yaten?, ¿es por que viste a Darien nuevamente?, no deberías sentirte culpable por ello. Después de todo tu relación con Darien no es algo que podrías olvidar de la noche a la mañana y bueno con lo de su…

¡No!, eso es lo peor de todo, que no es por eso…por lo que me arrepiento— solloza mientras que la pelirroja no deja de mirarla confundida— no quiero que pienses que he jugado con el, lo quiero Yaten es una persona maravillosa, es solo que…quizá no lo quiero como debería hacerlo, es que no puedo entenderme...ni yo me entiendo…

—Ay Serena — exclamo tiernamente tras rodear a la rubia con sus brazos— tranquilízate— a veces confundimos la amistad con el amor, no debes sentirte culpable, quizá pensaste que era lo correcto darle una oportunidad a Yaten, mas ahora te das cuenta de que no es así…

— No quiero lastimarlo—susurro

—debiste pensar en ello antes de iniciar una relación, no puedes andar por andar, y menos con el pretexto de ya lo llegare a querer después, por que solo estas dándole falsas esperanzas…pero nunca es tarde deberías hablar con el

No podría, Molly— sollozo Serena— por que además…las cosas son peor de lo que te imaginas yo…me he dado cuenta de que…a quien... —Serena seco en ese momento sus lagrimas, se separo lentamente de su amiga la cual le miraba confundida— eso no es lo importante, Molly debes prometerme que cuidaras a Mina así como siempre cuidaste de mi, prométeme que pase lo que pase estarás a su lado— Se levanto con un semblante serio en su rostro. Molly la miraba desconcertada.

—Serena estas asustándome… ¿Qué sucede?

(Tarde o temprano se darán cuenta de que no estoy en el hotel, Rei esta en peligro, y no pienso permitir que Mina caiga nuevamente en manos de esos sujetos) tras observar el rostro angustiado de Molly Serena toma su bolso, se hace una coleta rápidamente y le abraza con sumo cariño—Molly, no debes preocuparte por mi, iré al hotel, recordé que tenia una cita con Rei—fingió una enorme sonrisa, mientras se convencía de que tenia que afrontar su miedo.

No te parece que es muy tarde, es peligroso que andes sola, ¿Por qué no esperas hasta mañana? — insistió la pelirroja mientras que Seiya Kou entraba a la estancia, con la mirada cabizbaja y notablemente confundido. Seiya incrusto sus zafiros en el rostro nostálgico de la rubia la cual se desprendía de los brazos de Molly— no debes preocuparte por mi, de verdad solo iré a ver a Rei a demás no creo correr ningún peligro, puesto que el caso se a resuelto, ¡no exageres! —rio forzadamente y salió sin volver el rostro puesto que no tenia el valor para ver nuevamente a Seiya a los ojos, no después de aquella extraña declaración (¿pero que estabas pensando?).

Tras ver salir a la rubia, sintió un deseo de alcanzarla pero se contuvo, tenia que ir a recoger a Yaten, volvió la mirada a Molly la cual trataba de sonreír— ¿volverá pronto? —se limito a preguntar el peli negro.

—Eso espero—sonrió la pelirroja— tiene mucho que explicarme—suspiro— Seiya…quizá no es de mi incumbencia pero, Serena ha estado muy rara, ¿tienes idea de lo que le sucede?

El rostro del pelinegro enrojeció inmediatamente— no…— respondió, no podía evitar repetirse aquellas palabras una y otra vez _me gustas_— ¿pero por que lo habrá dicho?...

— ¿decir que? — exclamo confundida la peli roja

El peli negro volvió su mirada a la puerta la cual yacía cerrada para ese momento, (Bombón, ¿Qué esta sucediendo contigo?, ¿Por qué actúas de esa manera?), ante la insistente mirada de la pelirroja volvió su rostro a esta—nada…solo espero que este bien— suspiro— bueno ahora vuelvo iré por mi hermano. — y se retiro de aquella casa, dejando aun mas confundida a Molly.

**Sk**

Masato bebió un sorbo enorme de café, mientras que la peli verde le miraba con cierto recelo— ¿y bien dígame de que se trata todo esto?, ¿Cómo es que usted dice saber quien soy?

El joven abogado sonrió ante la reacción de la peli verde—a decir verdad no tenia idea, hasta que avanzo el caso con la señorita Tsukino, fue cuando tuve acceso al diario de mi padre, hace cinco años el fue asesinado por Malachite, mientras investigaba el caso de los niños perdidos en Villa luna, en esas notas pude leer que no solo el estaba al cargo de aquella investigación si no que también una joven había viajado a Tokio para contactar con mi padre, esa joven fue usted Señorita Setsuna.

La peli verde asintió tras centrar sus hermosos ojos violetas en el rostro del joven abogado— ¿quiere usted decir que su padre es el detective Neflyte?, ahora que lo veo con detenimiento puedo darme cuenta del parecido— suspiro— es verdad viaje hasta Tokio para contactar con su padre, tenia la esperanza de que el pudiera capturar a Malachite.

— ¿y acaso no lo hizo? —exclamo confundido el castaño.

—la prensa, la policía, el mundo entero lo dio por muerto, en aquella balacera, pero tengo la certeza de que ese sujeto sigue con vida y haciendo de las suyas, por supuesto cuando contacte a su padre era demasiado joven e inexperta pero he estado practicando y juro que no descansare hasta terminar con ese sujeto— la mirada de la peli verde demostraba una gran seguridad.

— ¿Qué es lo que le hizo contactar a mi padre?

Su padre, en paz descanse, era uno de los mejores detectives, el había estado investigando el caso de los niños perdidos, por supuesto que yo no tenia idea que se relacionaba con el Señor Kenji Tsukino de ser así yo misma habría hablado con el difunto Señor Kenji y quizá el podría haberme brindado la información que necesito, la verdad es que solo se que hace unos años en Francia el detective _Takashi Kou_ estaba tras la pista de Malachite, por secuestro de infantes, tengo en mi poder algunos de los expedientes que el guardaba en su oficina, el otro tanto se perdió puesto que falleció en un trágico accidente…

Tanta fue la sorpresa de el joven detective que sintió una especie de mareo, se levanto de su asiento dio un par de pasos y volvió a sentarse tras algunos minutos mientras que la peli verde le miraba desconcertada—_ ¿Takashi Kou?_ —murmuro atónito.

—Se lo que esta pensando, de igual manera me desconcertó ese sujeto en la clínica Taiki Kou, lo primero que me vino a la mente fue que podría ser familiar de el detective Takashi en paz descanse, pero bueno solo es una coincidencia.

Es verdad—murmuro— pero podría haber una relación, habrá que investigarlo, bien por lo que menciona usted también es de Francia.

—Lo soy, o mas bien lo era, ya no tengo por que regresar— exclamo mientras que su tono de voz revelaba una gran nostalgia.

— ¿es usted detective?

Una sonora carcajada se escucho en ese momento— por supuesto que no— tras tranquilizarse la peli verde miro fijamente al abogado— ¿Por qué tanta insistencia?; ¿Acaso piensa seguir los pasos de su padre? —el castaño solo permaneció en silencio, mientras que la peli verde tomaba un semblante serio— se lo que esta pensando, no usted es un abogado brillante, no ha sido cosa suya el estar involucrado en todo este asunto, mas bien las circunstancias lo han llevado a esto, desea encontrar al asesino de su padre, y por otro lado no quisiera faltar a su promesa de proteger a Serena Tsukino, afortunadamente para usted ambas cosas se relacionan, ¿o debo decir desafortunadamente?, al igual que usted las circunstancias me han traído a este lugar…entre a hacer mi servicio social en las oficinas de la procuraduría de justicia de Francia, estaba estudiando la carrera de Criminalística, y se me asigno el área de archivo muerto, tuve acceso a los expedientes olvidados de el detective Takashi y a su fiera investigación en el caso de la perdida de infantes. La peli verde se recargo en el respaldo de su silla mientras que en sus ojos lagrimas comenzaban a amenazar con desbordarse— de alguna manera para mi todo era teoría, no me importaba en nada esos papeles ni tenia idea de por que había aceptado estudiar esa carrera, hasta que un día…mi pequeña hermana Hotaru, no volvió a casa—la mirada de la peli verde se había nublado por completo.

En ese momento comenzó una búsqueda exhaustiva, pero que no produjo ningún resultado, mi hermana es la única familia que tengo, y si, comencé a tener fe en que los archivos de el detective Takashi Kou podrían ser lo único que podría llevarme hasta mi hermana, pero siendo solo una estudiante inexperta no tuve voz ni voto, Así que tome esos expedientes y viaje aferrándome a ellos como a mi propia vida, había escuchado de su padre, Neflyte estaba ahora tras la pista de Malachite y quizá el seria la única persona que podría tomarme en cuenta, si Malachite caía, entonces tendría una esperanza de recuperar a mi hermana. En Francia se han dado mucho estos casos desde hace 20 años solo se murmura un nombre entre las sombras Malachite, todos saben quien es el culpable pero pocos se atreven a señalar con el dedo a la hora de declarar, puesto que es sumamente poderoso…solo su padre Neflyte fue capaz de seguir su pista y estuvo a punto de capturarlo hasta que…bueno ambos sabemos lo que sucedió esa noche. Lo más fácil fue dar por muerto a Malachite y darle el carpetazo al caso.

—pero usted duda que el halla muerto

—así es, por que su negocio sucio continua en movimiento, y por que tengo el presentimiento de que el ha sido quien se ha encargado de silenciar al Señor Kenji Tsukino e inclusive no dudaría que es el autor intelectual de todo lo que ha estado aconteciendo.

—Lo mismo sospechaba Zoycite, y la única persona que podría confirmar nuestras sospechas murió ayer

¿Murió? — el rostro de la peli verde palideció

Neherenia Se quito la vida, y la Señorita Tsukino ha recibido una amenaza de muerte, ellos quieren a Serenity es decir a Mina—aquellas palabras las pronuncio en voz alta mas para si que para su acompañante en ese momento la imagen de Serena Tsukino cruzo por su mente, se levanto abruptamente y apunto estuvo de llevarse consigo la mesa y el mantel de aquella cafetería— Sera mejor que me reúna con ella cuanto antes.

— ¿Mina?... ¿que tiene que ver Mina con esto?

—Es la hermana de Serena la razón por la que Kenji Tsukino dio su vida, y ahora esta en peligro si como usted sospecha Malachite continúa con vida no descansara hasta eliminar toda prueba de su existencia.

—y pensar que todos esperaban que con la captura de Neherenia se diera por terminado el caso ¿Qué tanto ignoramos al respecto?

—Creo que la única que podría responder a esas preguntas es Minako Tsukino, ella debió conocer el fantasma…la respuesta a todas nuestras interrogantes esta en ese sitio, Señorita Setsuna necesito su apoyo no puedo acudir a el detective Jedite al parecer están vigilando sus movimientos cualquier contacto con el seria sentenciar a muerte a las hermanas Tsukino, solo me queda recurrir a usted después de todo yo solo soy un joven abogado— le guiño el ojo con cierta complicidad.

—Y yo solo soy una pacifica vecina de la Señorita Tsukino, pero a decir verdad no hay mucho que pueda hacer, solo estar a su lado y tratar de protegerla en todo momento, Haruka y Michiru bien podrán ayudarme ellas están al tanto de mi investigación personal— dijo con gran seguridad.

—Espero que eso sea suficiente…

**Sk**

Tras beber un sorbo de su taza caliente de te, logra sentirse relajada, aquel llanto amargo parece haber llegado a su fin no tiene mas fuerzas para lanzar mas almohadas contra la pared, la angustia ha disminuido tras la confirmación de la presencia de la doctora Mizuno en Tokio— la fortuna nos sonríe Darien, no me importa si después de que te recuperes me dejaras, lo único que deseo es saber que vivirás, que estarás sano…y si tu felicidad esta con Serena Tsukino tendré que aceptarlo después de todo fue bello aunque fue muy corto el tiempo, no cabe duda es tan corto el amor pero tan largo el olvido, aun así estaré a tu lado…hasta que ya no me necesites mas—contemplaba aquella fotografía en su celular cuando el sonido de la puerta le hizo salir de sus pensamientos.(probablemente se trate de Serena) su rostro se ilumino—¡por fin noticias!

Alcanzo a quitar el seguro y la puerta se abrió violentamente, ante los desconcertados ojos de la peli negra, apareció aquel robusto hombre, de nariz afilada y tez morena con las luces apagadas apenas podía notar la silueta de la joven mujer, le tomo por el cuello ansioso de contemplar los ojos aterrados de la chica después de todo esa era su mejor recompensa—Muy bien Señorita Tsukino—Exclamo con tono sarcástico—el tiempo de plazo se ha terminado así que le doy dos opciones la primera cortare su yugular de un solo tajo para que no sufra…o puede decirme en que lugar y a que hora me entregara a Serenity, usted elija la que mejor le plazca—su sonrisa retorcida se dibujo en aquel desfigurado rostro aquella cicatriz parecía tener un brillo siniestro.

Rei Hino se contorsionaba tratando de liberarse de aquellas tenazas que le tomaran por sorpresa, mas el aire se le terminaba, y las fuerzas poco a poco la abandonaban, solo deseaba poder formular algunas palabras poder hacerle ver que estaba equivocado que ella no era Serena Tsukino, solo quería sobrevivir a aquel ataque.

Dio algunos pasos para introducirse dentro de aquel departamento, había escuchado el elevador y lo que menos deseaba era ser visto, al estar dentro de aquel departamento encendió las luces para satisfacer su deseo de contemplar los ojos aterrados de su victima.

**Sk**

Había permanecido en silencio aquello le resultaba sumamente incomodo tras recoger a su hermano en la clínica, solo un pensamiento rondaba por su mente (¿Qué pasara ahora?), entraron a la casa de la peli roja quien los esperaba ansiosa y la cual no dejaba de dar vueltas por toda la casa. Yaten saludo cortésmente a Molly tras intercambiar algunas palabras con la joven, fijo sus ojos en Mina la cual yacía sentada al lado del teléfono, el rostro de la rubia delataba cierta incertidumbre.

Seiya Kou no se sentía tranquilo de alguna manera había en la atmosfera una sensación de malestar—algo no anda bien, Serena ya debería de haber regresado a casa— murmuro Mina nerviosa—¿y si vamos a buscarla?

En el rostro de Yaten se dibujo una mueca de desilusión de alguna manera el destino se negaba a que pudiera encontrarse con su amada— ¿hace cuanto tiempo salió? —exclamo mientras que veía constantemente su reloj de pulsera.

Hace dos horas— se limito a responder la peli roja. El sonido de la puerta hizo que todos cobraran un silencio fúnebre— posiblemente se trate de ella— murmuro Seiya.

Todos dirigieron sus miradas a la peli roja la cual yacía abriendo la puerta, en los rostros de los presentes se dibujo un gesto de desilusión el Joven Masato saludo a Molly mientras esta le invitaba a pasar, Setsuna les seguía los pasos, tras contemplar el rostro de los presentes un mal presentimiento se apodero de la peli verde— ¿en donde esta Serena?

Molly se encogió de hombros—teníamos la esperanza de que fuese ella quien tocase la puerta. En el rostro de Masato se dibujo una angustia, enorme— ¿hace cuanto tiempo salió?, ¿dijo a donde iría?

Molly noto el temor en los ojos del castaño—ella dijo que iría con Rei, salió de aquí hace dos horas…¿Qué es lo que sucede?

¿Se ha ido sola? —de alguna manera la voz de el castaño se había elevado yacía tomando por los hombros a la pelirroja la cual cerro los ojos instintivamente—Esta usted asustándome—sollozo Molly tras zafarse de sus brazos

Si se ha ido sola, ¿Por qué que es lo que esta sucediendo? — Seiya se levanto en ese momento, poniéndose su saco y dispuesto a salir en busca de su amada Bombón.

Las manos de la peli verde se posaron en los hombros de Masato, Setsuna elevo su voz por encima de todos los demás quienes contagiados por el temor y la incertidumbre de Masato habían comenzado a lanzar preguntas al aire—tranquilícense, es posible que aun este en el hotel con Rei, ¿Por qué no le marca a Rei para confirmarlo?

Mina había estado marcando el numero de Serena sin resultado alguno, volvió su rostro al joven abogado quien avergonzado se había disculpado con la peli roja—lo siento, es solo que…—caminaba en círculos, mientras marcaba el numero de la pelinegra, todos en aquella estancia permanecían en silencio.

…

¿HALO?...

…¿pero que?...

**continuara…**

**Nota:**

Y así es como termina el cap. 11…con incertidumbre pero no se preocupen por que prometo actualizar pronto, y si las cosas están poniéndose mas confusas aun, solo les diré que ya pronto todo se acomodara y sabrán la razón de el por que persiguen a Serenity algunas pensaran que es para callar el secreto del fantasma pero ¿Por qué tomarse tantas molestias?...

Solo les diré, que en el cap. de cicatrices se hablaba de un cristal negro…ahí esta la respuesta a sus interrogantes…

Muchas gracias por su apoyo por su cariño y por su comprensión en verdad si no he desistido de escribir esta historia es por todo el apoyo que me brindan gracias de verdad…

Y aquí estamos de vuelta…

Espero mejorar pronto y no decepcionarlas y si es y será un Serena y Seiya…

Solo que aun no se como remediar el enredo entre Sere y Yaten jo jo jo

Bueno hasta la próxima…

hehe con respecto a lo k dice bermellon no lo habia vistop asi pero si ee esa sere si ha de estar bien deshidratada jojo gracias por tu comeentario me rei un buen rato

y mi kerida patty muxas gracias por toooodo tu apoyo y si no tengo tu correo creo k ay k solucionar eso

bueno xicas gracias por el apoyo se les kiere

** Con amor Raquikou**


	14. PRESENTIMIENTOS

**Cap.12 presentimientos…**

¿Esta usted consiente de los riesgos que correrá?, aun siendo exitosa la operación es posible que sufra algún daño en alguna de sus articulaciones, el resultado puede variar entre un leve tic nervioso hasta una posible parálisis en piernas y brazos o perdida de sensibilidad, debo ponerlo al tanto de todos los riesgos, por supuesto que extraeremos el tumor canceroso y su vida podrá ser plena aunque muy probablemente con alguna de las limitaciones que ya le he mencionado.

— ¿pero me curara?, ¿no es así?, usted es la mejor neurocirujana, ¿viviré? —Los ojos del pelinegro delataban una infinita tristeza Amy podía ver claramente su reflejo en las pupilas llorosas de Darien Chiba.

—Se lo aseguro…usted vivirá, aunque su total rehabilitación solo dependerá de usted, yo solo puedo garantizarle que extraeré el tumor canceroso, pero su recuperación esta en usted, tendrá que trabajar arduamente en ello, y le aseguro no será fácil pero valdrá la pena—acaricio los cabellos del pelinegro mientras que con señas daba indicaciones a su equipo de cirujanos y enfermeras que le acompañaban.

—¡oh lo hare!, por su puesto que lo hare…solo quiero vivir, para volver a verla…volver a abrazar a Serena, me pongo en sus manos Doctora Mizuno

Amy le sonrió mientras que sus pensamientos divagaban hasta el rostro angustiado de Serena (solo espero que todo este bien), elevo sus intensos ojos con gran seguridad—bien llego el momento—hizo una seña para que el anestesiólogo comenzara su labor, gotas de sudor comenzaron a perlar la frente de la peli azul, su mirada se concentraba en el monitor.

La luz intensa y la silueta borrosa de Amy Mizuno fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a ver, todo comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor (me recuperare…pronto serena, mi cabeza de chorlito y todo será diferente), las voces daban vueltas a su alrededor, la voz de Amy Mizuno se perdía en aquel quirófano— Descuide Darien Chiba…pronto volverá a verla.

**Sk**

Es extraño, ninguno contesta su celular a pesar de que tengo llamadas perdidas de Yaten, ¿Qué estará ocurriendo?, por lo que Amy comento no será una cirugía fácil, y aunque resulte exitosa corre el riesgo de presentar algunas severas consecuencias, ¿Darien Chiba estará dispuesto a correr esos riesgos?, que incertidumbre…¿Por qué nadie me contesta?.

Esmeralda cruza por aquel pasillo llevándose a su paso a algunas de las personas que aguardan ansiosos en aquella clínica, su larga cabellera se desliza sobre sus hombros, esta realmente molesta ante el repentino regreso de Amy Mizuno, (Es decir tenia que regresar ahora..Tiene a toda la clínica vuelta loca, solo aparece Amy y todo el personal da brincos de alegría, inclusive los estudiantes que están haciendo practicas en mi departamento me han dejado sola, nadie quiere perderse una cirugía de la increíble doctora Mizuno, y para colmo Zafiro no se digna en responder mis llamadas), hasta que su mirada se centra en aquel alto y guapo oji violeta que permanece impaciente en aquel corredor—¿Disculpe es usted familiar del paciente de la doctora Mizuno? — murmuro tras recorrer con la mirada al apuesto castaño.

Taiki Kou concentro sus hermosos violetas en aquella esbelta y escultural figura—¿Tiene usted alguna información acerca del Joven Chiba?— se limito a responder.

Esmeralda no podía dejar de mirar aquellos hermosos ojos violetas, sin duda alguna aquel apuesto castaño había capturado su atención y no se detendría hasta conseguir una cita con el—Bueno soy la encargada de esta clínica…y a decir verdad le aseguro que la operación durara varias horas, ¿ha venido solo?, ¿ya comió algo si gusta podría acompañarlo al comedor?

Taiki sonrió cortésmente mientras consultaba su reloj de pulsera, volvió su mirada a aquella peli verde de mirada penetrante que esperaba impaciente una respuesta—bueno a decir verdad, he venido a acompañar a la doctora Mizuno preferiría esperar a que ella salga pero agradezco su interés.

Los ojos de Esmeralda desbordaban chispas de furia—¿Mizuno ha dicho?, ¿es usted conocido de la Doctora Mizuno?...

Taiki sonrió un tanto desconcertado por la expresión en el rostro de Esmeralda— Así es…—alcanzo a responder mientras que esta continuo sus pasos hecha una furia (solo eso me faltaba, ¿Qué tiene de especial Amy Mizuno?) detuvo sus pasos en ese momento, se esforzó en sonreír—haberlo dicho antes entonces, Amy es una gran amiga mía, los amigos de Amy son mis amigos mi nombre es Esmeralda para servirte.

Encantado, Soy Taiki Kou—sonrió el castaño, Esmeralda volvió sobre sus pasos estrecho la mano de aquel castaño—bueno es un placer conocerle y dígame ¿es el joven Chiba un conocido de Amy?…—Taiki suspiro un tanto desganado sabia que no hallaría la forma de desprenderse de aquella mujer.

**Sk**

Aquello le tomo por sorpresa al descubrir que a quien estrangulaba y amenazaba con su filosa navaja no era Serena Tsukino. Si no una joven morena y pelinegra, la arrojo contra el suelo violentamente mientras que abofeteaba el rostro de la chica furioso— ¿Qué demonios es esto?, ¿en donde esta Serena Tsukino?, habla de una vez malnacida, no creas que no te matare si no lo haces, lamio su navaja mientras que se abría la lengua y se tragaba la sangre que escurría de su boca.

Rei le miraba aterrada, asqueada, trato de escurrirse por el suelo pero el sujeto rápidamente le tomo de las piernas haciéndola estrellarse con el piso, la pelinegra soltó un aullido de dolor mismo que fue silenciado con una nueva bofetada—calla, podrías desesperarme y entonces te matare sin obtener respuesta—estaba complacido, aquel siniestro sujeto gozaba con el temor que se reflejaba en el rostro de la peli negra.

La cual ahogo sus sollozos tratando de tranquilizarse, (ten calma, si cooperas es posible que no te mate), se dijo a si misma mientras que aquel asqueroso sujeto le tomaba por los cabellos— y bien ¿en donde demonios esta Serena Tsukino?...contare hasta tres...

La puerta de aquella habitación se abrió en ese momento, Rei veía aterrada la imagen de la rubia, la cual siente desfallecer tras encontrarse con aquella escena, la pelinegra yacía arrodillada y con la boca ensangrentada aquel sujeto robusto la tenia tomada por los cabellos mientras que con la otra mano sostenía una afilada navaja a la altura de la yugular de la pelinegra.

—Por dios—Exclamo tras cerrar la puerta tras de si completamente horrorizada—¿te encuentras bien Rei?.

En el rostro de Wiseman se dibujo una mueca de placer, sonrió siniestramente al contemplar la imagen de la rubia—¡esto es mejor de lo que esperaba!, dos por el precio de una…—soltó una sonora carcajada, mientras que Serena cubría sus ojos horrorizada, al contemplar la cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda del desagradable sujeto.

Los celestes de la rubia se encendieron de rabia—¡tu!, ¡maldito! —lagrimas escapaban de su ser—has sido tu el que asesino a mi padre.

En ese momento Wiseman se levanto, dirigiéndose a la rubia completamente satisfecho de la reacción de esta— estaba esperándote Serena Tsukino tu padre quiere que te envié con el, me pregunto si serás tu, o Serenity quien le acompañe al infierno.

Serena se lanzo sobre este, en un arranque de furia, de impotencia, de dolor de rabia reprimida—¡maldito! —le golpeaba, mientras que lagrimas escapaban de sus celestes. Rei aprovecho aquel momento, tomo una pequeña estatua que yacía sobre la mesa de estar, elevo sus brazos para atizarle un golpe al robusto hombre.

Wiseman se quito de encima a la rubia como si se tratase de un insecto, la lanzo con fuerza contra la pared, y en un veloz movimiento extrajo de su cintura una pistola calibre 45, y apunto sin volver la mirada a la pelinegra—¡estúpidas! ¿Creen que tienen alguna oportunidad de salir con vida?, soy un profesional, ahora al rincón antes de que me agoten la paciencia.

Serena se abrazo en ese momento de la pelinegra, ambas mujeres temblaban aterradas—maldito…—sollozo la rubia llena de impotencia—¡perdóname Rei, no debí meterte en esto…

El sonido insistente del celular de la pelinegra desvió la mirada de ambas chicas, Wiseman sonrió divertido— esto se pone interesante…puedo matarlas ahora, pero quiero divertirme un poco mas, ¿Qué no les queda claro quien manda?,¿ cuantos detectives necesitan morir para que dejen de fastidiarnos?

Tomo aquel celular sin perder de vista a las chicas—lindo—dibujo una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro—¿puedo?, espero que no le moleste…—dijo irónicamente mientras relamía la sangre que aun brotaba de su boca.

¡Ya basta!...por favor no es necesario, no lastimes a nadie mas…me querías a mi…ya me tienes déjala ir…—suplico con voz temblorosa Serena tras ver como aquel sujeto se disponía a atender aquella llamada.

El sujeto metió una mano en su bolsillo, extrajo de este una extraña capsula obligo a la rubia a que la tomase—ábrela…—soltó llanamente mientras que se disponía a atender la llamada y Rei los observaba atónita.

De aquella capsula extrajo una extraña roca de color negro, similar a un ópalo, Serena lo sostuvo entre sus dedos mirando confundida a aquel repugnante hombre el cual reía a carcajadas…mientras que se ponía una mascara de humo y Rei sentía una pesadez apoderarse de su cuerpo.

Halo…

…¿pero que?...

Por un momento creyó haber confundido el numero volvió su mirada a la pantalla del celular solo por unos instantes, el numero era correcto, la ronca voz que le respondiese le había desconcertado—¿Rei? —balbuceo torpemente Masato tras unos instantes después.

¿Así es como se llama esta jugosa jovencita? , lamento decirle que ella no esta disponible

Aquella voz le parecía de ultratumba—¿Quién demonios es usted?, ¿en donde esta Rei?...

en el hotel, si gusta puede venir a recoger el cuerpo, ¿o prefiere que se lo mande? eso es lo que se saca por estarse metiendo en asuntos que no le corresponden no debió estar en la habitación de la Señorita Tsukino…tendrá que compartir su misma suerte—una carcajada escapo de aquel molesto hombre mientras que Serena asustada trataba vanamente de reanimar a la pelinegra.

Wiseman dio por terminada la llamada, los ojos de este brillaron con una gran malicia, se dirigió a la rubia—¿Cómo te sientes?

Esta apenas podía balbucear palabra victima de un gran terror y una mayor confusión—¿Qué es lo que le hiciste?, maldito que es lo que quieres…¿Por qué no nos dejas en paz? —en ese momento comenzó a sentirse mareada. Wiseman tomo nuevamente aquella extraña roca, toco el cuerpo tibio de la pelinegra que yacía inconsciente.

—será cuestión de minutos para que muera, es una lastima quería divertirme un poco mas, por lo que veo no será necesario encontrar a Serenity, parece ser que ambas comparten el mismo don, contigo me bastara, ahora podemos regresar al fantasma—sonrió maliciosamente tras tomar entre sus brazos a la rubia, la cual a pesar de encontrarse consiente no podía hacer movimiento alguno—¿Qué demonios es esto? —murmuro Serena, la cabeza le daba vueltas.

**Sk**

El rostro de Masato había palidecido, el silencio a su alrededor comenzaba a hacerse incomodo, la llamada había terminado aun sostenía el móvil. No era suficiente, después de todo lo planeado para protegerla era demasiado tarde, desanudo su corbata, ¿y que si vigilaban a Jedite?, lo tenían…Wiseman Oreste, el tipo que Serena Tsukino había identificado como el asesino de su padre, mismo quien días después confirmaría Minako como el asesino de Beruchie Aino, el mismo que le persiguiese como una sombra desde entonces asociado sin duda de Malachite, por su puesto aun no se comprobaba que este siguiera con vida pero todo apuntaba a esto, debían actuar de inmediato no dar el carpetazo, a eso se refería Setsuna, es mas fácil dar todo por terminado Neherenia autora intelectual de los homicidios, y Wiseman su fiel aliado, ¿Qué fue lo que fallo?, ya era tarde para reproches, El rostro de Masato había palidecido, el silencio a su alrededor comenzaba a hacerse incomodo, la llamada había terminado aun sostenía el móvil. Volvió su rostro a Minako la cual esperaba impaciente noticas de su hermana—¿Qué hay en el fantasma?

Mina le miraba desconcertada—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Serena?

Masato sacudió la cabeza—¡no hay tiempo para eso!, ellos la tienen…

Sintió desfallecer en ese momento—¿Qué ellos? —el rostro de Mina palideció, vio salir a Masato sin decir mas nada tras sus pasos la Peli verde, el terror se apodero de Mina—¡Wiseman!, el fantasma…

No hay tiempo— que perder abordo su automóvil, Mina no dudo un solo instante en subir a este tras de ellos permanecían desconcertados Seiya, Yaten y Molly —¿Qué demonios esta sucediendo?

—No hay tiempo para explicaciones—se limito a responder el castaño, la movilización se inicio en ese momento, alerto a Jedite para que iniciara la búsqueda exhaustiva de aquel sujeto, no había tiempo que perder la vida de Serena Tsukino estaba en peligro. Conducía a toda velocidad mientras que en el asiento trasero Minako rezaba en voz baja, probablemente era la primera vez en mucho tiempo en que el rostro de Minako mostrase ese temor intenso.

Dese prisa ¡por dios! — suplico el peli plateado mientras que golpeaba el asiento de Seiya, Setsuna trataba de comunicarse cuanto antes con Haruka y Michiru. Seiya Kou, conducía a toda velocidad, violando todos los señalamientos que cruzaran por su camino, solo estaba concentrado en no perder de vista el vehículo del joven abogado, aquella llamada le había robado la calma, mas no había sido por aquella llamada ahora podía comprender por fin a lo que se refería su amada bombón , ella temía morir…

—El fantasma—murmuro Mina tras fijar sus hermosos celestes en el parabrisas mientras que oprimía su pecho sintiendo que el alma se desprendía de su cuerpo—Es el lugar donde crecí…creí que podría olvidar todo aquello, pero sin duda no es así, ¡por supuesto que ellos nunca se olvidarían de lo que estaban buscando! —por primera vez Minako estallo en un llanto de desesperación y de terror.

**Sk**

le vio salir, le pareció extraño que la sostuviera entre sus brazos, aquel hombre tosco llevaba en sus brazos a una delicada jovencita, le empujo bruscamente dirigiéndose a un automóvil con vidrios polarizados, sin duda aquello le resultaba demasiado sospechoso sin mas se dirigió a uno de los guardias de seguridad, aquella delgada jovencita había cumplido con su deber como ciudadana al reportar aquel suceso extraño, Karaberas subió entonces rumbo a su habitación, en ese momento noto la puerta abierta de la habitación contigua en el suelo yacía una joven inconsciente, salió horrorizada en búsqueda de ayuda.

Rei Hino respiraba trabajosamente, sentía como si la sangre le hirviese trataba de formular palabras mas de sus labios no escapaba sonido alguno, sus manos le pesaban aquella borrosa mujer le miraba horrorizada, su pensamiento viajo hasta Darien Chiba, en esos momentos una lagrima resbalo por sus mejillas. LA joven mujer dio aviso de el estado de la morena Karaberas temblaba aterrada ante aquella situación.

En cuestión de minutos aquel pasillo yacía repleto de personas un joven paramédico se movilizo rápidamente para revisar a la morena inmediatamente fue trasladada a una ambulancia.

Aquel hotel se había convertido en un mar de personas, afuera yacía una cinta de seguridad varios curiosos observaban a distancia, aquello hizo que el corazón de Masato palpitara con mayor velocidad—llegamos tarde—murmuro entre dientes mientras que dejaba el auto a media acera tratando de abrirse paso entre los curiosos.

—deténgase no puede acceder a este hotel, estamos en medio de una investigación—respondió aquel alto oficial obligándole a detener el paso

—¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí?...¿Serena Tsukino en donde esta ella? —balbuceo nervioso mientras que Seiya se abría paso a empujones y Minako trataba de convencer a uno de los oficiales de que le permitiera pasar.

—esto es un asunto oficial no puedo darle esa información por favor limítese a permanecer del otro lado de la cinta—se limito a responder el oficial mientras forcejeaba con Masato.

—Usted no entiende…la vida de Serena Tsukino esta en peligro no voy a detenerme por…

Sera mejor que les permita pasar—murmuro detrás de aquel oficial, el cual volvió el rostro un tanto confundido, aquellos penetrantes ojos azules se fijaron en los suyos, aquella madura mujer le mostro una placa la cual agito delante de su rostro el oficial se alejo sin decir palabra alguna. Masato elevo la mirada un tanto confundido aquella mujer se dio la vuelta inmediatamente—llegan ustedes tarde…pero a decir verdad no me extraña.

-¿Quién es usted?, ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedió aquí?...

Son demasiadas preguntas—aquella mujer caminaba sin volver el rostro a aquel singular grupo que le seguía completamente confundidos—solo les diré que Serena Tsukino ya no se encuentra dentro de este hotel, si hay una movilización es por esa mujer que le acompañaba en la habitación, ha sido trasladada a un hospital cercano, parece ser que ha sido envenenada, ¿me pregunto como piensan proceder ahora?...se supone que ustedes serian quienes le protegerían…

Minako observo como aquella mujer detuvo sus pasos, tras dejar caer al suelo la colilla de un cigarrillo—les hemos dado lo que querían, quizá esa es la única manera de llegar al fondo de todo esto…¿no es así Serenity?

Masato yacía confundido aquella voz le resultaba familiar pero eso no podría ser, no podría tratarse de la misma mujer, la sola idea sonaba descabellada, sin embargo Mina tenia la certeza de saber quien era aquella mujer que se negaba a darles la cara.

Seiya Kou permanecía inmóvil petrificado frente a aquella habitación que yacía acordonada y repleta del personal de criminalística que buscaban pistas desesperadamente—Bombón...

Yaten Kou deseaba despertar de aquella pesadilla, aquel sitio yacía vuelto de cabeza la mirada de Minako se empaño de lagrimas al descubrir en el suelo un fragmento de aquel cristal —Eso es…es un…—balbuceo mientras que señalaba aquel fragmento.

Veo que lo reconoces quizá puedas decirnos de que se trata—respondió aquel hombre de mediana edad que sostenía una pinzas mientras que levantaba aquel fragmento con sumo cuidado— Creemos que es lo que ha envenenado a la joven de esta habitación, aunque no tenemos idea de cómo es que esto llego aquí…

Fue aquella madura mujer quien les había permitido llegar hasta ese punto, volvió su rostro en ese momento a Mina la cual había cubierto su rostro y buscaba refugio en los brazos de Seiya kou el cual no lograba comprender nada de lo que ahí había ocurrido—Mina, debes decirnos de que se trata todo esto…o de lo contrario será demasiado tarde.

Los ojos de Mina se centraron por fin en aquella madura mujer—¡Zoycite! —sollozo, y apunto estuvo de desmayarse de no ser por que Seiya le sostenía en sus brazos.

**Sk**

Tenemos un caso de envenenamiento, las causas son desconocidas jamás nos habíamos encontrado con algo así, no sabemos como proceder repito—repetía por la radio aquel joven paramédico, volvió su mirada hacia la joven que yacía inconsciente, su esbelto cuerpo se contorsionaba a causa de la fiebre.

Es muy hermosa—soltó uno de sus compañeros—aunque es posible que no sobreviva, no sabemos que es lo que ha ocasionado su repentino envenenamiento y mucho menos conocemos la forma de contraerlo.

—Sobrevivirás—murmuro el tras acariciar la frente de aquella joven. Nicolás continuaba con la mirada fija en aquella morena—eres demasiado joven como para abandonarnos…

**Sk**

Abrió los ojos aquella luz era cegadora, trato de ejercer movimiento alguno pero aun se encontraba sedado, apenas podía mirar algunas siluetas borrosas, el sonido se perdía le costaba permanecer despierto. Sintió aquel dolor en su pecho como si alguien oprimiera con fuerza su corazón, hubiera querido llevar sus manos hasta este pero aun se sentía débil.

Debía esperar para tener noticias, ignoraba el resultado de su operación, pero aquel dolor le recordaba que seguía vivo, si bien no podía moverse al menos todos sus recuerdos, sus pensamientos, su vista su olfato y sus oídos permanecían en perfectas condiciones.

Amy Mizuno yacía sonriéndole le escuchaba hablar mas le costaba trabajo comprender sus palabras debido a que aun se encontraba bajo los efectos de los sedantes—¡estará usted bien joven Chiba! Ha sido una ardua operación pero le aseguro que valdrá la pena, ahora debe descansar.

La vio salir, se sintió tranquilo por algunos momentos, de alguna manera no podía dejar de pensar en aquel dolor en su pecho, recordó a Rei en ese momento…

**Flash back**

Es nuestra ultima noche aquí, mañana tomaremos el primer vuelo a Tokio ¿estas segura de que deseas acompañarme? —Murmuro Darien chiba mientras que acariciaba el cuerpo de aquella joven y hermosa pelinegra la cual permanecía en silencio, en ese momento Rei dio un leve salto mientras que Darien volvía su mirada hacia esta—¿Sucede algo?—murmuro el pelinegro tras ver como el rostro de la morena palidecía en ese momento

Es, solo un mal presentimiento—suspiro ella mientras veía con algo de melancolía hacia el mar

—¿a que te refieres con un mal presentimiento?, Cómo puedes saber que algo malo pasara? —respondió el mientras que observaba la mirada melancólica en el rostro de la morena

—no lo se—susurro ella tras recargarse en su pecho—es como si, sintieras que alguien oprime tu corazón con fuerza, es un dolor inexplicable entonces sabes que algo malo ocurrirá…

—tal vez no ocurra no deberías dejar que eso te preocupe—respondió Darien tras besar la frente de la pelinegra, la cual solamente sonrió mientras que le abrazaba y dejaba escapar un largo suspiro—¡tienes razón!

**Fin de flash back**

(Es curioso que mi primer pensamiento después de la operación allá sido Rei, y este extraño presentimiento, pero quizá no sea nada). Se repitió mientras que cerraba los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse así mismo aquella sensación comenzaba a serle incomoda.

**Sk**

Se contorsionaba tratando de liberarse de aquellas ataduras, mas era inútil cualquier esfuerzo aquellas cuerdas habían sido amarradas con gran precisión cualquier intento por liberarse solo le ocasionaba un gran dolor. Serena pataleaba impotente mientras aquel apuesto pelinegro abordaba el vehículo con suma molestia—¡debiste esperar aquí Malachite nos autorizara algo así, ahora tenemos a toda la policía tras de nuestra pista.

—solo quería un poco de acción—respondió con sarcasmo aquel hombre mientras que conducía sin ninguna preocupación— a demás sabes que nadie se atreverá a detenernos, y tenemos a la chica así que podemos regresar y tu noviecita estará contenta

—¿acaso es esta Serenity? —aquel joven recorrió con la mirada el delgado cuerpo de Serena Tsukino la cual le veía asombrada por el gran parecido que tenia con Darien Chiba.

No pero para el caso es lo mismo…—Respondió altaneramente Wiseman mientras que disminuía la velocidad delante de ellos se encontraba un cerco policiaco—¡maldición! Lo que nos faltaba…

**Sk**

Masato fue quien tomo del brazo a Zoycite violentamente—¿quieres decirme de que se trata todo esto?, ¿no se supone que tu….

—¿Qué morí? , ¿Acaso crees que moriría tan fácilmente, ¿no te pareció sospechoso que nunca se revelasen los resultados del peritaje de la que fue mi casa, de haber sido así los resultados habrían puesto a la luz que no morí en ese incendio, ¡claro que no estoy muerta!, todo fue un plan…no podía ni debía dejar en sus manos esta investigación, estaba segura de que ustedes fracasarían en su intento por proteger a las hermanas Tsukino y ya vez no me equivoque…

Zoycite—murmuro Mina mientras que veía como Masato agachaba la cabeza avergonzado—jamás nos esperamos esto…

FELIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ NAVIDADD XIKASSSSSSSSSS KICE AZTUALIZAR EN ESTA FECHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BUENO GRACIAS X SUS COMENTARIOSSSSSSSSS Y POR TODO K DIOS LAS BENDIGA! SE ACERKA EL CLIMAX D LA HISTORIA GRACIAS


End file.
